Inuyasha: Beyond Tomorrow (Arc One)
by HappyCookiie
Summary: 2 years have passed since Kagome returned to the feudal era and married Inuyasha, she successfully gives birth to a baby girl with strange powers. But trouble isn't far ahead with the mysterious Arina and her handsome mate, Ren trying to open a portal to the future. A familiar evil returns and with Inuyasha's daughter thought dead, what will our heroes do next? COMPLETE
1. Birth

**Hey guys this is my first story so please don't be too harsh with the reviews. After I finished watching the Inuyasha anime and reading some of the manga I began to wonder what would happen to Inuyasha and Kagome in their future together, I couldn't help imagining if they ever had children or any of that stuff and after waiting for what seemed like forever for a sequel I finally realized that there probably wasn't going to be one. So dreams shattered, childhood ruined etc. It wasn't long after that I realized that whining about it and creating a load of fantasies in my head about a sequel also wouldn't help, so I thought WHY DON'T I WRITE MY OWN SEQUEL? Well that's that, enjoy the first chapter of Inuyasha: Beyond Tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Chapter One

There was a cool, spring breeze blowing through the trees as Inuyasha leapt from treetop to treetop. It had already been two years since Kagome had returned to the feudal era and she was now expecting a baby, he needed to hurry back. Ever since she had returned, Inuyasha had been in a much better mood, well he had moped around on his own for three years whilst Sango and Miroku had gotten busy and built themselves a family. Hey, it took him long enough to get over Kikyo and he'd had no intention of giving up on Kagome so easily. But she was back now and he had a chance of building a family too, he grinned and increased his speed almost as if he were flying.

* * *

Inside the hut was hot and humid, Kagome felt sticky and as if she was going to throw up at any moment, was being pregnant always like this? She opened her eyes groaning and peered down at her stomach. It wouldn't be long now; her tummy looked like a hugely inflated balloon! It was swollen too, but this was no human pregnancy after all. She gave the lump a gentle stroke with her thumb only to receive a slight kick in response,

"Hey!" she giggled tutting at her belly. However not long after came several more powerful kicks that caused her to cry out in pain. It was as if the infant was kickboxing inside her, "INUYASHA!" she cried, "INUYASHA!"

* * *

Rin sat up suddenly from picking herbs with Kaede, she could have sworn that she heard a scream; she tucked her hair behind her ear and listened more closely.

"What ails ye child?" asked Kaede also looking up from picking herbs.

"Oh nothing lady Kaede, I just thought I heard a noise that's all."

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rin and Kaede both jumped as they heard Kagome's deafening cry, they leapt to their feet and ran as quickly as their legs would carry them to Inuyasha and Kagome's house (in Kaede's case, the same speed as walking).

* * *

They rushed into the hut and were at Kagome's side in a matter of seconds.

"And where might Inuyasha be!?" exclaimed Kaede.

"Miroku! He went! To see Miroku! Whilst I! Was asleep!" Kagome replied in-between troubled breaths.

"Is she going into labour?!" Rin asked Kaede, panicking slightly.

"Yes child! Now go get some hot water and blankets and ye be quick about it!" ordered Kaede clutching Kagome's hand whilst Rin ran off in pursuit of the birthing requirements.

* * *

On her way she ran into Inuyasha who knocked her flying with the speed he was going at!

"Oops sorry Rin I didn't see you! Where you running off to in such a hurry?" he asked, helping her up. Rin immediately started jumping,

"The baby! Kagome! It's coming!" she answered urgently, speeding off in the blink of an eye. It took a moment for Rin's words to fully sink in; when he came to his senses he panicked.

"THE BABY! CRAP, KAGOME!" and with that yell he ran as fast as he could to his hut.

* * *

"Breathe Kagome, breathe!" encouraged Kaede as she squeezed Kagome's hand tightly, at this point Kagome was crying out in agony, Kaede continued, "Keep breathing, girl!"

Inuyasha swiftly burst into the room shouting, "GOD KAGOME ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Kaede looked up at him and bellowed, "Finally ye arrive!"

He jumped back, startled as Kagome resumed shrieking in pain. Right on cue in came Rin, balancing a bundle of white blankets and a bucket of hot water.

"Out of the way Inuyasha!" she shouted as he moved to the side just in time as she zoomed past and set the equipment down. Inuyasha was freaking out; he didn't have the faintest idea what to do. Kaede shouted making him jump,

"Inuyasha! Ye come hold Kagome's hand!"

"Right okay!" he nodded hysterically as he rushed to Kagome's side and grabbed her hand, "You can do it Kagome! You're uh gonna be okay!" he said trying his best to think of encouraging things to say, in reality he had no idea if Kagome was going to be okay or not, he was just praying for the best! But who could blame him? After all this was his first time being a birthing partner! Kagome scrunched her face in pain, if having a kid was so much hassle then why the heck did she agree?! Well that's what was going through Inuyasha's head at that precise moment.

"Now push!" ordered Kaede, blankets at the ready, "Push like you've never pushed before!"

Kagome did as she was told with a truly horrific expression; Inuyasha was going crazy with panic.

"It's coming!" shouted Rin excitedly, "I can see a head!"

This seemed to relax Kagome a little but it didn't stop the awful noises she was making. Inuyasha squeezed her hand with concern.

"Push!" Kaede ordered once again.

"I AM PUSHING GODDAMMIT!" Kagome snapped at the old woman, "I'M PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN, YOU WANNA SWAP PLACES WITH ME SO YOU CAN TRY?!"

Inuyasha whimpered in fear, damn she was angry.

She turned to him aggressively, "WHAT ARE YOU WHIMPERING ABOUT?"

He trembled slightly; if looks could kill then he'd be dead.

"IF YOU THINK I'M SQUEEZING OUT ANOTHER KID FOR YOU, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING MISTER!" she screamed louder crushing his hand with her anger and pain.

Inuyasha was shocked! Did she mean that? He certainly hoped not! Maybe women were just moody whilst giving birth, like when she always got the face on with him for a few days every month. Kagome stopped crying out all of a sudden and loosened her grip on Inuyasha's hand. A small squeal came from where Rin and Kaede were sitting; Kagome relaxed and closed her eyes to rest them. Her breathing also became steadier.

"It's a girl!" exclaimed Rin happily, cradling the small white bundle.

"Would ye like to hold her, Inuyasha?" asked Kaede shifting her gaze towards him.

He paused for a moment before nodding his head nervously.

"Don't worry she won't bite... yet anyway!" laughed Rin as she gently handed the fluffy object to Inuyasha.

He balanced her in his arms and discovered that she fit quite nicely in his strong hold, he looked down at her not quite sure what to do. She stopped squealing, opened her eyes and looked up at him. Inuyasha gasped. She was beautiful.

As he looked down at the little girl in his arms, he could see Kagome's big brown eyes, a small smooth face with a creamy colour, a cute little button nose and a lot of hair for a newborn. Surprisingly enough, her hair wasn't Black or White; it was Purple! A silky, pale Lilac that shone with the sun's rays streaming through the cracks in the doorway. He continued to gaze at her in awe, taking in her scent; she smelt of fresh water and spring air, she also smelt of leaves in the early morning coated in dewdrops.

He felt a smile slowly spreading over his face; she copied as if she were a mirror. A big smile appeared over her face too, as she lifted her small hand towards his face. As Inuyasha reached to brush his thumb across her hand, her tiny fingers closed around his thumb and she began to giggle. Her laugh was like tiny bells.

"She's holding my hand!" Inuyasha announced proudly as he laughed along with her, causing Rin and Kaede to smile at each other.

This small creature seemed so bright, a small handful of happiness. He moved the top part of the blanket away from her head to study her more closely and noticed the small fluffy ears growing out of each side of her head. They were like his only they pointed down slightly. They weren't White either; they were jet Black like Kagome's hair. He laughed again in amazement.

Kagome opened her eyes to look up at Inuyasha, she smiled at his expression.

"Well?" she asked him calmly, he look across to her and beamed with joy.

"Look Kagome!" he grinned, showing her the little girl he was holding. The baby smiled at Kagome and received a gentle smile in response.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" So what do you want to call her?" she asked looking at Inuyasha warmly.

Inuyasha paused, he hadn't thought of any names because he was sure Kagome would have. After a few moments of frantic thinking he muttered shyly, "Uh, I can't really think of any names that would fit her."

"How about Hanyuu?" she asked him hopefully.

"Hanyuu? What makes you think of that name?" he asked curiously.

"Well she is a half demon like you and another word for that is Hanyou, so if you change a letter it becomes Hanyuu which has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Kagome explained to him.

"Yeah I guess." he smiled looking down at the small girl, "Hey there Hanyuu."

She giggled at him, her eyes filled with light. He smiled back and stroked her cheek with his finger; she closed her eyes and let off a low growl from the back of her throat; almost as if she were purring.

"Oh by the way, Kagome?" About that thing you said when you were giving birth." He started, changing the subject but Kagome looked confused.

"Huh? What thing I said?" she asked worriedly.

It was Inuyasha's turn to be confused now however lucky for him Kaede cut in, "Don't ye worry yerself Inuyasha, women often tend to scream things at their partners at their first childbirth, ye should have heard Sango at her first time, poor Miroku was frozen with shock. I'm sure Kagome didn't mean what she said."

Inuyasha had been so caught up in his family moment that he had forgotten that Rin and Kaede were still there. But Kaede's statement had cheered him up.

"What did I say? Did I hurt your feelings, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked panicking.

"It doesn't matter." smiled Inuyasha as he cradled the now sleeping Hanyuu in his arms.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Was it long enough? Please leave a review if you liked it or if you can think of any improvements. I have already typed some of chapter 2 so I'll upload it as soon as possible. Thankyou for reading the first chapter of Inuyasha: Beyond Tomorrow! ^.^ ~Happy**


	2. Stolen Ashes

**The bad guys are introduced in this chapter, oooooo! Also for any of you who were wondering where Sango and Miroku have been well I'm pleased to say that they are in this chapter. Whilst I was writing this I couldn't help thinking that I made Miroku a little weird, maybe he was drunk; was what I thought. But don't worry; he won't be like that all the time. I didn't give their children any names in this chapter either simply because I just couldn't think of any! I will have their names when they are on again though. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Is it time my lady?" asked a young man lurking in the shadows; he was a very good looking young man with fiery red hair and intelligent looking grey eyes. He wore robes of the finest Green and wielded a powerful looking, golden sword which was tucked into his belt. He had orange markings on the side each cheek and a very large dragon tattoo snaking up his body from his ankle to the back of his neck.

"Yes Ren, the time is upon us. I take it you already gathered the two's ashes?" the woman next to him asked.

Despite her appearance she was an evil woman, as beautiful as she was on the outside; she was a beast on the inside! She had long plum coloured hair that flowed like a stream in the breeze, piercing platinum eyes surrounded by thick red eyelashes, she was a very tall and elegant woman, she wore a purple satin kimono embedded with fragments of amethyst with silver bangles around her wrists and chains around her neck.

"Yes, Arina my love." He replied, pulling her closer towards him by her waist.

She cackled, "Soon they shall walk among us again! The great Lord Naraku and the lovely Priestess Kikyo! And when they have been resurrected they will be so indebted to us, they will have no choice but to use their demonic and spiritual powers to open the Rift!"

* * *

"Daddy Daddy! Read us a story?"

"Yeah Daddy! A story, please?"

Miroku sighed in defeat and smiled, the twins were as lively as ever. Well even more so now they had learned Inuyasha and Kagome had a child, they had ran round and round for hours in the excitement of having a new playmate.

"Okay girls, but first will you do your mother a favour and tuck yourselves in? I'll come and read you a story as soon as I've finished talking to her." He told the girls, patting their small heads before they ran off to their room.

"Miroku! Get in here!" came Sango's voice from the other room.

"Coming, dearest Sango!" joked Miroku putting on an accent as he heard his wife sigh. He then skipped into the other room where he found her sewing the girls new kimonos.

"They're almost as beautiful as you, my lovely Sango." said Miroku taking her free hand and kissing it.

Sango sighed again, this time in defeat, "You know, you make it pretty hard to stay mad at you, Monk."

Miroku grinned proudly.

"Do you even know why I'm annoyed at you?" she questioned.

"Now that you mention it, no. I do not know why you are aggravated." he replied still grinning like an idiot.

"Stop pulling that face! This is serious!" Sango scolded him; he was like a child being told off for laughing at inappropriate times. "Lady Kikyo's ashes were stolen today! And you were supposed to be visiting the shrine to change the flowers; I've no idea where you were instead, so great. If you had visited then maybe you could have prevented this but no, never mind!"

Miroku was shocked and a little hurt; Sango blamed him for what had happened. He hadn't signed up to be the shrine protector he only said he would change the flowers every month! He also couldn't help thinking that Kikyo's ashes were stolen a lot! People just couldn't leave the poor woman alone could they?

"Please forgive me Sango; you see I was on my way to replace the flowers with new ones when I dropped them in the river!" Miroku admitted dramatically.

Sango didn't look so convinced, "Riiight. So what did you do when the flowers were floating away then, Monk? Don't tell me you jumped in like a hero to save them?"

"Of course not, dear Sango!" Do I look like that much of a fool?" he exclaimed whilst Sango was silently nodding to herself, he continued anyway, "So there I was! Just stood in shock! But then I realized that I could just walk back to the market and buy some more!"

Sango face palmed whilst Miroku was still lost in his own world, "It was terrible! When I got to the market I learned that the lovely woman that had sold me the flowers at first was on her lunch break! And there was a hideous baboon of a man on stall!"

Sango slapped him hard across his face, "WHAT LOVELY WOMAN?"

Miroku panicked, "Did I say lovely? I meant to say lonesome, yes very lonesome indeed!"

"I bet she loved your company then." scowled Sango.

"Everyone enjoys my company, dearest! I'm just so lovable!" sung Miroku dancing around whilst Sango shook her head and went back to her sewing.

"Still I want you to go and check the shrine for clues, tomorrow. Kikyo was a very powerful priestess and I'm sure that whoever stole her remains doesn't intend to sprinkle them around as fairy dust." Sango continued.

Miroku nodded, "Very will my love, I shall do as you wish."

Sango sighed, Miroku was incredibly lecherous, annoying and strange but he was a total sweetie pie when he wanted to be. She laughed when he blew kisses to her then danced off to bed.

* * *

"Kikyo's ashes were stolen again?" Kagome asked Inuyasha looking surprised.

"That's what Kaede told me and a bunch of other villages were shouting about it, so I went to look for myself and the whole shrine was torn up." he replied passing Hanyuu to Kagome, who was sleeping soundly.

"That's terrible! Why would someone do that? And why would they even want her ashes? We defeated Naraku and the Shikon Jewel is gone so there isn't really a reason for someone to need her ashes." pondered Kagome, cradling Hanyuu.

"Who knows? Her ashes get stolen a lot don't they? We should go check the shrine out tomorrow to see if we can find anything." said Inuyasha as he moved a few strands of hair out of Kagome's eyes, "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?" she looked over at him, "What?"

"I can tell you're worried, you don't have to be. Even if Kikyo was alive again, I'd still choose you." he smiled at her.

Kagome blushed and tried to hide the shy smile that was appearing over her face, "Yeah."

Inuyasha grinned and kissed her forehead, he then took her and Hanyuu in his arms and cradled them both until the three fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Outside perched on a tree was Ren, he had been watching Inuyasha for a while now and decided to wait a little longer before he put his plan into action. He looked at the little girl safely in Inuyasha and Kagome's arms, Arina was right, Inuyasha would do anything for his pup. She was the perfect pawn on this game of chess, and the game would be beginning sooner than anyone thought.

* * *

**Phew, was that okay? I love writing fluff! It just makes me giggle when I re-read it. But what is Ren planning with Hanyuu? Why does Arina need Naraku and Kikyo to open the 'Rift'? And how did Ren perch on that tree without falling? Sorry, I have this thing when characters sit in trees I always wonder if they'll fall off or not. Anyway thanks for reading this story (if anyone even is) I'll start writing chapter 3 as soon as I can, thanks! ~Happy**


	3. Abducted

**No reviews so far :(, oh well here's chapter 3 anyway though I would like at least 1 review on any chapter for me to upload chapter 4. I hope you like the story so far and I am pleased to say that this is Sesshy's first debut in my story. Just to get this out of the way early, I am NOT a SessRin shipper! I like them as father and daughter or brother and sister but not as a couple! Sure they have cute moments in the anime and manga but I can't help but see Rin as more of a softener character than a romantic interest. A boy and a girl can have moments like they do and not be a couple; you don't see people shipping Kohaku x Sango even though there are a few that ship Inuyasha x Sesshomaru. Anyway it's just so you know so don't expect and romantic scenes between Sesshomaru and Rin. I'm more of a SessKik fan so you can expect plenty of that, enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Three

It was late at night and the moon was full as Sesshomaru flew over the moonlit fields and forests, he had left Jaken and Ah-Un in a valley to the south whilst he went to visit Rin. He had brought her a new kimono like he usually did when he visited her and he also had a kimono for Inuyasha and Kagome's new daughter.

As annoying Sesshomaru found his little brother, he didn't want the pup to grow up dressed like the Red Power Ranger (Inuyasha was wearing a Power Ranger badge one day that he got from Kagome, before the well had closed up of course).

Rin would be 15 soon, he often wondered if she would choose to remain in the human village or travel with him like when she was younger.

He knew that Jaken missed her too, even though he always used to shout at the poor girl. Jaken could be rather childish himself so it was good for him spending time with a real child, usually he came with Sesshomaru to see Rin but he unfortunately had come down with a fever and had to stay with Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru flew faster, he was secretly excited about visiting Rin and he had grown rather fond of her. Well for a human girl anyway.

All of a sudden he smelt something above him, this scent was familiar, "Kohaku." He said glancing up to see the young Demon Slayer riding the two tailed demon cat Kirara.

Kohaku smiled and flew lower, "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Scent." replied Sesshomaru in his usual monotone voice.

Kohaku laughed, "Oh of course. So, where you headed? Visiting Rin?" he asked curiously as Sesshomaru nodded.

"You know, I was thinking of visiting my sister. Mind if I and Kirara tag along?" he asked grinning as Kirara growled in agreement.

"Do as you wish." replied Sesshomaru, still looking ahead.

* * *

Inuyasha turned over in his sleep, Kagome was muttering something to herself and Hanyuu was purring curled up against her parents.

Ren was ready, it was time.

He put on his monkey costume (a bit like Naraku's baboon costume, Ren used it to hide his scent); he quietly snuck into the bedroom to see the three sprawled all over the bed in deep sleeps.

He crept over the floorboards, praying that they weren't creaky, and he finally reached the foot of the bed.

Hanyuu was in the middle, this was going to be tricky. Well maybe for a normal human, but not for Ren. He summoned his demonic powers and activated his psychic abilities; Hanyuu was lifted from the bed by an invisible force.

She stirred but didn't awake. Ren slowly brought her towards him until she was floating just in front of him; he reached out his arms and allowed her to slowly descend into his hold. She snuggled into his chest, she probably thought it was Inuyasha or Kagome.

Ren smirked and left quietly with the sleeping Hanyuu.

Outside he let out a relieved sigh, making sure not to wake the child he was carrying, that was intense. One wrong move and Inuyasha would have had his head.

He looked down at Hanyuu, for just a baby she was very beautiful. Not sexy and elegant like Arina, but sweet and innocent.

He tightened his hold on her slightly and sped off into the distance.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes, it wasn't dawn yet but he felt he simply couldn't sleep. He had a very bad feeling and he didn't know why.

He sat up and looked at Kagome; she was sound asleep and smiling, she must have been having a good dream. Inuyasha smiled too.

He looked around for Hanyuu and was rather alarmed when he discovered she wasn't anywhere on the bed! Did she fall off the side? He wondered checking the whole floor. No sign of her. Maybe the bathroom? He hit himself for his stupidity, she was a newborn there was no way she could walk or even crawl.

He began to run around the hut frantically searching for his pup, he looked everywhere! In the cupboards, the futons, the drawers, the baskets, even the laundry!

He sniffed, it was faint but there was an unfamiliar scent still lingering. Inuyasha got down on all fours and sniffed more intensely; what was this scent? A monkey?

He was confused, there was no way a monkey could have kidnapped his daughter. Mind you though, he'd seen some crazy things, heck there were so many he couldn't even list them all.

He decided that now might be a good time to wake Kagome and consult her.

Inuyasha rushed back into the bedroom and shook Kagome impatiently, "Kagome! Kagome wake up!" he shook her harder.

Her eyes shot open in shock as she screamed, slapping him in the face!

"OW!" he shrieked falling onto the floor.

Kagome looked around not quite sure what was happening and saw Inuyasha on the floor, "Uh Inuyasha? What are you doing down there?" she asked confused.

Setting the fact that she had slapped him aside he leapt up in alarm, "It's Hanyuu! I can't find her anywhere!" he looked really worried.

Kagome looked around her and realized that he was right; Hanyuu was indeed nowhere to be seen.

"Did you check the rest of the hut?!" she asked now starting to panic as well.

"Yeah! She's like nowhere!" he answered freaking out, "But I did smell something!"

"What was it?!" she asked freaking out too.

"It smelt like a monkey!" he screamed.

Kagome paused, "…A monkey?" she didn't look convinced.

"I'm being serious!" he pleaded trying to convince her.

"YOU THINK A FLIPPING MONKEY STOLE OUR DAUGHTER?!" Kagome shrieked at him causing him to leap back in fright.

He put his hands up in defence, "Well, maybe not a monkey but it smelt like..."

"I DON'T CARE IF IT SMELT LIKE A DUCK WEARING A SHOWER CAP; I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT LITTLE HANYUU WAS STOLEN BY A RUDDY MONKEY! NOW WE ARE GOING OUT THERE NOW TO FIND OUR CHILD, YOU GOT THAT?!" she snapped more aggressively grabbing his hand and dragging him outside, "NOW SMELL DOGGY!"

Inuyasha sighed and did as he was told; there was no way he would win this fight. He sniffed and caught the 'monkey' scent again.

"I got it!" he shouted only to discover Kagome was already on his back.

"THEN GO!" she ordered him.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could whilst carrying Kagome on his back like old times, in pursuit of his pup.

* * *

**Done! My fingers hurt now from all the typing! Will Inuyasha and Kagome find Hanyuu? What do Arina and Ren want with her? How slow were Sesshomaru and Kohaku flying? Seriously though, with the speed that they flying at you'd have expected them to arrive sooner. Maybe they flew slowly so they could have a nice friendly chat? Yeah, not Sesshomaru's style I know. Don't forget to review! Thankyou ~Happy**


	4. Rescue

**Thankyou SO much for the reviews! A special thank you to Ricarda, your review really made my day! Hopefully the gang will save Hanyuu in this chapter! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Four

The sky was gradually becoming lighter, dawn was approaching fast. Ren increased his speed as he ran through the overgrown forest, Hanyuu would awaken soon and he needed to get her to Arina before that happened.

Suddenly, he felt movement in his arms so he looked down at the infant, she was stirring! Both ears were twitching in a sleepy manor and her eyelids were gracefully lifting.

"Crap!" Ren cursed, running at a faster speed than any car, he was going so fast that he wouldn't be able to see the scenery around him!

Hanyuu's eyes were now open; she looked around for her mother and father only to gasp in alarm. She was being carried by a strange man she had never seen before!

She sniffed her surroundings, desperately hoping for a familiar scent but much to her horror she was in an area completely unknown to her. She began to panic.

Ren noticed that she was fully conscious and decided to try and win her trust by lying.

"Hey there little lady, you're finally awake!" he said gently in the friendliest voice he could put on, "Your whole village was on fire and your mama and papa told me to take you far away until it was safe!"

Hanyuu was confused, she didn't remember her home being on fire and she didn't remember smelling any smoke. She looked up at him, unconvinced.

"What's wrong? I know you probably miss your parents but you'll see them in a little while, don't worry." he chirped, giving her a false smile.

After a few seconds Hanyuu realized that this man was partly right, she did miss her parents; she missed them terribly! Newborn pups weren't supposed to leave their parents this early; her instincts began to slowly kick in as she let off a low growl from the back of her throat.

Ren heard the noise and looked down in surprise; she was glaring up at him, her eyes narrow and piercing. He gulped.

"You shouldn't look at people like that, honey. It's kinda rude." he stuttered, trying to hide that fact that he was a little uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him.

He felt a sharp pain in his arm as he cried out, "Yowch!"

He looked down to see what had happened only to find Hanyuu with her fangs sunk into his muscled arm.

"Hey!" he cried trying to remove the thing that was attached to him, "Let go you brat!" however Hanyuu only tightened her hold on him.

Ren was shocked, for such a young pup she was becoming quite a hassle!

Alas, the little girl's fangs became too much for him as he threw her into the air sending her flying. Hanyuu froze; she didn't expect him to do that! Now there she was plummeting back down towards the sharp looking brambles of the forest, she screamed as loud as she could!

* * *

"Did you hear that, Inuyasha?!" cried Kagome, "That could be Hanyuu! Go faster!"

"I'm on it!" he replied picking up the pace in the direction of the scream. If that was his pup in distress, Inuyasha was going to make sure this creep never messed with his family again! He jumped higher; above the trees for a better view and then he saw her. His daughter falling fast, heading straight for the brambles.

"HANYUU!" shrieked Kagome at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha jumped faster, if he didn't get there in time well that would be the end of his little girl!

All of a sudden, a man leapt out of the brambles as if he was trying to catch Hanyuu, he was wearing a monkey skin. Inuyasha growled.

"It's him Kagome! I knew I smelt monkey!" Inuyasha yelled but Kagome was to focused on her daughter falling from the sky.

"She's falling too fast! Even that chimp guy won't make it to her in time!" she cried in dismay. Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

Hanyuu was now a few feet away from certain death before a big pink balloon appeared beneath her, successfully catching her!

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped in relief and amazement, Ren hovered in mid air not quite sure what to do. This flying ball had burst onto the scene and stolen _his_ hostage! He needed to have a word with this big guy!

The pink ball spoke to Hanyuu, "Hey you okay? Good thing I came along when I did, huh?"

"SHIPPO!" cried Kagome in sheer happiness as Inuyasha sighed in relief, if it weren't for the squirt then who knows.

Shippo floated over to his friends with their daughter safely sat on his back, "Hey guys! I saved your kid for you!"

"You make her sound like leftovers at a meal." said Inuyasha frowned, he was secretly really glad to see the fox.

Hanyuu hopped off Shippo and landed safely into her father's arms, she thanked Shippo with a big smile.

Ren was mad; not just mad, like absolutely FUMING. There was even steam coming out of his ears!

There was no way he was going to give up on that little girl because of some stupid girl's floatie butting in. His eyes turned an eerie shade of Gold as his teeth became sharper and longer. He was now emitting a huge demonic energy.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo all sensed this as they turned to face the mysterious man that had stolen Hanyuu.

His entire body was turning a metallic green and scales were forming from his skin, huge wings extended from his back as did claws from his hands and feet.

Shippo trembled, "I-Inuyasha? What's that weird guy doing?"

"I'm not too sure." admitted Inuyasha whilst Hanyuu was imitating his transformation; flapping her arms around and shrieking.

Ren was no longer a man, he had become a Dragon. His eyes were those of a killer and flames were escaping his nostrils, he would take back that pup by any means necessary.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome who was now cradling Hanyuu and spoke to Shippo, "Keh, we can totally take this guy." Shippo gulped and nodded.

* * *

**Da da da! Oh no! Ren's a Dragon! They're doomed; maybe not they've fought worse haha. Don't forget to leave a review and thanks for reading; I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'll upload the next chapter some time tomorrow bye :D ~Happy**


	5. Tragedy

**OMG! Thankyou SO much for all the lovely reviews! I was smiling whilst reading every one of them! I'm going to try and upload at least 1 chapter per day and I will do my best to include other characters later on like Kikyo and Koga. (I had planned to use them anyway so yay!) In this chapter they fight Ren! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Ren snarled, he was ready for whatever these puny excuses for demons could throw at him. Clouds of smoke escaped his nostrils like a volcano, as he breathed in and out.

Inuyasha pulled out Tessiaga (that's how it's spelt on the wiki so I hope its right) and held it dramatically in front of him, "Bring it, Lizard Boy!" he laughed.

Kagome stood behind him, Hanyuu in her arms. Oh how she wished she had brought her bow with her!

After a moment of tension, it began.

Ren lunged forward as did Inuyasha, the sword and Dragon skin clashed, causing sparks to fly off every time they collided.

Inuyasha leapt into the air and swung the Tessiaga above his head.

"WIND SCAR!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Impossible amounts of energy were released from the sword, heading towards the scaled beast. Ren flew up high, out of range as the Wind Scar caused destruction below, completely missing its target.

"Shoot!" cursed Inuyasha whilst Ren cackled uncontrollably.

Hanyuu, still in Kagome's arms, decided to mimic him as she let out a crazy high pitched laugh. Despite the situation, Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Kagome! Get out of here with Hanyuu!" yelled Inuyasha still in mid battle.

"What!? No way! I'm not leaving you here!" she cried up at him desperately.

"I'll be fine, worry about Hanyuu! We can't risk another close call like when she was falling! Get her back to the village, its safe there! I'll come and meet you when I'm done with this freak show!" he shouted back, trying his best to get his family out of harm's way.

"But!" screamed Kagome, tears now forming in her eyes.

Shippo, who was still in ball form, smiled and tried to reassure her, "Don't you worry, Kagome!" We all know what and idiot Inuyasha can be but I think he can easily take this guy! And besides he's got me with him! The fox demon who's SO close to earning rank 1 in the fox demon exam!"

Kagome smiled, she appreciated Shippo's comment and she knew they were right. She had to protect her daughter; "Okay!" she nodded and turned to run to the village.

"Damn!" muttered Ren under his breath, still fighting Inuyasha. He was only here for the child and now she was getting away! He needed to finish this fight with the half demon quickly, or Arina would blow!

* * *

Kagome clutched Hanyuu closer to her chest and ran faster; the forest almost seemed as if it was never-ending. She ran along the mossy path that seemed to go on forever, the trees on either side of her were starting to look familiar; was she just running in circles?! She stopped; her breathing still heavy and looked around for a clue to where she was.

Hanyuu could sense Kagome's distress so she lifted her tiny hand and stroked her mother's cheek with concern.

Kagome looked down in surprise only to receive a smile from her daughter.

She smiled back as she felt her sanity and courage return; she resumed her running. Surely she was near the village now!

She stopped in horror, there was a demonic presence nearby, was someone following her!? She looked around frantically and held Hanyuu tightly.

"Hello, honey." came a voice from above.

Kagome's head shot up too see the figure of a woman; she glided down to the ground and was now at Kagome's level.

"And just who are you!?" demanded Kagome, clutching Hanyuu as if she was the last stuffed bear at the toy store.

The woman laughed, "My name is Arina, and I have come for your offspring." she snickered looking at Hanyuu.

Kagome gasped, "What!? No, you can't have her!" she screamed.

"Too bad, but I will be taking her." Sighed Arina, "Anyway, what can _you_ do about it? Your man and puff ball are busy fighting my mate and you look pretty defenceless on your own, so I guess the girl's as good as mine."

"Over my dead body!" scowled Kagome, taking a step back.

"Oh, that can be arranged." Arina chuckled, stepping closer to Kagome.

Hanyuu knew her mother felt threatened, she could smell her fear. If only she could talk; she might actually be able to calm her mother. This lady had evil written all over her and Hanyuu had NO intention of going with her.

"Get back!" shrieked Kagome.

"Don't worry, I'll make it nice and quick." cooed Arina in a voice that made Kagome feel sick.

All of a sudden, Arina paused. She could hear something approaching...

From behind Arina, a spinning object came into view. It was spinning so fast that neither Arina nor Kagome could tell what it was.

Arina glided out of the way just in time, the spinning object turned and flew back to where it came from.

Kagome gasped in realization, she recognized that thing!

Sango came running into view with Hiraikotsu firmly in her grasp, "Leave Kagome alone, you witch!" she screamed throwing the giant boomerang.

Arina evaded it again and scowled, who was _this _woman?

Miroku came running and stood by Sango's side.

"Sorry, I'm getting a bit slower than I used to be." he laughed rubbing his head in shame.

"How did you find me?" asked Kagome.

"We heard screaming and we followed the demonic aura!" answered Sango, catching the Hiraikotsu that came flying back to her.

"Curse you! Stay out of this!" shrieked Arina, shooting shards of Amethyst from her fingertips in the direction of the Monk and the Demon Slayer.

Miroku grabbed his wife and jumped out of the way, "Saved you, Sango!" he grinned proudly.

"Thanks!" Sango exclaimed, helping her him up.

Arina cursed, she needed that child!

"LOOK OUT!" came Inuyasha's voice from a few feet away.

Everyone turned to see Ren bursting through the trees, ripping them from the earth. His eyes were cold and lethal; and they were set straight on Hanyuu.

"RUN, KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

Kagome screamed as she tried to jump out of the way, but Ren was just too fast.

He flew into her with a great force, knocking her off her feet. As she fell, her grasp on Hanyuu loosened and the little girl was released and caught by the Dragon's fangs!

She was dangling from his jaws by her White kimono; but he didn't intend to eat her. She screamed and struggled to break loose with no luck!

"HANYUUU!" came Inuyasha and Kagome's deafening cries.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu and Miroku threw his staff, however Ren easily dodged them.

Arina cackled uncontrollably, "We have her now!"

Inuyasha used Wind Scar but like what happened with Sango and Miroku's attacks, Ren flew out of the way.

Hanyuu was still screaming, squirming and clawing at Ren's mouth, she was beginning to annoy him.

"Silence her, Ren!" demanded Arina, "Put her to sleep!"

Ren tapped into his psychic abilities and connected it to Hanyuu's brain. He put it on sleep mode. (Great now she sounds like an alarm clock)

Hanyuu's eyes widened as the colour faded, she stopped resisting, her ears drooped and her breathing ceased.

Ren panicked, "Crap!" He'd gone too far! He had forgotten she was only a newborn and her mind was still in development. Instead of putting her to sleep he had killed her!

Arina looked up at him and gasped in horror, "REN!? What have you done!? She's no good to us dead!" she shrieked at him, absolutely furious.

Kagome froze. Inuyasha froze. Everyone else gasped.

"W-What!?" whimpered Shippo, not quite believing what he had just heard.

"What don't you understand!? This useless excuse for a Dragon has gone and killed the girl! I needed her alive, goddammit!" screamed Arina.

Sango covered her mouth, "No!"

Miroku lowered his head, "That can't be!"

Kagome fell to her knees, frozen with shock.

Inuyasha let go of Tessiaga, it fell to the ground with a loud _THUD. _His pup was dead? No way it wasn't possible!

Tears started streaming down Kagome's face, "You're lying! She's not dead! Tell me you're lying!" she screamed between sobs.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I LYING, YOU STUPID IDIOT!? MY WHOLE PLAN IS RUINED NOW!" Arina screamed at her with a bright red face.

Kagome's tears were falling faster and harder, "B-B-But..." she then collapsed into hysterical sobbing.

Inuyasha covered his face; he refused to let anyone see his tears.

He sank to the floor at Kagome's side and pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her hair.

"Come on Ren! We're leaving! Take the stupid kid with you and dispose of her somewhere!" demanded Arina, glaring at Ren. With that, she flew off into the distance.

"Can't you leave her body with us?" begged Miroku, down on his knees.

"Yes, please?" begged Sango, joining her husband on the floor.

For the first time in his life, he felt pity for someone else. But he'd angered Arina enough as it was; he lowered his head with shame and took off with the lifeless girl in his jaws.

Kagome was crying so loud, no-one could hear themselves think. Inuyasha rocked her gently; also trying to hide his own tears. Sango and Miroku walked over to them and joined the embrace. Shippo burst out crying so he transformed into his normal form and leapt onto the group hug in tears.

* * *

Ren looked down at the child in his jaws, why was he feeling this way? She was only a piece in Arina's game after all, but she was still only a child.

Where was he supposed to leave her body? He had an idea. If Arina found out what he was about to do, he'd be dead for real this time.

He flew down and changed into his human looking form. He cradled Hanyuu in his arms as he walked onward.

In a short time he arrived a few feet from a human village, she deserved a proper burial. He set her down carefully on the ground in plain sight for humans. Hopefully someone would see her and take her with them; he hopped up a nearby tree and waited.

Not much later an old man came walking towards the village, it looked like he had been for a walk. He was muttering to himself about 'pesky demons' when he noticed the baby in front of him.

"Good heavens!" he cried, "What is this!" he knelt down to her side.

She was a very beautiful baby; he thought looking at her carefully. He gently stroked one of her ears, it was soft and warm.

"You'd think she was human if you didn't see those ears." he said to himself.

He cautiously picked her up and looked more closely, "Hmmm, oh my! She's unconscious! I thought she was asleep! I wonder what I can do to help her?" and with that he hurried off to the village with little Hanyuu in his arms.

Ren gasped; she was alive! He hadn't killed her! Mind you though, she was part demon, the demon healing abilities must have taken effect. He felt a slightly relieved, he wouldn't tell Arina about this; he would keep it to himself. He flew off, smiling.

* * *

**I think that's the longest chapter yet! And truth be told, I'm absolutely starving its 12:10 in the morning and I've had no breakfast or dinner; I've just been sat here typing. Woo! Don't be too mad at me for making you think Hanyuu was dead, you didn't think I'd kill off Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter like that, did you? Haha, sorry anyway. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! I don't know if I'll be able to do chapter 6 today as I have LOADS of homework! Seriously I think school tries to kill us sometimes! Thankyouu for reading the latest chapter ^.^ ~Happy**


	6. Sorrow & Revenge

**I'm finally done with this chapter! I feel depressed now after writing this especially with all the crying! Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought, enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Six

The sun was up and the village was slowly coming into view. Kohaku was asleep on Kirara's back, snoring soundly. Sesshomaru sighed, where were a pair of earplugs when he needed them? In Inuyasha's cupboards, that's where. He needed to 'ask' for them back when he arrived. (He could just take them by force)

Kirara growled affectionately, trying to shake Kohaku awake. He opened his eyes and looked ahead to see the village.

"Look! We're almost there, Lord Sesshomaru." he said, smiling at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru remained silent; there was something in the air. He could feel the tension. Something was wrong, very wrong.

He flew faster, surprising Kohaku as he followed anyway.

* * *

Inuyasha was sat outside with his back against his hut, and his head in his hands as he repeated the night's events in his head.

Kagome was inside, crying on Sango's lap whilst Miroku was busy building a small shrine next to Kikyo's in Hanyuu's memory.

Inuyasha shook his head as he remembered his daughter's expression when Ren killed her, he remembered how the colour had drained from her eyes and how her ears had drooped. The lump in his throat grew bigger.

He felt a familiar presence and looked up. It was Sesshomaru.

"What happened, little brother?" he asked, looking down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha avoided eye contact; he certainly wasn't going to cry in front of his older brother. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up.

"My pup was killed today." He replied trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

"How?" asked Sesshomaru in his monotone voice, although Inuyasha could have sworn he saw his brother's eyes widen slightly.

"A Dragon and this woman appeared." he started, "I fought with the Dragon whilst Kagome and our daughter were running away but the woman found her, she almost took her there and then but Sango and Miroku rushed to help."

He paused for a moment, swallowing the lump that had once again formed in his throat. As Sesshomaru said, "Go on."

"I was still fighting the Dragon but then he turned and flew in the direction that Kagome ran so I followed him, he got to Kagome and flew into her sending our pup flying. Then he-he…" Inuyasha stuttered trying to finish his sentence.

"He caught her and finished her?" asked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha nodded as Sesshomaru crouched down so he was level with his younger brother, Inuyasha looked at him.

"What was your daughter's name?" he asked with no expression.

"…Hanyuu." muttered Inuyasha.

"Where's her body now?" he asked with the same face.

Inuyasha looked away, "…the Dragon took it." He answered finally.

Sesshomaru didn't show it, but he was angry. Nobody messed with Inuyasha, unless it was him. He would show this Dragon who was boss.

He stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha called after him.

"To find the woman and the Dragon." replied Sesshomaru continuing to walk onward without looking back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was confused, was Sesshomaru looking out for him? No way. That was not his style, and besides he hated him so why would he bother?

That's what Inuyasha thought whilst Sesshomaru vanished into the distance.

Miroku came back down from building the shrine; Kohaku and Kirara were with him.

"Inuyasha? About Hanyuu, I'm sorry." said Kohaku, hanging his head sadly.

Inuyasha gave him a smile as Kohaku entered the hut to talk to Kagome and his sister.

Miroku took a seat next to Inuyasha; they were silent for a while, lost in thought.

Miroku broke the silence, "So Inuyasha, what will you do now?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know, not much with Kagome in this state." He admitted sadly, looking into the hut as Kagome's sobs could still be heard; loud and clear.

Miroku looked down, "I'm sorry, buddy. I really am. If I'd got to Kagome in time or caught Hanyuu before Ren did, then…"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's wasn't your fault. If there's anyone to blame, it should be me." Inuyasha said, turning to him.

"No, you were too far away, Inuyasha. And none of us expected it." Miroku said as he tried to reassure his friend.

"Yeah but…" started Inuyasha, letting his hair fall over his eyes to hide the tears that were forming once again.

Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Don't _you _beat yourself up about it either, it's that Ren's fault."

Inuyasha knew Miroku was right; it was entirely that creep Ren's fault! He would make him pay.

Inuyasha stood up all of a sudden, "You're right, Miroku. It _is _Ren's fault! And I'm gonna make him pay for what he did, that Arina too!" he said narrowing his eyes.

Miroku nodded in agreement as he and Inuyasha began to plan their revenge.

* * *

Sango stroked Kagome's head as she wept on her lap. How she hated seeing her friend this way, Kohaku was sat with his head lowered sadly and Kirara was in her smaller form, rubbing her head against Kagome lovingly.

"Sorry." said Kagome suddenly, her voice muffled, "I'm wetting your lap."

Sango laughed quietly and continued to stroke her friend's head, "That doesn't matter; it's good that you're letting all your emotions out."

Kirara licked her arm and mewed, as she received a small smile from Kagome.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru and I didn't get here in time, we could have helped you." apologized Kohaku.

"It's not. Your fault. Kohaku. Don't apologize." said Kagome in-between sobs, "It's mine for. Not being. Quick enough."

"No it isn't." cooed Sango softly, "It's nobody's fault, apart from that Dragon and Arina's."

"You. Think?" sobbed Kagome, her voice going hoarse from all the crying.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked in.

"Kagome? You okay?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head, "Not really, no. You?" she asked him.

"Same." He admitted.

"What is it?" Sango asked Miroku.

"We've decided to go after Arina and Ren." He answered truthfully.

"What?" asked Kagome, shooting up in surprise.

"We're gonna make them pay for what they did." Inuyasha answered her.

But how will you find them?" she asked.

"Scent." he replied, looking determined.

"Oh, right." she muttered, realizing what a stupid question she had asked.

"Let me come with you!" said Sango standing up.

"But what about our children?" asked Miroku, making Sango pause to think.

After a short time she answered, "They could stay with Rin and Kaede."

Miroku nodded, "I suppose that could be arranged."

"I'm coming too!" shouted Kagome.

"No Kagome, I lost Hanyuu. I won't lose you too." said Inuyasha, taking her hands.

"But I don't wanna lose you either!" she cried.

Shippo burst in all of a sudden, ruining the moment.

"I'm coming too!" he shouted, eyes bright with determination.

"Were you listening at the door, Shippo?" asked Kohaku curiously.

Shippo paused, "…no."

The group sighed and agreed he could come along.

"Please?!" Kagome begged Inuyasha, more tears forming, "I'll be good and I'll take care of myself, I promise! Just please… take me with you."

Inuyasha cupped her cheek with his hand, "Kagome…"

They looked intensely at each other for a moment before Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her. She responded lovingly, with tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Shippo looked away in embarrassment, "…awkwaaard." he muttered.

Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart, laughing at Shippo's red face.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku and Kirara all left Kagome with Rin, Kaede and the children as they set out to find the evil pair.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the forest deep in thought, just what did these people want with Inuyasha and his friends? He also couldn't help thinking that things always seemed to happen to his little brother; ah the life of a main character must be so hard.

He sniffed the air for the scent of anything peculiar, there were traces of smoke in the air, and Inuyasha had wrecked yet another area with his Wind Scar.

Sesshomaru sighed, little brothers really needed to learn to clean up after themselves.

He followed the scent of fire and flew off into the horizon.

* * *

"Did you dispose of the girl?" asked Arina, still furious with Ren.

"Yes!" he nodded; "I threw her in a deep lake far to the east." he was telling the truth about the east but not anything else.

"Good." she scowled, turning away.

Ren walked over to Arina and pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't be mad at me, Arina." he smiled, "We still have Kikyo and Naraku's remains."

She sighed, "Yes, I know. But that girl would have been the perfect weapon to use against the silly half breed!"

"I know, but killing her caught his attention and we're bound to have another chance. Maybe we can get the priestess or the demon to kill him?" suggested Ren, his arms still wrapped around Arina.

She chuckled darkly, "Excellent idea, darling." she said as she turned to kiss him.

* * *

**I feel really awkward writing romantic scenes between Arina and Ren; one because I really don't like her, two I'm not that good at cutesy romantic stuff and three, well I have developed a bad habit of giggling after re-reading it. When Inuyasha and Kagome kissed, I wasn't quite sure how to write it. It felt weird describing someone kissing but I guess I'll have to get used to it! Have a good night and please review! Hugs! :3 ~Happy**


	7. Arina's Story

**Hey again! I've been having reviews about my story being in the Sesshomaru x Kagome category (I don't really know how it got there in the first place but oh well) and I believe I have now fixed that problem. I was on a walk today, thinking what I should put in this chapter and I had an idea. Usually the villains of a story have some sort of background that changed them into bad people, don't they? So I decided I would give Arina a back-story, most of this chapter** **will likely be a flashback as I have not done one yet so I would like to experiment with it. Also, a big thankyou to the people that have followed and favourited this story. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

It was almost time to resurrect Kikyo and Naraku, and then the Rift would finally be opened. Arina's plan could be put into action at last.

She walked through the ruins of what used to be a great kingdom, but now; the place was all rubble.

She had once called this place her home.

As she walked on through the deserted hallways, memories of her childhood slowly came back to her.

She looked down at her leg and stomach, the marks had long gone; but the memories still haunted her.

* * *

*Flashback*

Bunches of flowers were scattered all around the castle. But they weren't just ordinary flowers, they were Plum Blossoms; the Princess' favourite.

The young Arina skipped down the palace hallways, humming to herself. Today was her 11th birthday and she had put on her new kimono for the occasion. It was sky blue with flocks of silver birds patterned onto it; as if they were dancing in the air.

She was looking for her mother, the Queen of the Eastern lands, she was usually in the gardens; making bouquets from the flowers that grew there. The king was always telling her off for doing that. He said she didn't have to waste her time; making silly things like that for her daughter. But his wife always just smiled, and said how much she liked making things for Arina because she loved her very much.

Arina made her way down to the gardens but stopped when she was outside her father's study; there were peculiar noises coming from inside.

She moved towards the door and pressed her ear against it, listening carefully. She heard her father's voice and a woman's that she had never heard before.

So she ran off to find her mother and ask her what her father was doing.

* * *

The Queen was in the gardens, like Arina had guessed, picking flowers for her daughter's birthday.

"MOTHER! MOTHER!" came Arina's voice from a few feet away.

When the Queen saw her, she smiled warmly, "Hello, darling. What's the matter?" she asked, bringing her daughter into a loving embrace.

"Mother? What does father do in his study?" Arina asked, curiously.

"He signs papers, writes letters, checks blueprints, and writes laws. Just adult stuff." her mother answered, still smiling.

"Then who is the woman who helps him?" asked Arina.

The Queen froze, "What woman, dear?" she asked after a pause.

"The woman in his study. I walked past it on my way here and I heard funny noises." She answered truthfully.

Her mother didn't answer; she stayed completely still.

"Um, mother? Mooooother?" Arina sung, waving her hand in front of the Queen's face.

Arina's mother snapped out of her trance and looked back at her daughter.

"Sorry, dear. Um, you wait here. I need to go talk to your father about... something. I'll be right back." said the Queen, standing up.

She marched off in the direction of the castle. A woman, strange noises, in his study! She had a very good idea of what her husband was up to.

Arina stood up in surprise; what did her mother need to talk her father about?

Would it hurt if she followed her mother to find out what was taking place? Would it make her a bad girl?

Arina pondered for a moment before running off towards the castle.

* * *

The Queen burst into the king's study and gasped in horror.

Her husband stopped what he was doing and froze as he looked at her.

He had his shirt off and looked very sweaty, beside him was a young woman who was wearing even less than him; she was also very sweaty. They were in a tight embrace and on the floor in a rather interesting position. (BUSTED)

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" shrieked the Queen in disgust.

He stood up immediately, standing in front of the naked woman.

"Dear!" he shouted, panicking, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh really?! Then what are you doing then, if it isn't what it looks like?!" she demanded, stomping her foot.

"You see! This woman burst into my study and threw herself at me! She ripped off my shirt with her superhuman powers and was all over me before I could retaliate!" he exclaimed, the naked woman scowling at him; very hurt by his betrayal.

"DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE THAT MUCH OF A GULLIBLE FOOL!? YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE A STORY LIKE THAT!? YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, SCUMBAG!" she yelled, angry tears forming in her usually calm; pale blue eyes.

"GOOD FOR NOTHING!?" he snapped back, "IF I HADN'T MARRIED YOU, YOU'D HAVE REMAINED ALONE FOR THE REST OF THE YOUR LIFE! I ONLY MARRIED YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR LOOKS AND MONEY, ANYWAY!"

The Queen gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"What!?" she cried at him.

"And guess what? YOU AREN'T EVEN ALL THAT BEAUTIFUL! HECK, EVEN THIS SERVANT GIRL IS PRETTIER THAN YOU!" he screamed, laughing at her expression.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, crying so hard there was a puddle forming at her feet, "I WOULD HAVE NEVER MARRIED YOU, IF I KNEW YOU WERE THIS VILE! I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER GROWING UP WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOR A FATHER!"

His eyes narrowed in anger, "I don't care if you leave! But nobody takes away my precious, Arina!" he shrieked running towards his wife and pushing her into the wall, blood oozed from her head and she cried out in pain. He began to repeatedly hit and kick her, all over her body until she was covered in bruises.

At this precise moment, Arina ran onto the scene and gasped.

The King and Queen froze.

"Mother? Father?" she whimpered, trembling.

Her father smiled creepily at her, "Arina! my sweet, lovely Arina." he laughed holding out his hand to her, "Come. Help me finish this evil woman, my beauty."

"RUN, ARINA!" the Queen shouted to her daughter.

Arina screamed and ran for her life.

"GET BACK HERE, MY LOVELY!" demanded the King, chasing after her.

Arina ran faster as her father increased his speed. How could she have left her mother there like that?! And why was her father acting this way?!

"ARIIIINA!" he sang, loudly, "COME BACK HEEEEERE!"

Arina screamed and began to cry, she didn't stop running though.

She ran through the never-ending hallways, desperately trying to get outside. She was approaching a big, glass window. Her father was right on her tail. She knew she had no choice.

Arina took a deep breath, increased her speed and jumped with all her might. The window smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces as her body collided with it at a great force. She was outside but much to her dismay, she was at least 30 feet from the ground.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut as she clenched her fists in fear.

She was plummeting downward at a great speed; her father stopped at the window and looked down in shock.

There was a bone crunching THUD as Arina hit the ground.

"AAaaaaAaaAAaaa..." whimpered Arina quietly, as she cried out in pain.

Her left leg and stomach were torn to shreds and she was losing a lot of blood; to make things worse, she had landed on a rose bush! Whenever she tried to move, the thorns stuck into her flesh and ripped open new wounds.

"AAH!" she cried out, clenching her teeth. But there was no time to waste, she needed to get out of here; now.

Arina summoned all of her demonic powers and managed to haul herself up, she threw herself off the rose bush and onto the grassy lawn; now giving herself bruises as well as cuts.

Using a palace wall for support, she managed to stand; whimpering in agony. She limped onward as quickly as she could, still holding onto the wall.

Her father was no longer at the window she had fallen from, no doubt he was running to find her! She picked up her pace.

* * *

Sticking to the shadows and keeping a low profile, she managed to make it to the bottom of the gardens. She looked around for the secret door that her and her mother used every now and then, to visit the outside world.

It was covered with moss and ivy; virtually invisible. She moved the plants and opened the door, with the little strength she had left in her.

When she was out of the palace, she closed the door behind her and carried on. There was no time to waste, her father would still be looking for her and he could have even sent the guards out to look.

* * *

After hours of limping, she collapsed beside an old well. She leaned against it for support as she breathed heavily, in pain.

"Where the heck am I?" came a voice from behind her.

She turned her head to see a young boy about the same age as her; he had red hair and was wearing clothes that she had never seen before.

He climbed out of the well and looked around in panic. When he noticed Arina, he leapt back in fright.

"Who are you!? Where am I!?" he yelled, obviously terrified.

As soon as he looked at her wounds and gasped, "Good grief! Are you okay!?" he asked kneeling in front of her to get a better look.

She opened her mouth and pleaded, "Don't let them... get me... please."

Her vision was becoming blurry and she blacked out. The boy panicked, what did he do? He didn't even know where he was!

Suddenly, he heard voices and horses approaching; fast. She had told him not to let someone get her, was it these people coming? There was no time to think!

He reached down and put her on his back, he then ran as fast as he could into the forest; away from the noises.

* * *

Arina slowly opened her platinum eyes; she was in a futon with a cold cloth laid on her forehead. She looked around the room, it was a small hut with several cupboards and drawers, and there was also a table and a bucket of water beside her.

"She's awake!" came a voice from beside her, she turned in the direction of the sound.

It was the young boy that had emerged from the old well. He looked incredibly relieved and was smiling at her.

"What? Who? Where?" she asked, confused as she tried to piece the many questions in her head together.

"You're in my hut in a village; I was out on my morning stroll when I found your friend here carrying you on his back, looking for help. So I told him to follow me and I treated your injuries." came another voice.

Arina looked to the side of the boy and saw an old man sitting beside him.

The young boy spoke again, "You got some nasty scars, what happened?"

She looked under the quilt to examine her leg and stomach only to find that they had been cleaned and bandaged; they still hurt like hell though.

"Who are you, two?" she asked them both.

"I'm Jirou Higurashi." smiled the old man.

"And I'm Ren Avalon." grinned the young boy that had rescued her, "What about your name?"

"...Arina." she answered quietly.

"Do you feel okay now?" asked Jirou, concerned.

"Y-Yeah." she muttered.

"Good." he smiled, "I thought for sure you were done for, with those scars and the amount of blood you lost. Also you may feel a little dizzy but that's to be expected."

She nodded, gratefully.

Ren turned to Jirou, "What we were talking about before, you said I was in feudal Japan?" he asked.

"That's right, my boy!" Jirou confirmed as Ren looked confused.

"But how? One minute I was hiding in some shrine from the police and the next I'm in a completely different time period." he muttered to himself.

"So what you're trying to say is, you're not from this time?" asked Jirou.

"Yes!" answered Ren, the honesty shining in his eyes.

"You travelled through time?" asked Arina, joining the conversation.

"It looks like it, I'm from the future!" he replied, looking down at her.

"Wow, you must have a lot of power to be able to do that!" she said, impressed.

"Really? I didn't think I was that strong!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"But you do have some power." stated Jirou all of a sudden.

"Huh?" asked Ren.

"Look at your back." ordered Jirou.

Ren did as he was told, only to gasp in alarm.

"What is it!?" Arina asked, concerned.

Covering most of the boy's back; was a big dragon tattoo, and it was glowing a bright golden colour.

Arina's eyes widened, in fascination.

"What the!?" exclaimed Ren in shock, "It's never glowed like that before!"

"Boy? How long have you had this mark?" asked Jirou, curiously.

"As long as I can remember." he answered truthfully, "But it's never done this before!"

"Well, that mark is emitting a huge demonic aura, which could be responsible for your little trip." replied the old man.

"Oh." said Ren, intrigued.

* * *

It wasn't long after that; the secret behind that tattoo was revealed. When the King's guards came looking for Arina, a few days later, Ren tried to protect her. He was seriously hurt as the guards fought with him.

All of a sudden, he stood up with confidence. His eyes turned a fine gold and his skin began to turn green and scaly, huge wings emerged from his back as he fully transformed.

Arina and Jirou gasped.

The young boy from the future that was so kind and friendly; was no longer a boy, he was a Dragon.

I his new form, Ren found that he had become much more powerful as he easily fought off the soldiers with ease, sending them packing or simply killing them.

From that day on, Arina and he travelled the lands.

For him; it was to control his powers and for Arina; she was still running from her father, never looking back.

Whilst they were travelling, the two began to fall in love. It was an interesting relationship where Arina was mostly in charge whereas Ren usually got shouted at if he made a mistake. But they managed and eventually became a mated pair.

* * *

A few years later, Ren asked Arina to come back with him to his time so she could meet his family, she agreed without hesitation. She would go anywhere with him; because she loved him.

When they returned to the old well from which Ren had entered this time. They leapt down the well only to discover that nothing happened. The gate had been closed for some time.

*End of flashback*

* * *

Arina knew that Inuyasha and his friends knew Kikyo, she thought if she kidnapped his and Kagome's pup; they would persuade the great priestess to open the passage in order to save their child. But Ren had gone and killed his ticket home, she sighed. There could be some resistance from Kikyo and Naraku now, she would have to think of something quick.

Despite all the problems, she smiled, she wanted to open the Rift for Ren. So he could go home; to the future and see his family again. Even if he aggravated her occasionally, she would still sacrifice anything for him. Because she still loved him.

She held up her head and walked on, the ressurrection was about to begin.

* * *

**WOAH! That was pretty long for me! I hope I did a good job with her back-story, I will explain more about Ren's past in a later chapter but first review and tell me what you thought of this one. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it! ~Happy**


	8. Reborn

**Thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate the support! I'm glad you liked Arina's back story and I must admit that I like her a ****_little _****more than I did at first. I know that Hanyuu hasn't been in the story recently but don't worry, she isn't gone forever! This is the chapter that Kikyo and Naraku are FINALLY brought into the story! Wohoo! Also just so everybody knows; I don't entirely hate Kikyo, she just annoyed me occasionally whenever Inuyasha used to run off to see her. In fact honestly, at the beginning of the show, I HATED HER GUTS! No seriously whenever she came on, I used to groan in frustration and constantly insult her. It was only towards the end I began to like her but then she died... awkward. It also bugged me how much they had changed her character in the anime, in the manga she was sort of nice! So yeah, I'm just saying that Kikyo will not be as annoying as I originally found her and she will definately not get in the way of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship! Anyway that's enough of me gobbing off! On with the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"I'm tired!" Can we stop for a break yet!?" whined Shippo for the fiftieth time, sinking to the floor in exhaustion.

"URGH!" screamed Inuyasha, "For the last time, NO! We only stopped a few hours ago!"

Shippo jumped in fright, "EEE! Miroku! Sango! Inuyasha's picking on me!" he wailed.

Kohaku sighed as Kirara shook her head. Inuyasha turned to Shippo, looking like he was about to explode.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, Inuyasha." said Miroku, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yes, we understand you're upset but try not to take it all out on Shippo." Sango agreed.

Inuyasha turned away, pouting like a child who had just had his candy taken away from him.

"Whatever, you guys." he scowled walking ahead.

"Poor Inuyasha." Kohaku muttered to himself.

Inuyasha growled quietly so no-one would hear him, damn it! His pup was dead, the creeps that killed her were no where to be found and they were having a go at him!?

And to make things worse; he really missed Kagome. But he couldn't have brought her along, it was too risky.

He wondered if she thought about him too, he hoped so. He hadn't expected to be away from her for this long and he didn't like it.

Every day he worried more, what if the village was attacked? Why did he leave her there defenceless? The more Inuyasha thought about it; the more he realised Kagome would have been safer with him.

As much as he hated fighting weak demons that got in his way, they took his mind of the memories that still haunted him.

The moment when Hanyuu died, the very second she let out her last breath. There it was, replaying itself over and over inside his head. Her screams as she struggled, and her feeble attempts to free herself from the mighty creature's grasp.

It was all he ever thought about now; whilst he was resting, whilst he was walking, whilst he was eating. She even haunted him in the few hours sleep he had every night, his dreams were filled with her lifeless face and limp body.

His only daughter, snatched from him in the blink of an eye. She hadn't even lived yet.

He'd wanted her to be happy and to laugh a lot, to have a future. He wouldn't even care if he got into fights with her, as long as she was there.

All he wanted; was his little girl back, alive.

But reality and fantasy were two very different things, and now it was too late.

* * *

Kagome sat up from cleaning the laundry and sighed, it had been just over a week since Inuyasha and everyone had left to find Arina and Ren.

She wondered what he was doing right now and if he thought of her as much as she did him.

Doing lots housework was keeping her mind off the nightmares she'd been having recently, the work made her forget the pain for a short period of time.

All she could think of; day and night, was Hanyuu. How she had failed to hold onto her daughter, as the great beast slammed into her. How she had forgotten the way back to the village and how she hadn't ran away quickly enough.

That little girl had been special. She may have been unable to speak but she knew exactly how her Kagome had been feeling, and had tried her best to comfort her mother whenever she was afraid.

Kagome held back her tears; she wouldn't cry anymore. She'd had enough of being the pathetic female who was useless and cried all the time, she was like that when she had first travelled to this time period; but now she had grown up.

No-one knew, but at night when it got dark and the stars came out; she would look up and talk to Hanyuu. She would tell her the things she had been up to, how she was feeling and how much she loved her daughter.

How she wished her beautiful child was still alive and well.

* * *

Arina opened the big, rotten doors that lead to the temple outside the ruins of her childhood home. This was where the revival was taking place.

Ren was waiting for her; he had placed two stone pots containing the two's ashes, side by side on the temple altar. They were surrounded by souls in bowls (it rymes! Hahahaha! Sorry), human limbs, internal organs and various demon body parts.

"Is everything in place?" asked Arina, walking to stand beside him.

"Yes, I just have to merge them together with my psychic abilities and it should go smoothly from there." he answered, grinning.

"Good." she said looking at the pots, "Get on with it, then."

Ren closed his eyes for a brief moment before re-opening them; when he did they were a luminous gold.

The pots began to shake as the lids flew off spilling the ashes. The remains hovered in mid-air, emitting lots of spiritual and demonic energy.

The ashes formed many different shapes before they were completely covered in internal organs and human flesh. The skin stretched and shaped as it became smooth; two bodies were slowly starting to take shape.

Arina smiled, it was working.

Hair was growing from the figures and facial details were emerging on the smooth faces. Nails grew on their fingertips and toes, their belly buttons also formed.

A few minutes later, Arina and Ren were standing before the shell of a very beautiful woman and the shell of a very handsome man. They gasped in amazement, the vessels were complete; all they needed now was their spirits.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew faster, he could sense great power coming from up ahead. Maybe it was the dragon and the woman, he needed to hurry.

* * *

Ren stepped towards the newly created bodies and examined them, they were perfect.

He summoned his demon side and human side then raised up his hands; he sent a fraction of his demon energy to Naraku's vessel, and a fraction of his human energy to Kikyo's vessel.

He then pulled out a strand of Hanyuu's hair from his sleeve; Arina had found it attached to him after he disposed of her. At first he panicked, thinking she had guessecd the girl was still alive but was relieved when she said the piece of lilac hair could be used to their advantage.

He split the hair in half and placed a piece on each of the naked shells chests, they were slowly absorbed into the bodies.

Arina smiled. With that one strand of hair; they would obtain the half demon pup's power. It looked like Hanyuu's death wasn't a complete disaster after all, she thought.

The very second that Ren snapped his fingers, Kikyo and Naraku's eyes shot open.

Naraku was the first to respond as he looked around in confusion, then down at himself; he was naked.  
He moved his fingers and arms, then legs and head; he was alive! He didn't care how! HE WAS ALIVE AGAIN! He thought as he let out a cold and evil laugh.

Kikyo's reaction came a little after Naraku's. She blinked a few times before raising her hands to touch her face. She poked her soft cheeks and traced the shape of her nose with her finger. She then looked down to see her long, black hair snaking down her body and covering her breasts. As she looked at her legs, she lifted them up and down and wiggled her toes. She was alive, what?! How was this possible!? She had died in peace too!

Suddenly, the two looked over at each other and gasped. Naraku's was filled with delight but Kikyo's was in horror.

Not only was he alive again, he had now seen Kikyo naked. Today had been a good day for Naraku.

"Hello." came a voice from nearby, Kikyo and Naraku looked up to see a man and a woman smiling down at them.

"My name is Arina and this is my mate Ren." she answered, still smiling, "We are the ones who revived you."

Naraku grinned, they looked gullible; maybe he could use them.

Kikyo was still in shock, why on earth had these people brought her back from the dead!? What did they want with her now!? Couldn't she just die in peace!?

"I expect you would like some clothes." said Ren pulling out a blue robe for Naraku and the usual miko costume for Kikyo.

"Do we have to wear them? I'm quite comfortable and the view here is exquisite." replied Naraku, looking across at Kikyo as she scowled at him in disgust.

Kikyo grabbed the clothes and put them on quickly, she felt a little less revealed now. Naraku sighed in disapointment as he also put on the clothes provided for him.

"What do you want with us, then?" asked Kikyo in her 'straight to the point' tone.

Arina put on her sweet voice as she replied, "Well we thought it would be nice for you both to be alive again and you see, we kinda need a little favour from you both."

Kikyo frowned, completely unaffected by her sweet talk, "Which is?"

"You and Naraku are the only ones with strong enough spiritual and demonic powers to open the Rift." said Ren.

"The Rift?" asked Naraku, intrigued, "What is that?"

"It's a passage in time that allows you to travel to the past or future." Arina said with a fake smile.

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise, "Why would you want to do that?" she asked suspiciously.

"That's a secret." winked Arina, as Kikyo frowned at her acting.

"I'll help on one condition." smirked Naraku.

"And what would that be?" Ren asked raising his eyebrows.

"You and the woman both work for me." he grinned.

Arina gasped, quietly. What!? No way! No matter, she'd just have Ren kill him when they were through anyway so there wasn't really a problem.

"Sure!" she agreed.

Kikyo saw through her lie, no way was she getting herself into this! But how would she escape? She had no weapon.

She paused and felt her spiritual powers; they were strong. A lot stronger than before. She smiled, maybe she _could_ get out of here after all.

Ren's sudden question startled her, "What about you, priestess?" he asked.

"Uh." she stuttered, "Yeah, okay."

Naraku was confused, what was Kikyo playing at? She was supposed to be the good guy!

"In fact, I'll do it right now for you." smiled Kikyo.

"You can do it just like that?" asked Arina and Ren in amazement.

"Just watch." Kikyo said, walking towards tha temple alter, if there was a time to escape; it was now!

She summoned her spiritual energy and gathered it, she was ready to release. Naraku realized what she was doing a little too late, and was about to shout something before she released the energy.

Everything was in chaos as tables flipped, tapestry's fell and flames appeared.

Arina and Ren fell back in shock, she had betrayed them! After they had revived her, too!

Kikyo turned to face them, "I will not be a pawn on your game of chess! Your evil intentions shall not be furfilled!" she shouted over the blazing of the inferno and the howling of the wind.

Naraku had fallen back he had no barrier to protect him, but Kikyo was much stronger than she was before so it probably wouldn't have made a difference.

She turned to face him and lifted her hand, sending waves of pure energy towards him; he was paralysed and trapped in a cage of flames!

With her work her done, she turned and headed towards the exit.

"NO, PLEASE COME BACK!" skrieked Arina as Kikyo payed no attention to her.

Once outside, she continued to walk on but paused as she felt a sharp stab of pain. She had used to much power.

Cursing, she fell to the floor, unconscious, as the rain began to fall fast and hard.

* * *

Sesshomaru was nearing the source of the energy as a castle came into view; or the ruins of one anyway. He noticed the fire up ahead and flew towards it.

Once he landed, he looked around. Just what had exactly happened here? He walked towards the centre of the fire and gasped when he saw the body of a familiar priestess.

It was Inuyasha's previous woman, Kikyo. And she was in bad shape.

Sesshomaru was sure she had died long ago! Had she been revived again? This was really none of his business, but he couldn't leave a woman there like that.

The fire became more intense and he knew there was no time for thinking.

So he picked up the sleeping Kikyo and carried her bridal syle, before flying off elegantly with her, far away from the fire.

* * *

**Yay, Sesshy saves the day! Ah it felt good writing that part, I do love a bit of SessKik! And there's much more to come, dear viewers! But what about Naraku!? Surely that isn't the last they've seen of him!? What do you think will happen next? Oh also, would you post a review telling me what eye colour you would prefer Kikyo to have; blue or brown. If nothing is posted by tomorrow late afternoon, I will choose myself. Personally I don't mind, so the colour with the most votes wins I guess. I hope you enjoed this chapter and see you next time! ~Happy**


	9. New Alliance

**I am so sorry this chapter is a little late! But last night _was _Bonfire night after all, and I had made plans with my family. To make it up to you all, I will try to make this chapter as fluffy as I can make it! This is also the beginning of the SessKik moments in my story, which I must admit, am looking forward to writing! Originally, I had no interest at all in the Sesshomaru x Kikyo shipping and it wasn't until I saw Cati Art's devaint art images that I changed my mind. Seriously, the drawings are BEAUTIFUL and they hold such emotion! You should really go and take a look for yourselves, I promise; you won't be disapointed! Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as the story continues!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha bit I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

They sky was still dark and the moon was now almost full.

Sesshomaru flew on with Kikyo still safely in his arms.

He was confused, how was this priestess alive again? She had died shortly before Naraku was defeated, but here she was as living proof.

He looked down as he studied the young woman more closely. Not even Sesshomaru could deny, that she was indeed very beautiful. As he observed, he couldn't help but notice that she seemed more _real _than before. Unlike when she was revived by Urasue, her cheeks were soft and rosy, instead of being cold and pale. Her long eyelashes and groomed eyebrows framed her face nicely; she was like an antique doll. Her pink lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out, and she was also a lot lighter than he would have imagined; but maybe that was just because he had demon strength.

Sesshomaru was almost impressed, just how in god's name had his little brother attracted this incredibly elegant woman?

Kikyo began to stir quite suddenly, which startled Sesshomaru who was quite lost in his thoughts.

She opened her gentle, deep chocolate coloured eyes and gracefully blinked a few times to wake herself up.

When she noticed the long white hair, she assumed that it was Inuyasha. Smiling warmly, she glanced up to face him, only to discover that it wasn't Inuyasha at all; it was his older brother, Sesshomaru.

Kikyo paused, truly lost for words. Had Sesshomaru saved her? He had no reason to so why would he? But then what was she doing in his arms, as he carried her through the air?

"You're awake I see." he said quietly, looking straight ahead; avoiding eye contact.

"Uh, yes I am." she replied, a little too formally.

There was an awkward silence. Neither one knew what to say to the other.

"... Sesshomaru?" Kikyo started nervously, "Why are you carrying me?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, still looking ahead.

"No! I'm not trying to be rude, I was just wondering how I woke up in your arms!" she explained, panicking slightly.

He didn't look at her, but did reply, "You were unconscious in a fire."

"But why did you decide to help me?" she questioned, still rather confused.

This time, Sesshomaru actually lowered his gaze so his eyes met with hers, "Because you looked like you needed it." he replied, trying to keep his sentences as short as possible.

Kikyo stopped speaking and looked down at the trees below. He had helped her because she looked like she needed it? Inuyasha always looked like he needed help, yet Sesshomaru hardly ever helped him. But maybe it was just because she was a woman, and women were vunerable and couldn't handle things on their own.

She had proven many times in the past that she was quite capable of fighting her own battles, this was a one off as she was not yet used to her newly acquired powers. It would not happen again.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kikyo from the corner of his eye; she looked deep in thought.

He couldn't help but ask himself the question that she had just asked; why did he help her? Sesshomaru knew by now that the priestess was no ordinary human weakling, she was powerful and actually knew what she was doing. Unlike his silly brother, who always blindly rushed into a fight without ever thinking of the consequences.

Kikyo was unlike any woman he had ever met; she was truly unique.

She felt his eyes on her, so she turned her head to look up at him. As soon as the pair's eyes met, they looked away instantly.

Sesshomaru was confused, what in the world was this priestess doing to him?

Kikyo was also confused, why was this man having such an effect on her?

She opened her mouth to say something but the words never came out, she was starting to feel silly.

"So where's the little girl that travelled with you?" she asked, desperately wanting to break the tension.

"Kaede's village." he replied, yet again in his monotone voice.

"Oh. Why's that?" she asked him, rather intrigued.

He looked at her for a brief moment before turning away as he answered, "The old woman wanted her to spend time with humans too, so she could choose whether to travel with me or remain in the village."

"But surely, she'd choose to stay with you?" asked Kikyo.

Kikyo thought that Rin would choose to go with him? She really had missed a few years. In fact now, Sesshomaru thought that Rin seemed much happier living with her own kind. Though it pained him a little; he now knew that his chances of Rin choosing him were growing slimmer by the hour.

"What about the water imp?" she asked, referring to Jaken of course.

"Yes, he still claims he serves me, I simply can't get rid of him." he joked still with his serious face.

Kikyo let out a small giggle, though she tried to contain it. Sesshomaru couldn't image why she would want to do that; it was a lovely sound. He had never heard her laugh before, heck he'd never had a proper conversation with her before!

"And what about you?" she asked, the concern shining in her calm eyes, "Are _you _okay?"

Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer, it had been a long time since someone had asked him of he was alright and he wouldn't know how to word his thoughts.

"...Fine." he muttered after a moment's thinking, "And you?" he asked.

"I've been better." she laughed.

He looked away, trying to hide his face. What was happening to him?

"Did everything work out with Inuyasha and Kagome, then?" she asked still smiling at him.

He nodded, "They got married and had a child. But..." he started, hesitant.

"What?" Kikyo asked in suspicion.

"Their child died not long ago." he finished, looking away.

Kikyo gasped in sadness, "No... how?" she asked, her big, brown eyes filled with sorrow.

"She was killed by a demon." he muttered. Him and his brother didn't get along all that well, but loosing a pup was hard; and Sesshomaru felt for his brother. Though he'd never say that out loud.

"Poor Inuyasha and Kagome, that must have been heartbreaking for them." she said, the hurt and affection showing in her voice.

Sesshomaru looked at her in awe; she really cared.

Kikyo was simply perfect. She was beautiful, courageous and strong; she cared deeply for her friends and did her best to protect those she cared about. But she was somehow different now, he could sense it.

It was almost like she weren't as cold as before, was this what she was like whilst she was living? Was he finally seeing... the real her?

A sudden flash of light up ahead, caught the two's attention as their heads jolted up to see what the bright light was.

It was a shooting star.

"It looks as if it's flying, high through the night sky. Leaving trails of stardust behind as it embarks on its journey." she said, her eyes locked on the speeding light.

Sesshomaru looked at her then back at the star.

"They say shooting stars grant your wishes, do you think it's true?" she asked, the star's reflection in her eyes.

He shrugged slightly as she smiled in amusement.

"Well even if they don't actually come true, it's nice to be able to still have hopes and dreams." she told him gently.

He looked across as the glistening flare disappeared over the hills.

He didn't even know what kinds of things he would wish for, anyway. As a child his only goal was to surpass his father, which he had already accomlished.

Glancing down at the beautiful woman, staring up at him in a friendly way; he couldn't help but wonder. What would _she _wish for? Inuyasha?

Did Kikyo still have feelings for his younger brother? Sesshomaru snapped out of it; the thought of her still loving Inuyasha, left him with a weird feeling inside. It was almost the same as when his father had left the Tessiaga to Inuyasha instead of him, whilst he was left only with the Tenseiga.

As pathetic Sesshomaru had found the sword of healing at first, it had on many occasions proven to be rather useful. With bringing Rin back from the dead, using Meidō Zangetsuha for a short period of time etc. The sword wasn't entirelly hopeless.

"What happened before you lost consciousness?" he asked, changing the subject.

She paused for a moment.

"A man and a woman revived me, they wanted to open something called the Rift; a time passage they said. They asked me to do it but I terrorized the place and fled." she answered honestly.

"Why would they want to open a time passage?" he asked with curiosity, "Do they intend to travel to another era?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell me." she said, hesitating before continuing, "But that's not all..."

She looked troubled, Sesshomaru wanted to know why.

"What's not all?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment.

"...They also revived Naraku" she finished, lowering her head.

Sesshomaru gasped quietly, WHAT?! Naraku was alive?! Just what kind of idiots, were these people that resurrected him?!

"I didn't kill him." she whispered sadly, "I could have ended his life right there and then but I didn't!"

The unfamiliar feeling had returned to Sesshomaru, as he felt an overwhelmingly powerful urge to comfort her and tell her that it wasn't her fault.

"Now everyone is in danger because of me." she muttered in a small voice.

Sesshomaru flew to the ground, surprising Kikyo as he suddenly plummeted downward.

He landed gracefully and ser her down in her own feet.

"Thank you for helping me." she smiled up at him.

He felt the slightest blush creeping across his face, as he looked away to hide it.

"What will you do now?" he asked, still not looking down at her.

She shrugged, "I'm not really sure." she admitted shyly, "There's isn't really much that I want to do anymore."

Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt for the priestess, he now had realized what she meant when was talking to him about hopes and dreams. All of her's were taken from her as she drew her last breath right after she pinned Inuyasha to the sacred tree.

And now here she was, brought back to the land of the living against her own will; being forced to live the rest of her life alone and with no purpose. Sesshomaru had been like that, a long time ago. He knew how it felt.

"Well if you wanted to... you could ... come with me?" he suggested, awkwardly.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You mean? You wouldn't mind?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

He shook his head with an emotionless face, however in reality his emotions were going wild.

"As long as you don't pin me to a tree for 50 years." he joked, showing a small smile.

A woman had never had this kind of effect on Sesshomaru before and he rather liked the idea of her accompanying him.

Kikyo's face lit up and her eyes widened filled with light.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed launching herself onto him in happiness.

Her sudden embace caught him off guard as he struggled to keep his balance. Hesitating first, he placed his hands on her shoulders; this was his way of responding to a hug.

She smiled at his strange reaction, he was very differnet from Inuyasha to say they were brothers but it didn't bother her.

They broke apart in order for Sesshomaru to lift Kikyo once again as he leapt into the air and rode the wind.

* * *

**Well that was eventful. Sesshy and Kikyo bonding chapter, I enjoyed writing this but I found it pretty difficult with his character and all but I think it turned out okay in the end. Leave a review if you're enjoying the story so far and I will try and go back to uploading daily. Thanks for reading! ~Happy**


	10. Curious Hanyuu

**Hey again! Special thankyou to FallenFan77 who has left me a few lovely reviews! I really appreciate them and I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I really hope I don't screw up anywhere now! This chapter is a little short because I've been busy but it's up nether the less!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Kagome! Kagome!" cried Rin, rushing over to Kagome, who was busy beating dust out of the rugs with stones.

"Oh hey, Rin. What's up?" she asked, looking up at the girl before her.

"It's Inuyasha and everyone! They've come back! They're in Kaede's hut!" she exclaimed, panting from all the running.

Kagome gasped in delight and ran to meet her husband, leaving the rugs hung up on the washing line.

She ran to Kaede's hut as quickly as possible.

* * *

"No luck on finding the mysterious duo then." asled Kaede, sighing.

Kagome burst into the hut and gasped in joy as she saw Inuyasha. She ran and leapt onto him with all her might, sending him crashing to the floor in surprise.

"Inuyasha! You're back! You're back!" she laughed, still attached to him.

"Uh, hey Kagome." he stuttered trying to hide the grin appearing over his face.

Sango and Miroku smiled.

Kagome released Inuyasha from her embrace and sat up.

"Well?" she asked, looking hopeful.

His expression changed drastically, "Nothing." he muttered.

Kagome looked sad as she looked down, "Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"Changing the subject. Since we're back, why don't we go and investigate Lady Kikyo's grave to look for clues?" Miroku asked as everyone nodded in agreement.

They were all to meet at noon tomorrow in front of the priestess' shrine.

"Well Monk, we'd better go find our children." said Sango, pulling Miroku out by his ear making everyone laugh.

Inuyasha and Kagome also left for their own hut, walking hand-in-hand; their fingers intertwined.

The moment they set foot inside their hut, Kagome turned and pulled him into an embrace which surprised him. She began to quietly sob into his chest.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I was afraid." she whispered in between sobs, "I was afraid I was going to lose you too."

His eyes widened as he asked, "Why? Didn't you believe I'd come back?"

"It's not that I don't believe in you, it's just you never know when someone is going to die." she whispered into his chest.

Inuyasha looked down at her.

"We had Hanyuu for a day. That was all; but now she's gone. She died so quickly, how do I know if I'm going to lose you?" he asked, shifting her head so their eyes met; hers were filled with glistening tears.

He put his arms around her and pulled her in tighter. He kissed the top of her head, repeatedly saying, "I love you, Kagome. I love you."

She cried louder, snuggling into his chest.

"I'll never leave you, I promise. I'd miss you too much if I died!" he swore.

She nodded as she was crying too hard to speak.

* * *

"Get back here, you monster!" yelled some children running after a young girl.

She very small and frightened and tears were escaping from her big eyes; though she wouldn't let her chasers see them. They would only tease her more.

"Let's get her!" shouted a big looking boy, gaining on the her.

She was terrified as she ran faster and faster away from the children. She was wiping her eyes in the process, trying to hide any evidence that she had been crying.

Finally out of sight of the bullies and safely behind a tree just outside the village; she sank to the floor with her head in her hands. Why wouldn't they leave her alone?!

Just because she was a little different from them, they thought it was okay to constantly pick on her.

Stupid doggy ears! She thought to herself, pulling at the black fluffy things growing out of the sides of her head. If it weren't for them, no-one would make fun of her!

The entire village hated her! The only friend she had; was Grandpa Jirou. She usually ran to him for comfort but this time she wouldn't, she would stick it out on her own.

_'You're not a monster, Hanyuu. You're just very unique.' _echoed his voice in her head.

Unique? Being unique wasn't always a good thing. She had learned this the hard way.

Instead of walking back to the village; she walked on through the overgrown forest.

Being alone allowed her to think in peace. Like a normal child would be; she wasn't scared when she was alone. She wasn't scared of demons finding her and no-one knowing where she was, either. But the one thing she hated about being on her own; was how incredibly lonely she felt. And she didn't just feel that way when she was on her own; she had felt that way for as long as she could remember.

Another weird thing about the little girl was how fast she grew; by simply looking at her, you wouldn't guess that she was only at least a month old! She was short, but for a newborn she was incredibly big; her height was just under half a metre!

Well she was part demon, after all. Everyone had told her so, that's what the children called her; a halfbreed. Not fully human, not fully demon. She fit in neither category and that made her feel ridiculously alone.

Lost in her thoughts, she now realized that she had wandered quite far from the village; and she didn't recognize where she was at all! Not to mention the strange scent in the air.

It was strong and spicy, and reminded her of sour foods. She followed the trail of the scent.

As she neared the source of the smell, a sudden wave of fear came over her. It was a skin-crawling feeling of dread; almost as if her senses were warning her not to go on.

Bit she was too interested in the perculiar smell that she ignored the feeling and carried on.

She was incredibly close now! She could hear the pounding of her heart grow louder with every step she took. Her skin was tingling all over and her ears were twitching.

A cave was up ahead; it looked dark and eerie. But the scent was coming from inside.

Holding her breath; she slowly approached the mouth of the dark cavern and peered inside. It was pitch black except from a light blue glow emitting from the back of the cave.

Hanyuu's conscience was screaming at her not to go inside but she was intrigued and wanted to find out more; but they say curiosity killed that cat.

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath before quietly walking into the cave's entrance; it was spooky and sinister inside.

The path up ahead was dark apart from the blue light and droplets of water were dripping down the smooth walls and into the floor. It smelt like wet animals.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust, her senses were much more developed than a human's, making the smell much more intense.

The air was cold and crept over her skin like invisible fingers.

She tip-tied further into the cave, nearing the light at the end. What could it be? Surely no-one would set up a camp in here, unless it was raining of course, but she had never seen or heard of a blue campfire and no normal human gave off this kind of scent.

As she walked closer and closer to the strange illumination, she was beginning to make out the outline of a figure. It was a man.

She stopped right behind him as he turned; he was badly injured and bleeding from various places on his body.

She stepped back in alarm. This was no man; it was a demon.

He had long black hair that flowed down his back, piercing red eyes and a spider mark on his back which was exposed due to the massive tear in his robe.

It was Naraku.

* * *

**Oh snap! Hanyuu's walked in on Naraku! What do you think he'll do to her? Leave a review telling me what you think! Sorry this chapter is so short, it's late and I'm very tired! Also my voice hurts from all the screaming I've been doing today. Thanks for reading the latest chapter and I'll update as soon as the next one is finished! (I'll try make them longer). ~Happy**


	11. Hanyuu's Fear & Naraku's Confusion

**Thanks for the reviews, I agree it was a cliff hanger! Omg it's finally the weekend! Seriously this week has gone by so slowly! And my bus breaking down today didn't really help either -.- So tireddd. Also BlondeGurl9 is writing a new story which is much better than her first one, in my opinion. It's called "Jaken's Modern Life" and she would really appreciate the views and possibly even reviews? So go an take a look at that. Anyway, on with****_ my_**** story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Naraku was shocked, how had this infant wandered into his miasma? But as he glanced at the dog ears growing from her head, he understood; she was half demon.

Hanyuu lowered her head, even this demon was repulsed by her. She wasn't accepted by humans or demons. Was she truly that insignificant?

"What is your name?" Naraku asked, examining her features, for such a young child she was rather beautiful.

She trembled not quite sure what to do. she may have grown incredibly fast but she had yet to develop speech.

"..." she opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Can't you speak?" he asked as she shook her head in shame.

He went silent; thinking of ways to infiltrate her.

She shifted her gaze up towards him, Hanyuu couldn't talk to people but she had a gift for knowing whatever they were feeling.

This man had bad intentions and she was sure that what he was planning to do wouldn't be good. But she could also see pain hidden away in the back of his red eyes. Something has happened to him in the past that had a negative effect on the way he was now; she wonderd what happened.

Naraku was deep in his thoughts as he felt the the little girl's hand cup his cheek, he looked down at her in confusion.

_"What__ happened to you?" _came her voice though her mouth did not move, it was if her thoughts were being broadcast to him.

"What do you mean?!" he demanded fiercely.

_"I think you're hurting on the inside." _came her voice again, as her expression saddened.

"Stop!" he shouted, pushing her small hand away from his face in confusion.

"What are you trying to do?! Befriend me so I'll think twice about sparing your life?!" he demanded, causing her to take a step back.

Hanyuu had only tried to help bit he had retaliated like that, he must have been really hurt over something in the past. He intimidated her greatly yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for this man. He obviously lacked trust in other people and had done his fair share of bad deeds too, but Jirou had taught her that everyone deserved a second chance, and maybe nobody had given Naraku one before.

Just who did this small girl think she was?! Saying things like that to him! There was no way he was going to let her off so lightly! True, she had nothing to do with him but she had seen him and violated his personal space by touching him, she would pay.

He edged closer towards her and grabbed her by the front of her kimono as he held her up in the air. She struggled in discomfort and tried to release herself from his grasp.

"No-one talks to me about my past. You got that? NO ONE!" he shouted, tightening his grip on her clothing; making it difficult for her to breathe.

He coughed and spluttered before opening her eyes and placing her hands on his larger hand that was clutching her kimono. She looked down at him; with her sad eyes. It was as if they were filled with pity for him. He ignored them and strangled her more.

She squeezed her eyes shut in pain as she desperately tried to let the air in and out of her lungs. Why was he doing this?!

_"Please... stop." _she choked with her telepathic way of communication.

Naraku looked at her pleading face stained with tears of discomfort and sadness.

_"I'm sorry..." _she whispered as blood began to run from her mouth due to Naraku's powerful grip on her neck, it oozed down her chin and began to drip.

Naraku let go of her instantly, causing her to fall to the ground; coughing and gasping for air. What had just happened?! Why had he let go of her?!

She regained the oxygen she had lost and rose to her feet, she looked at him in pure terror as she backed away.

"Wait!" he blurted out as she turned and ran towards the exit of the cave.

She ran faster than she ever had before; her life depended on it after all. The children's remarks and bullying was nothing compared to this man's actions. She continued to run and had no intention of stopping until she reached the village.

Naraku stood at the entrance of the cave, staring ahead in a daze. He had let her get away, how could he have?!

But it didn't matter that much, she was of no use to him anyway. Yet why had he failed to eliminate her?! It was only faint; but she had qualities that reminded him of Kikyo. For such a young child, she had a hint of elegance and tranquility about her.

* * *

Hanyuu increased her speed, she didn't want the man following her! He was incredibly frightening! Her neck still hurt from his overreaction to her concern, she was only trying to be understanding! Geez people these days.

She arrived back at the village in a matter of minutes.

She had never ran as quickly as that before and it felt good; the wind on your face, the refreshing smell of the shrubbery entering your nose and the feel of the clean air as she had rode the spring breeze.

The travelling was enjoyable, however she still couldn't get that stranger out of her head. She wondered if his injuries would be okay; both physical and mental.

It also made her wonder what kind of things he could have gone through to make him so spiteful, something important had definitely taken place. And what would push him to using such violent methods.

She shook her head and tried to forget him, he was in the past now and she would probably never see him again. Thank goodness! She might just live a little longer!

She walked to the hut furthest away from all the others and entered, this was her home.

Inside, sat on the floor against a wooden table snoring; was Jirou Higurashi. Her grandpa.

She shook him, trying to wake him gently. She also poked his cheeks.

He awoke with a jump exclaiming, "Why you silly demons! Come at me! Where are you, where are you?!"

He paused as he realized it was only Hanyuu.

"Oh hello there, Hanyuu. Forgive me, I must have dozed off!" he laughed.

Hanyuu smiled, Jirou was her only friend and she cared about him deeply.

She took his hand and squeezed it, wanting to communicate with him via telepathy.

_"Grandpa? I was wondering, why did you give me the name Hanyuu?" _she asked him, curiously.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked as she shook her head, "My memory is worse than yours, yet even I remember it well."

_"Tell me!" _she pleaded.

"Twas the day after I found you alone in the forest. You were unconscious but I managed to save you and raise you myself. But choosing you a name was rather difficult indeed! I was stuck between Rei and Ayu. I just couldn't decide which was better! And then, you gave me a name!" he said excitedly.

Hanyuu cocked her head to the side, as if she was asking 'how'?

"You were seated beside a slab of ink that I was using to write a letter, when you suddenly dipped your finger into it. At first I thought you were going to eat it, so I was alarmed! But then you pressed the ink covered finger into the floor and begun to write. When you were finished; the floor read 'Hanyuu'. So that's what I called you." he finished.

Hanyuu was fascinated, she had done that as a very young baby? Wow. But that answer didn't explain where she was from, who gave her the name 'Hanyuu' or who she even was!

She often wondered what her parents were like, or if she ever knew them in the first place!

She wondered if she took after them, or if she had their appearance's.

Growing up as a hybrid was hard, they road ahead would be rough and rocky, but Hanyuu swore that she would always try her best! So she left to catch fish with Jirou, for their supper.

Later that night, Hanyuu fell asleep dreaming of her parents and what they were like, the man was also in her dreams; and him and her parents were fighting.

* * *

**Sorry it's short again but I am literally too tired to write anymore! I think I fell asleep at least 3 times whilst writing this! I'll see if I have time to do the next chapter tomorrow because I have absolutely PILES of homework all due in for next Monday! :O So I'll be pretty busy but I will try my best to upload as soon as I can. Please leave a review if you enjoyed, thank you for reading ~Happy**


	12. Kikyo, Hanyuu & The Dangerous Encounter

**Hey everyone! I have finally done my homework! So I can now upload this chapter! Someone told me that Kikyo was too much like Kagome and after re-reading the chapters, I happen to agree with you. I already said I wasn't going to make Kikyo horrible in my story, but I did make her a little too bright. She was supposed to be calm and intelligent. So I will try and make her more like that. This chapter is going to be long! I made up my mind! So don't forget to review and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The sun was rising and casting it's light over the golden cornfields below.

Sesshomaru was still flying with Kikyo still in his arms, when a small village came into view.

"A village. Sesshomaru? I don't suppose you would fly down to it?" asked Kikyo.

He looked at her and gave her a look that meant, 'Do I seem like the type of person to spend his time goofing off in some human village?'

"It won't be for long. It's just that I would rather like to ask for one of their bows. I don't feel as powerful without mine." she answered to his expression.

She wouldn't be long, huh? He would give her a few hours, he thought to himself; flying down.

When they reached the ground, he set her down a few feet from the village.

"You have my thanks." she smiled as she walked of in the direction of the village.

Sesshomaru stood for a while, what did he do now? She would be gone for a while and he had nothing to occupy his time with. Then he remembered that they weren't too far from where he had left Jaken and Ah-Un so he flew off to retrieve them.

* * *

Kikyo entered the village and looked around, there were no weapon stalls in sight so she decided to ask a villager walking by for assistance.

"Sir? Would you mind telling me where I might find a bow in your village?" she asked him politely.

"Walk a little down that way, turn right and you'll see a house all on its own; set back from everything else. The old man that lives there sells all kinds of weapons." he answered, pointing to the other end of the village.

She nodded in gratitude and set off in pursuit of this old man's hut.

When she arrived, she walked straight up to the front of the hut and said, "Hello? Is anyone home?"

Not long afterwards, the straw flap covering the entrance; lifted to reveal a young girl standing before the priestess.

The girl was small and had fluffy lilac hair that came down to her shoulders and bright brown eyes, Kikyo also noticed the two black dog ears where human ears usually were. This child was demon, no doubt about it; but not fully. She was giving off a human aura as well as demonic; she must only be a half demon.

The child stepped back shyly, looking up at the woman in awe. This lady was very pretty; she was graceful and had kind eyes. The woman knelt down so she was level with the her.

"Hey. I'm looking for an old man who sells weapons, is he your Grandfather?" she asked in a friendly voice, Kikyo had always been very fond of children.

The girl nodded, she didn't know what to do as she lacked the ability to speak out loud, and she was sure that if she suddenly reached out for this woman, she would be rather alarmed.

"My name is Kikyo, what is yours?" she asked, smiling her gentle smile.

The girl shifted awkwardly as she opened her mouth only for no words to come out, she looked down in embarrassment.

Kikyo noticed her odd behaviour.

"What's the matter? I won't hurt you." she assured her as she held out her pinkie.

"I promise." she said as the little girl also lifted her pinkie and curled it around the priestess little finger.

She seemed reassured as a small smile came over her face.

At that very moment, an old man came from behind the child; he looked as if he had just awoken from a nap.

"What are you doing, Hanyuu?" he asked the girl. So Hanyuu was her name, how unique.

Kikyo rose to her feet as she answered the old man's question for Hanyuu, "Excuse me? I heard from a villager that you sell weapons."

As soon as he heard that answer, his was fully awake. He shifted his gaze to the priestess.

"Oh, so you're here looking for a weapon?" he asked excitedly.

"That's right, I was wondering of you could help me." she answered politely.

"Of course, of course!" he nodded, "What sort of weapon are you after?"

"Well I'm rather talented in archery, so a bow would be best." she told him confidently.

"Hm hm. I like your attitude! I'll see what I have for you!" she said, rushing off to another room leaving Kikyo alone with Hanyuu.

Kikyo looked down at her and smiled.

"How old are you then, Hanyuu?" she asked as the girl fidgeted uncomfortably once again. Kikyo wondered if it was because she was shy.

"Are you still afraid of me?" she asked, again kneeling next to the girl.

Hanyuu looked at her shyly and reached to touch her cheek, this surprised Kikyo slightly though she didn't move away. It surprised her even more when she heard a child's voice in her head though Hanyuu's mouth did not move.

_"This is the only way I can communicate." _she explained as Kikyo stared at her in amazement.

This young girl could use telepathy? She was something else, that's for sure!

_"Do you find it odd?" _she asked curiously.

Kikyo smiled, "Of course not. I think you have a real gift." she answered causing Hanyuu to smile.

_"Really?" _she said, her eyes filled with joy, making Kikyo giggle.

Jirou came back with many different bows in his arms. There were various shapes and sizes, she would have a good choice.

"These are the best bows I have! You can choose one for free!" he exclaimed before also pulling out a quiver filled with arrows, "And I'll give you these too!"

"Thank you very much, sir." she said thankful he was giving it to her for free as she had no money anyway. She examined the pile of bows he had offered.

She studied them individually; testing the grip, feeling the weight and pulling the string to see how powerful each one was.

In the end, she decided on a large, smooth black one with a cream grip.

"This one will do." she smiled at him, holding onto the new bow.

"Ah, the black Dragonsbane. It powers your arrows to work well against Dragons. Excellent choice miss." he nodded in approval.

She bowed gratefully and then turned to Hanyuu.

"It was nice to meet you." she smiled at the little girl, who was staring up at her.

Reaching for the quiver and slinging it over her shoulder, she stood and headed for the door with her new weapon in her hand. She then left the hut and walked to where she had left Sesshomaru only to find that he wasn't there. So she sat down on a nearby rock and waited for him.

* * *

Naraku flew through the forest; his injuries now fully healed. He was looking for the young child with the Inuyasha ears who had made him feel so strange, she hadn't escaped him so easily!

He was nearing the village when he came to a sudden halt. There sat on a rock, up ahead; was Kikyo.

She looked as lovely as ever with the sun's rays dancing off her long, midnight hair as she stared into the distance. What was she doing here?

If she sensed his presence it would mean trouble and he didn't want things to end up like they had before so he raised his barrier; hoping to mask his aura.

She looked lost in thought and probably wasn't concentrating on her surroundings right now. If there was any time to kill her; it would be now.

He was about to approach her when he stopped as he heard a branch snap not too far away. It caught Kikyo's attention too her head spun round towards the noise, she then stood and walked towards a tree to her right.

Naraku watched closely to see the little girl he had met before; emerge shyly from behind the thick tree trunk. She looked down, embarrassed that she had been spotted.

"Hanyuu? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Hanyuu looked at her awkwardly. She had been curious of the priestess and followed, but now she felt silly.

So the child's name was Hanyuu? Naraku smiled, this was perfect. Kikyo and Hanyuu were both in the same place at the same time; this was like hitting two birds with one stone.

Hanyuu was about to reach for Kikyo's cheek to answer when Naraku stepped out from behind the trees. He grinned creepily.

"Hello again, did you both miss me?" he chuckled.

Kikyo pulled out an arrow and placed it on her bow; standing in front of Hanyuu.

"Naraku." she scowled.

She hadn't noticed his demonic presence, how could that be? True she had a barrier up but she still should have been able to feel him nearby.

"What is it, Kikyo? Didn't you know I was here?" he teased causing her eyes to narrow as she gave him a look filled with hatred, "Now now, it isn't nice to look at people like that; especially an old friend."

"You're no friend of mine, you beast!" she snarled at him, aggressively.

Hanyuu peered out from behind the priestess; so her and the strange man were enemies? Did Kikyo have something to do with his past that pained him so?

All of a sudden, Kikyo let her arrow fly; startling Naraku who was just about to speak.

"Go back to the village, Hanyuu!" she ordered the little girl as she shot more arrows at Naraku, "I'll come back and find you!"

Hanyuu trembled, she didn't want to be alone and she didn't want to put Kikyo in danger either. However, she knew the priestess was right; it was too dangerous here for a small child. Hanyuu nodded and turned in the direction of the village.

Naraku saw her retreat and flew after her.

"Your opponent is me!" cried Kikyo, sending another arrow that shot straight through his barrier! It hit his arm and purified it; so it fell off.

Naraku and Kikyo were shocked! The arrow had actually entered his barrier! Her spiritual powers truly had increased!

He snarled and sent scaly Dragon tails straight at her! These were special parts of his body that he had absorbed just to deal with spirirtual based attacks; Kikyo's arrows would be useless against these.

Just as Kikyo was about to leap out of the way, she paused and remembered old man Jirou's words, _"Ah, the black Dragonsbane. It powers your arrows to work well against Dragons."_

She pulled out another arrow and shot it right at the Dragon tails; confusing Naraku. What was she doing? Was she not aware that her arrows would have no effect?

"Dragonsbane!" she shouted at the arrow as it hit the tails; purifying them.

Naraku gasped in horror; how in the world had she down that?! This was going to be a lot tougher than he'd thought.

* * *

Hanyuu ran with her incredible speed through the trees, not daring to look back. Kikyo could be in danger and there was nothing she could do, it was then that she had an idea.

Finally arriving back at the village; she rushed to the storehouse her Grandpa used for his weapons and looked around. Surely there was something here she could use?!

She examined every weapon only to find it was either too big or too heavy; and she didn't know how to use most of them. All that was left was an old rusty sword at the back so she went over and picked it up; it was light.

She rubbed the dust from the sheath to properly see the label.

It read; Sō'unga.

It was a weird name for a sword but it didn't matter; she had a weapon now and she could help Kikyo. She rushed to aid the priestess.

* * *

Naraku and Kikyo were fighting ferociously! Arrows were flying through the air and tentacles were knocking them away, it seemed that she wasn't the only one that had become stronger. Naraku wasn't going down yet and she was beginning to feel sluggish.

"What is it, Kikyo? Are you getting tired already?" he teased.

"Of course not!" she snapped, panting. She needed to finish this; quickly!

She readied another arrow and was about to shoot, however Naraku was faster than her! He snatched her with his tentacles and squeezed her.

She cried out in pain, her bow was out of reach now and she could only just about move her head. Naraku cackled uncontrollably.

"I have you now, Kikyo! You can't escape now, especially without Inuyasha around to save you!" he laughed.

"Urgh. Curse you!" she coughed as she struggled to breathe.

He stopped when he heard the sound of running; someone was getting closer. Whoever it was, Naraku was sure they would be no match for him, he laughed as he crushed Kikyo more.

Hanyuu ran and stood at the foot of the scene; gasping in alarm at Kikyo's position.

"No.. Hanyuu! Get... away!" choked Kikyo as Naraku laughed.

Hanyuu held the sword in front of her with the sheath still on as Naraku laughed more.

"I think you might find it easier with the sheath off." he grinned.

Hanyuu immediately ripped off the sheath in embarrassment, how silly she felt!

The blade was a fine silver and shone just like starlight. Hanyuu felt startled as the demonic energy from the sword flowed into her, it was intense and even a little painful.

Kikyo stared at the girl in panic; what was happening to her?!

Naraku was rather amused by the scene, the sword may kill the girl itself; saving him the trouble later on. He smiled.

Hanyuu sank to her knees, clutching the handle of the blade trying to endure the pain. She would save Kikyo; no matter what!

She felt the pain stop rather suddenly as the sword calmed itself, it had accepted her. She looked down at it in disbelief, this dangeorous sword had accepted her as it's master?! No way, it must just be tired.

Taking the opportunity she held up the sword and gathered all her energy together, she could feel the power building up inside of it.

Whilwinds were dancing around the blade as the energy strengthened, purple clouds were forming around it.

Naraku was confused; how was this girl controlling a sword as powerful as this?! It should be impossible!

Kikyo was amazed, this girl had incredible power! She had never seen anything like it before!

When the sword had reached its maximum, she released; sending a huge whirlwind towards Naraku who loosened his grip on Kikyo in shock.

The priestess leapt out of the way and grabbed Hanyuu, she then turned and ran as fast as she could.

_"What are you doing?!" _asked Hanyuu as she had made physical contact; allowing her to use telepathy.

"From the looks of that whirlwind you just set off, tere's going to be a huge explosion and I don't want to be caught in the cross fire!" she answered, not stopping.

Just as Kikyo had finished her sentence, there came a huge _BOOM_! Hanyuu looked over the priestess' shoulder to see trees being flattened and the ground cracking up!

_"It's getting closer!" _Hanyuu warned Kikyo who ran faster; with the little girl still slung over her shoulder.

But much to both their horror; they had ended up at the edge of a steep drop. Kikyo cursed under her breath as Hanyuu tugged her clothing; pointing to the tsunami of trees heading their way!

"We've got no other choice! We're going down!" cried Kikyo running towards the edge of the cliff.

_"Are you insane?! We'll be killed!" _cried Hanyuu, holding onto the priestess tighter.

"If it was just me, I wouldn't mind. I've died twice already, I don't fear death anymore. But I've got you with me now and I don't plan on taking you with me!" she shouted, leaping from the cliff as Hanyuu shrieked in terror.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kikyo cried at the top of her lungs, holding Hanyuu closer to her chest.

Right on cue, in flew Sesshomaru who caught both girls in his strong arms, he was followed by Jaken who was riding Ah-Un.

Hanyuu let out a sigh of relief as she layed back in Kikyo's arms.

"See? We didn't die." said Kikyo, smiling down at the girl who nodded thankfully.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, flying down to the bottom of the cliff and setting the girl down.

"Yes, thank you for coming when I called." she smiled warmly at him.

"Just don't make a habit out of it, priestess!" came Jaken's voice as he flew down with Ah-Un, "My lord doesn't have the time to be saving clumsy women like you every minute of the day!"

Kikyo smiled at him apologetically as Sesshomaru turned to face him.

"Jaken." he started in monotone.

"Why, yes Lord Sesshomaru?!" cried Jaken in excitement.

"Shut up." he ordered, turning back to Kikyo.

"Oh I'm very sorry my lord!" he pleaded, bowing repeatedly.

Hanyuu looked up at him in fascination, he looked very powerful and strong. She felt sorry for whoever was stupid enough to mess with him!

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in Kikyo's arms; why did she look so familiar? Especially those ears. Kikyo noticed him staring at the child.

"This is Hanyuu, she assisted me up there." explained Kikyo, "Her grandfather gave me this bow."

Hanyuu? Now Sesshomaru was certain; this girl was his brother's thought to be dead pup. She resembled Kagome greatly and had Inuyasha's dog ears. But how was she still alive? According to Inuyasha; she was killed by a Dragon. Yet here she was; live in the flesh.

"Do you happen to remember a man with hair like mine only he had dog ears like yourself?" Sesshomru asked Hanyuu.

She shifted uncomfortably as Kikyo told him, "She can't speak unless she touches you."

Sesshomaru was confused so Kikyo held out her hand to him.

"Give me your hand." she asked calmly as he put his hand on hers, when their skin made contact, Sesshomaru felt his stomach do flips.

She pulled his hand towards Hanyuu and nodded at her, the little girl then reached and touched him. He gasped when he heard a voice in his head.

_"This is how I communicate." _she explained without moving her mouth.

"Do you remember the man with the white dog ears, then?" he asked once again.

Hanyuu was also touching Kikyo so they could both hear her.

_"I don't know who he is, but I dream of him sometimes at night. He has long white hair, doggy ears and wears a red outfit." _she described.

That was Inuyasha alright, no-one else would have a fashion sense as bad as him.

She continued, _"But that's not all. There are others too, I dream that they're fighting that man, Naraku I think his name was."_

"And what do the others look like?" he asked.

_"Well there's the doggy man, a priestess who looks like Kikyo only her hair is shorter and more curly, there's a monk, a demon slayer and a little fox." _she finished.

Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Jaken and even Ah-Un all recognized the little girl's descriptions, no doubt about it; she was definitely Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter. Sesshomaru wondered how his brother would react if he found out he had found his pup, would he actually be grateful? Kikyo could see that he was deep in thought so she put her hand on his arm in concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he nodded; the odd feeling returning.

Hanyuu smiled, you didn't have to be a genius to figure out why Sesshomaru was acting so odd. Sesshomaru noticed her smiling at him.

"What?" he asked as she turned away, trying to hold in her laugh.

Sesshomaru was suspicious of what amused her, but it didn't matter too much; all he really wanted to do was bring Inuyasha back his daughter, safe and sound.

* * *

**Yep! That's definitely the longest chapter so far! I hope it met your expectations! I don't know of you've guessed, but Jirou Higurashi is supposed to be the ancestor of Kagome's grandpa. He is also the same man that treated Arina's injuries when she was young. You might have already noticed but I thought I'd point that out just in case. Also, more will be explained on how Sō'unga has ended up in Hanyuu's possession. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review if you did! See you next time ~Happy**


	13. Dragon Scale

**Hello everybodyyy! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but WOW SO MANY REVIEWS!^.^ I didn't know that my story was that good so thank you all! *sobs in happiness* I got a few suggestions too; which I liked the sound of so thanks, NeedToRead101, I may use some of your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Hanyuu danced around happily in the new kimono that Sesshomaru had given her; it was made out of an enchanted, stretchy material that would grow at the same pace as she. It was white and patterned many pink flower petals; it was made from the finest silk and reflected the sun's rays.

Kikyo smiled, she looked beautiful.

It had rather surprised her when Sesshomaru told her that Hanyuu was Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, but when you looked closely you could ever so slightly see the resemblance to Kagome; she had her eyes and fringe shape. On the other hand, she looked nothing like Inuyasha. Well except from the ears but they didn't really look like his anyway.

No matter how Kikyo looked at the little girl, she couldn't help but see herself. Hanyuu was exactly like her when she was younger, only she looked different.

Hanyuu noticed that the priestess was staring at her so she smiled and gave a twirl making Kikyo smile too.

It wouldn't be long before they reached Kaede's village now. And like Sesshomaru, Kikyo was also looking forward to returning the girl to her parents. She wanted to see her old friends again too.

She felt Sesshomaru's presence behind her as she turned to face him.

"Yes?" he asked gently, causing him to shift awkwardly.

"It's about the girl's sword." he started, "It's the Sō'unga."

Kikyo was confused. Sō'unga?

"What's Sō'unga?" she asked, curiously.

"It's one of the three swords, my father wielded. Only this one was by far most supreme." he replied in monotone.

"There were three?" she asked, "Along with Tessiaga and Tenseiga?"

He nodded, saying, "However, this fang was destroyed by Inuyasha and I, many years ago. It was manipulating a human samurai but we finished him along with the sword."

"I see." she nodded. She hadn't been around at that time so she was quite clueless.

"But what I don't understand, is how this powerful sword came into possession of the half demon child. Or how she successfully used its power." he pondered, looking across at Hanyuu; who was running around Jaken playfully, aggravating him as he shouted constantly.

"Yes, it is all rather unusual." Kikyo agreed, also looking across at the carefree girl.

Hanyuu felt them staring at her and stopped running to look at them, why were they looking at her? Were they talking about her? Maybe they were discussing what they were going to do with her, she wouldn't tell them; but she didn't really want to go back to that boring human village. She much preferred the idea of travelling with Kikyo and the man in white.

"HELLO?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Jaken screeched into her ear, causing her to leap two feet in the air with fright.

She nodded frantically, alarmed at his angered cry.

"Weren't you listening to the story of how I so bravely took on over 200 demons all at once?!" he screamed at her.

"Jaken." called Sesshomaru as Jaken immediately jumped to attention.

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru!?" he said, bowing.

Everyone tried to hide their smiles as they guessed what Sesshomaru was about to say.

"Shut up." he ordered the water imp, causing him to bow repeatedly; pleading for forgiveness.

Hanyuu reached for Kikyo's hand and squeezed it, _"Lady Kikyo? Why is Jaken so afraid of Lord Sesshomaru?" _she asked curiously.

"Hmm. Probably because he's so powerful and intimidating." Kikyo smiled.

_"Should I be afraid too?" _the little girl asked shyly.

"No, he may be big and strong but I know he has a good heart and cares for many people; though he might not show it too much." replied the priestess, smiling again.

Hanyuu smiled back, she had grown rather fond of Kikyo and wanted to stay with her; but she knew that she would only get in the way. And besides, this woman may not even like her anyway. She held Kikyo's hand tightly; not wanting to let go.

She really wished she had a mother and father; and she really wished that someone loved her.

* * *

"MIROKU YOU LECHER!" shrieked Sango at her husband as he eyed a woman's butt and reached out to touch it. He received a big slap that turned his entire cheek a fine scarlet colour.

"Sango, my dear. Was there any need for such violence?" he asked, putting on a sad puppy expression.

"It's your fault for being such a pervert!" she screamed in his face, before storming off.

"Wait, my love!" he cried, running after her.

It was almost mid-day and the sun was high in the sky, they were meeting Inuyasha and Kagome at Kikyo's shrine to examine the crime scene. But alas, curiosity had gotten the better of him as he had pondered how the bottom of the young lady walking by would feel, so of course his thoughts had to be answered. And yet again, his lovely wife had overreacted. He didn't see what the problem was; it was only a rear end after all. But women were very sensitive, he had learnt this by travelling with two incredibly emotional girls whilst searching for Naraku.

Miroku sighed as he ran faster to catch up to Sango.

When he finally reached the shrine, the demon slayer was already there and searching for clues on the stolen ashes.

He crept up behind her and pulled her into a hug; startling her.

"Ah Sango, Sango, Sango." he sighed nuzzling the back of her head, "You can't stay mad at and forever."

She pouted, the Monk was incredibly annoying sometimes and right now; she wasn't in the mood.

"Get off, Miroku. I'm trying to look for clues." she ordered him in a cold tone.

"Don't be like that, we can look together." he grinned.

Sango looked over her shoulder and scowled, he was so dense it was almost funny. When would he understand that you didn't go around feeling other women's bums, especially in public!

She was about to make a snappy remark when she noticed something deep in the rubble of the grave; glinting in the sunlight.

"Hey! What's that?" she asked, pointing to the shiny object. Miroku looked down and saw it too.

"I'm not sure." he replied; fascinated by the small thing on the ground.

They both knelt down to examine it more closely; Miroku poked it with a stick just to check it was safe, before picking it up and holding it in the palm of his hand.

"It's so small." Sango said, looking down at the oddly shaped object in her husband's hand, "What do you think it is?"

He studied it closely; he felt it, smelt it, and even licked it!

"Ew." Sango muttered under her breath, rather disgusted at the Monk's weird ways.

"I think... it's a Dragon scale." he finally admitted.

"But what's a Dragon scale doing in the ruins of Lady Kikyo's shrine?" asked Sango suspiciously.

"Who knows." he said still looking at the fragile scale in his palm, "Well I wasn't aware that Kikyo was secretly a Dragon, so the only other rational explanation is that a Dragon possibly had something to do with the missing remains." Miroku explained as Sango nodded in agreement.

"What would a Dragon want with Kikyo? I know a lot of demons had a grudge against her but why would it wait until now to act? Unless... Wait! Wasn't the guy who attacked us and killed Hanyuu a Dragon?!" she exclaimed in realisation.

Miroku gasped as he remembered, "Yes! That's right! He was green too; just like this scale is!" he shouted back.

So that Dragon had something to do with this mess!

"Maybe him and the woman were disappointed with what happened with Hanyuu so they came back to take their anger out on us!" suggested Sango.

Miroku shook his head, "I don't think that's the case, if you remember, Lady Kikyo's ashes were stolen before Hanyuu's demise. Meaning..."

"The two events were connected somehow!" Sango shouted, leaping up.

"Possibly!" he agreed also rising to his feet, "Maybe they planned to manipulate Hanyuu against us all and needed Lady Kikyo's ashes to give her strength?!"

"Or maybe they needed the priestess alive... so they revived her?!" suggested Sango, in a loud voice.

Miroku nodded in agreement, "Yes that could be the case!"

"But if that is was happened, we've got a major problem!" she exclaimed.

"Why? Do you think she'll want to get back with Inuyasha again?" he asked.

"Who knows, I hope not! Inuyasha is with Kagome now so if that was her intention; it would mess everything up!" Sango cried.

"Oh God no! We don't want the love triangle again!" cried Miroku, holding his head in panic.

"It's more like a square if you include Kōga!" she shrieked.

"No! Those four's bickering were the cause of my migraines! Help us all! shouted Miroku dramatically.

"What migraines?!" she asked suspiciously, "And wait, Kōga is with Ayame now so I don't think we have to worry about him anymore."

"Of course, that's right. But it's still a triangle." he pointed out.

"I hope Kagome doesn't have to go through Inuyasha's insensitivity again." said Sango sadly, worrying for her friend.

"I know! He was so stupid back then!" agreed Miroku.

"Gee thanks you guys, nice to know how much you respect me." came Inuyasha's voice from a few feet away. Sango and Miroku turned to see the half demon stood crossing his arms; with Kagome stood to his left.

"Uh, how much of that did you two hear?" asked Miroku awkwardly.

"Enough." Inuyasha replied with that 'You're so dead when I catch you' look on his face. Miroku laughed in fear.

"Never mind about all that, did you find anything?" asked Kagome; breaking the tension.

"We found a Dragon scale! We think it has something to do with that creep; Ren!" Sango told her friend truthfully.

"We think him and his woman may intend to revive Lady Kikyo once again!" stated Miroku.

"Yeah, Kagome and I considered that as a posibility." replied Inuyasha, "And by the way, the whole love triangle thing is over! I made up my mind and I chose Kagome, because I love her!"

Kagome blushed; touched by his comment. Even though he was her husband it still gave her butterflies when he told her he loved her.

"Good. But if I find out you're lying, I will personally cut off your head and stick it on the top of Miroku's staff as a decoration." she warned pointing her finger right at his face.

"Y-Yeah!" agreed Inuyasha as Kagome giggled.

"So anyway, what do we do now?" Kagome asked.

"Well I don't think the duo would've planted that scale right there for us to find, which means that he sheds scales naturally so there could be more lying around." Inuyasha explained.

"So if we find a trail..." started Miroku.

"It could lead us straight to those freaks!" Sango shouted.

"Yes but can you stop stealing my line, Sango!" the Monk shouted making everyone laugh.

"And if Inuyasha smells the scale, he could follow it's scent!" suggested Kagome.

Inuyasha did not look amused, "Sure thing Kagome, I'll play doggy again."

"That's a good dog." she praised, rubbing one of his ears as he struggled to contain the purr coming from the back of this throat.

"Well, we'd better get going then." said Miroku.

"I can come this time, right?" Kagome asked everyone as they nodded in agreement.

"You'll be safer with us, I shouldn't have left you behind last time." said Inuyasha, his voice filled with regret, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I'll forgive you." she chirped, "... For now anyway."

"I'll go grab Kohaku and Kirara, they're watching the kids right now." said Sango, grabbing Miroku's arm and pulling him away to find her little brother and the faithful cat demon.

* * *

**Was that okay? Did I portray each character correctly? I really hope so! Leave a review if you enjoyed, I look forward to hearing from each of you and I'll upload the next chapter whenever I get the chance!~Happy**


	14. Truth Revealed

**I'm getting a lot of reviews, I feel loved X3 thankyou so much everyone! It's quite late and I've had a long day so I hope this is alright!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Inuyasha and the group walked through the forest and arrived in a clearing; Inuyasha sniffed the air, searching for the scent of Dragon scales.

It had been almost two days since they left the village and there had been no luck so far; Inuyasha was starting to feel irritated.

Kagome put her hand lovingly onto his shoulder and smiled at him; he smiled back, appreciating her concern.

Sango and Miroku were standing behind; elbowing each other like a pair of fangirls that had just witnessed their favourite couple share a romantic moment.

Kirara plodded along beside Kohaku; also grinning in amusement.

"Oooooh." laughed Kohaku quietly.

Inuyasha and Kagome peered over their shoulders in suspicion; causing their friends to cease talking and whistle innocently.

"Here we go again." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome; sighing.

Kohaku spoke up all of a sudden, "Hey you guys? Just out of curiosity, where's Shippo been for the past week or so?"

"He went to continue the fox demon exam, he gets very competitive when it comes to earning first rank." answered Kagome.

"Right." he replied with interest.

Getting back to the whole reason they were out here; Sango asked, "Do you smell or sense anything, Inuyasha?

"No! This is like before, I couldn't get any kind of lead where Arina or Ren disappeared to! It's like they're hiding their scent or something!" he answered.

"What, with like a barrier?" Sango suggested.

"Maybe." he answered; nodding.

"Well even if they are using one, it won't matter because you have the Red Tessiaga that breaks barriers." Kagome reminded everyone.

"But it doesn't even break _all _barriers!" Miroku pointed out, "It should be called the Red Tessiaga that breaks HARDLY ANY barriers!"

Everyone nodded in agreement; it had only broken 5 barriers at the most. What was the point of having a barrier braking technique that didn't work on all of them. It would be like buying a cleaning product that claimed to clean everything; but when you read the label you discovered that it only cleaned windows and sides. How sad.

But what could you do, hope for the best mostly. Well that was was Kagome and the others did most of the time anyway.

Inuyasha leapt to attention starling everyone; his ears perked upward fiercely as he listened.

Sango tapped him, saying "Inu..."

"SSH!" he demaned; covering her mouth.

Miroku started to speak, "But w..."

"SSSHH!" he silenced him; also covering his mouth.

He listened more intensely as he tightened his grip on Sango and Miroku; making it difficult for them to breathe. His ears twitched as he desperately tried to hear the sound he had heard before.

"What is it?" whispered Kagome; being as quiet as possible.

"... I don't think we're alone." he whispered back.

That response alarmed the group as they scanned the area for spies. Kirara snarled in the direction of a nearby bush as she prepared to pounce, Kohaku held his hand in front of her and shook his head. She quietened.

"Kirara thinks it's over there." Kohaku whispered; pointing at the bush the two-tailed feline was glaring at.

Inuyasha nodded as he crept closer towards the shrub, he gripped the handle of Tessiaga incase the eavesdropper retaliated.

He signalled his friends and counted to three, "Ready? One... Two... THREE!" he shouted as the group leapt onto the bush and landed in a heap.

"OooOooh!" came a croaky voice from under the pile, "What on earth do you kids think you're doing?!"

Kagome looked down and gasped in surprise, was that her Grandpa?!

At the bottom of the pile; all knotted up was an old man who was identical to Grandpa Higurashi!

"Get off me at once, foul creatures!" he cried, pulling out three sacred sutras.

"No wait, wait!" cried Miroku in alarm, "We're good guys! Look I'm a Monk!"

The old man hesitated before lowering the spiritual papers, the group then all rose to their feet and helped him up.

"We're sorry about that. We thought you were a demon." Sango apologised shyly.

"Yeah, pease forgive us!" pleaded Kagome.

"Hmm very well then. I must say if I did happen to be a demon you would have done a pretty good job defeating it!" he nodded in approval at the gang.

"Uh thanks, geezer." scowled Inuyasha, resuming sniffing.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude! Apologise at once!" Kagome ordered him coldly.

He turned away and pouted like a spoilt child, "And if I don't want to?" he teased.

"Sit boy." she sighed as he crashed to the ground with a big _THUD._

"Kagome!?" he shouted in disbelief, as he lifted his head from the floor in pain.

"Idiot." Miroku muttered under his breath making Kohaku quietly laugh.

He shot them a death glare which caused them to laugh more; how pathetic he looked just laying there in a small crater he made when he fell.

"You kids sure are strange." the old man commented before receiving a scowl from Inuyasha.

"You could say that." smiled Kohaku as Kirara growled in a friendly manor.

"And this lovely creature isn't all bad for a demon." he smiled rubbing Kirara's chin as she mewed affectionately.

"Excuse me sir? But what exactly are you doing out in a place like this?" Sango asked the old man.

"I'm looking for a little girl, it's been five days since I saw her." he answered truthfully.

"Is she your granddaughter?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Oh no, not really. I just took her in." he replied.

"Why did you take her in? Did you know her parents or something?" Kagome asked as he shook his head.

"No, I found her lying unconscious a little outside my village; so I treated her." he said.

"Unconscious? I wonder what could've happened to her? Did she tell you?" asked Sango.

The old man shook his head and replied with, "Of course I asked, but alas the girl could not speak."

"Was she mute?" Kohaku suggested.

"No, she was rather unique really. A child her age you would have expected to be able to talk, but that wasn't the case with her. She could tap into your mind and send you her thoughts." he explained to the group as their eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean like telepathy?" asked Miroku in fascination.

The old man nodded, "Yes I suppose!"

"That's incredible!" gasped Sango in amazement.

"What did she look like?" asked Kohaku.

"Well she had lilac hair, brown eyes, a lovely smile and two dog ears growing from the sides of her head. Like you boy!" he described pointing at Inuyasha's ears, "Only they weren't white they were black."

Everyone froze. Could this girl he was seeking be... her?

"Did she have a name?" asked Inuyasha desperately before realising that she may not have kept the name Hanyuu; if it even was her.

He answered with, "Of course she did, silly! What kind of a persons doesn't have a na..."

"WHAT WAS HER NAME?!" he shouted; grabbing the old man by his shoulders and shaking him.

"Calm down, Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome, tugging at his sleeve.

"Hanyuu! It was Hanyuu!" the old man said in fear, "She wrote it down for me!"

Inuyasha gasped, it really was her! Where had she learned to write, or communicate with telepathy? But none of that mattered right now. All he cared about was the fact that she was alive! He released the man from his grasp and grinned widely. His little girl wasn't dead! The Dragon hadn't killed her! A wave of happiness rushed over him as he let out an overjoyed laugh.

"Inuyasha? Could that girl be?" asked Kagome, frozen with shock.

"I think so, Kagome. I think so." he laughed; pulling her into a hug and spinning like a child on the night before Christmas.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kirara smiled too, was this true? It was the best news they had heard in a long time now and they were happy for their friends.

"Where did you see her last?" begged Kagome.

"Well she was in the hut when a priestess came by in search of a bow so I assisted her and she left with one of my finest weapons. A few moments later, Hanyuu was nowhere to be seen!" he cried.

"Priestess? Did she tell you her name?" asked Miroku; an idea taking shape in his head.

Sango looked at him; she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Yes, I do believe her name was Kikyo." he answered.

The group froze. It was Kikyo, she was really back.

"So many people we thought were dead, aren't!" shouted Kohaku happily.

The gang grinned, they would find Hanyuu and Kikyo too. There was no stopping them now.

"Let's go guys!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Can I accompany you?" asked the old man shyly.

"Sure! What's your name by the way?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Jirou! Jirou Higurashi!" he answered happily, "At your service!"

She smiled, so he was an ancestor of hers.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha leaping onto her shouting to everyone, "GET DOWN!"

Something zipped past; faster than light itself and sent fireballs towards the heroes. Kagome looked up in confusion and shrieked; it was Ren!

* * *

**Ta da! Everything is slowly adding up and at least the Inu gang finally know Hanyuu's alive! Whoop whoop! Leave a like if you enjoyed and I'll write chap 15 soon! ~Happy**


	15. VS Ren

**Thankyou for reviewing, they were very sweet! I haven't really much to say so on with the chapter I guess!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Arina and Ren.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Crap!" yelled Inuyasha, pulling out the Tessiaga and leaping in front of Kagome.

"Oh good heavens! It's a real live Dragon!" cried Jirou in horror.

"Get back!" Miroku ordered as he pulled out his sutras and readied his staff.

"There you are." snarled Ren with his eyes narrowing and his tail swishing in anticipation.

"There YOU are!" Inuyasha snapped back, "Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?!"

Ren laughed maliciously and mocked, "You truly are pathetic, half breed!"

"Oh yeah!? Well I'll show you just what a half breed can do!" he screeched, lunging forward with his sword, towards the great beast.

The mighty Dragon flew downward straight towards Inuyasha and opened his giant black hole of a mouth to generate a huge fireball; Inuyasha clutched his sword tighter and swung it upward at the monster. Ren released his energy and sent an orb of embers at the cocky half demon.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha screamed as massive amounts of energy erupted from Tessiaga; heading back to Ren.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" screeched Sango; throwing her boomerang as hard as her human arms would let her.

Ren managed to avoid the Backlash Wave however he made the mistake of underestimating the Demon slayer! The spinning demon bone crashed into him with great force; severing his left wing off!

"Curses!" he bellowed as he began to fly uncontrollably in circles; without both wings, his navigation was screwed!

Sango laughed in victory, "HA! That's what you get for not taking me seriously!" she shouted up at the twirling Dragon.

Kirara transformed into her larger wildcat form as Kohaku jumped onto her back, they flew around Ren in a teasing manor; which angered him even more than he already was.

"Take this!" shouted the young Demon slayer; throwing his Kusarigama.

The heavy chain-sickle hit Ren in the snout; drawing blood from his mouth, the beast was infuriated. He let out heaps of smoke and fire that hit Kirara; sending her to the ground!

"Kohaku! Kirara!" cried Sango as she rushed over to aid her brother and his loyal companion.

Kohaku coughed and sat up in agony, whereas Kirara was in small form and unconscious with blood pouring dangerously from her forehead.

"She doesn't look so good!" shouted Miroku in panic.

"WELL OF COURSE SHE DOESN'T!" cried Sango in fury, "IF YOU'D JUST BEEN HIT WITH A FIREBALL, WOULD YOU BE OKAY!?"

"Uh! No I wouldn't! She needs immediate medical attention, right away!" he cried back.

"I'll take her to my home and treat her!" said Jirou before turning to Kohaku, "You come along too, boy!"

"Right!" nodded Kohaku; rising to his feet and reaching for Kirara. He picked her up and held her in his arms as he ran off following the old man.

"Come on, you guys! We can finish this creep!" Kagome shouted, trying to encourage the group.

She pulled out an arrow and placed it on her curved, red bow; aiming for Ren. She focused her spiritual energy onto the bow and released, the arrow hit Ren in his other wing; messing up his ability to fly even more. He crashed to the ground, flattening a few trees as he fell and glared over at the young priestess. How dare she!

Using his legs, he ran over to Kagome and grabbed her in his jaws before she could resist. Exactly like he had done with her daughter. The memory of 'killing' the little girl sent shivers down his spine, she was only a child! So why was he so affected by that accident?!

There was something about that girl, her aura was like nothing he's sensed before and the power she'd emitted was clearly un-natural for such a young half demon!

But with Kagome secured in his fangs, he ran off as fast as he could.

"Oh no you don't!" screeched Inuyasha, running after his wife in distress.

"Inuyasha!" she shrieked.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"UURRRGGGHHH! EVERY TIME! JUST SAVE HER ALREADY!" screeched Miroku, holding his head trying to prevent himself from going insane.

"I agree with this crazy monk! Seriously Inuyasha, go save her!" Sango shouted in agreement.

"Shut both your traps! I'm going!" he yelled back as he ran faster after Kagome.

* * *

Ren sighed, this white haired half breed was beginning to get on his nerves. First his child and now his woman, when would he realize that they were only useless females! The only woman acceptable in his life; was Arina.

No-one else mattered.

Especially not Tomoyo, even her name made him cringe.

Tomoyo Avalon; Ren's younger sister from the future, 15 years old. Family were supposed to be there for each other, so where had _she_ been when he needed _her_?! He hated her so much it hurt, he had loved her but she had left him for dead. Some sister she was. He didn't even want to think about his mother, and his father was most likely just as bad; it was too bad Ren never knew him.

Hanyuu had reminded him an awful lot of Tomoyo. They weren't really alike yet their essences were similar.

"Get back here with my Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded; increasing his speed as he was at the same pace as Ren.

Ren shifted his gaze towards the aggravated half demon, he really cared about this young woman. Why was he wasting his time?

"Give her back to me right now!" he ordered, raising his sword.

He was truly foolish, did he really think that Kagome wouldn't ever turn on him? Ren was sure that if the priestess' life was at stake, she would give up her husband. Because that's what human women are like.

He knew that Kagome would always put herself first no matter what, she had betrayed him before; just like Tomoyo. And he would never forgive either of them.

As Ren was quite lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the arrow darting right at him from straight on. It hit him in the eye; blinding him partially.

As he stumbled, he loosened his grip on Kagome causing her to fall out of his grasp and right into Inuyasha's arms.

"Got ya!" he grinned and winked at her as she gave him her biggest smile and wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

Ren snarled in pain, if Kagome hadn't shot that arrow then who had?!

He looked up ahead to see another familiar priestess; it was Kikyo. She was holding a black bow and had it aimed at him. For a single arrow it shouldn't have done so much damage, but as Ren examined her bow more carefully he realized that it was made from Dragonsbane. Damn her!

"Kikyo!?" cried Inuyasha and Kagome in surprise.

Before Ren could retaliate, Sesshomaru leapt out from behind the priestess and lunged towards the Dragon; with Bakuseiga firmly in his grasp.

"Sesshomaru!?" shrieked Inuyasha in shock, what on earth was Kikyo doing with _him_!?

Sesshomaru was now just above Ren and ready to strike, however the beast shot a fireball upward; forcing the lord of the Western lands to dodge. He landed beside Kikyo and held out Bakusiega; she stood to the side of him and aimed her bow.

"How come _we _don't have a cool battle pose?" Kagome asked Inuyasha disappointingly.

"Battle pose!?" he screamed, "Never mind that! Kikyo IS alive but why the heck is she travelling with Sesshomaru?!"

Just then, Ah-Un flew onto the scene and landed behind Sesshomaru and Kikyo (who were still doing their cool battle pose). Sitting on their back was Jaken and a young child.

Inuyasha gasped, he would recognize that scent anywhere. It was her.

Kagome also gasped, "Hanyuu?" she whispered.

Ren was also rather shocked, he had left Hanyuu beside a human village where she was taken in by an old man. That had guaranteed her to be out of the picture entirely! So how in the world had she ended up with Kikyo and this other demon!?

"Kikyo, you know what to do." said Sesshomaru flatly as she nodded.

She released another arrow as Sesshomaru flew up into the air, Ren tried to move but he was quite useless without his wings. The arrow hit him in the other eye; blinding him completely. He snarled in frustration as he desperately tried to see around him.

Without his vision he was defenseless, Sesshomaru used the opportunity to swing down Bakuseiga; severing his leg off! Blood oozed out rapidly, causing Hanyuu to look away in disgust. Inuyasha scowled, his brother needed to be careful what he was getting her into!

Ren cried out in pain as he lowered his head in agony and fell unconscious, he then transformed into his human form.

Kagome didn't say anything; yet she couldn't help but think that he looked awfully familiar.

Sesshomaru walked over to the sleeping man and poked him with his foot just to check if he was only pretending. He then nodded at Inuyasha as if to say 'Yes, he's down'.

"What do you wanna do with him, then?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Dispose of him personally, I suppose."

Hanyuu reached over for Kikyo's hand and grasped it tightly.

_"That was a little scary." _she admitted in fear.

Kikyo smiled at her with comfort, "Yes, I suppose it was."

Inuyasha and Kagome were confused, why did Kikyo randomly talk to Hanyuu like that? But then they remembered what Jirou had told them about the telepathy.

Sango and Miroku came running, clearly exhausted.

"We... finally caught... up to you!" panted Sango.

When she noticed Sesshomaru and Kikyo, she froze in surprise. So Kikyo really had been resurrected and she was with Inuyasha's older brother. Jaken and the two-headed were there too along with... a little girl?

"Sango? Isn't that...?" Miroku started before hesitating.

Sango nodded slowly, "Yeah. I think it is."

Sesshomaru approached his little brother and looked down to face him, "I've brought you something." he said with an emotionless face.

Kikyo then picked Hanyuu up from Ah-Un and walked towards the two brothers.

"Kagome. Come here." she said, beckoning her reincarnation to come closer as she held the child in her arms.

Kagome walked forward, never taking her eyes off her daughter and stood beside Inuyasha.

Hanyuu shifted awkwardly in Kikyo's hold; feeling uncomfortable with the looks she was being given.

_"Kikyo? What's happening?" _she asked looking up in fear.

Kikyo smiled and replied, "Hanyuu, these are your parents."

The little girl's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to face the pair that were staring at her; it was the doggy man and the young priestess from her dreams. They were her parents?

Kagome looked over at Hanyuu in disbelief as tears of joy began to form in her eyes, her daughter was perfectly alright. Inuyasha grinned widely; incredibly relieved to see her.

"Say hello." Kikyo said gently as Hanyuu looked down shyly.

Hesitating at first, she held out her hand and reached towards the pair. Inuyasha gave her his hand and Kagome took her hand and rested it against her cheek.

_"...Hi."_ she said shyly as they smiled at her affectionately.

"Hey." they both said to her.

Kagome's tears began to spill so she tried to wipe them away with her free hand before Hanyuu stopped her.

_"Why are you sad?" _she asked, stroking Kagome's cheek.

Kagome smiled and wiped away the rest of her tears, "I'm not sad. I'm happy." she replied.

_"You are?" _she asked before looking at her father, _"Are you happy too?"_

Inuyasha also nodded, "Yeah, I'm real happy."

Kikyo handed Hanyuu over to Inuyasha; smiling. Sesshomaru looked away, he wouldn't let his brother catch _him_ smiling!

He turned to the sleeping man/Dragon and slung him over his shoulder.

He then addressed Kikyo, "So priestess, you still coming?"

She smiled and nodded as she rushed to his side and walked away into the distance; along with Jaken and Ah-Un.

Hanyuu felt a lump in the back of her throat as her eyes became cloudy, she leaned into Inuyasha's chest so that nobody would see her cry.

He smiled and stroked the back of her head gently as Kagome rubbed one of her daughter's ears; receiving a small purr in response.

Miroku looked at Sango from the corner of his eye and slowly snaked his arm around her waist; pulling her closer to him.

Hanyuu cried harder into her father's chest, this was where she belonged; in the arms of the people she loved the most. And nothing could ever take her away from them now.

* * *

**Done! Whoo the chapter is finished, hurrah! Inu and his family are back together now yayyy :3 Writing the fight sequence was actually quite difficult! You know with all the different attacks and stuff but who cares? It's finished now! Review if you liked it and I'll post chapter 16 whenever I have the time! ~Happy**


	16. Just Who And What Is Hanyuu?

**Helloooo I apologize for the review my mum posted on the last chapter by accident, I told her off for it. I have been busy with homework lately so I wasn't able to update yesterday, sorry for that. I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying the story and I'd like to thank FallenFan77 especially, for sticking with my story and giving me all the support :3. On with the storyy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

A month passed by with no out of the ordinary occurrences. Hanyuu had grown more than any normal creature would have in such a short amount of time, she now had the appearance of a young teenage girl. Her hair had grown down past her waist and curled into spirals at the ends, her ears had gotten even bigger and fuzzier than Inuyasha's. Though she looked around fourteen or fifteen; in reality she still hadn't been alive for even a year.

She was growing too fast. Inuyasha and Kagome wondered how little time she would have left, how long would it be before she outgrew _them_? How long would it be before she was...

The couldn't think of that; they had thought her dead once already and the idea of it being real was unthinkable.

Despite her rapid growth; she still lacked the ability to talk. It seemed that now she had learned to broadcast her thoughts to others without needing physical contact, she felt as if she shouldn't bother learning speech.

Much to Inuyasha and Kagome's dismay, their daughter was very eager when it came to fighting. She had made small bows out of wooden sticks and would often use the washing pole as a huge sword; which she used to attack Sango and Miroku's children.

Inuyasha had told her many times to stop teaching the infants to be so violent, but the twins and the young boy happened to love these kind of games. Hanyuu would pretend she was Naraku and battle with them as they fought back with twigs or stones.

Even after her father decided to lock Sō'unga away in the weapons storehouse along with Tessiaga, Hanyuu still didn't listen. She wanted to know how to defend herself instead of everyone constantly risking their lives for her and she wanted to feel the thrill of a good battle! Just like she had felt as she swung the mighty fang at Naraku and sent him packing. She had cherished that feeling long after it was over and she wanted to experience a victory like it again.

There had been countless times she would sneak into the storehouse and try to smuggle Sō'unga out, only to be caught every time by Inuyasha who would shake his head and tell her to go and pick herbs with Kaede.

This was Hanyuu's least favorite thing to do and Inuyasha knew it, she would much rather spend her time playing with the three children or Shippo. She may have looked like a mature young woman but she was still technically a child.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to walk; with the unconscious Ren slung over his shoulder. Kikyo walked beside him occasionally glancing across at the sleeping man. She was surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't killed him straight away, but then again she supposed he could use the young Dragon to lure out his female companion.

Arina hadn't made an appearance in quite a while which made Kikyo wonder what she could be up to, she hoped that Hanyuu wouldn't be on the kidnapping list again.

It had been bothering the priestess for quite some time now though she hadn't mentioned it to anyone; what did Arina and Ren intend to do with the half demon child? Just what use would she be to them? That was the first thing Kikyo would ask Ren when he awoke.

"Excuse me, my Lord?" asked Jaken from behind who was riding Ah-Un, "How long are we going to walk for?"

Sesshomaru ignored him and carried on. Kikyo sighed to herself; he was the exact opposite of Inuyasha. Nothing about them was the same. Inuyasha was cocky and aggressive yet he had a warm heart; whereas his brother was calm and composed, however his heart was an enigma. She knew nothing about his intentions, not to mention his feelings. She wondered if he had ever been in love, if he'd ever felt his heart race and his cheeks turn crimson. Had there ever been a woman who had a special place in his heart?

Kikyo frowned, she didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru having someone special to him that wasn't Rin. She shook her head and snapped out of it, what was she thinking? Why should she care if he had ever loved someone? It wasn't like _she _was in love with him or anything. The more that Kikyo told herself she didn't feel that way about anyone; the hotter her cheeks began to feel. No way she was blushing, Kikyo hardly ever blushed! She had only occasionally blushed around Inuyasha, she didn't like doing it. It wasn't her style and she certainly didn't want Sesshomaru catching her acting so strange.

His voice caught her by surprise, deepening her blush as he said flatly, "Kikyo."

"Yes?!" she replied a little too quickly, surely he had noticed her odd behavior by now.

"He's waking." he stated; staring straight ahead.

Kikyo looked across at Ren to see that Sesshomaru was right; the young man was indeed stirring. So Sesshomaru set him down against a tree and stood back waiting for him to come to.

Ren slowly opened his eyes and looked around; he felt drowsy as if he had been asleep for weeks solid. When he looked up he was rather alarmed to see Kikyo and the man in white with a two headed Dragon/horse and a water imp staring down at him. He leapt up in fright only to find that his legs were too weak to stand from lack of use; as he fell back down onto the mossy earth.

"It's about time you woke up, you've been sleeping for at least a month straight." said Kikyo calmly.

A whole month? No wonder his legs were rusty. He panicked as he remembered his injuries, but as he reached down to feel them he found that they had been cleaned and bandaged.

"I purified your wounds, you would have died if I hadn't." Kikyo answered to his thoughts.

At first no words came out, it took several attempts for him to stutter, "But why didn't you just let me die?"

"We needed information." replied Sesshomaru bluntly.

Jaken cut in rather suddenly, "You should be grateful that Lord Sesshomaru decided to spare your life! He could have squished you like a tiny insect under his shoe if he really wanted to!" he cried at Ren.

"Jaken, shut up." Sesshomaru ordered his servant as Jaken trembled; begging for forgiveness.

"What kind of information are you after?" Ren asked the group looking down at him.

"Why do you seek the girl, Hanyuu?" asked Kikyo eagerly, "What use is she to you?"

Ren smiled in amusement, "You're kidding, you really don't know?" he teased.

"Don't be foolish! If we didn't know then why in the world would we be asking?!" shouted Jaken aggresively.

"So you really don't know. Heh, how interesting." he laughed quietly only to be startled by Sesshomaru's fist just missing his head and slamming into the tree trunk.

"Answer her question." Sesshomaru demanded. Even though he didn't raise his voice; he looked incredibly menacing with his lowered eyebrows and piercing eyes. Ren felt a slight shiver come over him.

"It's her, she's the one." he answered with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What do you mean, she's the one?" asked Kikyo, confused and a little annoyed at his vague answer.

"The one who can put and end to everything. The gift sent to both humans and demons, a priceless treasure." he grinned.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" questioned Sesshomaru, looking incredibly intimidating.

"She walks our land again after so many years, a being shrouded in mystery. Born from both spiritual and demonic energy. She's always there, in every story of our past and future. Her true intentions are unknown. But we do know that those who consume her lifeforce shall live forever and gain impossible amounts of power." he laughed maliciously.

Consume her lifeforce? Kikyo didn't like the sound of that! And a being shrouded in mystery? Just what _was_ Hanyuu?!

"Tell us more!" she pleaded, desperate to learn more of this legend.

"There isn't much more to tell. Except that the shadows are coming." he finished.

"What shadows? What does that even mean?! Tell me!" she demanded, however Ren did not reply.

Sesshomaru slammed his fist into the tree once again and narrowed his eyes. Ren simply grinned evily and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to know something about Arina?" he asked; still grinning.

"What?" snarled Sesshomaru impatiently.

"Teleportation is her specialty." he stated before disappearing into thin air.

The group were stunned; though Sesshomaru didn't show it. So Arina had teleported her mate to safety? What a bother. No matter, he would deal with him whenever they crossed paths again. He then turned away and began to walk.

"Where are you going?" asked Kikyo.

"From what he just said, the girl isn't safe." he answered in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Kikyo nodded and ran to follow him; as did Jaken and Ah-Un. They headed towards Kaede's village, wanting to reach Hanyuu before the Dragon and his woman.

* * *

"Thanks for that." Ren said to Arina as she nodded.

"No problem, I wouldn't want him killing you now would I?" she smirked.

"So what now?" he asked.

She smiled darkly and replied, "We go and claim our prize of course. Let's go and get the child."

* * *

**That's all! Next chapter will be up tomorrow and more will be explained about Hanyuu. Review if you liked it and I'll see you all soon! ~Happy**


	17. Full Moon's & Wells

**Oh my God I really hate computers sometimes, they're a real pain in the bum! I had written this chapter and saved it, only the computer decided to delete it and then crash for 2 hours! So I hope you're happy, hahaha enjoy the latest chapter and here we go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

It was a clear, black night and darkness had spread for miles as it engulfed the land. The light from the full moon danced off of the dimly lit forests and paths; everything was silent. All that could be heard was the wind whistling and the trees whispering, there was no movement at all from neither demons nor humans.

Inuyasha stood at the entrance of his hut with his ears perked up and his senses wide awake, nothing was getting into his house tonight.

This was the night that Hanyuu would become fully human; it was her first transformation and it would undoubtedly be excruciatingly painful. He remembered squeezing his mother's kimono and clenching his teeth in agony as his ears, fangs and claws sunk back into his flesh. It had been the most painful experience of his life.

He cringed at his daughter's shrieks and cries as she turned, Kagome was inside holding her hands and muttering words of encouragement. He was incredibly relieved that her human night wasn't on the night of the new moon like his; he wouldn't be able to protect her as well as himself.

Hanyuu's small whimpers could be heard from inside, she was quietly sobbing. How unlucky she was having both a demon and human period. Inuyasha was glad he had come out as a boy, mood swings and lots of weird feelings one day per month was quite enough for him.

_"Mother?" _Hanyuu whimpered as she clutched Kagome's hands tighter, _"Why am I feeling so many different emotions all at the same time?"_

Kagome smiled and kissed her head lovingly; saying, "It'll be alright. Your father goes through this every month too, so you'll be just fine."

_"So I'm not a burden to the two of you?" _she asked worridly.

Kagome was a little surprised by this comment; Hanyuu was in a lot of pain right now yet she was more concerned about her parents. She was truly a goodhearted little girl.

"Of course you aren't, why would you think that?" she asked; pulling the girl into a reassuring embrace.

Hanyuu hesitated a little, all these new emotions surfacing within her were beginning to make her feel uncomfortable and she felt as if she could burst into tears at any moment. She didn't want to trouble her mother but she really wanted to be comforted; as selfish as it sounded. And she didn't want to be an inconvenience.

_"It doesn't matter, it isn't that important." _she sighed sadly.

Kagome stroked her daughter's cheek and rubbed her nose against Hanyuu's, "Don't ever tell yourself that you're a bother to anyone." she said affectionately.

Looking down at Hanyuu; Kagome smiled proudly and stated, "And I'm pleased to let you know that you've fully transformed into a human."

Hanyuu leapt to attention and rushed to the mirror on the other side of the room, she gasped in amazement at what she saw. Looking back at her; was a young girl that looked incredibly similar to Kagome. The only differences between them were, one; Hanyuu's hair was much longer and spiralled the ends. And two; Hanyuu's eyes had become a luminous grey colour, a little like Inuyasha's when he transformed.

She reached to touch her ears only to find that they were small and non-fuzzy; they were ordinary human ears. She let out a small giggle as she began to run around the room in excitement.

However, much to her disappointment; she was a lot slower without her demon speed. She felt as if she were running in a swamp or mud.

Kagome smiled in amusement and couldn't help wondering if Inuyasha had reacted this way on the night of his first transformation. She had to hold in her laugh as she tried to imagine a mini version of her husband zooming around his home in excitement.

_"Are you laughing at me?" _asked Hanyuu; stopping mid-run to face her mother.

"No, I was just imagining your father in the same position as you." she giggled causing Hanyuu to laugh also.

And right on cue; in walked Inuyasha explaining, "Hey girls, there wasn't any movement so I decided to come..."

His sentence was cut short by Kagome and Hanyuu's hysterical laughter.

"Uh, what?" he asked feeling confused and a little freaked out by their odd behaviour.

His dumbfounded reaction was so fantastic; it only strengthened their laughter so tears were almost leaking down their faces.

"Stop it." he whined uncomfortably; trying to disguise his own chuckle.

* * *

"We couldn't have picked a better time to come for her, Ren! The half demon's greatest weakness; the night of their undoing that takes place once every lunar cycle!" exclaimed Arina excitedly, "Alright, first we need to distract the meddling half demon man and priestess somehow."

Ren smirked, "You just leave that up to me."

And with that statement; he hopped down from the tree the pair had been hiding in and crept up to the entrance of the hut. He lowered his barrier slightly; just enough for Inuyasha to sense his presence.

Inuyasha jumped to attention and sniffed the air violently for the scent of Dragon that had just drifted into his highly developed nostrils.

Kagome noticed his sudden change of mood and asked anxiously, "What's wrong? Did you sense something?"

"I'm not sure." he replied; rising to his feet and heading towards the straw flap that hung covering the entrance to his house. He sniffed around outside for while before beckoning Kagome to come to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked worridly.

"Kagome... I don't think we're the only ones here." he whispered so only she would hear, he didn't want to alarm Hanyuu.

"Seriously!?" she whispered back; beginning to panic.

Hanyuu was confused, why were they whispering? Did they not want her to hear their conversation? If only she had her advanced hearing but instead she was stuck with these pathetic human ears that felt as if they were clogged up with water.

Then Inuyasha felt it; it was Ren's demonic aura.

"Wait here with Hanyuu!" he ordered Kagome before running off in pursuit of the Dragon.

"Inuyasha..." she sighed sadly.

_"Where is father going?" _Hanyuu asked her mother, but with the expression on her face; Kagome guessed that she had a very good idea of where Inuyasha was off to.

"It's no big deal, don't worry about it kay?" she smiled over at the girl as she tried to sound reassuring.

_"Has he gone to fight the Dragon?" _she asked, surprising Kagome.

"What? How did you...?" she started before Hanyuu cut her off.

_"His lady friend is sat up in that tree." _she stated; pointing out of the window at Arina who was very surprised that the girl had seen through her invisibility spell.

Kagome squinted as she tried to see in the darkness before finally stating, "What lady? You mean Arina? There isn't anybody there."

Hanyuu was confused; if there was no-one there then who was THAT? She rubbed her eyes to see if she was dreaming or not but Arina's figure remained where it was.

Arina panicked, she had underestimated this girl greatly! She needed to act fast! But how to get rid of the priestess? She had and idea and suddenly disappeared.

It was Hanyuu's turn to panic now, where had she gone?! She was about to alert her mother when a pair of arms wrapped around her and teleported away with her.

"Got you now, girly." came the voice of a woman as Hanyuu turned her head in alarm; it was Arina, "Did you think I'd let you get away again?"

Hanyuu was afraid, she couldn't defend herself in human form and with neither of her parents in sight; she was at a loss of what to do. If only she had some kind weapon, like the Sō'unga! It was in the weapons storehouse which wasn't too far from her own home! She looked around trying to work out where she was; she was around the back back of her hut. If she could just lose Arina then she could make a break for the sword. Now how to lose her?

"Now come nicely and I won't have to get nasty." Arina grinned evilly; it seemed she liked the idea of being nasty.

It was at that very moment Hanyuu realized what she should do.

She turned to face Arina and nodded in a friendly manor, maybe if she tried to win her over then she could run for it. The demon lady was rather surprised that the girl had given in so easily but who was she to complain? This would make the plan a whole lot easier!

"That's good girl!" she praised as Hanyuu tried to stifle her giggle; for a villain this woman was incredibly gullible! She made Shippo seem like a genius!

Hanyuu took a deep breath, this plan would be risky; especially in her human form. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

Arina crept through the forest with Hanyuu right on her tail, who knew where she was taking her? It didn't look like she would have chance to grab Sō'unga! If she didn't have it she was done for! She looked around desperately for anything that she could use to her advantage, and then she saw it in the clearing up ahead all covered in ivy; an old well.

Perhaps if she distracted Arina, she could hide in there until it was safe. It sounded like a good plan to Hanyuu.

Just as she was about to make a distraction, an arrow came flying from straight on and only just missed Arina's face.

Hanyuu looked up and gasped in happiness to see Kikyo, exceptional timing as usual. Maybe there was a chance she would get out of this mess in one piece!

"Hanyuu, get down!" ordered Kikyo; placing another arrow onto her black bow and aiming for Arina. This time she wouldn't miss.

Hanyuu leapt to the side just as the priestess fired her arrow; hitting Arina's shoulder. She cried out in horror, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL BODY!?"

"Calm down, it's only a shoulder." said Kikyo; her voice filled with false understanding.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOUR BODY IS SO VILE AND DISGUSTING! YOU YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BEAUTY EVEN IF IT HIT YOU IN THE FACE, YOU HIDEOUS WOMAN!" she cried at her; overreacting a little.

Just then, Sesshomaru flew down and held Bakuseiga to Arina's throat; his eyes were filled with anger and hatred towards her.

"Don't ever say that Kikyo is vile, disgusting or hideous. You would only be describing yourself and I would have to kill you for insulting the priestess when she is clearly much more beautiful than you are." he threatened; not removing the sword from its position.

Kikyo was rather touched by his comment and the fact that he had called her beautiful. She felt the blush creeping across her face so she shook her head and tried to snap out of it.

Hanyuu saw this as the perfect opportunity to get out of there, so she ran towards the old well; not daring look back.

As she reached it; the sun began to rise, transforming her back into demi demon form. She twitched her ears happily and sniffed the morning air, it was good to be her again. Without wasting any more time, she jumped straight into the well. She would hide there until someone found her (who weren't Arina or Ren of course).

Much to her surprise, the bottom of the well wasn't exactly the bottom of a well. It was a blue light that went down for miles as she fell down through the sea of lights. She had seen her mother do this in her dreams and she wondered if this was the doorway to the other land. A land much different from the one she knew.

A world with tall huts made from glass that shimmered in the sunlight, thousands of people wearing the strangest clothes walking around aimlessly, and huge steel beasts roaming the concrete rivers.

But little did Hanyuu know; she was about to find herself in a completely different place than she had in mind. And she could have never guessed the dangers and choices she would have to face.

The bone eaters well; a well that transcends time. But there was no rule saying that it could only go forward, what if it went backwards too? Like a car in reverse or the re-wind button on a television remote. If Hanyuu's life wasn't interesting enough, well it was about to get a hell of a lot weirder... and so much better.

* * *

**Wahayy! But God no I hope my computer gets fixed soon because typing this up on a Kindle Fire is seriously going to be the death of me! Curse you auto correct! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review if you did! ~Happy**


	18. Bandits

**Hiya everybody! Wanted to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p so here it is. And just for the record, sarahdiamond... yes I meant both of them; Hanyuu IS a girl as well as a half demon after all :) I hope you're all enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't include in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"BAKUSEIGA!" bellowed Sesshomaru as he swung his sword at Arina; sending her flying.

Arina cursed under her breath, where had Hanyuu disappeared to? Now the plan had failed so she decided to retreat for now; she would think of some way to retrieve the girl later. And with that last thought, she teleported away.

"Coward." Sesshomaru muttered to himself as he placed Bakuseiga back into its sheath.

Kikyo walked over to his side and asked, "So where did she go? Did she realize that fighting was pointless and gave up?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and replied flatly, "She lost what she came here for."

It took a moment for his words to sink in before Kikyo realized an exclaimed in panic, "Hanyuu!"

The last she had seen of the young girl was when she ran off to hide in the... THE BONE EATERS WELL! Kikyo ran to the well and looked down; frantically searching for her.

"Hanyuu?! Haaanyuuuuu?!" She shrieked down the pit of darkness only to realize that it was empty; Hanyuu was nowhere to be seen. But the well had closed up long ago so it didn't really make sense that it would open again now.

Within a matter of seconds, Sesshomaru was stood to her left. He was also peering down into the well; scanning the area for his brother's daughter.

Soon after, they were joined by an extremely worried Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Did you find her?!" asked Kagome with pleading eyes, "Please tell me you did!"

Kikyo lowered her head sadly as Sesshomaru remained silent; they then turned to face the well making Kagome gasp in horror. Inuyasha ran to the edge of the well and looked downward in frenzy.

"You aren't trying to tell us that she's gone to..." he started; not quite sure how to finish his sentence.

"Do you think she's gone to the future? To _my_ time?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha leapt down only to fall flat on his face, "OW!" he yelped in pain. The well was not working.

Everyone gasped in shock, what did they do next?

* * *

The air was hot and humid and there was a sticky breeze blowing, Hanyuu groaned as he turned onto her side. The bed was rather uncomfortable at the moment; it was hard and rocky. Also, the sounds drifting into Hanyuu's ears were pretty alarming for from the inside of a hut. Opening her sleepy brown eyes and gasping; she realized that she wasn't in her bed at all.

She was lying at the bottom of what looked like a well; it was dusty and smelly as she let out a small but violent sneeze. It took a while for her memories to return but then she remembered; she had hidden in an old well from Arina and she must have fallen asleep.

Rising to her feet steadily; she clutched onto a vine of ivy that was snaking up to the exit for support and pulled herself up.

She wondered if she would end up in her mother's homeland, the world packed with new people and objects she had never seen before. When she reached the top; she peered out to examine her surroundings.

A wave of disappointment came over her; she was in the same place that she had entered the well! It didn't look like there would be any adventures for her, how unlucky she was.

Sighing, she crawled out from the well and looked around. How did she get back to her hut again? She sniffed around for the scent of Inuyasha or Kagome but was rather alarmed to discover that the air smelled incredibly different than it had done before. Instead of smelling of fresh vegetation and clean air, she smelt fires, smoke and death. Not to mention the fact that the scenery wasn't as green as it was, just where on earth was she?

She walked on through the overgrown forests for hours; her feet ached and her tongue was very dry. She hoped she would reach some form of civilization soon! She was lost, hungry and alone.

Not long after; a group of men came into view from up ahead, they were riding horses. Maybe she wasn't doomed after all! She smiled happily and waited for them to approach her.

One of the men saw her and shouted, "Hey boss! We got a girl!" as soon as they heard the word 'girl', they cheered in victory and increased their speed. Hanyuu began to feel uncomfortable; she was starting to have a bad feeling about this.

The horses reached her within seconds and the horses neighed as they halted before her, the big group looked her up and down and grinned.

"She's a demon but she's a real looker!" cried one of them.

"You can say that again, loveliest demon I've ever laid eyes on!" nodded another; laughing.

Hanyuu trembled, it seemed these men weren't good people and she probably shouldn't get involved with them.

"Step aside." ordered a spine chilling voice as the group parted for a young man to make his way towards the girl; on his giant black horse.

He was a very handsome man with long black hair and a muscular body, his eyes were a mixture of red an orange; like the colour of the sunset. He had a smooth, manly nose and strong cheekbones. His mouth was curved into a slight smile as he peered down at the half demon girl in front of him.

"What is your name?" he asked, grinning down at her; making her shudder slightly.

Hanyuu shifted uncomfortably; not knowing how to explain her telepathy powers, she avoided eye contact with him and tried to calm herself.

"Can you speak?" he asked her curiously, as she shook her head. Maybe pretending she was a mute would get her out of this mess.

"No matter, we can have some fun with you anyway." he smirked.

Fun!? He intended to have FUN with her!? Oh hell no! Hanyuu was having none of that! She turned with her back to him and crossed her arms as if to say 'I'm not going anywhere with YOU sir!'.

"She's a stubborn one." whispered one of the men to one of his comrades.

"Yeah, I wonder what the boss'll do to her?" the man whispered back.

The man with the long black hair smiled, this was going to get interesting. He jumped off his horse and walked towards her.

She could feel his presence nearing her and she was curious of what he was up to, but she stood her ground. She wouldn't allow herself to be ordered around by a human man she had never met before! He stopped a few inches away from her and reached for her arm, he grasped it and held on tightly. She tried to shake his hand off aggressively but it was no use; he wasn't letting go.

Frowning; she spun around and gave him a big slap right across the cheek. The gang of men gasped in shock.

He released his grip on her and moved his hand up to feel the area she had struck him, it was red and stung badly. He was completely stunned; a woman had _never _retaliated like that to him before. They usually quaked in fear and obeyed his every command, he was the leader of a gang of bandits after all. But this girl stood up straight in his presence and faced him showing no signs of fear or obedience, he had never met a woman quite like her before.

Whilst he was in shock; Hanyuu decided this would be the perfect time to make her escape. Pulling her tongue out in a teasing manor, she leapt up into the trees and hopped faster than a flying arrow.

"Let's get her!" cried the men; raising their swords and bows as they ran after the rude girl who had dared to lay a finger on their boss.

However, the boss just stood there frozen. It seemed he had greatly underestimated her power, he would have to keep his guard up. Despite the threat she now opposed him, she had a certain charm that attracted him. Even for a child; she was much more beautiful than any other woman he had captured. She was young and filled with spirit. He wouldn't let a prize like her get away so easily!

So he hopped back onto his horse and sped off in the direction she had fled with his men chasing her, this was getting interesting.

* * *

Hanyuu leapt faster from treetop to treetop, for only humans they were surprisingly fast and armed too. Why wouldn't they just give up!? She was only a girl, they could easily find another woman walking around. But maybe it was because what she had done to their boss, but she didn't regret doing it. The filthy man deserved it! Even though she had never seen the man before, he seemed very familiar. But she couldn't have met him before.

Her thoughts were cut off by an arrow flying through the air and slashing her right cheek; a small amount of blood trickled down. It wasn't painful but she was becoming tired of their games. And all this running was making her thirstier by the minute.

"Hold it men!" bellowed the familiar man's voice as the clonking of horse hooves came to a halt.

Hanyuu crouched down in the tree and peered downward; breathing as quietly as she could.

"When you find her, do not harm her! You hear me? DO NOT HARM HER!" he ordered; confusing Hanyuu. One minute he wanted to use her for entertainment and the next he was helping her out? What was his deal?

He continued, "Why am I telling you to spare her, you ask? Because she is the one we have been seeking! She walks on our soil again and we almost made her unclean!"

"Wait boss, you mean she's THAT woman? The pure one!?" cried his men in astonishment.

"That's right! The greatest treasure for humans and demons! But WE have found her and she is OURS to do with as we please! We shall consume her soul and with it we will live forever!" he cried in victory as his men cheered.

Hanyuu didn't like the sound of this, what on earth were they talking about; the pure one!? As far as she was aware of, she was no legend and she was sure that consuming her soul would only give them bellyache.

Now with all this talk of an immaculate being; you'd have expected someone with such high standards to be powerful, perfect etc. But not poor Hanyuu, they had forgotten to mention her greatest weakness; bad luck. Hanyuu NEVER had any luck and she was clumsy as hell.

In fact she was so clumsy that she lost her footing and fell head first out of the tree she was hiding in, and inevitably landed right on the man with the long, black hair; sending them both crashing to the ground. The tree had been quite a way up so it hadn't been a short fall and in her tired and hungry state; she fell unconscious.

The man sat up with Hanyuu collapsed on his lap, she had saved them the trouble of looking for her! She truly was full of surprises. He picked her up and walked over to his horse which he placed her sleeping form into the saddle and beckoned his men to follow him. She was no good to them asleep and they didn't exactly know how to extract her essence, so they would feed and water her until she was in good health again. After all; a sick person = a sick soul and the soul had to be perfect!

So onward they traveled; seeking a weak village that they could rob of it's food and resources.

* * *

**Who is this mystery man!? And what's all this about pureness!? Review what you think and tell me if you enjoyed it. Cheerio ~Happy**


	19. Even More Lecherous Than Miroku?

**I'm glad that you all like my story and to be honest I'm a little worried of making a bad decision in the storyline and making you all unhappy! So I'm trying my best, it's pretty hard writing about time travel! By the way, if any of you want to draw a picture of any of the characters like Hanyuu or Ren then just create a fanfiction account and send it to me via private messaging, I want to know how you interpret them! Don't forget to review and here goes! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Hanyuu could hear a faint voice calling; it was unclear and echoed making it hard to work out what the person was saying.

"Seriously, when are you going to wake up woman?" came the voice of the man from before.

She shot up and clenched her fists in his direction for self defense; he chuckled at her amusing act.

"You're pretty lively to say you just woke up." he grinned, she gave him a look as if she were asking 'how long was I out?' "It's been at least five days since we first crossed paths."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, she had been sleeping for five whole days?! As she took a step towards him; ready to fight and then run, she realized how weak her legs actually were as she carelessly stumbled forward. He extended his arms as she fell into him, she looked up at him; feeling humiliated.

For the first time in his life; he felt his heart beat quicker and colour slowly creeping across his face. Their eyes met and he held in his gasp, his chest was thumping and he was sure she would hear it.

After a moment of stuttering he finally managed to choke out, "You sure are an eager one."

She felt her blood boil as she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face, he rubbed it and looked down at her in confusion; why was she being so rebellious? Did she even know who he was?

"What's the problem? Am I unappealing to you?" he asked.

She opened her mouth in disgust, was that all this man thought about?! She pouted and looked away in frustration, she was not all that keen on him at all.

"Do you really despise me that much?" he teased as she shot him a death glare.

_"Yes."_ she responded coldly via telepathy; surprising him quite a lot.

"Was that you that spoke just now?" he asked curiously as she nodded, "But your lips didn't move, I saw with my very own eyes!"

_"Well maybe you're just ignorant." _she snarled at him causing him to stare at her in amazement.

"You can speak to me without using your voice?" he grinned in awe, "You could still talk to me even if I was kissing you."

She frowned at him and turned away, _"I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last man alive."_

"So would you rather kiss a tree? Or maybe a rock?" he tormented, grinning in amusement.

_"They'd probably be better kissers than you." _she replied coldly; glaring up at him.

"Want to test that theory?" he asked seductively making her step back in disgust; he truly was vile.

_"You're worse than uncle Miroku." _she scowled.

He grinned, this girl was something else indeed. She didn't quake in his presence nor did she beg for her life, instead she put her life on the line even more than it already was. He couldn't figure her out; was she really bold or just really foolish? Fool or no fool, she had the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were a fiery brown; just like her personality. And her feisty ways made her even more appealing to him, he wondered if her body was as fascinating as she was.

_"What are you looking at me like that for?" _she snapped; interrupting his trail of thoughts.

"Who me? Oh nothing." he said as innocently as he could. She looked at him unconvinced as he continued, "You know, it's been a few days since I met you and I've yet to learn your name."

She looked away; scowling and muttered, _"...It's Hanyuu."_

He smiled, "Interesting, I've never met anyone with that name before."

_"And what's your name, then? I find it rather rude that you didn't introduce yourself right away. A man usually introduces himself before a lady." _she snapped at him.

He chuckled at her stubbornness and replied, "Call me Onigumo."

She raised her eyebrow, that name sounded somewhat familiar; as did he. But she couldn't put her finger on where she had heard that name before so she dismissed it, _"Onigumo, huh? That's a weird name."_

"I could say the same about yours." he teased receiving a glare from the half demon girl.

_"Out of curiosity, why haven't you killed me yet? Do you prefer taking people's lives whilst they're conscious?" _she asked suspiciously.

He was rather taken back by her statement, any other woman in her position would feel lucky to still be living. But he had already gathered that Hanyuu wasn't like any other woman he had met in his past.

"If I'd wanted you dead then I'd have done it by now." he replied honestly.

This answer surprised her, she had been expecting a cold answer or a sexual one. But it seemed that killing her was not his intention, so what was? It most likely had something to do with her being naked. She sighed aggressively, he wasn't going ANYWHERE near her bare body!

He guessed what she was thinking and winked, "It's not anything seductive... though it could be if that is your wish."

Her jaw dropped open in horror, what type of woman did she look like to him?!

_"Excuse me, but there'll be no form of seduction on my watch." _she snarled; a little embarrassed.

"Oh come on, what have you got to lose? Except your virginity of course, you are a virgin right?" he teased even more; recieving a more powerful slap.

_"I have my dignity! I wouldn't be caught dead performing such acts of torture with the likes of you!" _she shrieked.

"Acts of torture? I would prefer it if you called them nocturnal activities." he chuckled as she scowled in disgust.

_"You really get a kick out of this sort of thing, don't you?" _she sighed.

"Of course I do, I am head of a group of bandits after all. And who doesn't get a kick out of women 'entertaining' them?" he grinned evilly.

_"Get back in your cage!" _she demanded; amusing him even more.

"I would if I had one."

_"Then I'll be sure to get you one for your birthday!"_

"Along with a kiss?"

_"NO!"_

All of a sudden another man ran into the room shouting, "Onigumo! Onigumo!"

"What is it, Kansuke?" he asked his companion.

"Outside! It's the Dog Demon!" he cried.

Onigumo's eyes lit up, "So he's back is he?" he grinned before turning to face Hanyuu, "Stay in here and don't come out or else, you hear me?"

She huffed and turned away; he took that as a yes so he walked outside of the hut he was staying in to face the powerful demon that had decided to pay him a visit.

"Ah, Inu no Taishō. We meet again." Onigumo grinned at the great Dog before him.

"Onigumo." he replied.

"Back for another round of tag?" the bandit teased.

"You have been terrorizing my lands for long enough, I have come to put an end to your life." he threatened; reaching for his sword.

* * *

Hanyuu peered through a gap in the straw flap covering her from view; there was a demon who looked a lot like her father standing in front of Onigumo. She gasped as she recognized the sword he had pulled out and held in front of him; it was Sō'unga. How had the mighty fang ended up in his possession? It was in the weapons storehouse back at her home village. It had already dawned on her that the place she was in now wasn't where she had been born and raised, in fact she felt as if she were in a completely different time. However, she had no idea how true that superstition could possibly be.

She had the urge to step out from the hut; despite Onigumo's warning. She didn't like the idea of staying with the bandit and allowing him to perform... certain acts with her; she shuddered at the thought of his long, slender fingers crawling all over her body. NOPE.

She was definitely getting out of here! But she couldn't just waltz out of the front door, it would be like walking into a gang fight. But there were no windows or any back door, what was she supposed to do?

The Dog Demon's sudden statement caught her off guard, "What are you keeping inside the hut?" he asked; sniffing the air.

"Nothing to do with you." snapped Onigumo, standing closer to the hut as if he was trying to hide Hanyuu.

"Tell me now." Inu no Taishō ordered in a menacing tone.

"And what if I don't?" Onigumo teased; pulling out his sword.

"Then I'll be forced to violent methods." he answered; also pulling out his sword.

Just before Onigumo could run towards the supreme Dog; he paused in shock. Hanyuu had disobeyed him and left her hiding place, Inu no Taishō raised an eyebrow in surprise; he thought Onigumo would kill any demon that came within 2 feet from him yet here he was protecting a demon girl, she was half Dog demon too.

"What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Onigumo aggressively, "Get back inside and wait!"

Inu no Taishō examined the girl closely, she looked rather familiar. And as he inhaled her aura he realized that she had mixed powers as well as mixed genes; she possessed both demonic _and _spiritual energy But that should have been impossible; the only being said to have both powers was the immaculate woman spoken of in many demon and human legends. But surely this young girl wasn't her.

Hanyuu was also carefully studying the great lord before her, his scent was very similar to her father's and they had numerous qualities that were the same such as the hair colour, eye colour etc. He was very tall; at least 6 ft. If she stood next to him, she would look the size of an ant.

Inu no Taishō then turned to Onigumo and asked, "You... know this girl?"

Onigumo nodded, "Yes, what's it to you? She's my concern, not yours."

"No I was simply pondering, she has nothing to do with me; like you say." he replied flatly.

"That's right! She's done nothing, so leave her out of this!" ordered Onigumo fiercely, Hanyuu was surprised that he was so protective of her, after all he only intended to 'play' with her.

Inu no Taishō was about to raise Sō'unga before he was interrupted by a voice that Hanyuu recognized.

"Master! Master, you must come at once!" cried something small that hopped and landed on the Dog demon's shoulder; it was Myōga.

"What is it, Myōga?" Inu no Taishō asked his loyal advisor.

The flea leapt up and down in panic; exclaiming, "It's Lady Izayoi! She's pregnant!"

"I understand." he nodded before turning to Onigumo, "I apologize but I shall have to postpone our fight for another time." And with that last statement; he flew off in pursuit of this Izayoi.

Onigumo considered chasing him but dismissed the idea as he remembered Hanyuu, she had put herself in serious danger and stood in the presence of a Dog Demon ruler without bowing her head or showing any kind of respect. True he himself had shown no respect but him and the Lord were enemies! Hanyuu was of the same species as him so Onigumo had expected her to suck up to Inu no Taishō; hoping that he would rescue her from these terrible bandits! But she had kept her big mouth shut and not spoken badly of the captain, would he ever be able to predict her actions?

_"Um, is he coming back or not?"_ she asked shyly. So now she was going for the cute and nervous appeal was she? Sexy, feisty, cute, shy... she could be anything and still look attractive to Onigumo!

"No, he won't be back for quite some time." he answered, not being able to turn and face her. She was making him feel so many emotions at once; and he didn't like it.

_"Are you mad because I didn't do as I was told?" she asked._

He was confused, first she had slapped him and argued with him but now she was getting all shy? As if he didn't already want her enough!

"...No." he replied after a moment of thinking of how to answer.

She let out a sigh of relief, _"Good, you've really annoying when you're mad or seductive."_

Onigumo was surprised by this comment; so was she still the same fearless girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Good. He turned to face her and grinned.

"So, about this evening's entertainment?" he smirked as he gave her a 'bedroom' wink.

She scowled, _"No, no entertainment for you."_ she said coldly.

"But I'm a criminal. I can easily just use force to get you to do what I want."

_"If you come anywhere near me, I'll start sharpening my claws on you."_

"I dare you to even try it."

_"Maybe I'll slit your throat in your sleep."_

"Such vile thoughts for a lovely young lady to be having!"

_"Oh I'll show you 'lovely'!"_

She lunged at him with her claws as he grabbed her hands and pulled her closer towards him, his men had long gone as they grew tired of the content arguing.

"You need to learn how to calm down, you're so easily aggravated." he started, pulling her closer in. She felt the temperature rising in her cheeks as he pulled her closer and closer, she was a little too close for comfort.

Onigumo was stuck, should do it or shouldn't he? If he did she would undoubtedly slap him in the face and leave a permanent mark; but it would be worth it.

_"Hey, what are you doing?" _she questioned as her face was almost touching his; they were less than a centimetre apart and Onigumo's heart was thudding so violently, he was sure it would burst right out of his chest.

It had never been a big deal for him to kiss a girl or two, he had played with so many that he'd lost count. But this was different; Hanyuu was making him feel different.

_"Um, Onigumo?" _she trembled slightly.

Before she could protest any further, Onigumo crashed his lips against Hanyuu's. Her eyes widened in alarm at his sudden action; he really was the most seductive man in all of existence! He kissed her more passionately; sliding his tongue into the opening and exploring her mouth. She tasted of fresh flowers and spring air; sweet and refreshing.

Hanyuu was frozen with shock; this had escalated quickly indeed! As much as she wanted to deny it; he was an excellent kisser. And as much as she hated this man, a part of her wanted to kiss him back. The only problem was; she didn't know how.

Before she could even try to respond, Onigumo broke away from her; panting for breath. He looked down at her and grinned, "Still think a tree or a rock would be a better kisser than me?"

She looked away in embarrassment and remained silent, so he had only done that to prove a point? Well of course he had! There was no other reason that he would bother to do that to her, unless it led to other activities. It wasn't like she cared after all. So then why was she feeling so disappointed? Maybe because it was her first kiss and she hadn't had the opportunity to respond, yes that must've been the reason!

"I'm surprised you haven't struck me yet." he teased, "Could it be that you changed your mind about the entertainment?"

Hanyuu felt her blood boil, that was all he cared about! How bothersome!

She looked up at him and scowled, _"You sexual jerk!"_and with that insult; she slapped him so hard that it could have most likely been heard in a village several miles away!

* * *

**That's that! I'm seriously panicking now, I hope no one minds that I made Onigumo kiss Hanyuu! But really if you think about it, he IS a bandit who would most likely take advantage of a woman so yeah, please don't be mad with me! ~Happy**


	20. Changing Clothes Is Fun

**Thanks so much for reviewing again everyone, I still feel a little bad for destroying Hanyuu's innocence in the last chapter by making her suffer a very extreme kiss! And just to say; writing about time travelling and trying to figure out the Inuyasha timeline is proving to be EXCEEDINGLY difficult! It just doesn't make sense in some places!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"And just where do you think YOU'RE going?" Onigumo shouted after Hanyuu; who was storming off in anger at his perversions.

_"AWAY FROM YOU!" _she shrieked back at him.

"But why would you want to leave my company so shortly after we've met?" he asked, "We've not even got to the good stuff yet."

She snarled; trying to contain the anger building inside of her, _"Can you just leave me alone?"_

He ran to her side and walked with her, "I couldn't leave _you _alone even if I wanted to, Hanyuu." he grinned seductively.

She sighed and increased her walking speed; trying to get ahead of him. She was heading for the old well; if it had somehow thrown her into this strange land then surely it would take her home the same way?

Onigumo subtly peered down at her; did she really hate him so much that she couldn't stand to be in his presence? The thought saddened him as he desperately wanted to win her approval, she wouldn't do anything with him if she didn't like him. He had never wanted a woman as much as Hanyuu before and he felt that he couldn't rest until he had won her affections.

He shifted his gaze to the clearing coming up, the sunlight was harsh and the cicadas were clicking restlessly; in the centre of the clearing was an old, ivy covered well. Hanyuu walked towards it and looked as if she were about to climb into it.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously; standing beside her.

_"I'm going home." _she snapped as she shifted her gaze back down into the well.

Onigumo looked down in confusion as he asked, "You live down there?"

_"No of course not you idiot, this leads to my home." _she replied aggressively.

"But how does this lea..." he stared before she suddenly jumped down the well, "Hey!"

Annoyed that she had left whilst he was in mid-sentence; he leapt down into the well after her. Much to his surprise, he wasn't in the bottom of a well; there were blue and green lights all around him. He was beginning to panic before he noticed Hanyuu, who seemed unaffected by this odd scenery.

"Where are we?!" he shouted across at her as she looked at him in surprise; how had he managed to follow her?

_"Go back! Stop following me!" _she shouted back.

"I would but... I don't know how to swim back up." he said; pointing up from where they had jumped.

Hanyuu panicked, she couldn't let her parents see him! They would probably kill him if they knew what he was like! Although he would really get along with Miroku, they had so many things in common apart from the fact that Miroku didn't take advantage of women for evil deeds. Maybe if she pushed him back into the well once they arrived but he would most likely just keep coming back and attempt to make a move on her.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the pair were sitting at the bottom of the well. Everything seemed the same apart from the metallic smell in the air and the fact that there was some strange ladder snaking up the inside of the well; not to mention that it was a little darker than it should have been. Maybe it was just night. But when she looked up she saw no stars; only a dimly lit wooden ceiling. She was positive that the well had been outside so what was going on?

"Where are we now?!" he asked; also looking up at the strange roof.

_"... I'm not entirely sure." _she admitted; rising to her feet, _"Let's go up and take a look around."_

"After you." he grinned, pointing to the ladder as she walked over to it and began to climb up. He followed shortly after.

He couldn't help but think how appealing Hanyuu looked from this angle; he was laughing to himself and beginning to drool a little, "It's a nice view from down here!" he shouted up at her.

It didn't take long for her to realize just what he was referring to as she felt her cheeks burn bright crimson, she then kicked him with great force right in his face; sending him plummeting to the bottom of the well as he cried out in pain.

"Owwwww..." he moaned to himself; rubbing his face.

_"That's what you get for staring at my behind!" _she shrieked down at him; quickening her pace as she neared the top of the pit.

When she reached the top, she examined her surroundings and gasped. The other place was strange but this was totally off the scale! She was in a shed of some sort! She climbed out of the well and sniffed the air; it was unclean and polluted. Onigumo dragged himself out and had the same reaction as he looked around.

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed, "Your home sure is weird!"

_"This isn't where I live... I have no idea where we are." _she admitted in confusion.

"Seriously!?" he panicked.

"KAGOME IS THAT YOU!? KAGOOOME!?" came a voice from outside the shed as a teenage boy burst in excitedly.

He looked Hanyuu and Onigumo up and down before finally saying, "... You're not her."

This boy knew Kagome? How? He looked around 13 and he had short black hair and brown eyes.

"You're not Inuyasha either so who _are_ you guys?" he asked.

_"Well, uh, I'm Hanyuu and this is Onigumo. Who are you?" _she asked shyly; preparing herself for the whole 'OH MY GOD YOU CAN TALK WITHOUT USING YOUR MOUTH!'

He pulled the expression that suggested he was about to bring it up but his response surprised her, "Woah! You can use telepathy, that's so cool! I'm Sōta Higurashi!"

Onigumo cut in all of a sudden, "Yes that's nice kid but can you cut to the chase and tell us where the hell we are?"

"I guess you're both Kagome and Inuyasha's friends from the past then aren't you?" he asked.

_"Um, how exactly do you know them?" _Hanyuu asked him curiously.

He grinned and replied honestly, "Kagome's my older sister and I've met Inuyasha a few times before."

_"Oh."_

"So do you know them?"

_"... They're my mother and father."_

"Oh."

Onigumo cut in once again, "So if he's your mother's brother, doesn't that mean he's your uncle?" he asked.

_"I guess." _she nodded after a moment of thinking.

"I have a niece?" said Sōta in surprise, "But I'm like a year younger than you!"

"You're not. I don't look it; but I'm not even a one year old yet." she stated.

Onigumo's eyes widened in surprise, she wasn't even a year old yet?! But she looked and thought like a young developing woman! Talk about exhilarated growth!

"Really?" asked Sōta, "You like a teenager!"

_"Yeah." _she sighed; this rapid aging was becoming a problem, as if she wasn't odd enough already.

"Sōta? Are you in here?" came a female voice as a friendly looking woman entered the shed.

"Oh hey, mom." waved Sōta as she examined the unique people standing in her shrine, like her son she had also thought that Kagome had returned; but she clearly hadn't.

She smiled warmly at Onigumo and Hanyuu and said, "Hello you two, are you friends of Kagome and Inuyasha's?"

_"Y-Yeah." _she stuttered shyly, this woman was very pretty.

"She's sis' daughter!" exclaimed Sōta excitedly.

She studied Hanyuu closely and smiled in excitement, "I see! Well that would make me your grandma then, haha I feel so old!" she laughed before looking across to Onigumo, "And is this your husband?"

Hanyuu's cheeks flared, _"NUH UH! NO WAY!" _she shrieked as he grinned at her.

"Alright I understand, just a friend." laughed the woman.

"A friend with benefits." added Onigumo; winking at Hanyuu.

_"No! Not even a friend!" _she snapped at him.

Sōta looked up at his mom in confusion and asked, "Mom? What's a friend with benefits?"

"Oh nothing, Sōta." she replied; trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Sōta grinned to himself, he knew exactly what everyone was talking about. He was in junior high now and he was a typical teenage boy.

Onigumo turned to Hanyuu and asked, "So what now?"

_"I don't know." _she replied; trying to think of a solution to their travelling problem, _"You think anyone around here knows about the well and why it sends you to different places?"_

"Maybe, it's worth a shot. Why don't you ask?" he suggested as she nodded in agreement.

She coughed to get Sōta and his mother's attention and asked, _"Excuse me? Do the two of you know why this well sends you to various locations?"_

"Well I'm not that much of a genius on that sort of stuff but I always saw it as a gate to different times or dimensions, but I think my father will know more about the topic." she answered; still smiling at them.

"Yeah!" agreed Sōta, "Gramps is the man when it comes to history lessons!"

"Can you take us to him?" asked Onigumo as the two nodded.

They all left the shrine and entered what seemed to be a gravel court, Onigumo and Hanyuu looked around in awe. This place was unlike anything they had ever seen before; it was noisy, surrounded by strange grey towers and there was a huge hut to their left.

"Wow." Onigumo whispered across to Hanyuu who was covering her ears, "What's wrong?"

_"It's too noisy." _she whimpered.

Of course; she had incredible hearing so if the sound was bad for him, it would be ten times worse for her! He took her hand rather suddenly which surprised her and whispered, "Come on, we're losing the kid and his mother."

She looked up at him and nodded; quickening her pace. But she didn't try and pull her hand from his grasp. They ran after the strange people and followed them into the giant hut.

* * *

"WHAAT?!" screeched Inuyasha, "_YOU _WANNA HELP _US _FIND OUR DAUGHTER?!"

Sesshomaru nodded and replied flatly, "Yes, why do you seem so shocked? I am the girl's uncle am I not?"

"Well yeah but..." his brother started before Kagome cut him off.

"We would love for you to help us, Sesshomaru! Are you coming along too, Kikyo?" she asked.

"Yes." the priestess nodded, "I am concerned about the girl and I want no further harm to come to her."

"Well then! It's settled! The four of us will go and look for a way to get down the well!" she smiled sounding very determined.

"Fine." Inuyasha scowled at his older brother, "But I aint being nice to him."

"Oh be quiet will you? We're doing this for Hanyuu so it shouldn't matter if Sesshomaru wants to come along, its not like we're going on a picnic! But even if we were, I bet you'd argue with him about what foods you both got?" she ordered; causing Kikyo to let out a small giggle. Inuyasha and Kagome were so alike; it was rather amusing.

"Shut up, let's just go before I kill something." he snarled walking off in the direction off the forest.

"If you kill anything that isn't a bad guy then I'll 'Sit' you!" she threatened him; running after him whilst Sesshomaru and Kikyo walked at a normal speed.

* * *

It wan't long before the group reached the bone eaters well, they all stopped in front of it and peered down into the blackness.

"Now what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Shall we test if it's working again?" Kagome suggested.

"If it wasn't working yesterday then what makes you think it'll be working again today?"

"It's not guaranteed that it's open but sometimes my phone wouldn't work one day and the next it would be perfectly fine."

"What's a phone?"

"It doesn't matter, now come on let's have a go!"

Kagome crawled onto the side of the well and jumped; Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kikyo all looked down after her.

"Kagome!? Are you still there?" Kikyo shouted down the well only to receive no answer.

"KAGOME!" shrieked Inuyasha before his brother punched him on the head, "Hey!"

"Don't start that again." ordered Sesshomaru.

"Start what?!"

"You know what."

"I obviously don't otherwise I wouldn't be asking!"

Kikyo sighed and cut in, "Boys! Will you give it a rest! Kagome hasn't responded so it's safe to say that she's made it through the portal, so I don't know about you two but I'm going after her." and with that she hopped down the well.

"Wait, don't leave me with this fool!" cried Sesshomaru; also leaping down.

"OH SURE LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GUYS!" screamed Inuyasha as he jumped down after his comrades.

* * *

_"What!? He's not here?" _asked Hanyuu disappointingly.

"I'm very sorry, I'd forgotten that he went to check out the new demon roller-coaster in the theme park down the road." Mrs Higurashi apologized.

"It's not a problem, we can just go and look for him." grinned Onigumo, "What exactly does he look like?"

Mrs Higurashi ruffled around in her apron pocket and pulled out a small scrap of paper, "Here's a photograph." she handed it to Onigumo as he and Hanyuu looked at it in fascination; this was the best painting of a man the two of them had ever seen!

"Okay! We'll go find him then!" said Onigumo; turning for the door before the woman grabbed him by his sleeve rather suddenly.

"Wait!" she said, "You can't go out dressed like that!"

Onigumo was rather offended; these were the finest robes he could lay his hands on, what was wrong with them!?

"People don't wear those type of clothes in this time, I'm sure some of my husband's old clothes would fit you." she suggested.

"Oh of course." he nodded.

She then turned to Hanyuu and examined her figure, "You're about the same size Kagome was when she was fifteen, I'll find something for you in her wardrobe."

"I'll sort the dude out, mom!" cried Sōta, "We're both men so it would make more sense!"

"Alright, Sōta go ahead." smiled his mother, "Onigumo, follow him upstairs would you?"

Sōta and Onigumo headed upstairs to the big bedroom to look for some casual clothes.

Mrs Higurashi turned to Hanyuu, "You follow me, dear." they also climbed the stairs and entered a small pinky/purple room with a green floor. There were odd objects inside along with the fluffiest futon Hanyuu had ever seen before, Mrs Higurashi smiled at the girl's expression.

"This was Kagome's room." she smiled.

_"Woah." _she muttered.

"Now let's have a look in the wardrobe." she sung whilst skipping over to a big wooden cupboard and pulling it open, "It's warm out so you'll want something that will keep you cool but looks cute."

Hanyuu watched as she threw lots of strange clothing onto the fluffy futon exclaiming, "Too big, too warm, too revealing..." Eventually she found something.

* * *

Onigumo and Sōta were stood downstairs waiting patiently, Onigumo was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a loose white shirt; he looked relatively normal.

"Girls take forever to get ready don't they?" sighed Sōta as Onigumo nodded in agreement, "Kagome was just like this."

"Well if they're related then it's to be expec..." he started before pausing as Mrs Higurashi came downstairs with Hanyuu. His eyes widened; he liked what he saw.

The pale blue denim shorts and pink boob tube showed off the girl's figure magnificently; her legs looked smooth and creamy, her curves were now visible unlike in her kimono and her breasts... Onigumo grinned to himself and chuckled.

_"What are you pulling that face for?" _she scowled.

"...Nothing." he grinned; trying not to drool.

Hanyuu realized what he was looking at and covered her chest area with an embarrassed blush forming on her face; what a lecher he was!

"We'll need something to cover your ears, too." said Mrs Higurashi; walking into another room and returning with a thick headband covered in lace and sequins, she placed it onto Hanyuu's head; it covered the ears nicely, "Good, the bandanna that I used to give to Inuyasha wouldn't fully cover your ears since they're so much bigger than his."

_"Thankyou."_ she smiled before turning to Onigumo, "Well, let's go."

He nodded, "Alright, the kid told me where to go so I know the way. And I've got the picture of the old man so we'll be able to spot him."

"Wait!" said Sōta grabbing Hanyuu's arm before she could leave, "Grandpa will probably try to destroy you, so to prove that what you're saying is true; give him this." he handed her a small note that he had written whilst waiting for her to change.

_"Alright then, bye." _she smiled at him, she then turned and left through the plank of wood covering the entrance that she had been told was called a front door. Onigumo followed after; admiring her behind before being slapped.

* * *

"Finally, guys!" shouted Kagome, "How long does it take you to jump down a well?"

"Well, sorry!" Inuyasha shouted back as Sesshomaru and Kikyo sighed.

Deciding not to wait for the married couple to finish bickering; Sesshomaru grabbed Kikyo's hand and flew up with her out of the well.

"DON'T WAIT FOR US THEN!" Inuyasha screeched up at his brother, "Come on, Kagome!" it took him a moment to realize that Kagome had already climbed up the ladder and was stood with Sesshomaru and Kikyo; waiting for him.

Inuyasha growled and leapt up, it had been over five years since he had been on this side of the well. He knew that Kagome would be excited about seeing her family again and he was too, he also looked forward to how Sesshomaru would react to this strange time period. He imagined him pulling out Bakuseiga and attempting to cut down a metal thing that Kagome had told him was a car, he laughed silently to himself.

The four walked out into the sunlight and approached Kagome's house, Sesshomaru and Kikyo's eyes widened in shock; what a strange place this was!

"Incredible." Kikyo whispered to Kagome, "You used to live here?"

Kagome smiled and replied back, "Yep, I sure did. Inuyasha had the same reaction as you when he first came here."

"What sort of things did he do here?"

"Well he made a few scenes in public, embarrassed me countless times, went crazy whenever he saw ninja food, annoyed my cat and blew up half of my house."

"He sure is silly, isn't he?

"You can say that again!"

Inuyasha noticed Kagome and Kikyo laughing quietly with eachother; he turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Hey, Sesshomaru? What are they laughing at?"

Sesshomaru tried to conceal his smile; he had been listening to the two gossiping priestess' and had found their conversation rather amusing.

When they reached the entrance to the house; Kagome walked towards it and knocked rather loudly. Not long after, it slowly opened to reveal Sōta standing there. He was frozen with shock at who he saw; his big sister had come home.

"MOOOOM!" he screeched at the top of his lungs; as his mother came running in panic.

"What is it Sōta!? What's wrong!?" she cried rushing to her side.

He didn't reply; he simply pointed up at Kagome. Mrs Higurashi followed the direction of his pointing finger and gasped; her daughter was back.

"Kagome..." she whispered in disbelief, "Is it really you?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yes, mom. It's me."

Tears of joy began to spill down Mrs Higurashi's cheeks as she covered we mouth in happiness, "Oh Kagome..." she sobbed, "My baby."

She pulled her daughter into a loving hug and squeezed her tightly, "I've missed you so, honey." she whispered into her daughter's ear.

Kikyo smiled; she was very touched by this mother-daughter scene as her own mother had been killed by rogue demons, her father had also died as he tried to assist his wife, leaving Kikyo and Kaede all alone in the world. At first she had despised Kagome, a rival in love whom she would compete with for Inuyasha's affections. It took her a while to realize that Kagome was in fact a lovely girl who cared about many people; she deserved Inuyasha more than Kikyo ever had. Kikyo would always tell herself that just because he was her first love, it didn't mean that he was her _true _love. Despite telling herself that, she still felt incredibly alone. She found herself looking across at Sesshomaru; she wondered if he ever felt this alone too. But why should she care? She didn't have any feelings for him. It wouldn't be right for her to move from one brother to the other.

Sesshomaru felt the priestess' eyes on him as he turned to meet her gaze. Their eyes locked and Kikyo's cheeks turned a pale pink, he stared deeper into her calm orbs; trying to figure out what was on her mind. His heartbeat quickened and he felt his stomach do flips; no woman had ever caused him to feel this way. They continued to to stare; lost in eachother's minds, their hearts beating in sync.

"Uh, sorry if I'm interrupting anything but Kagome told us to come in." Inuyasha said rather suddenly; startling the two as they broke eye contact awkwardly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in suspicion, he knew that something was going on and he was curious to what it was, "Come on in then."

Sesshomaru and Kikyo, still avoiding looking at eachother, followed him into the enormous hut.

* * *

Onigumo and Hanyuu stared at the huge crowd of people in the theme park and were almost lost for words.

"We've got to find him... in HERE!?" cried Onigumo in horror.

_"It'll take us years to even catch a glimpse of the guy!" _Hanyuu exclaimed.

"Well, we'd better get started!"

_"I concur!"_

They ran into the park and looked in every direction for the old man, they needed to stick together, it would be easy to get lost in this place!

_"Wouldn't it be easier to look for him from above?" _she suggested.

He shook his head immediately, "No way! We can't just go leaping around, we'd get spotted!"

_"Yeah but..."_

They walked further into the crowd of people, searching frantically.

"It would help if you had his scent, then you could just sniff him out.

_"No it wouldn't make any difference. There are so many strange smells in the air; I can't even pick out YOUR scent, and you're right next to me!"_

"So we're screwed?"

_"Pretty much, yeah."_

"Great!"

* * *

"So mom? Did you happen to see a young girl with light lavender hair and dog ears like Inuyasha's come out of the well before the four of us?" Kagome asked her mother hopefully.

"Do you mean Hanyuu? Yes she came through a little while ago with a man, I sent them to find your grandpa in the theme park. And don't worry I made them change clothes so that they wouldn't attract too much attention." she replied.

"A man?" asked Inuyasha, "What man?"

"Yes, he had long black hair." she answered; trying to remember his name.

"He said he was called Onigumo!" shouted Sōta.

The group froze. Onigumo? THE Onigumo!? How was this possible? Inuyasha stormed towards the door.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted after him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'M going to get our daughter back! If this Onigumo is the one we all know and hate, then Hanyuu's in big trouble!" he shouted back.

"But I don't understand." said Mrs Higurashi, "He seemed like such a kind man, it looked like he cared about her a lot. I even thought they were together."

"TOGETHER?!" shrieked Inuyasha in horror, "I'll rip that creep apart if he lays a finger on MY daughter!"

"Well he held her hand. Does that count?" asked Sōta.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth, "I'll kill him."

"If you're going looking for them, please get changed." smiled Mrs Higurashi.

Sōta sighed, "What is it with you and dressing people up, mom?"

"It's just so they don't draw too much attention to themselves!"

"Whatever you say."

She examined Kikyo and said to Kagome, "Go upstairs and help your friend change."

"Sure!" Kagome nodded; pulling Kikyo by the arm up to her room.

"Sōta? Can you take care of the boys?" she asked gently.

"Fine." he sighed, "Come on you two." They followed him upstairs.

Mrs Higurashi ruffled around in her cupboards before she found what she was looking for; the purple bandanna that Inuyasha had used countless times before to hide his ears. It was a little crumpled but nothing a little ironing couldn't fix! She hummed to herself as she got out the ironing board and switched on the iron; ah the joys of being a housewife!

* * *

A little while later, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came down with Sōta; wearing jeans and shirts. Sesshomaru was annoyed that he couldn't wear his fluff but it was apparently too flamboyant.

"Ooh, don't you two look smart!" giggled Mrs Higurashi as the brothers sighed.

They were about to make a comment, when Kagome and Kikyo came down and stood side by side. Kagome was wearing a yellow skirt and a pale blue jumper whereas Kikyo was in a white summer dress that showed a little of her back. Sesshomaru was trying not to make it obvious that he was staring, so he coughed and looked away. Kikyo looked over at him and studied his figure; the shirt showed off his muscles. She also looked away in embarrassment.

Like Inuyasha; Kagome had also noticed the pair's odd behaviour, she giggled to herself.

"Well, let's be off. Hanyuu isn't going to find herself!" said Inuyasha; walking towards the door.

"You're right." Kagome nodded; running after him.

Sesshomaru and Kikyo followed, trying to avoid eye contact as Kagome silently giggled at them.

* * *

**Longest chapter there everyone! Hand hurts so much and I swear the Kindle hates me, but it's finally up. I'm excited about the next chapter because they're all in a theme park, and I LOVE theme parks! So leave a review if you enjoyed! ~Happy**


	21. Roller-Coaster Romance

**Hello! I am so sorry that it's been so long since I updated, I was really busy and had tones of homework! Thank you soo much for all the reviews, they were really sweet! Here I go! (Cause I'm Mario) ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

"This place is enormous, how are we ever going to find Hanyuu in this crowd?" asked Kikyo; looking round at the bunches of people aimlessly wandering around.

Sesshomaru glared viciously at anyone who accidentally bumped into him without even apologizing, "Despicable humans." he muttered to himself.

Inuyasha punched him on the back of the head and snapped, "Will you just shut up complaining? You're the one that wanted to come along with us and so far all you've done is moan!"

Sesshomaru scowled down at his younger brother, "You don't have to lecture me."

"Seriously you two, do I have to put you both on leashes like real dogs?" threatened Kagome.

"It said on a sign that dogs aren't allowed in here so they're lucky they haven't been kicked out yet." Kikyo added, winking at her reincarnation. The two young women giggled with eachother.

"Psst." Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru, "Since when have they been BFFs?"

"What's wrong with them getting along?"

"Nothing, it's just weird seeing them being friendly with eachother since they had so many arguments in the past."

"Little brother, _you _were the cause of ALL their disagreements."

Inuyasha put his hand over his heart as if it had been pierced with a blade, "That stung!" he said dramatically as Sesshomaru shook his head; sighing.

Kagome looked back at the two squabbling brothers and whispered to Kikyo, "Do you think those two will _ever _learn to get along? Or stop hating eachother?"

"Those two are hard to read but I don't think they HATE eachother, they have more of a love/hate relationship in my opinion. They'll fight and argue until they're both covered in bruises, but if someone else threatens one of them; the other will stand by his brother and assist him."

"Yeah, I know where you're coming from. Their sibling relationship has been a little difficult right from the beginning but... I think it's slowing starting to mend itself."

"I agree."

Kagome looked across at Kikyo; lost in thought. Kikyo shifted her gaze to Kagome's and the two were staring for a while.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"... You're not like I thought you were at first."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at the beginning I thought you were cold, cruel and didn't care about anyone."

"So, from your observations; what am I like now?"

"You're kindhearted, funny, sweet and really caring."

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly at the compliment, "You think?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. The priestess smiled at her warmly, "You're a lot nicer than I thought you were too."

They giggled as they continued to walk on through the crowd.

* * *

Onigumo stood before a huge rollercoaster and shouted over to Hanyuu; who was looking for the old man inside a park dustbin, "HANYUU! I FOUND HIM, HE'S UP THERE!" he pointed up at the old man in the speeding cart that looped and looped, Hanyuu gasped in alarm.

_"Is he safe in that thing!?" _she shrieked in panic as the ride spun and spun.

"He doesn't look it! If we don't do something, we won't have anyone left to tell us how to get home!"

_"Then let's go help him!" _she cried; running off in the direction of the ride's entrance.

There was a long queue of people who groaned as Onigumo and Hanyuu pushed through them all aggressively.

"Out of my way, peasants!" he shrieked; sending a group of women flying.

In a matter of seconds, they had arrived at the front of the line and were looking up at the speeding cart; worrying for the old man's safety.

"You guys sure are eager to get on this ride." said a young man who looked around twenty years old and was stood behind them, he had short brown hair and was smiling at the pair. Hanyuu decided to remain silent, so he wouldn't freak out about the telepathy.

Onigumo answered for her, "We're more than eager! For the old man up on this death trap, this is a matter of life and death! WE have to save him!"

Hanyuu smiled and laughed awkwardly, he had over exaggerated maybe a little. The boy looked across at her and stared; he seemed to be deep in thought. After a while he shook his head and laughed, "Sorry, you just sort of remind me of this girl I used to know."

She cocked her head to the side slightly; like a bird. She wondered who she could possibly remind him of.

"I'm Hōjō, nice to meet you both." he smiled.

"I'm Onigumo and this is Hanyuu."

A man with strange uniform approached them and opened the gate to the ride; which was slowing down and coming into the station, "In you all go." he said.

Hōjō pulled Onigumo and Hanyuu to the front of the ride and plonked them down on the front seats, "This is the best bit to be sat in!" he grinned excitedly as he sat in a seat behind them.

The man with the uniform went down the roller-coaster; checking everyone's safety straps. He pulled the metal bar down over Onigumo and Hanyuu; slightly alarming them. This vehicle must be extremely unsafe for them to need so many safety precautions. When he was satisfied that the pair were properly secure, he left for the control room. Hanyuu trembled slightly and whimpered.

"What's wrong?"

_"... This bar is squishing my boobs."_

He chuckled, "Well they are rather large." She shot him a death glare.

_"Shut up."_

"Are you afraid?"

_"Maybe a little."_

"Good, cause I'm terrified." he laughed causing her to smile a little.

He slowly reached across for her hand and locked his fingers into hers, his action took her by surprise but she didn't attempt to free her hand from his grasp. Smiling to himself that she hadn't pulled away from him, he rubbed his thumb over hers gently in a soothing manor. She tried to stop the slight blush spreading over her cheeks, why was she reacting in this way? He was an awful lecherous man whom she had only known for a small fraction of time, plus all he was interested in was using her as a toy. Then why couldn't she resist stroking her fingers across his?

The cart began to vibrate and make a loud humming noise, Hanyuu clenched her teeth as she tried to block out the screeching noise. She tightened her grip on Onigumo's hand as she squeezed her eyes shut in fear. He looked across at her and smiled, "Keep your eyes open, we'll have a better view of the area from up high so look out for the grandpa."

She re-opened her eyes and nodded.

The ride lurched forward slowly at first, it went up a steep slope that seemed a lot higher than it was. It paused for a moment at the top; allowing Hanyuu to catch her breath, before zooming down at an incredible speed. Onigumo and Hanyuu shrieked at the top of their lungs, and clung to eachother for dear life! They screamed louder than they ever had before in their lives as the ride looped and spun upside down, it went through tunnels that were pitch black and almost right into the lake next to the park entrance. Onigumo glanced across at Hanyuu; who was in hysterics screaming.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?" he shouted over the humming of the ride as she turned to face him.

_"NO! I'M NOT! THIS IS AWFUL!" _

She clutched onto his hand so powerfully she most likely had stopped the blood flowing. The journey seemed to go on forever as it spun and rocked but finally it came to a halt slowly. Hanyuu released his hand and fell back into her seat; panting in exhaustion. Onigumo did the same, they turned to face eachother; breathing heavily.

"...Damn." he laughed in exhaustion as she laughed along with him.

Hōjō came around and smiled at their faces, "See? I told you it was fun."

They looked up at him; still panting.

"Come on, I'll show you all the best rides!" he grinned, pulling them both up and dragging them away.

* * *

"She like... NOWHERE!" screeched Inuyasha in frustration.

"Be patient, fool. This is a big place so naturally it will take a while to find her." Sesshomaru told him flatly recieving a snarl in response.

"I know that! But we've been here for _ages _and we haven't even caught sight of her yet!"

"Patience, Inuyasha. It is a very useful emotion that you seem to lack."

"YOU'RE lecturing me about EMOTIONS!?

Kagome turned around and screeched in their faces; causing a few people to stare, "OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUST GIVE IT A REST! YOU'RE LIKE CHILDREN! GROW UP AND STOP SQUABBLING!"

Inuyasha stepped back in fright as a small sweat dropped from Sesshomaru's cheek, Kikyo held in her smile. Kagome was scary when she was angry.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Do I have to say the word in front of all these people?" she threatened as he shivered slightly in intimidation.

Sesshomaru moved to stand beside Kikyo as he addressed her, "It would be best if the two of us continued our search without them, they might be at this for a while."

Kikyo's cheeks flashed a fine crimson as she entertained the idea of being alone with Sesshomaru, she snapped out of her daze and replied as normally as she could, "Y-Yes of course, an excellent idea!"

They snuck away from Inuyasha and Kagome without being noticed, when they were at the other side of the park; Kikyo sighed and relaxed.

"There were no signs of the girl when we were abandoning the irritant married couple, it's strange; I should have picked up her scent by now." Sesshomaru muttered.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation to why that is, I mean this place is filled with people so her scent is bound to mix in with all of theirs."

"Hm, maybe."

"Would we get a better view from higher up?"

"Where in this place is high up?"

"There." she said pointing to the spinning Ferris wheel a few feet away, "We could see the whole area from up there."

Sesshomaru pulled out some odd pieces of card from his shirt pocket, "We can use these objects to get on it, I think Kagome's mother called them 'passes'?"

Kikyo accepted the pass from him and nodded, "Well, let's go."

They arrived at the foot of the colourful wheel and stared up at it in awe; it was magnificent. The two of them had never seen anything quite like it. They showed their passes to a man wearing strange uniform and boarded a strange suspended cart; it was small and felt rather unsafe. They both took a seat in the small compartment and waited for it to rise into the air, there was an awkward silence.

"Um." started Kikyo; desperate to make conversation, "So uh..."

Sesshomaru glanced across at her and waited for her to finish her sentence, she couldn't help but stare back like an idiot.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"Yes right, um."

"..."

"..."

Kikyo looked down at the park below shyly; not knowing what to say to him. She hadn't quite realized how high up this ride actually went, the people looked like tiny ants and the trees looked like pieces of broccoli.

He spoke rather suddenly; catching her off guard as she jumped a little, "Kikyo?"

"Yes?" she answered; a little too quickly.

"Do you... still have feelings for Inuyasha?"

Kikyo paused, what could she tell him? That she had gone off Inuyasha and now seemed to be attracted to his older brother? No, she couldn't say that!

"No. Not anymore." she answered truthfully, "Why do you ask?"

He shifted awkwardly and she could have sworn that she saw him give off a small smile, "No reason." he replied flatly.

"Well if you're going to be like that..." she huffed before he stopped her from finishing her sentence by grabbing her two hands.

Her face grew hotter as he stared at her; still clutching her hands. Her heart raced and she could feel it thudding violently; if it were any louder then he would definitely be able to detect it with his sharp hearing.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Kikyo..."

"Yes?"

"..."

"What is it?"

"...I..."

"You...?"

"I..."

They continued to gaze at each other as he stuttered again and again, they began to lean in closer as the space between them gradually closed. Their faces were almost touching, both their faces were slightly flushed as their pulses quickened. They were about a centimetre away from each other and the distance was closing even more. Kikyo's face reddened as she considered the possibility that he was attempting to kiss her, she swallowed and held her breath. He held onto her hands tighter as he slowly closed his golden eyes.

She swallowed again and squeezed her eyes shut as she leaned in further, their fingers were now intertwined as their lips were less than a fraction apart. She could feel his hot breath blowing onto her; it smelt of cinnamon and made her stomach do small excited flips.

Their lips were seconds away from colliding when the wheel came to a sudden stop, they leapt in surprise as they broke away; embarrassed. Their cheeks were still hot and their hearts were drumming out a samba.

Kikyo could still taste his breath and smell his alluring scent, she flushed. They stepped out from inside the cart; receiving some creepy grins and whistles from random people nearby as they walked on.

* * *

**Oooh Sesshy get in there! He won't let good meat go to waste! Review if you enjoyed and I'll try to post the next chapter sooner than last time! ~Happy**


	22. Hōjō, Homo, Hobo

**Oh my god I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated since last month! I was very very very busy and I had to go to a lot of places so I didn't have much time to write, but I was constantly thinking of what I could put in future chapters. I also went to see The Hunger Games: Catching Fire and it was THE BEST film I have ever seen! Team Peeta all the way! Anyway back to this story, enjoy the chapter and thankyou for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Hanyuu was feeling very dizzy as she tried to keep her balance. She took a seat on a park bench and sighed in exhaustion.

Onigumo and Hōjō joined her on the bench and sat on either side of her. She rubbed her head as it was throbbing from the amount of strange vehicles they had ridden. She was a little restless since she hadn't said anything for hours now, but she didn't want to alarm their new friend Hōjō with her telepathic speech.

"Damn." Onigumo muttered, "Those machines are intense."

"But they're really fun!" grinned Hōjō.

Hanyuu simply nodded in agreement as she adjusted the headband that was covering her ears, if Hōjō saw them it would mean big trouble and she didn't want to cause a riot in this strange land.

"They're more distracting than anything! We forgot our reason for coming here in the first place!" said Onigumo.

Hanyuu remembered at once; they were looking for old man Higurashi, her great grandpa. It was surprising how one of those odd vehicles could make you forget your purpose, not to mention the churning feeling it left in your stomach. She pulled a face and lightly clutched her belly; trying to relieve it from the pain, she felt as if she was going to throw up. Onigumo and Hōjō noticed her discomfort and pondered on what to do.

Hōjō leapt up at once and exclaimed, "I know! You two wait here, I'll be right back!" And with that command, he ran off in the direction of a stall.

Onigumo turned to Hanyuu and frowned, "What's wrong with you now?"

She scowled across at him, _"I feel like I'm gonna hurl."_

"You don't say, your face has turned a pale shade of green."

_"It has!?"_

"No, of course not. I'm kidding. You're so gullible!"

_"...Shut up."_

Onigumo chuckled as Hanyuu continued to give him a sour look before her stomach let out a strange grumble as she clutched her abdomen in pain. So there really was something wrong with her, but then again she was a woman; and women always had something wrong with them.

"We should go back to Mrs Higurashi and the kid, they should be able to tell us what's wrong with you." he suggested as she shook her head violently at him.

_"No! I'm fine, it'll pass! Hōjō told us to wait here for him and besides, my tummy hurts too much to move!"_

"Well in that case..." he started as he rose to his feet before reaching down and lifting her into his arms, she struggled and tried to break from his hold.

_"Put me down at once!" _she demanded furiously, _"I have rights!"_

"Oh give it a rest, will you? This way; we can get to the big hut quickly and avoid hurting your stomach. It's a great plan!"

His words of reassurance only caused her to struggle more; desperate to be put down. Her actions confused him, he knew that she was stubborn but being carried shouldn't be that much of a big deal for her. Was she that proud that she'd rather sit in pain in an unknown land; waiting for a boy whom she didn't properly know than be carried by her companion to safety?

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to control her trembling; it was like she was afraid of being carried.

"What's the big deal? I'm only helping you out."

She trembled more, _"...It doesn't matter."_

"Sure it does, you're a troubled female so I have to assist you."

She sighed, _"Yeah, a troubled female. A weak and vulnerable woman who can't defend herself and gets grabbed so easily; that's me."_

"What's wrong with that? It's just what women are like."

_"Apparantly so."_

"But all I'm doing is carrying you, do you have a problem with being carried?"

_"..."_

He wasn't expecting her to remain silent, he was sure she would make a sarcastic comment or snap at him but she did the complete opposite, she truly was full of surprises; like a goody bag. Filled with surprises, tasty, colourful and exciting.

"You... DO have a problem with it then?"

_"It's not my favourite form of transportation, no."_

"Why not?"

_"Lets just say I've had a bad experience of it in the past."_

"How so?"

She snarled in frustration, _"DOES IT REALLY MATTER!?"_

His expression faltered, he could tell that she was angry but there was another emotion mixed in with it; fear. What ever had happened to Hanyuu had affected her greatly and he wished that he knew what had happened.

"Well if it's troubling you this much then yes, it does matter. But you'd never tell ME when you had a problem. I'm just a bandit after all who doesn't care about anything besides money and sex."

Hanyuu paused, she regretted snapping at him now. However, he could be playing with her and not really care about her troubles, he could be doing this for his dark desires. Well if he thought that pretending to care about her would give him the right to take her in bed with him, he was wrong. How could he stoop so low just for his perversions? He truly was a bandit, and a cunning one too. But Hanyuu wasn't falling for his little games!

_"You got one thing right, I wouldn't tell YOU what my problems were."_

"Even if I threatened you?"

_"There isn't anything that you could possibly do to make me trust you."_

"You trusted me on the rowler-cowster."

_"I'm a woman, I was distressed and you happened to be there."_

"So if you were with that Hōjō boy you would've held _his _hand?"

_"Possibly."_

"And you'd have let _him _kiss you?"

Hanyuu's face flashed a fine red as she snapped back, _"I never LET you kiss me! You practically forced yourself on me!"_

"Yet you didn't fight back."

_"I was in shock! In a temporary paralysis! You broke away just as I was about to retaliate!"_

"You're a terrible liar, you know that don't you?"

_"Shut up! YOU are the one who is lying, not me."_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, sweet cheeks."

_"SWEET CHEEKS!? That is it! Put me down this instant!"_

Onigumo placed her gently on her feet and chuckled, "I take it your stomach ache has gone now?"

She growled and crossed her arms in frustration; tapping her foot to burn some steam, _"You want to know why I don't like being lifted against my own will? It's because a Dragon grabbed me and almost killed me. That's why I don't like not being in control of my own mobility. OKAY?"_

Onigumo was silent, he had hit a nerve by bringing that up and he could see that the memory pained her, "I'm sorry." he muttered.

Hanyuu raised an eyebrow in surprise, _"You're apologizing?" _she asked; unconvinced.

"Yes, I didn't realize that it was that big a deal. So I'm sorry."

_"No uh, it's okay. You couldn't have possibly known so..."_

"And just so you know, I would never purposely hurt you."

_"But you were threatening me a little while ago."_

"I was teasing, you're very fun to torment."

_"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not."_

He smirked and took her hand, "I may be a criminal, but I'm not entirely evil."

_"Questionable."_

"Heh, that's more like you; always making smart statements."

She ignored him and turned away awkwardly, he wondered why she was reacting in such a way. She was confused, he was a cold and cruel man that had no care at all for anyone unless there was a profit involved. Yet still, he treated her so strangely. Could it be possible that underneath his mask he was really a kind and caring person? Impossible. But there was no way of being certain, she knew nothing about him. Apart from the fact that he was so lecherous but Miroku was like that too and he wasn't a bad person. No-one was perfect after all. But maybe all Onigumo needed was something to lead him out of the darkness and into the light, something to lift him from the pit in which he was trapped. Criminals weren't friends nor did they care about each other, so naturally he would have lacked a lot of affection in his lifetime. She bet that no-one had ever shown him any sign of friendship or trust.

She concluded her thoughts and turned to face him, she remained silent and stared into his eyes; trying to read them. He looked back at her; puzzled. What a change of mood, one minute she was snapping at him and the next she was gazing with him with what appeared to be a look of... pity? He was about to demand and explanation behind her sad expression before she startled him by wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her small head on his chest. His eyes widened at her sudden act but she remained silent and tightened her grip around him.

"Hey... what are you doing?" he stuttered; staring down at her face which was concealed by the locks of her lavender hair.

She looked up at him hesitantly to reveal clear water shimmering like stars in her brown eyes, they were shining and filled to the point that they were sure to leak down her face. He felt a pang of guilt rise in his chest as she gazed up at him, her pained expression only inches away.

_"Sorry."_ she whispered, closing her eyes to try to prevent the tears from falling.

"What for?" he asked in confusion.

_"...For pre-judging you. I don't even know anything about you, yet I presumed that you were a cold hearted man whom hated everything about everything."_

He laughed slightly, "What on earth are going on about?"

_"I thought that just because you're a bandit, you would be awful and frightening but you aren't actually that bad."_

"Not that bad, huh? Some compliment."

_"What do you want me to say then? That deep down you're really a fluffy care bear?"_

"Well maybe not that much of a compliment, and I'd take that as an insult personally."

An unfamiliar man's voice entered the conversation; startling the two, "Ah young couples these days, it reminds me of my youth."

They broke their embrace at once in embarrassment as they turned to face whoever had spoken, it was an old man who was chuckling at them. They gasped as they realized that it was old man Higurashi.

"It's you! The Higurashi geezer!" exclaimed Onigumo.

"GEEZER? Watch your mouth young man or I'll be forced to give you a good caning!" he threatened, making Onigumo take a step backwards in discomfort.

Hanyuu nudged him to let him know that she wouldn't be doing any talking from now on, he nodded showing that he understood before turning back to the old man and explaining, "Your daughter and grandson sent us, we came from the well in your shrine. They said you could tell us how to get back to our home."

His face lit up at the mention of the well, "The Bone Eaters well is working again?!" he asked excitedly.

"Uh, what?"

"That's the name of the well; the Bone Eaters well."

"Oh. Wait a second, you said working AGAIN... that means it's opened before?"

"Of course it has! Just how do you think Kagome freed Inuyasha from the sacred tree?!"

Hanyuu forgot about her telepathy issue and asked rather suddenly, _"What sacred tree?"_

Grandpa Higurashi seemed a little surprised about the fact that she was telepathic though he didn't comment on it, maybe he was accustomed to odd occurrences already. He answered perfectly normally, "Why the sacred tree beside our shrine, of course! That boy was pinned to it for fifty years by his former lover before Kagome came and saved him! Or at least that's how she explained it to me."

Inuyasha had been pinned to a tree for fifty years by his former lover? It seemed that Hanyuu's father was much older than he appeared to be, but who was his former lover? It was Lady Kikyo wasn't it? But wait, if she pinned him to the tree over fifty years ago then surely she was also much older than she appeared to be? HOW COULD THESE PEOPLE BE SO OLD AND NOT LOOK A DAY OVER TWENTY? She planned to ask them to reveal their secret, she would need to know how to conceal her ageing, she aged incredibly fast though it wasn't showing too much recently. But still, she didn't want to appear older than her parents.

"Fifty years!? Just how old is this guy!?" shrieked Onigumo, it seemed that he and Hanyuu were both on the same page.

"Oh no, he was frozen in time whilst sleeping so he's still technically a young man. I wish I could get away with looking so dishy at that age."

_"Okay, back to the reason we came looking for you. How do we get back to our land?"_

"Well Kagome and Inuyasha just leapt down and they got where they wanted to be." he answered._  
_

Onigumo and Hanyuu froze, "It's that simple?" Onigumo asked with doubt.

"Yes, wait... are you trying to tell me that you didn't try and jump back down?"

They remained silent. He burst out into hysterical laughter as tears streamed down his face as he laughed harder. Onigumo and Hanyuu began to feel uncomfortable, and a little stupid.

"Stop laughing. It's creepy." muttered Onigumo as the old man wiped away his tears and took a relaxing breath.

"I do apologize, I just found it rather amusing that you didn't even consider the possibility that you could leave the same way you came."

_"Like a door. When opened, it can be stepped through in either direction." _Hanyuu cut in.

"Precisely!" smiled grandpa Higurashi as he studied the young girl before him, she noticed his odd gaze and felt awkward.

_"Um, is something wrong?" _she asked hesitantly.

"...No, you just... reminded me of someone for a second."

Hōjō had also said that, who could she resemble that they both knew?

Onigumo asked the old man the question that had been on both his and Hanyuu's minds, "Hey gramps, can you answer me this? Just where are we exactly?"

"Well a theme park, in Japan, on Earth..."

"No I mean, which time period?"

"Oh right. The well has brought you over 200 years into the future, young man."

Hanyuu's eyes widened in shock. Over 200 years!?

"...Impossible." Onigumo muttered.

"The well is acting rather strangely indeed, before it only allowed either Kagome or Inuyasha to pass through it... along with Ren of course but..."

Ren!? The name caught Hanyuu's attention at once, for it was the name of the Dragon who had almost claimed her life. How did this old man know a powerful Dragon from the past? Unless he wasn't really from the past...

_"Excuse me? Did you say Ren?" _she asked curiously.

"Yes, the annoying young man that would come by every now and then to hide in our shrine from the cops! I shooed him out so many times that I've lost count! His sister was lovely though, a real charmer. She'd come by every Saturday and pray for her older brother's well being, despite his rash actions she still cared about him. I believe her name was Tomoyo, she had long red hair like him with a sunny yellow ribbon tied at the back. She still visits to pray for her brother's safety, wherever he is now." the old man explained.

_"Where is he now?"_

"Nobody knows, he disappeared around the first time Kagome passed through the well. Tomoyo is so very worried about him though, bless her." he said sadly.

Onigumo tugged at Hanyuu's arm, "Well we know how to get back now, shall we go?" he asked.

She wanted to leave this strange time but a small part of her wanted to stay and learn more of Ren and his sister, Tomoyo. There were so many questions swimming around in her head that needed answering, she would drive herself crazy not knowing. She turned to Onigumo and answered confidently, _"No, I want to meet this Tomoyo and speak with her about her brother."_

"But why?" he asked, "It's not really any of our business, Hanyuu."

_"But it is my business! The guy tried to kill me! He was the Dragon from when I was just a young girl!"_

"What, how can a normal person from this era be a Dragon? I think you've got your facts all mixed up..."

_"No, please! I don't know anything about him or why he tried to kill me, if it is the same man then this girl may be able to answer my questions!"_

"And what if it isn't the Dragon? What if he's just some random boy that went missing!"

_"It's a possibility that it won't be him, but don't you think it's a little too convenient? He has red hair, he went missing around the time my mother first passed through the well and also the fact that he hid in the shrine occasionally adds to the theory. He could've fallen down the well by accident!"_

Grandpa Higurashi cut in all of a sudden in surprise, "Hold on, did you say your MOTHER passed through the well? Are you trying to tell me that my granddaughter, Kagome, is your mother!?"

_"Um, yes that is correct."_

"Oh my goodness! I'm a great grandfather! And I take it that Inuyasha is your father!?" he shrieked in excitement.

_"Yes, that is also correct."_

"YES! That boy better be treating her right! And does that make you half demon like him?"

_"Uh huh." _she nodded; lifting the side of her headband slightly to reveal one of her fuzzy black ears. He gasped in awe as he chuckled happily.

"Oh how amazing! My little Kagome, all grown up with her very own daughter!"

He started dancing in joy and singing, Onigumo whispered across to Hanyuu, "Can we at least get away from the grandpa? His fangirling is freaking me out."

She giggled slightly, _"Okay, but first let's ask him where we can find Tomoyo."_

She poked the old man who stopped dancing and looked at her; she asked, _"So, where is Tomoyo now?"_

"It's Saturday so she'll go to the shrine in a little while to pray for Ren, if you hurry back you might just run into her."

_"Right thanks, we'll leave you to continue having fun in this park area. Bye!"_

She grabbed Onigumo's hand and headed for the exit of the park; waving back at her great grandfather. She needed to see this Tomoyo and ask her about Ren, she increased her speed.

"Hanyuu! Slow down! Your demon speed is too fast for me!" Onigumo shouted from behind as he was being dragged across the dusty gravel floor. She slowed a little, but not much. There was no way she was going to miss seeing this girl!

* * *

"KAGOME! WHERE THE HELL IS HANYUU!?" shrieked Inuyasha in frustration as he slumped down on a park bench, "I'M GETTING PRETTY SICK OF LOSING HER AND SEARCHING FOR HOURS UNTIL SHE COMES RIGHT BACK TO US!"

"Shush! She can't have gone far, and besides with Sesshomaru and Kikyo looking for her too we're bound to find her soon! So quit complaining!" she snapped at him.

"But I'm tireddddddd and hungryyyyyyyy!" he moaned like a spoilt child.

Kagome had lost it, he had been behaving like this for hours now and she was fed up. She turned to him and stared down at the half demon sat on the bench, "Inuyasha."

"What?!"

"Sit."

He crashed to the ground; creating a huge dip in the ground where he had fallen. He pushed his head up slowly and snarled, "Kagomeee!"

"You were asking for it!"

"I thought you said that you'd take these damned beads off me after we'd married!" he groaned; tugging at the black beads and scuppies around his neck, the necklace that ensured that he couldn't do or say anything bad without being punished by Kagome. He truly was her dog and she was his owner, only she didn't praise him or give him treats if he was good.

"But they show that we're connected, and it looks like you're making a fashion statement!"

"What fashion statement? Hey everybody! It's cool to wear tight trousers, see-through tops and women's necklaces! If you want to look like a complete idiot that is."

"Oh hush! You're so negative!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Oh hey, Kagome!" came a young man's voice from behind the squabbling pair, they turned to see that it was Hōjō, "I haven't seen you in years!"

Inuyasha frowned and muttered to Kagome, "Great, it's the Homo boy."

"Inuyasha!" she scolded, "His name is Hōjō! Not Homo!"

"Hōjō, Homo, Hobo... they're all the same thing."

"Sit." she muttered as he crashed to the ground with a thud causing Hōjō to stare in surprise.

"Would you stop doing that?" he snarled in frustration as she smirked sarcastically.

"Uh, is he alright?" asked Hōjō.

"Oh yeah, he's always like this."

Inuyasha gave her the dead eye as he rose to his feet and stuck his tongue out at her, Kagome sighed at his annoyance. Hōjō stood awkwardly, staring at the two before it clicked, "Right!" he realized, "This is your boyfriend!"

"Husband." corrected Inuyasha; flashing his ring finger, rubbing it in the Homo boy's face.

"Oh, when did you get married?" he asked.

"A couple of years ago." he grinned proudly as Kagome covered her face in embarrassment. None of her old friends knew and they would probably be incredibly surprised that she had married so young, especially since it was the 'jealous, over-protective bad boy' as they dubbed him.

"Cool!" he smiled with the derpy smile he used to do, "So what are you guys doing here? Are just having a day out in the theme park?"

"Actually, we're looking for our daught... friend!" she corrected herself. He would be even more disturbed if he ever saw how old Hanyuu looked, she only looked around five years younger than her mother! "Yeah, we were all... you know, just hanging when we lost her." she lied.

"What did she look like? I could help you find her if you want?" he suggested kindly.

Inuyasha shook his head at Kagome to the proposal and prayed she would decline politely; she was good at that, who knows how many times she had stood the Homo up on their dates. But much to his dismay, she agreed to his help and described their 'friend'.

"She has long, pale lavender hair, brown eyes and is a little shorter than me."

"Is she a mute by any chance?"

"What?" she asked confused, Hanyuu was no mute. True she hadn't developed a voice box as she used telepathy instead but then she realized, maybe Hanyuu had simply pretended to be mute to avoid looking out of place! Damn she was good. "Um, yes she is. Have you seen her?"

"Lucky for you, indeed I have. I left her on a bench with her boyfriend whilst I went to fetch some refreshments, however when I returned to the bench they were gone."

"BOYFRIEND?" shrieked Inuyasha; reaching for the Tessiaga only to remember that Kagome had forced him and Sesshomaru to leave their swords at her house.

"Yeah." Hōjō nodded, "He had long black hair and was wearing just casual clothes, his name was Onigumo."

"ONIGUMO?" Inuyasha was practically flipping out now.

"Inuyasha, CALM DOWN!" demanded Kagome.

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WILL _EVER _LET HER GET JIGGY WITH THAT CREEP!"

"SIT!"

He fell to the ground more painfully than before as he whimpered, "Why does she do this to me?"

"Anyway." she said turning back to Hōjō, "Do you know where they were going?"

"No, I don't. Sorry. But they were looking for an old man so they might have gone to look."

"Okay, thanks for your help." she smiled.

"Yeah. thanks." grunted Inuyasha sarcastically, from the dirt.

"Oh come on you wimp, let's go and see if Sesshomaru and Kikyo have found her yet." she sighed; offering him her hand to help him up. He took it and rose to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah." he grunted.

"Well bye then Hōjō." she smiled at the young man as he waved back at her.

"Bye, Kagome. It was good to see you again." he grinned as Inuyasha scowled at him.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away by her arm, she peered over at his jealous expression and giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" he snapped, she could tell he was in a mood.

"Oh nothing, you just get so moody over everything." she laughed, "It's kinda funny."

"I'm not moody." he scowled making her giggle even more. She skipped closer to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips, this surprised him as his cheeks turned pink and he looked away shyly. He tried to conceal the small smile forming on his face.

* * *

**Finally, hahah. Things are going to start adding up from now on, you know like Tomoyo, Sō'unga etc. So yeah whoo. Leave a review if you enjoyed and thankyou very much for waiting for the update! ~Happy**


	23. Under The Shady Oak

**Hiiii, sorry it took so long for the update! Oh my God, right I was browsing the Inuyasha Wiki for info on the characters when I found something that interested me. There is a live action series for Inuyasha called 'The Holy Pearl'! It's the same story only with a few differences so I'm going to start watching it! After I've finished Air TV of course, everyone says that Air is crap but I'm really enjoying it! Kanna is my favourite, she's so cool! The movie is really awkward though! Usually the company that made Air, which also made Clannad and Kanon base the film's on the series. But in this case they made quite a few changes! You can see the similarities but it is very different from the show. But thats not necessarily a bad thing, I liked how they changed Kanna and Ryuya's relationship so they were lovers! Sure it was awkward when they had sex but apart from that it was a really sweet story! X3 Sorry for my blabbering, let's get on with THIS story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

It was sunny outside and there was a gentle breeze blowing, as the young girl with the flaming red hair walked up the stone steps to the Higurashi Shrine. It was her Saturday ritual to go to the shrine and pray for her older brother's safety, she had also brought a jar of peaches for old man Higurashi and his family to enjoy.

She knew that they didn't see their daughter now so they could sympathize with her about how it felt to lose a family member, but in a way _they_ were like family to her. They were always there for her and they had shared many wonderful memories together.

She smiled and skipped up the stairs swiftly and ran to the prayer bell which was hanging on a rope, there was also an alter for offerings. She rung the bell, bowed twice and clapped her hands.

"Hi, it's me again. I know I always ask the same thing and you probably get tired of hearing it every week, but please make my big brother come back to me. Mom and Dad are always away on business trips so it's just me and Yuki back at home, we both miss him a lot. She cries for him at night sometimes, she doesn't think I can hear her but I do. I cry too, occasionally. I know that it's been over five years since he disappeared and reason tells me that he isn't ever coming back, but I don't think I shall listen to reason. Ren is a strong man who wouldn't get hurt so easily, especially because of that strange tattoo on his back. You know, the one shaped like a Dragon? Personally, I think it's a kind of lucky charm, it's got him out of so many things in the past. Well, thank you for listening to my rambling all the time, and please please please send him home." she whispered sadly; her hands pressed together in prayer.

She was about to turn and head towards the main house to deliver the jar of peaches, when a loud voice came from nearby. She turned and looked around for the source of the sound, when she saw a girl who seemed around the same age as herself with lilac hair running towards her at a great speed.

_"WAAAIIIT!" _the girl screeched at her; running faster than before.

Behind her, was a young man with long dark hair who was panting and desperately trying to keep up with his female companion. Just who were these people? And what did they want with HER?

She backed away a little in fear as they neared closer and closer, the girl was the first to reach her.

_"Phew, we actually caught you. We ran as fast as we could to get here!" _she exclaimed before turning to her male companion and sighing, _"Well, I did at least."_

He finally caught up and stopped beside the girl, he was panting in exhaustion.

_"You're pretty unfit to say you're a bandit, you know." _she teased.

"Can you really blame me for being tired? You run at the speed of a flying arrow, maybe even faster!"

_"Yeah yeah, whatever you say."_

The red headed girl spoke up rather shyly, "Um excuse me? Do I know you?" she asked, it seemed that she hadn't picked up on the fact that the girl's mouth wasn't moving whenever she spoke.

"No but WE know YOU, your name's Tomoyo right?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, but how did you know?"

_"I've met your brother, Ren."_

Tomoyo's eyes widened at the mention of her elder sibling, how could this girl have possibly met him?

"How did you meet him? He's been missing for so long."

_"Well, it's kind of a crazy story actually. You might think I'm insane if I tell you."_

"I won't, please tell me! I haven't heard from him in years! I was beginning to think he was dead!"

_"Well first; you do know that he isn't human, right?" _

"Not human? What exactly are you suggesting? That he's an alien in disguise?"

_"No, maybe not an ALIEN. But something along those lines."_

"An Android?"

_"No."_

"A mermaid?"

_"Um, no. He IS a boy."_

"A merMAN, then?"

_"No! He's not a merperson!"_

"How about a rice ball?"

_"What? No!"_

The man was tiring of this foolish debate so he blurted, "Oh for God's sake, he's a Dragon! I haven't really met the guy but that's what she said!" he pointed to his friend as she nodded.

"Well I was aware that he had a Dragon tattoo across his back, but him actually BEING a Dragon is news to me!" she said.

_"A Dragon tattoo? He does have red hair like you, doesn't he?" _she asked, receiving a small nod from Tomoyo.

The girl turned to face her male companion and smirked knowingly, he sighed, "Hanyuu, just because his appearance fits your Dragon it doesn't automatically make them the same person."

_"Oh hush, the facts are adding up and you know it." _she grinned.

So the girl's name was Hanyuu, such a unique and elegant sounding title. Tomoyo couldn't help but think that it suited her rather well with her warm eyes, shiny amethyst hair and silky looking skin.

"Um, you know my name and I know one of your names..." she started; glancing over at the man, "So what's _your _name, sir?"

"Me? Onigumo."

_"What do you mean 'me?' there's no other 'sir' around here whom she could possibly be addressing."_

"Oh be quiet, you."

_"You? I do have a name, you know."_

"I know, but I couldn't be bothered to say the full name so I just used a shorter word that rymed."_  
_

_"And just how do they rhyme?"_

"HanYUU, YOU. They do rhyme, see?"

_"Oh shut up shut up shut up!"_

They continued to argue as Tomoyo stood awkwardly watching, she wasn't quite sure what to say. Should she leave them to their feud and go inside the house to give the Higurashi family their peaches? Or should she wait out here for them to finish squabbling and find out what they wanted with her? Ah, decisions decisions...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Hanyuu waving her hand in front of her face; singing, _"Helloooooo, are you still heeeeeere?"_

Tomoyo snapped out of it almost immediately and apologized for her sudden spacing out, "I'm so very sorry, I do that a lot. So back to the point, what is it that you want from me?"

_"Oh yes, we were wondering, or rather I was wondering if you knew what your brother intended to do with me when he captured me?"_

"He captured you? But why would he do something like that? If he wants revenge then it's _me _he should be coming after."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Onigumo curiously, "What would he want revenge for?"

"For when I turned him into the police because of his behaviour, he was getting into gang fights and killing people without mercy. I had no choice, it was what was best for him back then, even Kagome agreed to our plan..."

_"Kagome?! Are you saying that she knew Ren?!"_

"Of course she did, he was Hōjō's best friend after all!"

_"Hōjō as in the Hōjō we just met at the amuwsment park?"  
_

"Possibly, I do remember him telling me he was going to visit the park today."

"Well that must have been him then." Onigumo pondered.

_"Would he know anything else about this tattoo?"_

"Yes, it's possible." she nodded.

Hanyuu turned to Onigumo, _"Come on, we're going back to the amuwsment park to find Hōjō."_

He nodded as they began to walk away from the shrine before Tomoyo shouted, "Wait!"

They turned their heads and ceased walking.

"Uh, I've always wanted to know just what happened to my brother... so I don't suppose I could... come with you?" she asked shyly.

"Sure you can." Onigumo grinned, who could decline the offer of travelling with TWO lovely ladies? And this red head may be a little more willing than Hanyuu. He chuckled creepily as Hanyuu edged away from him slowly.

"Thank you very much!" she beamed, running over to them cheerfully.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed and slumped down on the grass beneath a shady Oak tree, a pup had never been this hard to find before. He leaned his head against the tree trunk and closed his eyes to rest.

Kikyo stood shyly a few feet away from him: shifting uncomfortably. She too was tired and wanted to rest, she wanted to sit beside the strong dog demon and also close her eyes. He looked so peaceful whilst resting, the way the small beams of sunlight brushed across his broad jaw, she wanted to run her fingers across his face and stroke his cheeks. She wanted to lean her head onto his shoulder and fall asleep there, but she knew that a demon of such supreme conquest would allow no such thing.

She crouched down as quietly as she could and gazed at him longingly, trying to resist the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch him. She replayed the day's events in her head and continued to stare across at him. She thought that he despised humans, yet he had cared for little Rin and here he was allowing she: Kikyo to stand in his presence without attempting to kill her. And of course there was his odd behaviour earlier today, she was sure that he had tried to kiss her.

Sesshomaru opened one golden eye and met her gaze, her heartbeat quickened instantly as they remained motionless.

"Can I help you?" he asked flatly.

"Um, no. Everything is fine, exquisite, superb!" she stuttered.

He closed his eye and resumed his relaxation, she swallowed nervously as she edged towards him. She crawled over to his side and rested against the tree trunk, her body was tense and her face was a fine scarlet. Sesshomaru knew that she was beside him but he didn't stir, it felt rather comfortable with her resting next to him like this, unlike before, she was warm and soft. She smelt of Chinese Bellflowers blowing in the summer breeze, which ironically was the meaning of her name: Kikyo.

She closed her eyes nervously and tried to be as still as possible, even her breathing was silent. This part of the park wasn't in much use and there were no people around, it was just she and he, all alone in this strange time.

"Priestess."

She opened her eyes and turned her head to discover that Sesshomaru's face was only inches away from hers and his eyes were open, his expression was as plain as ever yet there was a hint of... wonder in those eyes of his, as if he was trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked nervously; not breaking eye contact.

"You're... not like the others."

"What do you mean by that? Who are the others?"

"The humans.

Kikyo was a little surprised at his answer, how was she different from any other human? Was it because she had experienced death?

"How so?"

He hesitated as he continued to stare at her, trying to read her. She was very mysterious indeed, he had met no-one quite like her in his lifetime. She was powerful, intelligent, kind and incredibly beautiful. Most mortals were weak and vunerable, but she wasn't like that, she was a worthy opponent, fighting with her would be a real challenge and also something that Sesshomaru did not want to do. She was calm and excellent with children, Hanyuu had taken an instant liking to her and he bet that Rin would too if she ever met her.

"You're just... different."

"Is that bad?" she asked sadly, lowering her head.

He reached out and pulled her face closer to his, "No." he whispered, "I like you."

Kikyo's stomach was doing flips and her conscience was dancing, her heart was racing and her head was spinning. What had he just said to her? He liked her? What did he mean by that? The term 'like' had many different meanings, it could be any one of them.

"Yes, surely you do. It is only natural for one to like their comrades." she stuttered, trying to look away from his mysterious eyes.

"That wasn't what I was implying."

"It wasn't? Then what WERE you trying to say?"

"...That I like you, Kikyo. But not just as a comrade, it's deeper than that."

Kikyo felt as if her cheeks were on fire and she felt faint, was he suggesting that he was in love with her?! No way! That was out of the question! He wouldn't fall in love so easily, and especially not with a human like her!

She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him, this was getting intense, "I-I regret to say that I still fail to understand what it is that you mean."

"Then I'll just have to show you what I mean."

He was still holding her face as he brought up his other hand to cup her cheeks, she opened her eyes in alarm and confusion at his actions. He leaned in ever so slightly so that his forehead was lightly touching hers, he closed his eyes and began to close the small distance between them. He was certain that if he didn't do this now, he would go insane. He had never wanted a woman this badly before, her personality, her looks and even her smell drew him in.

Kikyo swallowed the lump in her throat as she stuttered, "S-Sesshomaru? What are you..."

"Shh." he hushed her; not opening his eyes.

Kikyo silenced, she reached out and gently rested her hands against his chest. She closed her eyes and also leaned up to his face.

Their lips touched lightly as he ran his fingers across her cheeks whilst she clutched onto his shirt. He deepened the kiss a little, but not too extremely so it was still sweet and gentle. She was only a human after all and he didn't want to lose control with her. She responded slightly as she brushed her lips over his and stroked his chest, whilst one hand snaked up to stroke his neck.

He tugged playfully at her bottom lip, receiving a small giggle from the enchanting priestess, he then moved along to her jaw and down her neck: planting small kisses all over her collar bone.

She re-positioned her arms so they were wrapped around his neck, with her hands lost in his hair as he continued to kiss her left shoulder. She smiled to herself as she stroked his pointed ear.

"Well I never! Will you just look at what I've found over here, Kagome!" came Inuyasha's voice.

Sesshomaru and Kikyo broke away instantly and looked up at the grinning half demon stood before them, Sesshomaru glared at him.

Kagome came running over with Hōjō and also smirked down at the pair, "So this is where you two were." Kagome chuckled.

"Gee I never knew you were such a pimp, Sesshomaru." teased Inuyasha.

"No uh, it's not what you think!" Kikyo stuttered in embarrassment.

"Riiiiight, whatever you say Kikyo." he chuckled.

"Shut up, you fool. You and Kagome do this all the time." flushed Sesshomaru, causing Inuyasha and Kagome to remain silent and blush slightly.

"You shut up!"

"We don't do it ALL the time." Kagome muttered shyly, playing with her fingers and looking down at the ground.

"Well they did have a child, so who could blame them?" smiled Kikyo.

"You had a baby?" asked Hōjō rather suddenly.

The four paused, they had quite forgotten that he was there. Kagome panicked, what would he say if he learned that the Hanyuu he had met previously was her daughter?!

"Child?" asked Kikyo; trying to redeem herself, "Did I say child? I meant chilli! Yes, red hot chilli!"

"Chilli?" Hōjō asked, unconvinced, "Inuyasha and Kagome had a chilli?"

"Yes." nodded Sesshomaru, joining the tale, "You should have seen them, it was stupendous! Magnificent!"

"Funniest thing I've seen in forever!" said Kikyo, putting on a fake laugh.

"...Okay." Hōjō hesitated.

Their chilli lie was interrupted by a girl's shriek, they all turned to see Hanyuu running towards them with two others, _"Mother! Father!"_

"Mother? Father?" asked Hōjō, "Who is Hanyuu talking to?"

"Oh boy." muttered Inuyasha.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Da da daaaaaaa! Thanks for reading the chapter, leave a review if you enjoyed it! Nearly 100 reviews now, wohooo! ~Happy**


	24. Why Miroku Should Stop Drinking

**I started watching The Holy Pearl, it is brilliant! The characters are a little weird but it's funny and Inuyasha's character: Wen Tian isn't as fit as the anime :( Anyway Miroku and Sango return in this chapter, I felt a little bad since they haven't been in it that much. I also gave their children name's:**

**The twins= Akane & Setsuko**

**The son= ****Hiroshi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Hanyuu came running at an impossible speed as she continued to shout, _"Mother! Father! You're here!" _she stopped just before them and smiled in happiness.

Kagome was freaking out inside, what was Hōjō going to say? Would this ruin his opinion of her? Would she be offered the chance to star on the reality show 'Teen Mom'?!

Inuyasha noticed his wife's distress and was also worried, he knew how insecure Kagome was around the people in her era, she would do anything to stop them from discovering her feudal secrets. He had also learned just how judgemental the people of this time period could be, they had dubbed him 'The rude, possessive bad boy' without even properly meeting him, sure Kagome's descriptions of him usually included the word 'jerk' or 'idiot' but hey.

Hanyuu looked across at Hōjō and froze, she was supposed to be a mute and he surely was unaware that she was related to his former crush. Onigumo and Tomoyo joined her: panting in exhaustion.

"Seriously, Hanyuu. You need to run a little slower." he breathed.

"I wish I could run that fast!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "I think she's incredible! First telepathy and now super speed! She's like a heroine from a manga book!"

Hanyuu panicked more, Hōjō didn't know about the telepathy, he didn't know about a lot of things; like the fact that she was half demon or the fact that she was Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, but then and again Tomoyo didn't know ALL the facts yet.

Everyone turned to Hōjō and flinched; waiting for the bombardment of questions. He rose his finger and pointed it at Hanyuu, with his mouth hanging open only no words came out. It was silent for a while longer before he finally managed to choke out, "W-What was that you said again?"

No-one answered, they remained very still as they each pondered how to answer.

"Well? Is Hanyuu Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter or not?!" he asked.

_"...Yes, I am." _she muttered; trying not to meet his gaze.

"But how is that even possible?!" he asked, "There can't be more than 5 years between you!"

"She grows at an incredible speed." Kikyo added, "She can look a whole year older in less than three days."

"No way! That isn't humanely possible!"

_"That's because it isn't humanely at all..."_ she whispered as she lifted her hand up to her laced headband and began to slowly lift it.

"Don't do it!" Onigumo hissed as he grabbed her arm to prevent her from removing her hair piece, Inuyasha snarled at the fact he had dared to lay a hand on his daughter whilst he was around. Kagome tugged his sleeve and shook her head at him, warning him that if he tried anything, she would say the word.

"Don't do what?" asked Hōjō and Tomoyo: whom also had yet to see the dog ears.

Hanyuu looked up at Onigumo and tried to remove his strong hand from her arm, _"Please let go."_ she whispered.

"I can't, I can't let you show them."

_"Please let me, they need to know the whole story if we're to get some answers."_

"Yeah but... what if they try hurt you?"

She chuckled quietly at his unnecessary worry, _"Your concern is wasted on such a thing."_

"No but really, we both know that this is a very strange place, they could use you as a sacrifice for being 'impure' or something."

_"Don't be so silly, it'll be fine."_

"You say that but..."

His sentence was cut short by Hanyuu leaning up on her tip-toes to plant as small kiss on his lips, it was short but sweet. His eyes widened in surprise as Inuyasha boiled in the background and plotted to slit his throat whilst he was sleeping, only to be sat by Kagome.

She broke away and giggled at his shocked expression, "Why did you do that?" he asked.

She smiled, _"I was tiring of hearing you say 'but'."_

Before he could protest, she pulled off the head piece and took a deep breath as her big ears perked up swiftly, they had been pressed down for so long and were glad to feel a pleasant breeze blowing over them. Hōjō and Tomoyo gasped in bewilderment as they stared, not being able to take their eyes off the pointed canine ears. They were hideous, but at the same time: impossibly beautiful. She was like a demon, but at the same time an angel. She began to believe that she had acted rather rashly so she lowered her head in shame, as she did this her ears dropped sadly, she was a monster.

Tomoyo smiled all of a sudden and beamed at her, "They're so cute! Um, can I... touch them?" she asked shyly.

Hanyuu was taken by surprise at her sudden request, she was expecting them to run away in sheer horror. _"Uh, sure?" _she nodded, hesitant at first.

Hōjō asked suddenly, "Can I touch them too?" he received a small nod as a response.

He and Tomoyo each reached out for an ear as they caressed it lightly, Hanyuu froze and squeezed her eyes shut, no-one had ever touched her ears before as they were extremely sensitive, she hoped that she wouldn't have to get used to this.

When they were finished, they stepped back and grinned, "They're cool." Hōjō said excitedly.

_"You mean they aren't absolutely revolting?"_

"No they're lovely, I've never met anyone with doggy ears before." smiled Tomoyo as Inuyasha coughed awkwardly in the background. She turned to face him and asked, "What's wrong? Do you have a cold?"

"No uh..." He stuttered, "I AM her father you know, so..." He pointed to the purple bandana which was covering _his_ ears and coughed again.

It took a moment for Hōjō and Tomoyo to figure out just what the half demon was implying before they exclaimed, "Ohhhh right!"

They all got into a conversation about Inuyasha and Kagome's first meeting and other stuff like that.

Hanyuu stood to the side as she placed her headband back over her ears, Onigumo joined her.

"You were lucky they didn't freak out." he said.

_"I know, but I didn't want to be dishonest with them. We're all going to be travelling together now so I didn't want to keep any secrets."_

"You say that but what if not all of us can get back down the well?"

She paused. She hadn't thought of that. And Onigumo had come from yet another time which seemed to be long before her own time, so just how were they going to do this?

_"Well... maybe if we go back to the well and decide what we do from there?"_

"That sounds like a good plan." he agreed, "Oh and by the way... you're a pretty crappy kisser you know."

_"What!? How dare you! I didn't HAVE to kiss you, you should feel lucky that I even bothered!"_

"Don't get all hot and moody, I was going to suggest tutoring you." he winked.

_"Ha! In your dreams! That is the last kiss that you'll ever get off me!"_

"Ever?"

_"EVER."_

"Oh my dearest Hanyuu, that is a terrible shame as I rather enjoyed kissing you."

_"But you just said that I sucked!"_

"That's because this time YOU were in control and not me, and sucked you say? You want to suck me?"

_"NO! THAT IS ABSOLUTELY FOUL! REPULSIVE, VILE, BLECH! I WOULD NEVER EVEN DREAM OF DOING SUCH A THING TO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!"_

Everyone has turned to see what the commotion was so Onigumo laughed awkwardly, "Oh just ignore her, she's having a moment."

Hanyuu continued to snap at him as Inuyasha whispered quietly to Kagome, "If he is the Naraku we fought, wouldn't it be easier to kill him now and save hundreds of lives?"

"Not HERE, you idiot! We'd be charged for murder!"

"Then how about when we're all back in our time?"

"Maybe, we'll see. But if we kill him before he becomes Naraku, won't there be a massive change in events?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if we kill him now, he won't trick Kikyo into pinning you to a tree for fifty years and you'll most likely live a normal life with her, you and I most likely will never meet."

"... You have a good point."

Sesshomaru interrupted their whispering, "We should go back to the well now and try it."

They nodded and followed after everyone.

* * *

"Miroku? Where are you, monk?" Sango shouted as she wandered around the village, searching for her perverse husband. She sighed, "Where on earth could he have gotten to? Either drinking sake or womanizing again no doubt, that creep."

"Mommy mommy!" came a young girl's voice as she turned to see the eldest of her twin daughters: Akane, running towards her.

Sango knelt down to be level with her four year old as she smiled up at her mother, "What brought you out here to look for me?" Sango asked.

"I was playing outside with Shippo, Setsuko and Hiroshi when we saw a strange pair walking through the forest. We were curious so Shippo went to see who they were but he hasn't come back, we're all a little scared mommy."

The mysterious pair caught Sango's attention right away, could it be Arina and Ren?

"Alright, Akane. Mommy will come home and have a look for Shippo, she can find daddy later."

"Where IS daddy, by the way? We haven't seen him all day and he promised he's tell us the story of the winged lady."

"You really like that book, don't you?"

"Of course we do! It's about a pretty angel with demon blood in her who falls in love with a human man! It's a really good story but it's very sad at the end because nobody is ever meant to have bith spiritual AND demonic energy in them so she dies!"

"Yes, it is rather sad. But we can read it later, come on." she took her daughter's hand and walked off in the direction of her home, God knows where her husband was.

* * *

Miroku let out a small hiccup as he sipped his fifthteenth cup of sake, he was beginning to feel a little queezy.

"Another round?" asked the bar tender.

Miroku shook his head sheepishly, "No I really must be getting home, my wife and children will be missing me."

He paid the man and staggered out of the inn, falling occasionally. He made a mental note not to drink so often, a note that would most likely be discarded later on.

He hiccupped a couple more times and began to skip along the road, he started to sing a Justin Bieber song that Kagome had sung for him a few weeks ago. It was his favourite thing to sing and he liked the sound of this Justin, not because he was gay or anything.

"Baby, baby baby ohhhh." he sung heartily; receiving odd glances from passerbys.

He stopped all of a sudden and rubbed his eyes in disbelief, there in front of him: we're three pink elephants! They were also dancing and singing Justin Bieber. He was a little too shocked to retaliate, what were elephants doing out here? And pink ones too!

"Baby, baby baby oooooh! Baby, baby baby oooooooooh!" they sung.

Miroku grinned, "You fellows have excellent music taste." And with that compliment he went and joined their parade.

Of course these elephants were only a figment of the monk's imagination, but he didn't have to know that, it was entertaining the villagers as they gathered round to see raving to himself.

A few JB songs later, he had collapsed into a heap on the floor and alas, the elephants were nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe they danced away?" he pondered, before falling asleep on the ground.

* * *

He was awoken by Sango and Akane shaking him furiously, he sat up groggily and burned. Akane held her nose and frowned, "Ew daddy, you're stinky. Go bath, stinky!"

Sango sighed as he smelt his pits and breath, "So this is where you've been all day. Drunk on the ground, as usual."

"You have it wrong, I'm telling you! There were these elephants, pink dancing elephants! And I sung with them for hours!"

"Uh huh." she nodded sarcastically, pulling him up, "Whatever you say."

Akane giggled at her parents, she wished that she would love someone that much one day. They all walked onward, stopping every now and then to wait for Miroku to catch up.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short! But I'm really tired and I've had a rubbish day so I'll leave it at that, thanks for reading ~Happy**


	25. The Tale Of The Winged Woman

**I'm really tired and its late so I hope this chapter is adequate, enjoyyy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Mommy, why is daddy acting so funny?" asked Akane as she walked hand in hand with Sango as Miroku stumbled behind sluggishly.

"He's just having a funny day, don't worry, he'll be back to normal before you know it." she reassured.

"Okay then." Akane nodded, turning her head slightly to look back at her looney father. He was grinning and skipping along the path just like a pixie would.

Sango sighed at her husband's actions, he was a grown man yet he still acted like an immature child. She thought he would've learned once he started a family but it appeared not.

It wasn't long before they arrived back at their hut, Miroku wobbled as he headed towards the entrance, "Ah, my very own home. Just what I've always wanted, thank you very much, dear Sango." he smiled.

Sango shook her head and slapped him hard across the face, "You idiot! Snap out of it!" she pounded him continuously as Akane stood flinching at every strike.

Deciding to leave her parents there to sort their selves out, she walked around to the back of the house where she had left her two siblings. But much to her horror, they were no where to be seen! She regretted leaving them on their own now, but she would have found their mother faster if she was on her own.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she shouted as loudly as her lungs would allow her to, "I can't find..." her sentence was cut short by a broad hand covering her mouth, the mysterious figure picked her up and tried to muffle her cries, she was unable to turn and see the face of her pursuer.

"Be a good girl and keep quiet." came a deep, masculine voice, it was chilling and send shivers down her spine.

She struggled and screamed as much as she could, however no sound came out as his hand was muting her. He squeezed her tighter until she eventually lost consciousness. With the last of the three children, he sped off into the forest before the parents could come searching.

* * *

"Setsuko?"

"What?"

"Are these people going to kill us?"

"...I'm sorry, Hiroshi but... I really don't know how to answer that."

"I wish Akane was here, with mommy and daddy too."

"Yeah, same."

The sinister woman with long deep purple hair and eerie white eyes approached the two young siblings, "What are you squirts gossiping about?" she asked.

They remained silent and trembled slightly, Hiroshi clutched to his sister's silky green kimono and whimpered. The woman frowned at them, "You talk to each other, why won't you talk to ME?"

"Because our daddy always tells us not to talk to strangers." answered Setsuko; trying to control her trembling, "And you look like a bad lady, not a good lady."

She snorted, "I'm not a bad lady, don't say such things to Arina, it will hurt her feelings, surely your daddy told you not to bully others. But I wouldn't put it past him if he didn't, he's probably too busy drinking."

"Take that back! Our daddy is the greatest daddy there is and when he comes to rescue us, he'll make you eat those words!" Setsuko snapped.

"Uh huh, sure thing kid."

The conversation was interrupted by a young man with red hair walking over to Arina's side, he was holding Akane in one arm.

"Ah, Ren. It took you long enough to get the girl."

"My apologies, it took her a while to return with her parents and I had to wait until she was alone."

She peered down at the sleeping girl and examined her, she raised an eyebrow and looked back up at Ren, "You didn't accidentally kill this one did you?"

"No, she is definitely only sleeping! I made sure!"

"Hm alright but you'd better not be lying to me, Ren."

"I wouldn't DREAM of doing such a thing."

"Good."

Hiroshi reached for his sister's hand and clutched it tightly, he had never felt so afraid in his life. Setsuko peered down at her brother and her expression saddened, she felt so helpless; she didn't even know how to defend herself! Never mind someone else as well! She wished that her mommy and daddy would come and save them soon, she was only four years old after all and couldn't be expected to be the adult here.

She squeezed Hiroshi's hand and smiled at him, "Don't worry." she whispered, "Remember the story that daddy always reads us, the one about the winged lady?"

He nodded and whispered back, "Of course I do, it's our ultimate favourite story."

"Well we shouldn't be afraid because in the story, the Angel was captured and tortured countless times but she never gave up did she? And someone would always come to rescue her eventually, so we should believe that our mommy and daddy will come to rescue us."

"Yeah, you're right. Um, sis? Can you tell me the story?"

"I'll try, but it won't be as good without daddy's acting or the book to use as a guideline."

"I don't care, please?"

"Fine." she sighed, before beginning the tale; keeping her voice at a minimum to avoid being caught by Arina or Ren,

"Many years ago, there lived a beautiful priestess named lady Midoriko. She was very powerful and many men felt a great lust towards her, many of them asked for her hand though she turned every suitor down; it was her mission to purify as many demons as she could, spreading peace across the lands, not to fall in love with a human man. One day, she had fought a great number of demons and was very tired, she collapsed onto the ground and fell unconscious. Little did she know was that she was being observed: a young demon who went by the name Magatsuhi was watching her from a distance. He was enchanted by her skill and beauty and he simply couldn't bring himself to leave her lying there: face down in the mud, so he scooped her up in his arms and took her to safety. It was a few days before she awoke, but when she did she found that her injuries had all been treated and she was in an unknown cavern. She looked left and right for any signs of danger and came face to face with her saviour, he explained what had happened and he had no intention of hurting her. She was hesitant at first but after some time, the two fell in love and had a child together."

"You're doing quite a good job telling the story, Setsuko."

She smiled proudly before continuing, "The child was a half demon, a beautiful baby girl with crisp, white wings that extended from her back: she looked exactly like an Angel. However, no good could ever come from a child born of a demon and a priestess, there were ancient legends warning them about the consequences and outcomes. Demonic energy and spiritual energy were too things that never should have been mixed, the two elements were far too powerful to be compressed into one fragile body; it would be like trying to empty an ocean into a small mug or trying to fit a huge oak tree into the smallest pot. Over time, the lifeforce would eventually drain out and the child would wither away and die."

Unaware to the two children: Arina and Ren were both listening to the story, they had heard it before and based their morals on it.

"They called her Haya, which meant light. She was even more immaculate than her mother, no mortal could ever compare to her. However, she was growing at an incredible rate; she could appear years older in a matter of months, it seemed she would wither away much sooner than Midoriko and Magatsuhi had originally thought. Her beauty would only last a short time, like a firefly. When Haya looked around seventeen, she met a young merchant seller, he was the most handsome man that she had ever seen. He was also hypnotized by her loveliness as the two slowly fell in love."

"That's sweet." Hiroshi smiled to himself.

"But of course, because of the many stories of the winged people, Haya was hated by both humans and demons; she was almost killed so many times only to be saved by either her parents or her merchant friend. Sadly, Midoriko and Magatsuhi were forced to madness as they grew farther apart, their goals changed as did their opinions as they grew bitter towards each other. Until one fateful day, they battled furiously; their fight was awful, hundreds of innocent lives were taken and there was many bloodshed. Haya knew that there was only one way to end this feud, she would have to give up her soul to bring peace to everyone else's, it was a winged person's destiny. No matter how many times the merchant pleaded with her, she just wouldn't listen. She waited for the right moment, the moment that Midoriko and Magatsuhi would collide with their full power and then she would end it. They ran towards each other: weapons at the ready and struck hard, Haya released her demonic and spiritual energy and cleansed their souls, and with that: their souls came out as what was once known as the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls. Haya's life may have ended that day, but her soul would return in the future, it was the curse of the winged people: to never truly die."

"Thank you for telling it, Setsuko." smiled Hiroshi, "I feel a lot better now."

Arina and Ren turned to face each other and pondered, "Could our suspicions be correct?" she asked.

"It's possible, she IS the daughter of the half demon and the priestess which means she possesses both demonic and spiritual energy."

"At last, could it be she has returned? Could the girl, Hanyuu, really be Haya reborn?"

* * *

**Wow, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I wonder if any of you have guessed what I'm trying to do with Hanyuu, if you have then shush don't spoil it even if it is obvious. Thankyou for reading, review if you enjoyed! ~Happy**


	26. Castle On The Hill

**I haven't had the chance to update recently since I was having a girls night in, but boy am I tired now! I'm not entirely sure on how many chapters this story is going to have but I think we're quite over half way now! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Miroku stretched and let out a sigh of relaxation, "Why thank you, my dearest Sango. My back feels a lot better after your excellent massage."

"Well I don't intend to make a habit of it, so don't expect another one for quite some time."

"Yes yes, if you say so. Now let us go and check on our children."

They walked around to the back of their hut and examined the area for their children, they searched and searched but they were no where to be found. Miroku scratched that back of his head and turned to Sango, "Where could they have gone?"

"I don't know, they never wander off on their own unless it's for a very good reason."

"Or maybe _they _didn't wander off."

"What, you think that someone has kidnapped them? Like Arina and Ren?"

"They could have, they wanted Hanyuu to begin with didn't they? What's to stop them from coming after OUR children next?"

"At this point in time: I really hope that you're wrong, monk."

"Yes, so do I."

They ran into the weapons storehouse and grabbed their weapons, Sango also changed into her slayer's outfit. Miroku grinned at her curved figure, receiving a huge slap in the face.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" asked Tomoyo excitedly as the group all stood staring into the Bone eaters well.

"The old man told us to just jump down it." Onigumo answered.

Inuyasha crawled up onto the edge and prepared to jump down, "Yeah, that's the idea. I'll give it a try." He leapt down; shouting his battle cry as Sesshomaru sighed at his over dramatic leap.

The well turned a deep blue and Inuyasha vanished at the bottom: the well was indeed working, he was soon followed by Sesshomaru and Kikyo. Before jumping down, Kagome turned to face her daughter and squeezed her hand, "Stay close, I don't want to lose you again."

Hanyuu smiled at her mother and nodded. Onigumo peered across briefly at the half demon girl, her parents truly loved and cared about her, she was lucky. Just as Kagome had jumped down the well, Hanyuu felt his eyes on her, she turned and met his gaze, _"What?" _she asked.

He shook his head and tried to shrug off his thoughts, "Oh it's nothing."

"So do we jump down now?" asked Hōjō in excitement.

_"Go ahead."_

Hōjō and Tomoyo crawled over the side of the well and jumped down, they vanished just as the others had. Onigumo took Hanyuu's hand rather suddenly; surprising her, she looked up at him.

"Uh." he started, "Can we jump down together? I want to end up in the same place as you."

His comment surprised her as she nodded hesitantly, they then leapt down into the blue swirling light.

Onigumo was able to study the scenery more this time now that he had Hanyuu beside him, he didn't feel quite as alone as he had before. Not long later, they landed at the bottom of the well: though the air felt much different. They clambered out into the warm summer air and looked around for the others. All that they saw were fields, forests along with Hōjō and Tomoyo frantically looking around. But where were their feudal friends?

Tomoyo was the first to notice the pair and she ran to them; grabbing Hanyuu's hands, "This place is incredible! The air is so clean and fresh! And the birds: I've never seen these kinds before!" she exclaimed happily.

"I agree, this place certainly is wonderful!" Hōjō laughed.

Hanyuu continued to search for her parents, where could they possibly have gone? Onigumo noticed her distress and also kept an eye out for Inuyasha or Kagome, she had been separated from them far too frequently and it must have been taking an effect on her; Hanyuu was after all, still a young child and pups needed to be with at least one parent for a certain period of time. She turned to him and gave him a worried look.

"Hanyuu... I think that we're back in MY time." he confessed.

Her ears drooped slightly, as did her already distressed expression. The look she was giving him was enough to break his heart; it was so filled with loss and sorrow, and it was so very lonely too. You could tell that she wanted her mother and father badly, and she wouldn't be complete without their presence. Onigumo knew that he would never be able to take their place, plus he was still unsure of his feelings towards the young half demon girl, she made him feel so strange: uneasy, yet content. He wanted to reach out and pull her close to him, to make her feel safe and wanted, but at the same time he wanted to take her and claim her as his woman: and he didn't mean it as in flowers and weddings, he meant several night rituals and he had a feeling that she wouldn't approve of his proposals.

Hōjō and Tomoyo had also noticed Hanyuu's sadness as they exchanged concerned glances and whispered worridly to each other.

Hanyuu remained silent and shifted her gaze downward: trying to prevent her silent tears from falling, she wouldn't cry, as much as she wanted comfort she didn't want to seem weak or vulnerable: like women usually were.

Tomoyo broke the silence, "Shall we go and look around for the others?"

"That is a very good idea." agreed Hōjō: nodding.

Hanyuu snapped out of her thoughts and also nodded, she needed something to take her mind off her parents absence.

The four walked through the forest, hoping to reach a village or town for information and a place to stay for the night. Hōjō and Tomoyo were at the front talking about apartments and careers, whilst Onigumo and Hanyuu followed behind, not making conversation.

Onigumo felt awkward, he didn't know what to say to her. He had never really tried to cheer someone up before, or give comfort and affection, but for some reason he hated seeing her like this. A woman's well being had never really mattered to him before, he wouldn't care if they were afraid, sad or ill; they were all just one of those toys that did whatever you wanted to them to do so that he could play with whenever he was bored. Hanyuu however was a different story entirely, she was the type of toy that wouldn't do what you wanted it to do and seemed to have a mind of its own. He wasn't quite sure what it was about her that drew him in so, all he did know was that he was highly attracted to this charming girl.

He turned to her and mumbled, "Uh, hey..."

She glanced at him briefly before once again focusing on the path ahead, she did not reply.

"You know, I'm sure they're here _somewhere__._" he continued: trying to give her some form of hope.

She remained silent and this time didn't even bare him a glance, he was about to make another comment before he was interrupted by Hōjō exclaiming loudly, "Look!" he shrieked excitedly, "It's a castle!"

The group looked up and saw a huge castle sitting on the hill up ahead.

"Maybe we can ask them to put us up for the night?" Tomoyo suggested as Hōjō and Hanyuu nodded in agreement.

Though Onigumo said nothing, he knew that he wouldn't be able to take up a temporary residence in a respectable castle; he was a wanted criminal with a bounty on his head! They would probably kill him on the spot without a second thought! If he was going to such a risky location, he would need some kind of a disguise.

_"Hold on, why would royalty of all people agree to take US in?" _Hanyuu pondered, causing everyone else to stop and think, _"I mean come on; I'm half demon, Onigumo is a bandit and on top of all that Hōjō and Tomoyo are wearing clothes that will look strange to the people of this time."_

"She has a point." Onigumo nodded; trying to avoid drawing attention towards him, he had technically abandoned his crew so they would no doubt be after his head too.

Hōjō paused and scratched his head for ideas, after a short amount of time he spoke up, "When we studied castles in feudal Japan, they were apparently surrounded by towns and villages! I'm sure that if we covered Hanyuu's ears and gave Onigumo a hat to make him unrecognizable, at least one of the inns would take us in!"

"Yes, that is possible!" nodded Tomoyo.

Onigumo let out a sigh of relief: he would actually be able to KEEP his head attached to his body! And a hat would be easy to come by, they were usually just left lying around but if that weren't the case he could always just threaten a passerby. And a cloak would probably be the best option for hiding Hanyuu's ears, and he didn't think he'd mind seeing her wear one either. Snapping out of his Hanyuu fantasies, he followed the group in the direction of the closest town.

Just as he had predicted, there were several items lying on the side of a road: including a straw hat and several grey cloaks. They put on the extra accessories before walking on, they were nearing one of the towns that bordered the castle.

* * *

They arrived at one of the inns in the town and walked inside, luckily Onigumo still had some money that he had robbed from peasants so they were able to get a room. Of course: neither Hanyuu, Hōjō nor Tomoyo approved of this but they were out of options so they had no choice but to use the stolen money. Tomoyo crossed her fingers that karma wouldn't come back to get them.

* * *

"All that money and we didn't think to get TWO rooms?" Hōjō asked Onigumo suspiciously.

"Don't be ridiculous, if we had two rooms it would be incredibly difficult to get a peek at our fair young maidens."

"You really are a lech."

"I know."

Tomoyo peered up at the two from her towel which she was using to dry her recently washed hair, it was only shampoo but Hanyuu had been fascinated by it; she was in the wash room at that moment in time: squeezing it all over and blowing the bubbles that would form. With her hair being so fluffy and soft anyway, she didn't really need the shampoo, according to Inuyasha all dog demon hair was naturally like that. Tomoyo was a little envious of Hanyuu's hair, it was very silky and very long: it now reached just past her hips and fell perfectly without her even trying.

Onigumo grinned to himself, Hanyuu was all alone in the washroom and was most likely without clothes. She was incredibly vulnerable to an attack right now, and by attack he meant something a little more exciting than violence. The only problem was that if he entered before she was clothed, she would undoubtedly throw something at him and it wouldn't be herself. How bothersome, any other woman would march right out and literally jump on him; but that was what made Hanyuu so desirable, winning her over was certainly going to be a challenge and Onigumo liked a good challenge.

He was about to stroll into the washroom and make a move when he was stopped by an alarming shriek followed by a lot of loud bangs; the three turned in the direction of the sounds, "That came from outside!" cried Tomoyo. She and Hōjō then ran out through the door and out into the street.

Onigumo banged loudly on the door to the washroom and yelled, "Hanyuu! Get out here now!"

Obviously Hanyuu (who was naked and washing) took this the wrong way and shrieked in horror, _"Go away you filthy pervert! I am trying to wash!"_

He bashed his head against the door, "NO NO NO! It isn't what you're thinking! Something bad is happening outside and I'm not sure what! Hōjō and Tomoyo already left to investigate!"

_"Yeah right! That's your worst excuse yet! Let me guess, there's a crazy guy outside who's killing everyone!? Course, I believe you!"_

"I'm being serious! We heard a woman scream and lots of noises!"

_"WELL IF YOU THINK I'M COMING OUT THERE NAKED SO YOU CAN HAVE A GOOD LOOK, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! NOW THROW ME SOME CLOTHES!"_

He looked around for her kimono before realizing that the inn keepers were washing their clothes, he searched all the drawers and cupboards frantically, "There isn't anything!"

_"I AM NOT COMING OUT IN JUST MY TOWEL!"_

He searched more before finding an unused priestess' outfit stuffed inside the bottom of a drawer, it looked clean and about her size. The sleeves were detached and the bottom was a lot shorter than a normal priestess' get up, he was looking forward to seeing her in this.

"I found something!" he shouted, opening the door slightly ajar and throwing the clothes in for her.

_"What IS this thing?" _she shrieked in horror, _"It shows WAY too much flesh!"_

Onigumo was becoming more and more excited, he was dying to rush in and look her up and down before removing the clothing as quickly as she had put it on. Being so caught up in his own little world: he didn't notice the door opening as Hanyuu slammed it in his face as she ran out. Rubbing his jaw in pain, he studied her in the outfit and nodded to himself, she looked good. She caught his eye level beneath her neck and kicked him hard in the stomach, he screeched in pain.

_"That'll teach you to stop being such a pervert!"_

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry!"

She huffed at him and headed towards the door, _"Come on then! Let's go and see what's going on."_

Once outside, they ran over to Hōjō and Tomoyo's side and gasped: everything was on fire! The flames were taller than the glass huts in Kagome's time and the smoke was thick as a marshland, they coughed and spluttered.

The scream had come from an elderly woman, they made their way over to her and questioned what she had seen.

"Oh my! It was simply horrifying!" she exclaimed in fear, "I was taking a little walk around town, when a grown man with tied back white hair and coated in metal armour flew past me! He was holding up a big sword and he was shooting out lots of tiny shards of adamant everywhere! Fires exploded and villagers were shooting at him but he was invincible!"

Onigumo paused, that sounded a lot like the great dog demon Inu no Taishō! Just what kind of business did he have here!? Did he intend to take over this human castle and use it for himself? No he was too sickeningly noble for a deed as dark as that, he was probably chasing another worthless bandit or weaker demon.

"He was headed towards the imperial palace!" she pointed up at the dominating castle up on the hill.

Tomoyo took the old woman's hands and smiled at her, she then turned to Onigumo and Hanyuu saying, "Hōjō and I will look after this woman, you two go and sort this insane man out! He can't just go around destroying towns and villages like this!"

Onigumo was about to protest that the demon Lord was too strong before Hanyuu cut him off, _"Got it."_

Tomoyo gave her a thumbs up before escorting the old woman to safety with Hōjō, Hanyuu grabbed Onigumo's hand and looked up at him with determination; he knew that arguing with her would be pointless, she had made up her mind now and nothing was going to change it. He sighed as she pulled him in the direction of the castle.

As they were running he tried to make conversation without setting her off, "Hey Hanyuu? Out of curiosity, what does this have to do with us?"

_"Nothing I suppose, but I can't just sit back when innocent mortals are in danger!"_

"You have pretty noble intentions, you know that?"

_"Why thank you, I wish I could say the same about you!"_

He shrugged off her snarky comment and focused on the castle ahead. Whatever the dog demon Lord was planning: Onigumo would put a stop to it.

* * *

**And that's this chapter done! I've got a really bad headache so I need to go and catch up on all the sleep that I've lost! Thankyou for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed it! ~Happy**


	27. Grandfather's Demise

**Hellooo people! The story continues! Hanyuu in the same time period as her grandparents and on the night that her father was born! Man that is one weird timeline to follow. Enjoy the newest chapter! :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Onigumo and Hanyuu ran like never before, desperate to reach the castle before Inu no Taishō could do any more harm. Hanyuu had set her sights on meeting with him, there was something about him that seemed so... familiar. And she felt that if she didn't have the chance to ask him why he did so, she wouldn't be able to let it go.

When they arrived at the castle gates they discovered that they had been torn apart and laid in pieces all over the ground, there were the bodies of soldiers everywhere. It was quite obvious that the dog demon had entered through here.

They ran into the main castle and searched all over for Inu no Taishō but all they found were torn tapestries, the bodies of soldiers and servants, wrecked paintings and spilled foods and drinks. All of a sudden, arrows coated in fire shot through the glass windows and set everything alight, smoke rose in every direction causing the pair to choke vigorously.

Onigumo pulled off his upper haori and draped it around Hanyuu's head, "Breathe into this, it'll stop the smoke from suffocating you... for a while at least."

She protested immediately, _"But what about you? What if you die from suffocation?"_

"I'll be fine! Besides you're a woman which makes you more vulnerable than me, now keep the shirt on!"

_"Vulnerable you say? That's just the way you like your women though isn't it?!__"_

"You should know by now that I don't treat you like any other woman!"

_"Oh I know! I get ZERO respect!"_

"What no!? That's not what I was trying to say!"

_"Oh really? Then what WERE you trying to say then?"_

"THAT I TREAT YOU BETTER BECAUSE I THINK I'M IN LOVE YOU, ALRIGHT!"

Hanyuu froze at his sudden declaration, she had completely forgotten that she was in a room filled with dancing embers: she was lost for words.

He panted as he inhaled more and more smoke, also remaining silent, he hadn't meant for that to slip out. He knew that she would freak out at his feelings and probably try to kill him with a hammer, so before she could do so, he grabbed her and carried her bridal style through the raging fires. True she hated being lifted against her own will: but this was an emergency. Much to his surprise, she didn't struggle or squirm, she remained completely still. She was trying to take in what he had just said to her, maybe he was simply speaking on impulse, he could never actually fall for a woman: and especially not one like her. Peering up at him discretely, she tried to decide whether or not if he spoke the truth. He had been taking very good care of her and hadn't let her get into much trouble, was it possible that he did care about her?

Onigumo would not look down at the girl in his arms whom was most likely staring up at him in fear, he had only just realized his feelings towards her and he was pretty sure that the feeling wasn't mutual. She would most likely take this the wrong way like she always did and probably think that he was using this as an excuse to sleep with her; true he wanted her virginity, but he wanted her love more.

A loud cry of pain echoed through the burning castle, it was shrill and high pitched, it was a woman's shriek. Onigumo increased his speed and tightened his grip on Hanyuu, he was not going to let her slip away so easily. She surprised him by wrapping his haori around him as well as her, he looked down at her puzzled as he ran on, she fidgeted shyly and looked down: her cheeks were a pale pink. He smiled slightly and pulled her head into his chest.

They neared the centre of the castle and caught sight of a young man with black tied up hair who was wearing a samurai get up, he looked incredibly angry.

_"We'd better leave HIM alone." _Hanyuu whispered receiving a nod from Onigumo.

They snuck around the angry samurai, who seemed unaware of the fires around him, and headed in the direction of the woman's cries.

Before they could run into the next room, a plank of scorched wood fell and blocked the doorway, it sizzled and hissed as it continued to burn. Onigumo cursed under his breath as he coughed, he then ran desperately searching for another way to the distressed woman.

* * *

Inu no Taishō ran into the room of flames where a baby's cries could be heard, "Izayoi!" he exclaimed as he made his way over to the body of his beloved. He unsheathed Tenseiga and commanded, "Carry out my will Tenseiga." And with that he cut down the demons of the netherworld and restored life to his wife.

He then got out the robe of the fire rat and draped it around her and their son's shoulders to protect the two from the fire, the child continued to wail. The Samurai, a man named Takemaru walked in, glaring at the great dog demon as he held up his sword; Inu no Taishō unsheathed Sō'unga and pointed it at Takemaru in a threatening manor.

"I have no regrets about fighting you to the death." Takemaru snarled as he edged closer and closer, "Let us journey together into the netherworld."

"My dearest!" Izayoi cried out to her lover as she cradled their bawling child.

As Takemaru drew closer Inu no Taishō muttered to Izayoi, "Inuyasha."

"What is that?" Takemaru asked chuckling, "The infant's name?"

"The child shall be called Inuyasha." he finished.

Izayoi smiled down at her son and cooed gently, "Inuyasha."

"No go." ordered the dog demon Lord.

She nodded, "Yes!" She then turned and ran as her beloved held up his sword and prepared to strike Takemaru.

When Izayoi was far away and safe, she turned and looked at the castle: it was like the very back of a Dragon's throat as it prepared to spit out an inferno. The castle finally collapsed with both Takemaru and Inu no Taishō inside, his words echoed in her mind, "Izayoi... you must survive, live a long life. With Inuyasha."_  
_

She looked down at the sleeping half demon as he continued to cry in her arms.

* * *

Onigumo watched the destruction of the castle from afar with Hanyuu now unconscious but still in his arms; he had gotten them out at just the right moment, a second late and they would be dead right now. But the dog demon... was he really dead? He seemed to have gone down far too easily but looking at the portrait of ruin it was quite evident that there would be no survivors.

He peered across to the hill across the other side of the castle and squinted his eyes to see better, there was a woman cradling a child stood watching the downfall of the building: she looked like an incredibly beautiful woman.

Before he could run to the woman, a huge majestic sword flew with high speed from the fires and stuck upright in the ground before him; it was a fine silver and had a smooth sphere at the tip of the handle, it felt as if it was staring right at him.

He was about to reach out and pull it out from the ground when Hanyuu's voice startled him, _"Isn't that Sō'unga?" _she asked curiously before coughing due to the huge amounts of smoke she had inhaled.

"What?" he asked, "You... know this sword?"

_"Of course I do, I have wielded it before."_

"You HAVE?"

She nodded and jumped down from his arms, she then headed towards the mighty fang and reached out to touch the handle. She took a firm hold on it and pulled fiercely from the dry soil it was stuck in, she then closely examined it before nodding, _"Yep, this is definitely the sword that I used to show Naraku who was boss."_

"Naraku? Who's that?"

_"Oh just some creep who killed lots of people and tricked my parents as well as their friends, he was brought back to life so I kicked his butt."_

"How did he trick your parents?"

_"Well uh, my father used to be in love with a priestess called Kikyo but Naraku was jealous of my father and he wanted Kikyo for himself, so he tricked them into hating and destroying each other."_

"Was that his only reason for killing? Lust?"

_"I suppose so, yes."_

"He must have been a very greedy man."

_"I imagine he was, but... there was something about him... it was in his eyes. They looked like the eyes of a killer - cold and piercing, yet they seemed so... lonely."_

"Lonely?"

Hanyuu nodded and resumed studying the Sō'unga as Onigumo was left to his own thoughts, he was thinking what an awful man this Naraku must be, how dare he mess with Hanyuu!

"Why what a lovely conversation the two of you are having." came a sinister sounding voice from a few feet away, they spun in the direction of the sound and came face to face with the Samurai, "Forgive me, I am Takemaru." He was covered in blood and his armour was all wripped and bent out of place, he looked like death.

Onigumo immediately stood I'm front of Hanyuu and clutched the handle of his sword, Takemaru let out a hideous high pitched laugh. Onigumo snarled, "Touch her and I'll slit your throat." he threatened, Takemaru's laughter increased.

Onigumo pulled out his sword and held it at the ghost of a man's throat and repeated, "Touch her. And I WILL slit your throat."

Takemaru held up his hands in surrender jokingly and mocked him, "Ooh I'm so scared, you're going to kill me oh somebody save me."

He was about to thrust his sword into the Samurai's throat before he was stopped by Hanyuu who wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back; he could feel the colour rushing to his cheeks as he asked her without taking his eyes off Takemaru, "Um Hanyuu? What are you doing?"

She snuggled further into his backbone and whispered, _"Please let me test Sō'unga on him."_

"No don't you worry about it, I'll protect you so just stay behind me."

She leaned up to his ear and whispered, _"But I can do it, at least let me try? Please?" _He felt nervous having Hanyuu's body so close to his, he wondered why as he had had hundreds of women pressed against him, most not clothed. He truly was in love with her if she could have this much of an effect on him without even trying to be seductive.

"Stand beside me at least." he agreed as she nodded in delight, she hopped to his side and held Sō'unga up in Takemaru's face: still beaming.

He laughed louder than ever before, "Oh my! I thought that you were pathetic, bandit! But your lady demon! Hilarious!"

Hanyuu scowled at him and focused her energy, she whispered to the sword, _"Work, please work." _The sword was restless at first as it shook violently in her grasp, it was desperate to be freed and it seemed to have a consciousness of its own.

"YOU, HALF DEMON." it boomed at her, causing her to jump slightly.

She and Sō'unga were suddenly in a world of white mist, neither Onigumo nor Takemaru were anywhere in sight and there wasn't even the faintest whisper: she felt very lonely. She looked at the sword and stuttered out, _"Um yes?"_

"MY MASTER'S BLOOD FLOWS IN YOUR VEINS AND YOU SHARE HIS SAME DEMONIC ENERGY, YET THERE ARE ALSO SPIRITUAL POWERS IN YOUR BODY. JUST WHAT ARE YOU, GIRL?"

_"That's a good question actually, but it's one that I don't really know the answer to myself."_

"IMPOSSIBLE. HOW CAN ONE NOT KNOW WHAT THEY ARE?"

_"A lot of important details have been hidden from me in my life, details that everyone else seems to already know."_

"YOU FEEL... NEGLECTED?"

_"Yes, I suppose that that would be the best way to describe my feelings."_

"THEN IN SOME WAYS, WE ARE THE SAME."

_"We are?"_

"WHY DO YOU WISH TO BORROW MY POWERS? DO YOU SEEK FORTUNE OR WEALTH? OR IS IT WORLD DOMINATION WHICH YOU DESIRE?"

_"No I just... want to save the people I love, I'm tired of being the useless damsel in distress, I want to fight too."_

"...YOU ARE NOT AFRAID OF FIGHTING?"

_"Everyone is a little afraid of fighting no matter how much they try to deny it, but I don't plan on dying quite yet."_

"GOOD... LIVING IS GOOD."

_"Yes, it is."_

"TELL ME, LITTLE HALF DEMON. DO YOU AT LEAST KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME IS?"

_"Of course I do: it's Hanyuu."_

"WELL, HANYUU... I WILL STAND BY YOU. USE MY POWER, DEFEAT THE SAMURAI, SAVE YOUR LOVED ONES."

The sword relaxed and drifted into Hanyuu's grasp, she clutched the handle and the power merged with her body: the sword had accepted her.

"YOU AND I ARE NOW ONE, WE SHALL ALWAYS SHARE THIS CONNECTION. BELIEVE IN ME AND THERE IS NOTHING THAT I CANNOT DO."

She nodded as the white mist enveloped her, she was back standing beside Onigumo pointing Sō'unga at Takemaru. She closed her eyes and focused before muttering, _"Dragon Twister." _

Whirlwinds of energy spun from the fang and formed a purple twister, Takemaru gasped in surprise at the girl's power as the immense wave of energy hit him and blew him to pieces.

When the deed was done, Hanyuu sunk to her knees panting and held onto Sō'unga. Onigumo joined her on the floor and chuckled, "Wow."

She giggled slightly and the two burst out into hysterical laughter, they had finished him. They gave each other a high five and continued to laugh.

"That was simply incredible." came a woman's voice from behind them, "The way that you handled my darling's sword was fantastic!"

The pair turned to see the young woman with the baby they had seen before, she had a red robe draped over her head and her child was asleep, she was smiling warmly down at them.

"Your darling's?" asked Onigumo.

"Why yes, I am Izayoi, the wife of Inu no Taishō." she smiled again before looking down at the white sleeping bundle in her arms, "And this is our son, Inuyasha."

Hanyuu's ears pricked at the sound of her father's name, she leapt to her feet and examined the baby; he had white fluffy hair and two fuzzy ears - he looked exactly like her father only in baby form.

* * *

**Yay Hanyuu saw her daddy when he was a baby! How cute ^.^ But seriously have NO idea how hard this timeline is to follow, even I'M getting confused! But hopefully it will all work out eventually. Leave a review if you enjoyed and thank you for reading! ~Cookiie**


	28. Shippo Goes For Help

**It's finally the holidays and its nearly Christmas! Whoop whoop! I haven't updated in a while and I'm very sorry. I went to see Disney's FROZEN today an it was amazing, I loved everything about it; the storyline, the characters, the animation, the singing... everything was just PERFECT! Anyway back to my story, I added someone who I think everyone has missed and the one character that my story has been lacking: can you guess who it is?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"So what you are trying to say is that my son, Inuyasha is your father and that you both have come from the future where you are busy fighting three villains named Naraku, Arina and Ren? And now you and your friends have somehow been transported to the night of my husband's death?" asked Izayoi as she, the sleeping baby Inuyasha, Onigumo and Hanyuu were all seated around a small table in a village hut - the villager who lived there originally had passed away and left it to Izayoi if she should ever require a place to stay that wasn't the castle.

"Yes that's pretty much it in a nutshell." Onigumo nodded.

"But there must be a reason that you were brought back to this time, you must have a purpose."

Hanyuu was sat beside the baby who was taking a nap in a small cradle, coated in white blankets; she could not take her eyes off him. Was he really her father? Izayoi caught her staring at the child and asked her, "Would you like to hold your father?"

"Wow that sounded weird." muttered Onigumo as Hanyuu nodded shyly.

Izayoi gently passed her the baby so that he fit comfortably in her arms, his head rested against her chest lightly as he continued to sleep. Hanyuu was about to stoke his cheek with his finger when his eyes opened slowly, he stared up at her and examined her ears before feeling his own ears: they were just like his. He stretched his arm up towards them and rubbed them, they felt like his did too. Hanyuu did not take her eyes from his gaze and smiled, he really was her father - the same grumpy, arrogant and annoying father that she knew.

* * *

Later that night, the four were in their futons and sleeping soundly: all except for Hanyuu. She kept peeking across at the baby and thinking of her father, she had decided that this was the past: a time before her father had grown up and met her mother, she had somehow travelled back in time, not to her mother's time in the future. If her mother could travel in time too, maybe it ran in the family, but she had only travelled from her time to Inuyasha's; Hanyuu had travelled to both times as well as this one.

She looked out at the twilight, it was a full moon tonight and she would soon turn into her human form once again. Without her parents there by her side, she would feel rather lonely, not to mention how vunerable to attacks she would be; she hadn't even told Onigumo about it yet.

She wondered why she and her friends had been sent to this strange time, though she had no idea where Hōjō and Tomoyo were right now; was there a purpose for her being there? Was there a specific role for her to play?

"Hey, Hanyuu."

Hanyuu turned her head in the direction of the sound to see Onigumo laying awake and facing her, she had thought that he was asleep, now he would undoubtedly see her change.

_"Yes?"_

"About what I said earlier today, I'm sorry if it took you by surprise."

_"What exactly did you say?"_

"You know uh... about how I felt about you."

_"Oh that! Uh well, uh..."_

Before she could finish her sentence, the sun descended behind the mountains as the moon rose, the air turned chilly and the stars began to emerge. Hanyuu panicked and hid under the blanket of her futon, she didn't want him to know about her transformation.

"What are you doing? Did what I say really embarrass you that much?"

_"No, it's not that." _she whispered from underneath the sheet.

"Then what's the problem? Come on out." he said before crawling over to her and reaching out to remove the cover from her head.

_"Don't!"_ she cried, clutching the blanket tighter over her head.

"Why? Do you not like being seen in bed or something?"

_"No I just..."_

He grabbed her wrist suddenly and whilst she was in shock, pulled the sheet from her. She gasped in panic and fear as she covered her face; he examined her carefully, he was sure she had had purple hair before but now it was black, and where were her canine ears? She peered at him from the cracks between her fingers, was he freaking out?

There was a moment's silence before he muttered, "I didn't know that you could change your hair colour like that, you have some pretty cool tricks up your sleeve."

She removed her hands from her face and stared at him in bewilderment, was he being funny or was he just incredibly stupid?

"Your eye colour has changed too! Amazing! They went from being brown to being a silvery grey!"

_"How much of an idiot are you?"_

"What?"

_"I've turned into a human! Can't you see that!?"_ she snapped, tugging at her fleshy human ears and flashing him her ordinary teeth.

"Oh. I knew that. Why are you a human?"

_"I'm half demon and half human! I have one night every month where I turn like this!"_

"So it isn't permanent?"

_"No, thank goodness! It is simply AWFUL being like this for an entire night!"_

"Why is it so awful? Do your breasts disappear like your ears?"

_"What!? No! It's because my senses aren't as good as they usually are! I can't see as good, or smell as good or hear as good!"_

"But your breasts do stay the same size?"

_"Of course they do! And what to they even have to do with it!?"_

"Nothing I suppose, I was just curious."

_"Curiousity killed the cat, you know."_

"Well it's a good thing that I'm a human and you're half dog."

She sighed aggressively and slumped down into her futon, in human form she was easily aggravated as her emotions were running wild, she did not want to listen to his wisecracks tonight.

"Just for the record, you look beautiful in your human form." he whispered truthfully before laying back down and closing his eyes.

Hanyuu was very surprised at his sudden compliment, did he actually mean that? She felt the colour rushing to her cheeks as she shook her head vigorously before climbing back into her futon and closing her eyes.

* * *

"Come on! He can't be THAT busy that he can't even see his old friend who's in dire need of assistance!"

"Sorry little guy, but we were ordered not to let anyone disturb Kōga." Ginta said firmly.

"But!"

"Look we're sorry, Shippo but we just can't disobey our orders like that!" shouted Hakkaku.

As Shippo kept on persisting the two wolves, Ayame walked behind Ginta and Hakkaku, she seemed to be frantically searching for something or someone.

"Ayame!" cried Shippo hopefully.

She turned to see the small fox demon stood at the front of the wolf demon den's entrance, her face lit up as she rushed to greet him, "Shippo! How good it is to see you! What has brought you here?"

"Well you see, my friends are in trouble and we need Kōga's help but these two won't let me in to see him."

"I'm sure I can help you out." she said before turning to the wolf guards, "Let the boy in, I will take care of him inside."

"But Ayame.." they protested before she shushed them, they sighed and parted for the small fox to get through.

Shippo smiled and ran to Ayame's side where he followed her into a large cavern, she still appeared to be on the look out for something. Shippo asked her, "What are you looking for?"

"Oh just my cubs, they're no doubtably playing somewhere but it's a mother's job to worry about their children."

"You and Kōga had cubs? How many?"

"Eight. Six boys and two girls."

"Woah, you two certainly have been busy."

She chuckled at his statement as she took a seat on a smooth looking rock, she tapped the space beside her: indicating foe him to join her, he sat down. "So, why are your friends in danger? What's happened now?" she asked.

"If I can speak with Kōga I'll explain the situation to everyone at once, it's just that it's a very long and complicated story."

"I understand, he's busy forming a treaty with another pack right now but he shouldn't be much longer."

And as if on cue, a powerful looking wolf walked out of Kōga's cave and left the den. Ayame rose to her feet and nodded at Shippo, "Looks like he's done, let's go."

They walked into the cave that Kōga was sitting in and Shippo exclaimed, "Kōga!"

Kōga looked up from his pile of weapons and grinned at the small fox demon who was running over to him, "Hey there, Shippo. What's up?"

"It's Inuyasha and everybody! They're all in danger!"

"Danger? What kind of danger?"

Kōga, Ayame and Shippo all took a seat as he began telling the long tale in the best detail he could; it was late when he finally finished the story.

"...Damn." muttered Kōga at the intense story.

"Now do you see!? You have to help us!" Shippo pleaded desperately with him.

Kōga grinned excitedly, "Sure I will, it's been pretty boring around here for the past few years."

Ayame glared at him and raised an eyebrow; he coughed awkwardly, "Well apart from you and the cubs, of course!"

"You mean it!?" beamed Shippo, "You'll really help!?"

"Yep."

"YAY! But first we need to save Miroku and Sango's children, they were taken and I couldn't do anything to save them!"

"Then we leave immediately." Kōga shouted, rising to his feet swiftly, "Ayame! Get me the Goraishi!"

* * *

**End of that chapter! Thanks for waiting for the update! Have a good Christmas holiday everybody! ~Hanyuu**


	29. Burn

**It's nearly Christmas! Only 2 more days to go! My nan asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I said "My very own Inuyasha that can be my boyfriend." My mum and sister also made me laugh when we were discussing Kaede a little while ago; my sister thought that she picked herbs all day every day then ate them, and my mum thought that she was a witch! Oh dear!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Hanyuu opened her eyes and gasped slightly, she was in a strange place surrounded by blue and green lights: it looked like the portal in the bone eaters well did. She squeezed the handle of Sō'unga for support and whispered, _"Where are we?"_

"DON'T YOU KNOW? THIS IS THE RIFT."

_"The Rift? What is the Rift?"_

"IT IS THE VERY CORE OF TIME, THE INTELLIGENCE OF ALL LIFE. ALL WINGED PEOPLE HAVE THE POWER TO ENTER THE RIFT IN THEIR DREAMS. HERE YOU CAN SEE ANY AND EVERY PART OF TIME YOU THAT YOU WISH TO SEE."

_"But I'm not a winged person, I don't have wings."_

"MAYBE NOT IN THIS LIFETIME, BUT YOU DID ONCE HAVE WINGS."

_"I did?"_

"YES."

_"How can you see parts of time then?"_

"THERE ARE INFINITE NUMBERS OF TIME WINDOWS ALL AROUND YOU, TO SEE A CERTAIN POINT IN TIME SIMPLY THINK ABOUT IT AND THE WINDOW WILL APPEAR."

_"It's that simple, huh? Alright I'll give it a try."_

Hanyuu closed her eyes and thought of her mother and father, she imagined their first meeting, she wondered just how they had met. The moment the thought had left her she opened her eyes and discovered that she was in a forest late at night. A girl's cries could be heard in the distance as could horrible shrieking, to her left pinned to a tree by an arrow: was Inuyasha. What was he doing stuck to a tree?

A girl who looked to be in her mid teens ran to the foot of the tree and tripped over a root in the ground, she fell flat on her face before the unconscious half demon. It was a younger version of Kagome - her mother. What were the odd clothes that she was wearing? They were similar to Tomoyo's.

Kagome looked up and noticed that Inuyasha was awake, he was referring to her as Kikyo though she obviously was not. Hanyuu had come to realize that neither of her parents could see her and this was the night they had met, they weren't very nice to eachother.

All of a sudden, a half centipede/half lady burst through the trees exclaiming something about a Shikon Jewel, she flew into Kagome knocking her flying as a small pink sphere escaped from her stomach - this must have been the Jewel.

After a series of events, Kagome pulled out the arrow in Inuyasha's chest and freed him, he then fought of the centipede woman before attempting to steal the Jewel from Kagome who ran off in fright. He gave chase only to have a string of black beads thrown around his neck by an old woman Hanyuu recognized to be Kaede, Kagome then gave the word "Sit Boy." and like he usually did at home, he crashed to the ground.

The scene slowly faded and Hanyuu returned to the blue dimension, it took her a while to take in what she had just seen but she eventually asked, _"So that was the very first time my mother and father met?"_

"THAT IS CORRECT. WHAT WILL YOU OBSERVE NEXT?"

_"Am I invisible when watching these events?"_

"YES, YOU ARE ONLY ABLE TO WATCH."

_"Okay then, um how about what happened after that?"_

She was sent to a daylit hut where Kaede was tending to Kagome's stomach wound whilst Inuyasha lay on the floor like a grumpy dog. They were talking about the Jewel and how Inuyasha was now harmless with the beads around his neck.

Hanyuu watched argument after argument as the two refused to cooperate with eachother, it was only when Kagome accidentally shattered the Jewel, Inuyasha agreed to help her gather the scattered pieces: but for his own selfish reasons at first.

_"Show me their journey! I want to see everything!"_

Hanyuu stood and watched scene after scene of hard adventuring, battles and new friendships. She saw sides of people she had never seen before, she learned new things about everything, she also saw how her parents relationship had developed over time; they would fight and upset one another but they would always help and be there for each other, it really was true love. She saw how evil Naraku was with all of his murders and plans against the group. She saw Miroku and Sango's relationship deepen and was surprised at the amount of girls that Shippo had attracted, she also learnt about Kōga, a wolf demon who fell in love with Kagome. She witnessed Inuyasha and Kikyo's love in full detail as well as their betrayal, she also saw Sesshomaru's past with his father before he died, the water imp Jaken and the young human girl Rin. It were as if she were watching the entire story of Inuyasha as a series - she saw everything.

When it was finally over and she returned to the blue dimension and fell to her knees and burst into hysterical sobbing.

"WHAT IS WRONG, LITTLE DEMON?"

_"Oh nothing. I-It's just that... I-I had no idea w-what they all went through a-and it had a bit of an emotional eff-effect on me." _she whispered in between sobs, _"I watched so many p-people die and I couldn't do anything I couldn't..."_

"DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF. IT HAPPENED BEFORE YOU CAME INTO EXISTENCE."

_"And Onigumo, he he he's Naraku! He killed all those people and he didn't care, he ruined so many of their lives without breaking a sweat! How could I have not seen it? How could I have not realized that Onigumo was that monster?"_

"YOU HAD NO WAY OF BEING CERTAIN. NO-ONE TOLD YOU."

_"But even though no-one told me, deep down I knew didn't I? From the moment I first stumbled upon Naraku in that cave when I was little, I knew; my instincts were screaming warning me not to go inside but I did. And in a way I was drawn in; I understood him, I knew that he was in pain and lonely, just like I was."_

"AND DO YOU STILL HARBOUR THOSE SAME FEELINGS? CAN YOU STILL CARE FOR A KILLER?"

_"I-I don't know! He hurt my family and friends so many times! But he was so kind to me, how can they possibly be the same person? What would lead Onigumo to become like that?"_

"YOU SAID YOU COULD FEEL HIS PAIN. DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HIM THAT COULD HAVE ALTERED HIS WAYS?"

_"Possibly, but what could be so bad that could lead someone to act that way?"_

"THAT I DO NOT KNOW. HUMANS ARE HARD TO UNDERSTAND."

"Hanyuu!" came a voice from all around.

She spun around in confusion, who was calling her name? The lights were fading and her vision was becoming blurry, she was struggling to keep her balance, _"What's happening to me!?"_

"YOU ARE WAKING, YOU WILL SOON LEAVE THE RIFT."

_"No! I have to find out why Onigumo changes so drastically! I have to find out why!"_

* * *

Hanyuu's eyes shot open as did her body, she was sitting upright in her futon panting. Onigumo was sat beside her, his expression filled with concern as he asked, "Are you okay?"

She leapt back away from him and cried, _"NO GET BACK!"_

"Woah." he muttered raising his arms in defence, "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? You were tosssing and turning all over, you were also groaning and crying about something. But it's only a dream, it's okay now." He approached her slowly.

She threw a bowl of water at him which spilt all over, _"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

Her sudden coldness towards him confused him, what had he done to her? Izayoi walked in with Inuyasha in her arms and asked, "What's happening? Have you two fallen out?"

Hanyuu felt the urge to protect her father so she shrieked, _"Get Inuyasha out of here now!" _And with that command, she got up and fled from the hut.

"Hanyuu! Wait!" cried Onigumo was he ran after her.

Hanyuu increased her speed when she realized that Onigumo was following her, at least she had got him away from her father but what knew what he was planning to do with _her_? _"LEAVE ME ALONE!" _she cried, not slowing down.

"Why!? What have I done?"

_"Nothing YET!"_

"What does that even mean?"

_"JUST STOP FOLLOWING ME! I HATE YOU!"_

Since it was day, Hanyuu was half demon again so she leapt into the trees and out of sight. Onigumo stopped and looked around for her but she had vanished, he was rather hurt by her behaviour towards him, she was normally aggressive but she was never this extreme. He wouldn't give up, he wouldn't let her get away, he needed to know why she was acting this way towards him.

* * *

Hanyuu leapt from tree to tree, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, her eyes were so clouded it was becoming difficult to see; why had leaving him like that hurt her so much? In the future he was going to do all of those awful things to her family and friends, so why did she care about him? Could it be that she had developed stronger feelings for him than she had originally thought? But it didn't matter now anyway, she knew that he was going to die one day and become Naraku, there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Hello there, girly. Fancy seeing you again." chuckled a chilling voice as a brown sack was thrown over her head causing her to lose consciousness.

* * *

"Hanyuu! Hanyuuuuu!" Onigumo shouted for the fortieth time, "Hanyuu please! Come on!" He slumped down to the ground and sighed, she was no where to be seen and he had been searching for hours now. He looked up at the trees, "Alright Hanyuu, you've had your fun now come down and tell me what's wrong."

There was no answer - only silence. She wasn't there.

"Hanyuu?" he whispered, "Don't leave me, you've changed me. I was a sick, ruthless killer, but you made me better. I've learned so much from you and I've been desperate to win your affections, if I've done something wrong please tell me what it is. I don't want to be alone any more."

"Why're you babbling to yourself, Onigumo?" came a smug sounding voice, Onigumo lifted his head to see his bandit companion, Kansuke.

"Kansuke! It's you!"

"You bet it is, where the hell have you been!? It's been months since we last saw you!"

"Oh, I was with Hanyuu."

"Hanyuu? The girl demon you told us was the pure one who we've been searching for?"

"Yes. I just lost her."

"That's a shame, but I think I know where she is."

"You do!?" Onigumo exclaimed leaping to his feet and grabbing Kansuke by his shirt, "Where is she!? Tell me, I must know!"

Kansuke stared at him for a while before asking, "That's a bit of an over reaction over some half demon girl, you're not... in love with her are you?"

Onigumo panicked at his question before shouting, "Of course not! Don't be so foolish! Remember if she IS the pure one, any one who consumes her will gain immortality and immense power! Don't we want that!?"

"Yes but..."

"But nothing! Now tell me where she is!" Onigumo was silenced by Kansuke pointing his sword at his neck, "Kansuke... what are you doing?"

"Since you left the group, I'M leader now and they obey MY commands. You are no longer a member of our gang, we shall do as we please with the girl as she came to us willingly."

"Wait, what?"

"The girl, Hanyuu. She came to us and told us your where abouts, she told us she hated you and wanted you dead."

"No... you're lying!"

"You just keep telling yourself that, but the girl left you for dead, she knew we were looking to kill you; she has betrayed you." he chuckled pulling out a purple strand of hair from his pocket: it was undoubtedly Hanyuu's.

Onigumo remained silent, Hanyuu wouldn't betray him would she? Not after all he had done for her? She wasn't like that... was she? She had been acting strange with him recently, ever since he had declared his love for her. Could it be that she was only putting up with him to get to him, had she pretended to care about him all along?

He glared at Kansuke and repeated, "Tell. Me. Where. She. Is."

Kansuke lowered his sword and pushed Onigumo in front of him, "Go on then, if you want to see her that badly I'll take you to her. But don't expect _her _to be pleased to see _you._"

Onigumo frowned and walked in front of Kansuke, being directed by the sword poking him in the back; when it poked his left shoulder he was to turn left and when it poked his right one he was to turn right. But trust Kansuke to have the 'gentlest' poke possible, Original would have some scars left when they reached the destination.

* * *

"I think you drugged her too much."

"Hey don't blame it all on me, you're the one that threw the god damned sack over her! So much for a nice friendly approach!"

Hanyuu opened one eye slowly and cautiously to see a group of bandits arguing in a small room, she tried to move but she was laid on a table with her hands and feet bound tightly by ropes. Escaping was going to be difficult especially when the exit was blocked by more arguing bandits, luckily none of them had noticed the fact that she was awake.

"Do you think Onigumo fell for it?"

"Probably, I bet he got pretty attached to the girl since he spent so long with her."

"Yeah! I can't believe he chose a filthy half breed over all of us!"

"He deserves to die!"

"He sure does!"

The men were all chanting how Onigumo had betrayed them and how he deserved what was coming to him, another bandit ran in shouting about how Kansuke had returned with Onigumo and it seemed as if he had fallen for their trick. They then all ran out with pitchforks and swords.

Hanyuu remained forgotten on the table, at least they had left her alone. She sat up and tried to pull her hands free from the ropes but it was useless, they were fixed. Hanyuu cursed as she fell off the table and lay crumpled on the hard floor, how was she going to get herself out of this?

"Psst! Hey!"

Hanyuu moved her head in every direction, trying to find out where the voice had come from, _"Who is it!?" _she hissed loudly.

"Shh! Calm down, Hanyuu it's only us!"

_"Who's 'us'?"_

Hōjō and Tomoyo crept in from an open window to Hanyuu's left, they ran to her side and cut her ropes, she was incredibly happy to see them.

"Are you okay?" asked Tomoyo, "You and Onigumo took so long to come back we thought something had happened to you both! So when a lady with black hair holding an infant that looked a lot like Inuyasha told us you'd both run off in the direction of the bandits hideaway we were really worried!"

_"A lady with an infant that looked like Inuyasha?... Izayoi!"_

"Yes that was her name! But that's not important right now, where is Onigumo!?" Hōjō asked worridly.

Hanyuu panicked at the mention of his name, the bandits had been talking about killing him! And he had apparently fallen for some kind of trick and been brought here. This was all her fault! If she hadn't behaved that way towards him, he wouldn't be here and he would be safe! _"He's in danger! The bandits are going to kill him! We have to help him!" _she cried.

"But those bandits are incredibly dangerous! They'll kill us too! Why are you willing to put your life on the line for a criminal like him?" asked Hōjō.

_"Because he'd do the same for me."_

Before Hōjō or Tomoyo could reply, she ran out of the door and in the direction of all the shouting.

"Hanyuu! Come back!" Tomoyo screamed, "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Hanyuu ignored their warnings and ran faster, the bandits were all gathered around a hut up ahead: and it was on fire. They were all holding up their pitchforks and cheering, Hanyuu ran towards them and looked around for Onigumo.

Kansuke saw her running and laughed loudly, "Hanyuu! What a pleasant surprise! Have you come to watch the show too?"

_"Where is Onigumo!?" _she shrieked at him, grabbing him by his shirt, _"What have you done with him?"_

He simply laughed against and pulled her towards him by her chin, he whispered, "You really are a pretty little thing, it makes me wonder just what you see in a monster like him."

She kicked him right in the groin which silenced him as he hunched over in pain clutching his crotch, _"Where. Is. He?" _she repeated more menacingly.

"The fire. He's the fire." he whimpered, pointing at the blazing hut.

Hanyuu ran straight into the flames and shrieked, _"ONIGUMO? WHERE ARE YOU?" _She ran and ran for what seemed like hours before she finally spotted Onigumo who was kneeling down refusing to move - like he was just waiting to die. She ran to his side and pulled his arm fiercely, _"COME ON! GET UP!"_

He lifted his head and looked at her with a plain expression, he said nothing and still didn't move. She pulled harder, _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW!"_

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he muttered.

_"What? The smoke has gotten to your head now come on!"_

He pushed her away from him and cried, "Stop pretending, half demon!"

She was surprised at his reaction and comment, what was wrong with him? She reached her hand out to him but he pushed it away, "Go away Hanyuu! You left me to die!"

_"No I didn't! What are you talking about?"_

"STOP LYING!"

She remained silent, confused at his behaviour.

"YOU LIED TO ME AND USED ME! YOU WANTED ME DEAD THIS ENTIRE TIME! I DESPISE YOU! NOW LEAVE... PLEASE!"

_"But I..."_

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, HANYUU!"

_"Onigumo!" _she whimpered before Hōjō came running and grabbed Hanyuu, she protested and struggled to break free from his hold. Tomoyo came running and helped to get Hanyuu out of the fire, _"NOOO! ONIGUMOOO!" _she screeched.

That was the last she saw of him as he disappeared in the swirling embers as the hut collapsed with him still inside, Hanyuu's tears would not stop falling down her face as she cried and screamed until her throat was sore and her voice was hoarse; she would not say anything to neither Hōjō nor Tomoyo for hours.

She imagined his constant chanting, "Never forgive. Never forgive. Never forgive."

* * *

Izayoi wandered around what was left of the burning hut and picked out the body of a man amongst the ashes and rubble, he was badly burnt and needed immediate medical attention. Luckily, she had left Inuyasha with her neighbour whilst she went to see what all the commotion outside was; she wasn't quite sure what had taken place but if someone was hurt she would do her best to help them.

So she took off the outer part of her kimono and wrapped it around the man, she then picked him up and carried him to her hut; she ordered her neighbour not to let Inuyasha anywhere near the hut because of the awful smell.

She washed and bandaged his burns thoroughly, whilst she was treating his back she noticed that he had a large spider mark stretched across his back like a huge tattoo, she had never seen anything quite like it. But she ignored it and carried on.

When she was finished, she carried him away from her hut and took him to a cave where she placed him down with a candle and a blanket, she would come every day to feed him and replace his bandages.

When she was a few feet away from the cave, she saw a young girl who only looked about two years old with black hair skipping towards where she had left the leper, if she saw him she would get quite a fright so Izayoi hurried back. She peeked inside the cavern and was surprised at what she saw: the young girl was sat beside the man and she was talking normally to him, she didn't appear to be afraid or disgusted by his appearance.

"I'm Kikyo, what's your name?" the girl asked sweetly.

"... Onigumo." he muttered back.

She smiled warmly at him and asked curiously, "What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

He looked away and hesitated before answering, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright I understand, are you alone?"

"I am now."

"Then would you mind if I came and kept you company every now and then?" she asked, "I'd bring you food and medicine."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about talking to strangers?"

"... They're dead."

"Oh. My apologies."

"That's okay, and I don't think you're a bad man anyway. So I will look after you."

"Do as you wish."

Izayoi smiled at the child's kindness and left for her son, she was sure that the young leper was in good hands.

* * *

** Well poor Onigumo, he thinks Hanyuu has betrayed him. Also if you're wondering about Kikyo, she was a little older than Inuyasha when they first met - around two years older I think. If I'm wrong oh well, it's what happened in this story. Thankyou for reading the chapter and leave a review if you enjoyed it! ~Happy**


	30. Stop Joking Around Kōga

**I've had time to update quite a lot recently and I'm quite pleased. It's Christmas Eve Eve and I'm getting excited :D Also I just ruined my life today by listening to Leona Lewis' "Bleeding Love". Don't get me wrong it's a good song but someone commented on the Youtube video that the line: "You cut me open and I..." sounded lot like: "You call me your banana...". It is so true! Seriously go and listen to the song! Now whenever I hear the song I keep singing the banana version and people think I'm crazy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Do you think that Hanyuu will ever come back?"

"I hope so, who knows where she could have gone though; she wasn't back at your home and she definitely isn't back here, neither are Onigumo, Hōjō or Tomoyo."

"I hate this. We hardly see her anymore, it's almost as if we aren't even her parents, we're more like strangers to her."

"Don't say that, she'll come back you'll see."

"But we've been sat here beside the well for two days now and there's been nothing! What if she doesn't come back!?"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight hug and rubbed her head, "Now now, that's a silly thing to say isn't it?"

"But... I'm just tired of losing her." she whispered before sobbing quietly into her husband's chest.

"Me too Kagome, me too."

And then at that very moment, Hōjō and Tomoyo crawled out of the well carrying Hanyuu who did not look very happy. Inuyasha and Kagome leapt to their feet at one and exclaimed happily, "Hanyuu!"

Hanyuu glanced at them briefly before returning her gaze to the ground, Inuyasha could see that her eyes were red and puffy, he could also smell salty water stained on her cheeks so he asked, "Hanyuu? Why have you been crying?"

"Hanyuu honey?" Kagome gasped as she pulled her daughter into a loving hug, however Hanyuu did not respond to the embrace, she simply sniffed and looked down at her hands, "Tell us what's wrong?" her mother pleaded, grabbing her hands and squeezing them. Yet again, Hanyuu remained silent.

Tomoyo was the one to speak up, "It's Onigumo, he's..."

"He's what?" asked Inuyasha.

"He's..."

_"Dead." _ Hanyuu muttered bluntly, _"He's dead."_

"What?" Kagome gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

"It's true." nodded Hōjō, "I saw it myself."

"We were in a burning hut and he wouldn't come out." said Tomoyo sadly.

_"It's all my fault."_

Everyone turned to Hanyuu who was still sulking, Hōjō protested, "No it wasn't..."

_"But it was! It's all because I learned he was Naraku so I shunned him and fled! If I had just accepted the fact and wasn't cold to him, he wouldn't be dead."_

"But he doesn't die." Inuyasha started, "He becomes Naraku."

_"I know! That's what makes it worse! I was the reason behind all of your suffering! If I wasn't like that with him he wouldn't have died and he wouldn't have turned into Naraku!"_

"But Naraku is dead now so you don't have to worry about him, and he was the cause of a few good things too like your father and I meeting, Miroku and Sango etc. So it isn't all bad." Kagome smiled, trying to lift her daughter's spirits.

_"But that's where you're wrong - he isn't dead."_

"What are you saying?"

_"Arina and Ren didn't just bring Kikyo back to life, they saved him too."_

"WHAT? Hanyuu, are you joking around!?" Inuyasha panicked.

_"Do I look like I'm joking around, father?"_ she glared at him.

He paused, quite lost for words. If she was speaking the truth then they had a major problem on their hands! Kagome looked across at him worridly, she was also lost for words.

_"And I'm going out to find him."_

"Are you insane!? He'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"He's right." Kagome agreed, "Stay here Hanyuu, we'll figure something out."

_"No mother, I have to go now. If he is the same Onigumo I knew then he won't hurt me."_

"That's just what Kikyo said before he killed her." Inuyasha said sadly.

Hanyuu sighed and patted her father on the head, _"Father, I won't let myself get killed I promise. Please let me do this."_

"But, I don't want you to die." he whispered as she continued to stroke the top of his head, "You're my pup, my little girl; I'd be lost without you."

_"Then come with me? You, mother and everyone else! Help me... please dad?"_

He looked across at Kagome for guidance, she was nodding at him, "Come on, maybe she can get through to him? It's worth a try."

"Hmm, oh alright then." he said giving up.

Hanyuu beamed at him and squeezed him tightly, _"Thankyou father!"_ she said happily.

He tried to conceal the small smile forming on his face as he muttered, "Yeah yeah, but it's only because you begged."

She smiled at him and followed the group to the village where they were surprised to find that Miroku and Sango were nowhere to be seen and neither were their children.

* * *

"Kōga? Do you even know where you're going?" asked Shippo as he flew through the treetops sitting safely on Kōga's back.

"Of course I do! I'm following the disgusting smell of Dragon!" he shouted back.

"You know what Dragon's smell like?"

"I sure do! I fought one of them when I was being tested for tribe leader! I kicked is butt obviously!" he grinned proudly.

"Really? Woah! We're really lucky to have your help then!"

"Darn right you are! With me on your team, that Dragon is as good as dead!"

All of a sudden he stopped on a branch and sniffed around, "What's wrong?" asked Shippo trembling.

Kōga grinned widely, "He's nearby alright, there's the stench of a woman too!"

"That must be Arina! Is there anything else? Like children or something?"

"Yes there is the smell of infants, three of them!"

"That's them! That's them!" Shippo jumped up and down on his back excitedly.

Kōga leapt down and ran towards the ruins of what looked like an old castle, the closer he got the stronger the scent of Dragon became. It was safe to say that the overgrown lizard was undoubtedly inside along with his woman and the monk's children.

* * *

"Akane. Akane!" Setsuko whispered as she shook her sister's sleeping body attempting to wake her, "Get up, Akane!"

Hiroshi whispered quietly and trembled, he missed his parents and was very afraid, "Setsuko?" he whispered.

"What is it?" she snapped still trying to wake Akane, "I'm a little busy right now!"

The three children were all alone in a dimly lit room with no windows and a small candle; it was silent and chilly. Arina and Ren had left them a little while ago and they were very afraid and lonely.

"Are we going to be tortured like the winged lady was?" he asked nervously.

"Of course not you silly baby! Mommy and Daddy are going to come and save us before anything bad can happen!"

"But what if they don't get here in time?"

"Oh shut up! You're always such a chicken!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Akane awoke and hit her siblings on their heads, "Oh give it a rest will you!? We're going to be fine!"

Hiroshi started, "But what if they..."

"SHH!" Akane whispered putting her finger to her lips, "Don't make a sound, we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves. Now keep quiet and do as I say."

* * *

Kōga and Shippo were creeping around outside the castle sniffing and listening for any form of life, Shippo peered in through a window and saw Arina and Ren in a large dining hall sat at a table talking, he whispered, "Psst! Hey, Kōga!"

"What is it?"

Shippo pointed to the window and Kōga crawled next to him to take a peek inside, he grinned a big toothy smile at what he saw.

"What are you smiling about?" Shippo asked suspiciously.

"I have a plan, now do exactly as I say and we'll be able to do this."

* * *

Akane, Setsuko and Hiroshi were all tip-toeing along the dirty hallways and corridors searching for a way out. They came across a large broken window, the glass had shattered in a pattern as if a small child had jumped through it and onto the rose bushes below.

"That looks like it would be a nasty fall." frowned Setsuko as she looked down at the steep drop.

"Yeah." Hiroshi trembled reaching for her hand and squeezing it, "Let's stay away from it, I don't want to fall down."

"Hey!" Akane whispered loudly from the staircase to the left, "Let's try the floor down from here! There might be a way out there!"

Setsuko and Hiroshi ran to their sister and followed her down the wobbly steps, "I don't think this is very safe, sis." Setsuko admitted.

"Just hold on to the bar and you should be okay."

They quietly plodded down the staircase and arrived at an old door, it read: King's Study.

"Ooh a king!" exclaimed Hiroshi excitedly running to try the door handle.

"Be careful!" Akane warned, "We don't know what sort of things are in this place!"

"Don't be such a spoilsport, sis. What harm can come from looking inside a dead king's study?" Setsuko laughed.

Just as the words had escaped her mouth, Hiroshi let out a high pitched scream from within the room he had just entered. The twins ran in to see what had distressed their brother so when they covered their mouths in shock at the scene before their eyes.

On the floor of the study, pressed up against the wall: was the rotting corpse of a woman. She was dressed in dated but fine looking clothing and wore a rusty crown on top of her head - she looked like a queen.

"A-Akane? S-Setsuko?" Hiroshi whispered in fear, "W-W-What is that?"

"... I think that it used to be a person." Akane whispered back.

"Can we go now? This is awful." asked Setsuko covering her mouth in disgust.

Akane took her both of siblings hands and lead them out of the room, they were all in shock at what they had just seen and didn't speak for some time.

There were lots of bangs and thuds coming from downstairs and there was lots of shouting, before the three children could run and hide the sound of footsteps came booming up the large staircase and coming closer and closer. Hiroshi trembled and hid behind Setsuko who called him a chicken once again, Akane stood on her tip-toes and raised her head ever so slightly to attempt to see whoever was approaching. However, she was too short and couldn't see.

"Hide. Now." she ordered her siblings as they ran and crouched behind a closet door, Akane then sat behind the banister railing of the stairs and picked up a sharp piece of wood which was lying on the floor beside her; she looked across at her brother and sister (who were peeking out at her from behind the closet door) and raised her finger to her lips telling them to keep quiet.

The sound of footsteps grew louder and the tension grew, Akane tightened her grip on the plank of wood as she prepared to strike. The shadow of whoever it was was now visible at the top of the stairs, it a was tall and slender being. She knew that he was almost at the top due to how close the creaking of the steps were, he wouldn't see her coming.

Akane took a deep breath and leapt out from her hiding place holding the slab of wood above her head ready to attack, the figure yelped and ducked. She looked down to see that it was only Shippo; the shadow had been warped due to the oddly curved walls.

"Shippo!?" she cried out in astonishment, "What are _you _doing here!?"_  
_

Setsuko and Hiroshi sighed in relief and ran to greet their former playmate, "Shippo!" they exclaimed excitedly as they piled on top of him.

"Yowch." he groaned trying to push the children off him, "I came to rescue you, now will you please get off!?"

They crawled off the little fox and apologized, he then sat up and shook himself, "Now come on! We have to get out of here whilst Kōga distracts Arina and Ren!"

"Kōga" asked Akane, "Who's that?"

"He's the guy who helped get you three hooligans out of this mess!"

"Uh excuse me! I do believe it was YOU who got us into this mess by wandering off and leaving us unsupervised!" argued Setsuko.

"What!?"

"You left us all on our own when you heard something in the bushes and you didn't come back, so Akane went to find mommy and daddy but me and Hiroshi got kidnapped. Where were you!?"

"Like you said! I was looking around in the bushes because I smelt scales and flowers! When I got back the three of you had vanished and since Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Kikyo were all looking for Hanyuu and Miroku and Sango were nowhere to be found, I went to ask the wolf demon, Kōga for help!" he argued back.

"But mommy and daddy were only a few minutes away." Hiroshi pointed out.

"Well I couldn't find them okay!? And Kōga wasn't that far away either! Not to mention the fact that I fell down a rabbit hole and ended up in a weird place called wonderland where everyone there kept calling me Alice!" (Could that be hinting a spin-off story?)

Setsuko whispered across to Hiroshi, "I think he's lost it." Hiroshi nodded in agreement causing to glare at them at the fact of being called crazy.

"That's enough, you guys. Now if what Shippo just said about the wolf demon is true then we need to get out of here fast!" Akane ordered changing the subject.

"Sometimes I think you act more mature than I do." Shippo admitted sadly receiving a small smile from the eldest of the twins which caused him to blush slightly. He then lead the three to the smashed window they had come across before, the one with the rose bush at the bottom. He transformed into his pink ball form and allowed them to climb on his back, he then flew them out of the broken window away from danger.

* * *

"Take this, you freaks!" Kōga yelled as he leapt up above Arina and Ren preparing to land on one of their faces, however they jumped out of the way and he landed on a table which he broke with the great force and speed he was coming down at.

"Who the hell are you!?" Arina shrieked throwing her shoe at his face.

He caught the shoe, held it up, pointed to the heel on the sole of it and teased, "Don't you mean: who the HEEL are you?"

Arina snarled in frustration at his terrible pun (a pun is another term for joke) and shot shards of ice up at him, he dodged every one and teased, "Hey lady, you really need to CHILL!"

His unnecessary puns were really beginning to irritate her as much as they amused Ren though he tried to hide his chuckling. She shrieked up at Kōga, "Hahaha wolf, very PUNNY!"

Kōga burst out laughing at her attempt to make a pun as did Ren who received a piercing glare from Arina, "I'm working on it, okay!? And Ren, you're on MY side remember!?" she screeched aggressively.

"Right!" he nodded leaping up and punching Kōga straight in the stomach, "How's that for a PUNishment!?" He then burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Okay boys, this is getting old please stop." Arina sighed.

Kōga took this as an opportunity and kicked Ren in the face, "OWWW!" he moaned.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to your face!?" Kōga cried as innocently as possible.

Ren snarled at him and laughed fakely, "Aha, you don't know?" he then kicked Kōga in the face and left a mark. The two then fought like there was no tomorrow; kicking, biting and punching eachother.

Arina rubbed her head and sighed, "Men." She then left the pair to battle it out whilst she went to check on the hostages, they were the perfect way to lead Inuyasha and his friends right to the stage; they were so gullible it wasn't even funny.

As she approached the door to the room she had left the children in, she stopped and noticed that it was slightly ajar. She was sure she had locked it! How could this be? Surely clueless infants like them were unaware of how to pick a lock! She was about to enter the room when she was stopped by the coldness of a blade pressed against her back, she turned her head slightly and gasped in horror: it was Sesshomaru.

* * *

**There are so many characters in this story I keep losing track of where they all are! But I think after re-reading the story twice I've finally got it! Review if you enjoyed, thanks for reading! ~Happy**


	31. Sango Gets A Haircut

**Thankyou for the reviews! I didn't think that this story would be much of a success but it looks like it turned out better than I thought it would have, there won't be a chapter up tomorrow since it's Christmas day so here's one for today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

"Come on, monk! Pick up the pace!" Sango shouted back at her husband who was running incredibly slow and panting.

"Apologies Sango, I'm getting old now!" he laughed.

"You aren't as old as Lady Kaede and she can move around just fine!"

Miroku was about to make a defensive comment when he noticed a large, dominating, fallen castle coming into range, "Look! Up ahead!"

Sango turned to face the castle and saw a huge green beast burst from within closely followed by someone who she could have sworn was Kōga, they were battling fiercely and both had an equal chance of winning, "Come on, Miroku! We have to get over there!"

* * *

Arina snarled as Sesshomaru pressed his blade further into her back so that it was almost piercing the skin, "It's you, the elder brother of the pathetic half-demon!" She spun around quickly and sent shards of ice in his face which he avoided by leaping up into the air.

"Only I can insult that poor excuse for a demon, anyone else who even dares to will be silenced." he warned harshly as he landed gracefully on the ground with Bakuseiga pointing at her throat.

"Good luck getting out of this one, Sesshomaru is serious now." Kikyo chuckled as she walked out from behind him, he glanced at her briefly before returning his gaze to Arina.

"I'm disappointed." Arina sighed, "You were rumoured to be a lot better than this, but here you are defending your half-breed brother with a human woman. How pathetic."

"Silence." he ordered pushing his sword closer to her throat, "Kikyo, go and assist the wolf. Your bow is especially designed to fight Dragons, you would be wasting your time on useless scum like this wench."

"Yes, I understand." she nodded before running off, bow at the ready.

"Just look at you, protecting her from danger like that. Are you in love with the priestess by any chance, hm?" she teased.

He growled and thrust the sword into her throat, unluckily for him she vanished before the blade could cut. He glanced left and right and sniffed for her presence, she was still here so why couldn't he see her?

A low chuckle came from all around him and teased, "What's the matter, Sesshomaru? Can't you see me?"

He swung Bakuseiga around destroying various unimportant items in the room, the woman was still nowhere to be seen and he was growing impatient. He destroyed the room even more only to receive more laughter from Arina, "I'm right here!" she sung slamming some doors shut and breaking windows.

"You're testing my patience, wench." he snarled.

"I bet I am, are you bored of playing now?" she laughed as she re-appeared sitting on top of the unstable, cracked chandelier above Sesshomaru's head, he looked up instantly and flew up swiftly.

She hopped off the chandelier and cut the chain attaching it to the ceiling, it fell and Sesshomaru dodged it just in time.

"Bravo! You're much better than the half-breed. I don't know about you but I'm having a great time!" she laughed clapping her hands.

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was stood above her staring down, she felt confused, "What are you waiting for? Why don't you strike me?" she asked.

He walked towards the door to take his leave and muttered without turning to face her, "I have already struck you." and with that he left through the old door.

Arina attempted to stand but realized that she was unable to do so, she peered down at her stomach and gasped in horror; there was a huge hole in her abdomen and blood was pouring out in rivers. She was reminded of her childhood.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Owch! Mother! Father!"

A young Arina lay beneath the shiny blue chandelier in a pool of blood and broken glass, she had tripped whilst carrying a huge glass vase and shattered it; the sharp fragments had pierced her flesh and stuck in her, she continued to shout for her parents.

A small hand extended to her and helped her up, she turned to see whom it belonged to and saw a very young girl who looked around two or three years old with fluffy red hair that came to her shoulders, she was wearing the strangest clothes Arina had ever seen and she was smiling warmly at her.

"You don't look very good, come on I'll take you to the nurse." she smiled as she gently pulled the badly injured Arina to the castle infirmary.

"Who-Who are you?" Arina asked weakly.

She replied with another smile, "My name is Yuki, don't worry I'll look after you."

Everything went black as Arina slowly lost consciousness, the last thing she remembered was Yuki laying her down on a small bed and flashing that sweet smile at her before she turned and left through the door waving.

When she awoke the girl was nowhere to be seen and the nurse had no knowledge of someone bringing her to the room, she had assumed that Arina came here on her own accord. The girl had quite vanished.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

"Heh, Yuki huh? I wonder who you were. And I wonder where you are now and if you're still alive. " she muttered to herself before closing her eyes.

"Please get up! Please! You'll die if you just lay here!" came the voice of a distressed female, Arina turned to see the young girl with red hair kneeling beside her just like she had done before, "Please!" she cried again.

"Woah." stuttered Arina as she recognized the small red head, "Déjà vu."**  
**

"I know, now come on I need to treat your injuries!" she cried as she attempted to drag Arina across to the Infirmary as she had done before.

She lay her down on a bed and reached inside the odd bag that she originally had slung over her shoulder, she pulled out many items that were new to Arina; there was a needle, some thread and a strange bottle with writing on it.

"What are you going to do with those?" Arina coughed.

"I'm going to stitch you up, of course. That wound definitely won't heal on its own."

"Just leave it, I'm going to die no matter what you do." she sighed before coughing up blood.

"No I'm doing this so you _won't _die, now stay still this will hurt a bit."

As Yuki closed up the wound Arina weakly asked her, "Who are you?"

"I already told you, I'm Yuki."

"I mean where have you come from and why are you helping me?"

"Because you're hurt and Tomoyo told me to never turn a blind eye to anyone who is injured."

"Tomoyo? Who is that?"

"She's my big sister, she didn't come home one day so I came looking for her at the shrine she had gone to when I had seen her last, I was hiding in a shed from the people that lived there when I accidentally fell down their well and ended up in this strange place."

"And when was this?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"But I've seen you before! You helped me when I was just a small child many years ago!"

"That time I was following Ren, he was being chased by the police when he fell down the well so I followed after him, but I was scared of the strange place I ended up in so I went back; I didn't tell anyone about what I had seen because they would have thought I was crazy."

"Wait... did you say Ren? How do you know him?"

"He's my big brother."

"WHAT?"

"Why are you so surprised? Do you know him too?"

"Yes... he's here... with me."

* * *

"When are you gonna die, Lizard boy!?" Kōga shouted up at Ren who was flying around in his Dragon form, "I'm sick of fighting you already!"

"Then leave! I'm growing tired of your persistence!" he snarled down at the annoying wolf demon, "Retreat alre..."

His sentence was cut short by Kikyo shooting an arrow at him which he only just dodged, "Curses! It's you, that annoying priestess from before!" he growled.

"What the? Kikyo?" asked Kōga in confusion, "But you're dead!"

"It's a long story! Let's take care of Ren first!" she answered readying another arrow and aiming up at Ren.

"Oh no you don't!" he snapped as he swooped down at her with impossible speed, "Do you have any idea how long it took to fix my injuries after you were finished with me!?"

She ignored him and released her arrow, he avoided it and shot a ball of fire towards her. Sesshomaru flew in just in time and grabbed Kikyo, "Thanks! Try and get above him, he won't be able to defend himself from both us and Kōga!" she ordered.

Sesshomaru did as she commanded, flying up so he and Kikyo were high above the Dragon. She positioned an arrow on her bow and waited for the energy to build up, "Dragonsbane!" she screeched releasing the arrow.

Ren looked up and shot a ball of fire to counter the arrow but just as Kikyo had predicted he didn't see Kōga jumping up below him with the Goraishi ready on his hand. He clawed hard at the Dragon's belly drawing blood and cheered in victory, Ren was growing tired of the wolf's interference so he licked him with his acid tongue burning his and stomped on him with one of his back legs.

"HA!" Ren laughed heartily, "How do you LICK that, wolf!?"

"Why're you looking down there? I'm up here." Kōga said innocently as he sat on top of Ren's head, "You should get your eyes tested if you couldn't see me and that pun was worse than the one your woman said a little while ago."

Ren shook his head vigorously, trying to shake Kōga off. But he simply laughed and held on tighter, "This is kinda fun!" he cheered, "Go faster! Go faster!"

Sesshomaru and Kikyo stared down from mid-air, not quite sure what to do. Kōga might just kill the Dragon with his annoying personality so there wasn't much else that the pair could do, "Did you finish the woman off?" she asked him receiving a nod in response, "Good."

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Sango's huge boomerang came flying into view and missed Ren by an inch, he spun to face whoever was messing with him now to see the demon slayer running towards him with the monk quite a way behind her. He opened his mouth and spit out a large chain of fire which Sango dodged just in time, it did however catch the ponytail which her hair was tied in forcing her to pull out her knife and cut that section of her hair clean off; it now fell just at her shoulders and was burnt at the ends.

Miroku finally caught up and gasped when he saw his wife's hair, "Sango! Your hair! It's short! And you'd spent so long growing it!" he exclaimed in horror.

"Will you just drop it! It's not important!" she snapped running towards Ren and throwing Hiraikotsu in fury.

"It's just hair." Sesshomaru muttered.

"But a woman's hair is their pride!" exclaimed Kikyo, "Cutting off a girl's hair is an incredibly low thing to do!"

"Women."

Ren had quite forgotten that Kōga was still sitting comfortably on top of his head, he took the opportunity to claw at him once again with the Goraishi. Ren was getting tired of all these people ganging up on him whilst Arina was at a safe distance most likely watching and shaking her head in disappoint at him, just how was he expected to fight off ALL of these opponents without any help?

"BIG BROTHER!"

Ren spun around in the direction of the familiar voice and he gasped at what he saw.

"Brother!" Yuki cried as she ran towards him being followed by a limping Arina, Sesshomaru was sure that he had killed her.

"Yuki...?" he muttered, "Don't come any closer!" he demanded harshly, surprising her.

"But Ren!" she protested.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Tears began to spill down her cheeks as she wiped them away with her sleeves, Arina was confused, why was he acting so coldly to his younger sister? With all the attacks he was taking, she knew that he wouldn't be able to endure much more so before anything else could happen she teleported him, herself and Yuki away to safety.

"Cowards!" Kōga cried as they vanished.

Sango fell to her knees and ran one hand through her now short hair, she was distraught. Miroku joined her on the ground and put his arm around her for comfort, "There there, Sango. It will grow back. Besides I think it makes you look rather fetching like that." he winked at her.

"You... you think so?" she asked shyly as he nodded. A huge smile came over her face and all her worry left her, "But I do need to wash the burnt smell out of it though."

Kōga grinned at the married couple, for the brief time that he had travelled with Inuyasha and his group he had been expected them to get together and it seemed he was right.

The job was finished for now so Sesshomaru started to walk off closely followed by Kikyo, they were going to head for the well to see if Inuyasha and Kagome were still sitting beside it.

Kōga began to look around for Shippo, he wondered if the fox had succeeded in rescuing the three children. And right on cue, Shippo floated down in ball form with the children on his back, "Good job guys, you did it!" he cheered as the infants clapped in adoration.

Miroku and Sango leapt up in happiness at the sight of their children, Hiroshi leapt up and down on the ball's back screaming, "Mommy! Daddy!"

He jumped down from Shippo and landed in his father's arms, he was soon followed by Setsuko who landed right on Miroku's head causing him to fall to the ground, "Calm down you two, mommy and daddy are here now." he laughed.

Akane waited until Shippo had properly landed on the ground before she hopped off him, she then turned to him and smiled, "Thankyou very much for rescuing us, Shippo." she then kissed him on the cheek and ran to pile on her father just as her younger siblings had done so. Shippo turned back into his normal form then touched the cheek that Akane had kissed and blushed, Kōga noticed his reaction and elbowed him playfully, winking and raising an eyebrow.

The family and Kōga then proceeded on returning to the village where they found Sesshomaru and Kikyo staring down the Bone Eaters well, "What are you doing?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are gone but they haven't left through the well." Kikyo answered.

"How do you know that?" asked Sango.

Surprisingly Sesshomaru was the one to answer her question, "Neither of their scents are down there, it seems as if they went into the forest instead."

The group turned to look at the forest, why would the pair go there if Hanyuu was down the well?

Miroku and Sango left their children with Kaede and Rin before borrowing Kohaku and Kirara, they then entered the forest in pursuit of their friends.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short but I thought I should at least put something on since it's Christmas Eve and I won't be able to upload anything tomorrow, thankyou for reading ~Happy**


	32. Love Is Poison

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, I know I did! Sadly, I didn't get my own Inuyasha boyfriend but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

"But Hanyuu! What do you even plan to do when we find Naraku!?" Inuyasha shouted ahead at his daughter who was riding a brown stallion at a high speed.

_"I don't really know yet! I'll see what happens when we find him!" _she shouted back at him before urging the horse to go faster, she sped way ahead leaving the group far behind.

"Wait up!" Inuyasha cried after her as he ran faster trying to catch up.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kagome shouted, urging her horse to increase its speed to reach her husband and daughter.

Sesshomaru was flying just behind beside Kikyo who was also riding a horse; she shook the reins and increased speed so she was equal with Sesshomaru. Like he, she was also very eager to see how Naraku would react to whatever Hanyuu would say to him, she wanted him dead and back in the netherworld as much as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did but she also wanted to see if his heart could be reached by this determined little girl. They had left the monk and the others back by a stream whilst they were eating, there was no time to waste frying fish and they had managed to catch up to Inuyasha and Kagome anyway.

Before Inuyasha could shout again to his daughter, he hit a barrier and was flung back onto his back. Kagome rode to his side and hopped off of her horse to examine him, "Are you okay?" she asked looking concerned.

He groaned and sat up rubbing his face, "I guess, but that barrier sure was powerful." he grunted studying the translucent red wall that was flashing every now and then before him.

"Where did Hanyuu go?" she asked looking around frantically.

"I think she went through the barrier." he answered pointing ahead.

Sesshomaru and Kikyo came and stopped just before the barrier; Sesshomaru looked down at his younger brother and scoffed, "Inuyasha. Don't tell me that you leapt right at the barrier without thinking... _again_."

"Oh shut up, Sesshomaru!" he snapped jumping to his feet and holding up his fists at his brother.

"Save your pitiful attempts of punches for some other time, little brother. Now get out your Red Tessiaga and break the barrier."

Inuyasha frowned at Sesshomaru and did as he was told, the Tessiaga turned a brilliant red as he hold it up above his head, "RED TESSIAGA!" he yelled before swinging the fang down at the barrier.

Disappointedly: nothing happened.

"Not again." Kagome sighed, "Miroku was right after all! Can Tessiaga really break _any _barriers at all?"

"Personally, I think it is because Inuyasha is too weak to break this little barrier." Sesshomaru said bluntly receiving a snarl from his brother.

"You do it then!" Inuyasha challenged, "I dare you to try it!"

Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakuseiga and held it up, he then released the energy and it hit the barrier. However like before: nothing happened again.

Inuyasha grinned cockily, "What was that you were saying about being weak, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru punched his brother hard on his head and frowned, "Silence. My sword is not designed to break such things as barriers; I do believe that that is _your _job."

"Cease your constant arguing! It is rather tiresome!" Kikyo demanded standing in-between the squabbling brothers attempting to stop them.

"I agree with Kikyo! This needs to stop!" Kagome shouted, running next to Kikyo and breaking the brothers up.

"Stay out of this, you two!" Inuyasha snapped, "Let me teach the creep!"

"SIT!" she screeched sending him crashing to the ground.

"Kagome!" he groaned from the mud, "Why do you always do that to me!?"

"Because you always misbehave! When you learn to be good I'll think about removing the beads, but you still have a long way to go!"

He grunted and cursed under his breath.

Kikyo decided to change the subject, "Let's just destroy the barrier and get to Hanyuu."

* * *

Hanyuu rode faster than before, desperate to find Onigu…Naraku or whoever he was!

All of a sudden, the horse came to a halt and whinnied uncontrollably; it threw her off and galloped away quickly.

_"HEY!" _she cried after it but it was already out of sight, she cursed. It seemed she would have to continue on foot, she hoped she didn't have much farther to go.

The air was becoming thicker and there was a blue mist rolling in, she could no longer see ahead of her and the trees were all now invisible, _"Well this is just great. First I lose everyone else, then my ride and now my sense of direction; someone must be out to get me." _she sighed walking on.

Naraku sat perched up in a tree, obverving the agitated half-demon girl walking around in his fog. His suspicions had been correct after all; the little girl who had stumbled upon him accidentally in that cave long ago had indeed been Hanyuu, after all she had done to him he still couldn't bring himself to kill her. She was indeed a time traveller, just like Kagome. She looked just as she had done when he had seen her for the very last time when he sat in the inferno waiting for his death. What was she up to now? Did she intend to finish him off this time? Well he certainly wasn't going to give her that chance. Not this time.

_"Onigumo?" _she shouted, looking around, _"Are you here?"_

She was calling for Onigumo? How foolish. Did she not know that he no longer existed? Onigumo had been gone for a long time now, all that remained was he: Naraku.

_"Onigumo!? If you're there, answer me!" _she called again.

Why was she searching for him? She had left him to die! She should be home with Inuyasha and Kagome, enjoying her life without him. So why did she continue to look for him?

_"Onigumo." _She sighed as she sunk to her knees, _"Are you still upset with me?"_

Upset? He was furious with her! She had gone and betrayed him! Did she know how it felt to be lied to by the one person he had bothered to care about!? No. Because she had never cared about _him._

_"If you won't come out, will you at least tell me what I did wrong?"_

How could she not know what she had done!? Was she playing dumb or was she just stupid!?

_"Is it because I ran away from you? And acted so coldly towards you?"_

Partly. It was what she had done afterwards that had really gotten to him, well Onigumo of course, not Naraku.

_"I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings, I didn't do it because you told me that you loved me."_

Then why did she do it? Had she been offered a reward for turning him in? Had she secretly hated him all along and planned it from the beginning but waited to win his trust?

_"I only did it because I learned that you would become Naraku, what you are now I suppose. Because of what you had done to my parents and their friends I was afraid of what you planned to do with ME, I was afraid you would try to kill ME too."_

What was she talking about? How could she have foreseen him becoming Naraku? Mind you though, she_ was _a time traveller, maybe she had seen what he would become in the future.

_"I never wanted to hurt you, and I never wanted the both of us to be captured by your former bandit allies but I guess that was my fault for having such bad luck."_

Both captured by his former bandit allies? She had gone to them willingly, it was _he _that they chose to capture and attempt to murder, not _her._ She was obviously lying.

_"When I finally awoke in their hideout, I rushed to find you as quickly as I could, I ran into the burning hut searching for you but you refused to leave with me. Why wouldn't you escape with me? Why did you act so coldly towards me? Were you so hurt over what I had said to you that you started hating me? If you ever truly had feelings for me then you couldn't have hated me so easily, I know I could never hate you because I… I…"_

"Don't even say it!" he boomed leaping down from the tree branch he was sitting on, "Don't lie to me, Hanyuu."

Her eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't expected him to actually be there and listening. She tried to hold in her tears as she slowly approached him.

"Stay back!" he demanded taking a step back and raising his hand, "Don't come any closer!"

_"But why?" _she choked, still trying to hold in her tears, _"Why are you being like this?"_

"What did you expect!? You left me for dead! You betrayed me!"

His statement confused and horrified her, _"What? I didn't, I would never…"_

Her sentence was cut short by him bellowing, "BUT YOU DID! YOU TURNED ME IN TO KANSUKE AND THE OTHERS! YOU WANTED ME DEAD!"

Her eyes widened even more at his accusation, what he was saying truly shocked her, _"What are you talking about? I didn't tell them anything! They captured me and tied me up!"_

"STOP LYING TO ME! YOU DESPISED ME SINCE THE VERY MOMENT WE MET!"

_"I didn't! True I wasn't sure about you at first but after some time I too…"_

"SILENCE!" he screeched sending his tentacles towards her.

She ducked just in time and jumped up above him, he looked up and shot miasma at her; it hit her right in the chest causing her to fall face down and clutch her chest as she whimpered in pain. He walked over to her and pulled her up by her short priestess kimono, he held her up above him and strangled her just as he had done when she was a small child. She coughed and spluttered before looking down at him through her tear-filled eyes before reaching down and stroked his cheek, she smiled at him and laughed slightly (though it sounded more like she was choking).

"Why do you laugh? Aren't you afraid?"

_"A little, but I trust you."_

"Why do you taunt me with your false words?"

_"They aren't false, I'm being completely truthful. I won't fight back."_

The ground beneath Naraku's feet suddenly fell away and he was falling down into nothingness still holding onto Hanyuu's neck tightly and she was still smiling at him.

_"I love you." _she laughed as they continued to fall, _"I'll always love you, no matter what you do. I don't care anymore about what you've become."_

"You're lying! I've killed people! People that your friends and family all cared about! Deep down you want me dead like they do!"

_"True you've done a lot of bad things in the past and you've hurt a lot of people, and I can't forgive you for those things."_

"I knew it. So what are you waiting for? Kill me if you can."

_"But I won't judge you on all the things you've done wrong, I'll judge you on all the things you've done right."_

"Stop talking."

_"Don't you ever want to just start over? To erase everything and just try again?"_

"I told you to stop talking."

_"Why don't you start over now? Stop being bad."_

"You want me to turn into that pathetic fool, Onigumo again?"

_"You don't have to turn into him, because you're still him. Naraku. Onigumo. They're both the same man I fell in love with._

Naraku's pupils dilated as he released Hanyuu from his grip, her eyes closed and she fell so she was resting against his chest, she had lost consciousness. They stopped falling as the ground returned; he stopped his illusions and removed the fog. Before he lowered the barrier and allowed Inuyasha and the others to come, he kneeled down and laid Hanyuu down on the floor.

She was still unconscious and didn't stir when he moved her bangs away from her eyes, he couldn't stay and wait for her to wake, Inuyasha would try and kill him again.

Before he rose to his feet and left, he leant down and planted a small kiss on her forehead, he then took down the barrier surrounding the area, put up his own small bubble and flew away.

* * *

The barrier melted away into nothing and Inuyasha wasted no time running straight up much to Kagome's protests about danger and rash decisions, she still followed close behind with Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, Shippo and Kōga finally caught up to the four and ran after them.

"Sango, how did Sesshomaru and Kikyo get to Inuyasha and Kagome so quickly when they were with us?" Miroku asked Sango curiously.

"Well you were complaining about being hungry so we quickly fried some fish, they must have carried on looking whilst we were eating."

"Hey! It wasn't just me that was hungry! Shippo and Kōga were moaning about it too!"

"Does it really matter? We need to find Hanyuu so just hush!"

Inuyasha ran faster than he had ever ran before deeper into the forest that Hanyuu had disappeared into, if Naraku had hurt her he would make him pay. He stopped just in front of Hanyuu who was lying asleep on the ground; he knelt down and picked her up.

Kagome came running and gasped at what she saw, she ran and looked at her daughter, "Is she okay!?" she asked worriedly.

"I hope so; we should take her to Kaede just to be sure."

Everyone else came running and panicked when they saw Hanyuu's unconscious form. Sesshomaru looked at her carefully and asked, "Inuyasha, put her back on the ground for a moment."

"What!? Why!?" he asked.

"She needs to be examined sufficiently; would you risk it after all the girl had been through before?"

Sighing in defeat, Inuyasha set his daughter down gently and Sesshomaru lifted her head to study her. There was something very wrong with the girl. He sniffed and examined her body for injuries, when he came across the gash in her chest his eyes widened slightly; the wound was deep and had blood slowly flowing from it, purple acid was sizzling inside the cut and was steaming out, it was much worse than Sesshomaru had imagined.

Everyone gasped and covered their mouths at the scene, "What the hell is wrong with her!?" Inuyasha asked, panicking.

"She has been struck with a high amount of miasma; it has infected her wound and is eating away at her energy."

"Can't we do something about it!? Please, Sesshomaru! If you know anything, please tell us!" Inuyasha begged his older brother.

"Nothing can be done. The poison has already entered her bloodstream and she was hit directly in her heart, she will grow weaker everyday and eventually die."

"No." Kagome whispered, "Please no."

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The best you can do for her now is to take her to the old woman and ask her to stop bleeding."

"Right, I got it." Inuyasha nodded, picking Hanyuu up and slinging her across his back.

The group then proceeded in walking towards the village, Inuyasha peered across his shoulder to look at his daughter, he whispered to her, "Don't you worry, Hanyuu. I'm gonna take good care of you so don't you worry about a thing." He then gently kissed her right arm that was dangling down beside his head and walked faster.

* * *

**Poor Naraku, and poor Hanyuu! Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed! ~Happy**


	33. Family

**Ah lazy holidays, just the way I like them... Ha I wish, with the amount of homework I've got I'll be busy everyday! But I still update for all of you lovely people, I hope you all feel loved. Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

"Tomoyo! Where are we going?"

"Oh Hōjō, for goodness sake! I've told you this a million times! We're going to find my brother, Ren!"

"The Ren we both once knew is long gone, he's one of the bad guys now so he'll probably try to kill us! I know how you must feel! He was my best friend! But we might have to face the fact that he's changed for the worst."

She stopped walking and stared at him intensely, "He's my brother. I am _not_ giving up on him."

Hōjō remained silent and followed after her, it seemed that she had her sights set on winning her brother over. He couldn't help but wish that all of would end well but something told him that it most likely wouldn't, he didn't want Tomoyo getting hurt because if she did he wouldn't be able to help her as he had no weapon or medical items on him; darn where were his magic items that he used to give to Kagome when she was 'ill'!?

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him rather suddenly, breaking his chain of thoughts.

He shook his head, "Oh nothing, nothing at all. What makes you think I'm thinking about something anyway?"

She turned her head slightly and made eye contact with him, "You were doing the face."

"And what's 'the face'?"

"It's a face you pull when you're deep in thought, you've been doing it ever since I met you a couple of days ago."

"Right, you got me, aha." he laughed.

"So what _were_ you thinking about?" she asked returning her gaze to the path ahead.

"I was thinking about _you_."

His answer surprised her, he had been thinking about _her_?

"Me?" she asked, "Why?"

"I was worrying, if we find your brother and he hurts you I won't know what to do. I won't be any help in battle and I'm an awful judge of character."

"You don't have to waste your concern on me, I'll be fine. If Ren hurts me I can always fight him back."

"With what? We didn't take any weapons with us."

"I don't need a weapon, I'm a black belt in Karate but I did swipe a sword for you." she said tossing him an old samurai sword, "I found it lying around In Inuyasha's weapons storage unit, I noticed it when Hanyuu was looking for a something to sharpen Sō'unga with. So when she wasn't looking I picked it up and hid it under my uniform blouse."

"Tomoyo! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Why? It's just a rusty old sword that wasn't being used! Besides everyone else was too busy focusing on Naraku to notice what I was doing."

"I still think we should have stayed with Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Hōjō." she sighed as she came to a halt, "They needed to focus on getting their daughter back, when they find her they can take her home and be a proper family; I need to find my brother so I can take him home to Yuki and we can be a proper family."

"But what about his mate, Arina? What are you going to do about her?"

"We'll figure something out, she could even come back with us."

"No Tomoyo. We learned from Onigumo/Naraku and Hanyuu that someone from the feudal era simply can't survive in our modern world, it would drive the woman to madness."

Tomoyo paused and pondered, "But... couldn't she at least try to live there?"

"Think about it, would _you _be able to live in the feudal era forever after spending your life growing up in modern day Japan? Would you be able to cope without Shampoo and Conditioner? Or without the food or medical supplies? The death rate is much higher in this time period and people are expected to marry and birth a child at very young ages. Would you be able to do all of that without complaint?"

"I... uh, probably not no."

"You see? Now let's go back before we get into some real trouble." he suggested grabbing her hand and pulling her back the way came.

"Well well, what do we have here? A tough guy and a little girly?"

They spun around desperately searching for the source of the voice, sitting on a rock a few feet away was Arina. She was smiling and clapping at the pair, "Good show you two, very touching. So Ren is _your_ older brother as well? I wonder how many sisters he has in total? Ten? Twenty?"

"As well?" Tomoyo asked in confusion, "What do you mean by 'as well'?"

"The little girl of course: Yuki. Who else is there?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened at the mention of her younger sister's name, "Yuki? What are you talking about? How can _she _be here? You're lying!"

"Beats me but I certainly am not lying, you can ask her how she got here yourself."

"What?"

A young girl with red hair like Tomoyo's emerged slowly from behind the rock which Arina was sitting on, she looked at her older sister shyly and played with her fingers.

"Yuki...?" Tomoyo whispered in disbelief, "It _is _you! How did you get here!?"

Yuki looked up at her sister briefly before returning to playing with her fingers, "I fell in a well and ended up here. I didn't mean to, please don't be mad at me."

"Yuki! You should have stayed home like I told you to! Why do you never listen to me!?"

Yuki's expression saddened at her sister's anger.

"Aw, poor thing." Arina cooed pulling the small child into her arms and swaying slowly, "Ren is angry with her too, you siblings aren't very nice to your little sisters are you?"

"Get away from her!" Tomoyo demanded fiercely, "Yuki! Come here!"

"Calm down, Tomoyo!" Hōjō said trying to calm her.

"Don't you tell me to calm down when this evil freak has a hold of my sister!" she shrieked at him.

"Arina isn't an evil freak." Yuki whispered from Arina's embrace, "She's really nice to me."

"Are you crazy? She's the bad guy in this whole situation!"

"Now now Tomoyo." Arina chuckled, "That isn't a very nice thing to say, is it?"

"You shut up! Give me back my little sister at once!" she shrieked running towards Arina and Yuki despite Hōjō's attempts to stop her.

"NO!" he yelled running after her.

"YUKI! she shrieked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS COMMOTION?"

Everyone stopped and looked up at whom had just bellowed at them, Ren was stood on a tree branch frowning at the four of them; he jumped down and stood beside Arina and Yuki, "What are you up to now?" he asked Arina firmly.

"The other girl with red hair suddenly appeared with this boy and claimed to be yours and Yuki's sister, this little one seems to believe her but I think she might be a demon impersonating the girl." Arina answered.

Ren looked across at Tomoyo and Hōjō scowling, "What do _you _two want?" he snarled.

"Ren..." Tomoyo whispered happily, "We came to help you..."

"HELP ME? By doing what? Turning me into the police again!?"

"No! We want to to come home and..."

"NO!"

Tomoyo's expression saddened at his response, "But why not?" she asked quietly.

"I don't belong back there with you, now take Yuki home with you and go."

"Aw, why does she have to take Yuki?" Arina asked sadly, "Can't she stay here with us?"

"Arina." he said firmly, "Give her to Tomoyo. Now."

Arina sighed sadly, she wasn't used to Ren telling _her _what to do! It was usually the opposite way around! But she didn't want to argue with him so she faced down to look at Yuki and told her to go to Tomoyo.

"But why can't you come with us?" Yuki protested, "I want you and Ren to come home with me too!"

Ren was the one to answer the girl as he knelt down and scowled at her, "Go. To. Tomoyo. Now."

She burst out into tears as she ran to her older sister and cried into her chest, Tomoyo was horrified, how could he have treated his youngest sibling like that? "How cruel can you possibly be!?" she shouted at him.

"Ren, do you even remember who you are anymore?" Hōjō asked sadly.

"LEAVE! I am no longer the Ren the both of you used to know! I can't go back with you and I don't want to! Tomoyo, you turned me in! My own sister! How can I ever trust you like that again!?"

"You know, you're right! You aren't the Ren that I used to know anymore! You're a monster!" she shrieked before picking Yuki up and running back the way she and Hōjō had come from. Hōjō turned and followed her quickly.

Arina watched as the strange girls with red hair dissapeared from her sight, what unique sisters Ren had; however she couldn't quite grasp his reasons for being so cold to the two, they were sweet and cared a lot about him so why did he insist on shunning them? She peeked up at him to see him looking away with his red bangs covering his eyes as if he was trying to hide tears in his eyes, she had never seen him cry before so why would he start now?

He could feel her gaze on him so he blinked rapidly attempting to dry the few tears that were forming in his cold, killer, golden eyes; he hated Tomoyo more than anything so why was she making him feel this way? She had the nerve to dare to betray him and then she came running back to him begging for forgiveness? There was once a time when her big sad eyes would make him melt on the spot and give in to her, but her innocence no longer had any affect on him.

"Ren?" Arina asked hesitantly.

He met her gaze and waited for her to finish her statement.

"Are you alright, my dearest?"

He scowled and looked away; he wasn't alright but he wouldn't admit that out loud. Arina left the matter there, she knew that when he was like this he needed some time to think and be on his own so she got up from the rock, kissed him on the cheek and flew away.

* * *

Faint mutters could be heard from all around Hanyuu as she groaned and rolled over, but when her front collided with the futon she felt a burning sting. She shot up immediately and clutched the throbbing area to find it had been bandaged, she wondered why, what had just happened?

"Ye take it easy now, child. Ye need yer rest." came Kaede's voice from her left, she turned to see the old woman and Inuyasha sitting at her bedside with herbs and a bucket of water.

Her vision was still a little blurry and her head was pounding, she felt awful; worse than even the night of her human transformation! She wondered what could possibly be wrong with her and why she was sitting all bandaged up and surrounded by medicine and odd scented candles. She coughed at the unfamiliar smell and clutched her chest as it was affected by her sudden movement; she stretched out her legs and made an attempt to get up only to be stopped by her father who immediately rushed over to her and laid her back down.

"Hey!" she coughed.

"You can't get up yet, you'll re-open the wound!" he said firmly, re-adjusting the blanket so it fell comfortably over her.

"Wound?" she choked looking back down at the bandage, "What wound?"

"The one Naraku gave you! You tried to get through to him but he must have struck you with his miasma!"

Her eyes widened as she remembered the events that took place previously, she remembered him shooting poison up at her and striking her chest; the more she thought about it the more her injury burned. She hunched over in pain and coughed; Inuyasha rubbed her ear affectionately, trying to contain his worry. He couldn't tell her that her life might be at risk, she needed to focus on getting over the pain in her chest and learning the truth would not help at all. Sesshomaru's words from the previous day still echoed in his head, _"Nothing can be done. The poison has already entered her bloodstream and she was hit directly in her heart, she will grow weaker everyday and eventually die."_

He swallowed the lump that was growing in is throat and continued to stroke his daughter's ear, she coughed more and nuzzled her nose against his arm. She then closed her eyes and fell into a troubled sleep filled with nightmares of Onigumo's death and his nefarious deeds as Naraku.

* * *

Kagome, Rin and Kirara were outside the hut in which Hanyuu was sleeping in picking more herbs, she was desperate to save her daughter and was willing to go to any measures for her safety. Sesshomaru had spoken of a potion that eased pain, the one Miroku had obtained from the master of potions and drunk in the past to relieve the pain of his Wind Tunnel until they eventually defeated Naraku. Sesshomaru had taken Kikyo, Jaken and Ah-Un and left for more of this brew to relieve Hanyuu of the pain of the miasma growing inside of her. Whereas Miroku and Sango had left with Kōga, Kohaku and Shippo for some of the demon tree: Tokenkyo's human faced fruit Elixirs, Inuyasha had been horrified at this at first but they were running out of options and they needed to consider every possibility so it was decided. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kirara were to remain in the village and watch over Hanyuu until the others returned with the medicines.

Hōjō, Tomoyo and her younger sister Yuki had also just returned from somewhere which they would not tell the others where they had been, they then left through the well for some modern day medicine which would be more effective than herbs.

"I didn't know that Tomoyo had a younger sister." Rin said to Kagome as she continued to pick herbs.

"Neither did I." she replied still deep with worry for her sick daughter.

After a moment of silence Rin finally asked the question that had been on her mind since everyone returned with Hanyuu, "Kagome? Do you think that Naraku actually meant to hurt Hanyuu like that?"

Kagome stopped picking herbs instantly and looked at Rin, "What makes you ask that?" she asked suspiciously and worriedly.

"Well it's just, if what we heard from Hōjō and Tomoyo about Onigumo loving Hanyuu then why would he try to kill her without hesitation? Surely he still loved her?"

"He changed when he became Naraku, everything human and dignified about him changed and he became a monster. He tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into betraying each other because of his greed and lust for Kikyo, he enjoys paining people, he doesn't care about anything now."

"But do you think it's possible that he tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo like that so someone would know how _he _felt? He believed that Hanyuu had crossed him after all, maybe he was hurting inside and since he had changed so drastically and didn't want to express his pain so openly he did that to them so they would understand how much it hurt?"

Kagome said nothing, she could only stare at the little girl before her.

Rin panicked, "No I wasn't implying that what he did was right I was just trying to see it from his point of view! It's just we all know what he's like and he did have _some_ human emotion left in him because of his feelings for lady Kikyo so maybe he just wanted some comfort or a distraction from his pain!?"

Kagome thought about it more, true he had injured Hanyuu but he hadn't killed her: he had chosen to spare her. Surely that meant something? And Hanyuu had been so set on seeing him again she was willing to put herself at risk for him, Hōjō and Tomoyo had claimed that he loved her and she seemed to love him too despite his evil ways. Inuyasha had been like that once but she and his friends had gotten through to him, was it possible that Naraku too could be reached?

"Kagome? Kagoooomeee?" Rin sung waving her hand in front of the day dreaming priestess trying to get her attention.

"Yes I'm still here!" she said quickly, returning to picking herbs. She couldn't tell Inuyasha about what she was just thinking, he hated Naraku more than anything and would never see it from his point of view, but really he should know how Naraku was feeling more than anyone, he had had a first hand experience of betrayal after all.

* * *

**Uh-oh Hanyuu doesn't seem too good, I wonder if the medicines everyone has gone for will help her? They won't cure her but they'll reduce the pain - a bit like painkillers! Thank you for reading, review if you enjoyed! ~Happy**


	34. Wings Of An Angel

**Heeeeey, I tried drawing Hanyuu a little while ago but failed miserably :( if you're enjoying the story you could draw a picture of her and send it to me via private messaging, I'd like to see how other people interpret her. Just a reminder of her appearence: long light purple hair tied in a small ribbon at the bottom like Sango occasionally wore it like when she had long hair and she wasn't fighting, big bright brown eyes, big black fuzzy dog ears a little bigger than Inuyasha's and pointing down slightly, claws and very small fangs, a little shorter than Kagome in the series. Good luck! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

The air was hot and sticky as it caressed Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kōga and Shippo's skins, the cicadas were out and crying loudly triggering Miroku's migraine; they had been walking for two days now without food or rest and were very tired and hungry.

"I don't remember our journey to the demon tree Ninmenka in Togenkyo being so long and tiresome." Miroku complained rubbing his aching back.

"We'll be there soon, just hold it together a little while longer." Sango reassured him.

"Hmph! This is nothing!" Kōga boasted loudly, "I could jog this distance in a day straight! I'm just going slow for you guys."

"If you're so fit then why can't you carry me for a few hours?" Shipping whined tiredly.

"Stop being so lazy and man up!"

"Please calm down, you two." Kohaku said trying to break the pair apart.

Sango sighed at the two's squabbling and looked up at the cliff up ahead, the tree was coming slowly into view. Without the creepy sage Tōkajin whom the group had told her about around, obtaining the Elixir should be an easy task providing that the tree had grown back after Inuyasha destroyed it.

They reached the foot of the cliff and all looked up, Kōga began hopping up wasting no time waiting for the others and Shippo turned into his pink ball form and carried the others up.

However, Sango's worries had been correct: the tree was indeed still dead. It stood frazzled and bare with no fruit growing; no fruit meant no Elixir and no Elixir meant Hanyuu suffering more pain.

"Damn." Kōga cursed kicking the tree in frustration, "You stupid tree! Making us walk for days on end to help our friend then you go and disappoint us like that! Stupid stupid stupid!"

"Stop Kōga, if the tree is dead then there's nothing we can do." Sango said pulling him away, "All we can do now is go back to the village and inform everyone about our failure."

"I guess you're right." he frowned, "I just wish there was something we could do to help."

"Maybe if we bring back some bark or soil or something, Kaede can use it to make a remedy?" Shipping suggested helpfully.

Miroku snapped to attention at the fox's suggestion, "Why Shippo! That is an excellent idea! The nutrients that were in the fruit should also be in the soil so a remedy should be easy to brew!"

"Then let's grab some handfuls!" Kohaku grinned running over to the base of the tree and filling some pots he found beside the tree with the dry soil, everyone else did the same.

* * *

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked excitedly, "How do you intend to go about obtaining the potion? Will you use persuasion, trickery or brute force?"

Sesshomaru did not bother to answer, he simply walked on not even turning to glance at the curious water imp. Kikyo sighed quietly in amusement, she felt a little sorry for Jaken because of how much his lord shunned him, he was only asking a simple question after all.

She decided to answer, "I don't think violence will be necessary this time, Jaken. From what we heard from Inuyasha and everyone this master of potions seems like a good person."

"But they did mention something about him being a pervert." he answered back, delighted that someone was actually acknowledging him; without Rin he had no-one to talk to and felt rather lonely but now he could ask questions and receive an answer from the priestess, maybe having her around wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Well if he tries anything, I'll just have to test my archery out on him." she smiled back.

"He won't bother her." Sesshomaru cut in rather suddenly, "She's a priestess so he will feel the need to show respect to her, being lecherous could risk him receiving devine punishment from the gods."

"I suppose you have a point." Jaken muttered.

Ah-Un grunted and stopped looking ahead, so did the others. Just in front of them was a clearing with a big foamy waterfall and many pots of a strange liquid.

"Is this the place?" Kikyo asked as Sesshomaru walked toward one of the pots and reached down into the white substance.

"My Lord! What are you doing!?" Jaken cried in horror as Sesshomaru continued to feel around inside the jug.

Before long, he removed his hand and pulled out a scrawny old man who looked very drunk, he set him down on the ground and waited for him to come to. The old man jolted suddenly and spun his head around in a full 360° turn before rising to his feet and stretching, he then rubbed his eyes and stroked his long white beard.

"Who's bothering me now?" he muttered looking around at the strange people surrounding him.

"Do you remember the monk and the half demon you met a few years back? They had a little fox demon and a strangely dressed priestess with them?" Kikyo asked.

He rubbed his beard some more and scratched his head, "Did they come for a potion to relieve the pain in the monk's right hand? Something about miasma and a tunnel of wind?"

"That's it!" she confirmed excitedly, "You see we're friends and in Sesshomaru's case, family of the half demon and we need to borrow some of that potion you gave the monk. Please?" she pleaded.

The old man plodded over to Sesshomaru and studied him closely, "So you're related to that dog from all those years ago? What are you? His son?"

Sesshomaru shot him a look of disgust, "Inuyasha could never be my father, surpassing him would be a ridiculously simple task. He is my little brother, you fool." he snapped flatly.

"Brother?" he asked examining him again, "Ah yes, it has been many years and my memory is not as good as it used to be, how could I know if he decided to have a son or not?"

"Well actually." Kikyo started, "That is why we're here, we need some of the potion you gave Miroku all those years ago for Inuyasha's daughter."

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"She was hit with miasma at the chest and she's in a lot of pain."

"In the chest!? It didn't pierce her skin did it? If it didn't she'll be fine!"

"... What if it _did _pierce her chest? What then?"

"Then the poison will have entered her bloodstream and her heart, it will kill her over a short period of time."

"Just as I thought." Sesshomaru muttered to himself.

Jaken hopped up and down in panic, "Oh please won't you give us the potion!? Can't you see how desperate we are!?"

"Never! That potion will be useless against a wound that dangerous, you need something a lot stronger!"

"Such as?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This!" he exclaimed jumping into one of the pots and swimming around inside, he then came out of another then another then another shouting, "Not here!"

"How is he moving from jug to jug like that?" Jaken asked in amazement.

"They must all be connected at the base." Kikyo answered in fascination.

His voice came from one of the pots, "Hey throw me some kind of container will you?"

"Where from?" Kikyo shouted back looking around.

"There should be some empty pots next to the waterfall! Just toss one into any of the jugs!"

She ran over to the side of the large pouring waterfall and looked around for the empty jugs, they were leaning against the cliff beside the water, she picked one up and was surprised at how heavy it was for a small empty pot; she then carried it to the side of a big pot in the river and threw it in.

A few moments later he rose from one of the large jugs holding the smaller jug which Kikyo had thrown above his head, "I've got it!" he exclaimed. He then crawled out of the pot and handed it to the priestess.

The jug was now even heavier than before and she was struggling to keep a hold of it.

"Is this the remedy?" Sesshomaru asked walking over to Kikyo and took the heavy pot from her hold.

"It sure is, it's the most powerful stuff I have."

"Isn't it just sake?" Jaken asked sniffing the liquid.

"Sake is in the mix but this is the strongest pain killer you'll find. It won't cure the girl but it will completely dissolve the pain."

"But isn't there anything that will remove the poison? Isn't there an antidote?" Kikyo asked desperately.

"Nothing that I am aware of. My apologies."

"So... she can't be saved?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. He didn't show it but he cared greatly for Hanyuu, she was his niece after all.

"It is unlikely, no."

Sesshomaru remained quiet before walking over to Ah-Un and securing the pot on their back. He then began to walk away pulling the two headed Dragon by its reins closely followed by Jaken. Before she left Kikyo turned to the master of potions, "Thank you for your help, he may not show it but he really is grateful for what you've done." she smiled before following after the dog demon and his followers.

"Wait." he called after her causing her to stop and look back, "Take this with you." He ran to her and handed her a small shining amulet.

"What is this?" she asked carefully examining it, "It was given to me many centuries ago by a girl with long black hair and gleaming jasmine eyes, she had lovely white crisp wings extended from her back. She too was after one of my healing potions for her mother who apparently had been poisoned with miasma, I gave her that same potion I gave you and she was incredibly grateful. Her wings then shone brighter than the sun and disappeared and they turned into this amulet which she gave to me as gratitude."

"But why are you giving me something as precious as this to_ me?_"

"She told me to give it to whom I thought was supposed to have it, she was dying and knew that people wanted to use her wings for evil intentions so she told me to protect it until the time was right."

"Why do you think I should have it? What do you want me to do with it?"

"I want you to give it to the girl with the poisoned heart, when we were talking about her it was behaving strangely, it hasn't had any kind of reaction for so long but at the mention of the girl it became restless. That is why I want you to take it to her."

"I will." she nodded, "One last thing, the girl with the wings... what was her name?"

"I do believe it was Haya."

With that answer she turned and ran after Sesshomaru who was stood a few feet away waiting for her. She wondered if the girl with wings he spoke of could be the Haya from the legend of the winged woman, the description fit how the story described her perfectly. In the story, Midoriko had been poisoned by Magatsuhi's miasma and Haya wanted to save her mother, but why would she give her wings away like that? And what sort of connection did the amulet have with Hanyuu?

* * *

Hanyuu opened her eyes to find she was once again in the Rift, her chest was still burning as she clutched it with her left hand, it seemed she couldn't escape the pain even in her dreams.

She now knew Onigumo's reasons for changing into Naraku and she also knew the full story of her parents journey, so what should she observe now?

_"Sō'unga? Are you here too?"_

"I AM ALWAYS HERE LITTLE DEMON. WHAT IS WRONG?"

_"Do you think it's possible that the story of the winged woman I was told every night could be true?"_

"WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT?"

She spoke up and addressed the Rift, _"I would like to see the story of the angel, Haya."_

The scenery changed and she was standing in a field of bright wildflowers. She looked around and noticed a very beautiful looking priestess sitting in the field picking the wildflowers, when she noticed Hanyuu standing a few feet away from her and waved. Hanyuu was confused, she thought that no-one could see our hear her when in the Rift?

_"Why is she waving at me? I thought that nobody could see me?"_

"SHE IS NOT WAVING AT _YOU. _LOOK TO YOUR LEFT."

Hanyuu did as the sword asked and turned to her left, sitting beside her was a young girl with long black hair; she resembled Kikyo slightly apart from the fact that she had pointy elf ears, big glittery purple eyes and a wide smile, she was waving back at the priestess a few feet away. She then quickly ran towards the woman, as she ran the outer part of her kimono fell a little revealing two big white wings, when the woman saw this she gasped and ran towards the child. She re-positioned the outer kimono so it was covering the wings and hugged the girl lovingly.

_"So is this the angel?"_

"IT WOULD APPEAR SO."

The little Haya looked up at the priestess and whispered, "Mother? Why do the other children laugh at my wings? Are they really that hideous?"

Her mother looked down at her sadly and rubbed her head, "They just act that way because you're different to them, there isn't anything wrong with you. I think that your wings are beautiful." she reassured.

"But I can't even fly." she whispered.

The two stood up and walked away towards the forest, Hanyuu ran after them keeping a firm grip on Sō'unga's handle. She followed them to a small hut in the forest where they entered, the priestess who Hanyuu assumed must be Midoriko took out a brush and began to groom Haya's wings. They were the most beautiful things that Hanyuu had ever seen, she couldn't imagine how people could hate our be afraid of them. Despite the beauty of the pure white extra limbs, Haya seemed sad somehow.

When Midoriko was finished brushing Haya hopped out off the window and climbed up the large oak tree that stood beside her house, she sat on a branch at the very top and sighed, "Oh tree of ages, why must I be cursed with these awful wings?"

Tree of ages? This wasn't the tree of ages, the real tree was near the bone eaters well and beside Kaede's village. This was just a pain old oak tree, in fact it looked exactly like the oak tree she had seen in the theme park with Onigumo from the rowler-cowster; the one Sesshomaru and Kikyo had apparently been kissing beneath. Was it possible that this plain old oak tree could also be a tree of ages? It would explain why it looked the same as it did in Kagome's time.

"I wish I was just an ordinary girl, not winged or part demon."

_"I know how she feels." _Hanyuu said sadly, _"I spent my short childhood thinking like that too."_

"BUT WHY WOULD ONE WISH TO BE ORDINARY WHEN ONE IS SPECIAL?"

_"Sometimes other people can make you feel bad about what you are, I'm lucky that I'm surrounded by people who accept what I am, I even have a father who is just like me."_

"BUT THIS GIRL IS ALONE IN THE PREJUDICE. NO-ONE CAN SYMPATHIZE WITH HER."

_"I wish I could. Let's fast forward a little."_

They didn't have to fast forward for long, the girl aged as quickly as Hanyuu did, before long she was a fully grown young woman. A young man who looked to be in his twenties came to town with a horse and wagon filled with crops, he was a merchant and intended to sell his belongings at the village market. He had long black hair and a little stubble on his chin, when Haya first saw him she couldn't help thinking that he was rather handsome; he noticed her watching him from a tree and she ran away in embarrassment.

He followed after her and introduced himself politely, he didn't seem to mind that she was half demon but just in case he ran away in fright she kept her wings well hidden. They talked for a while and got to know one another quite well, her smile was like a ray of sunshine and he couldn't stop himself from staring into her shimmering eyes; she was kind, funny, exciting and very beautiful.

_"I think he likes her."_

"AREN'T FEELINGS A WASTE OF TIME? DON'T THEY CAUSE PAIN AND SUFFERING?"

_"Sometimes, they can create a lot of pain but they can also create a lot of happiness, being in love is an incredible feeling, you feel like you can fly."_

"BUT THE GIRL CANNOT FLY."

_"Yes but it still feels that great."_

"YOU KNOW THE FEELING, I TAKE IT?"

_"Yes, regrettably I do."_

Hanyuu fast forwarded to Magatsuhi and Midoriko arguing fiercely, they were shouting about Haya and power; it seemed Magatsuhi had heard the tales of the winged people's power and sought to drain Haya's life force but of course Midoriko had other things to say about the matter.

Haya saw this and ran to the merchant crying, "I've caused pain once again." she sobbed into his chest, "If it weren't for me, they would still be happy and in love. If I didn't have these... wings."

"Wings?" he asked, "What wings?"

She stepped back and swallowed the lump in her throat and let her outer kimono fall to the ground revealing the wings she had tried to hard to hide. The man gasped at what he saw, she looked away sadly at his expression and tried to conceal her tears, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

He walked towards her and held her tightly which surprised her, "Don't apologize." he ordered hugging her tighter.

"What are you doing?" she asked in confusion, trying to hide the blush creeping across her face.

"I love you." he whispered, "And I won't let anyone take your lifeforce for selfish reasons."

"I love you too." she whispered back letting the years fall down her cheeks.

Hanyuu watched the pair longingly as they embraced, she was trying not to think of Onigumo, not Naraku, the annoying lecherous man she had met in the past.

"ARE YOU THINKING OF THE BANDIT AGAIN?" Sō'unga asked suddenly.

She chuckled, _"How did you know?"_

"YOU'RE ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT HIM. WILL YOU EVER BE ABLE TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE IS LOST?"

_"What's lost can still be found, it just needs to be searched for hard enough."_

Sō'unga was silent for the first time in what seemed like forever, no-one had ever been able to silence him.

They skipped to Magatsuhi and Midoriko battling fiercely and screaming insults at each other, the merchant was gathering the people in the village and evacuating them all. However, Haya was no where to be seen; according to some frightened villagers gossip she had gone to some potions master about a remedy for miasma. Midoriko had been badly poisoned by Magatsuhi yet she still insisted on defeating her former lover.

They went to observe Haya and saw her talking with an old man with a white beard beside a giant foamy waterfall surrounded by pots of sake, he was handing her a large jug filled with the white liquid. She then removed the outer part of her kimono revealing her wings and made them glow brightly, they transformed into a small crystal amulet which she handed to the old man: without her wings her lifeforce was draining away even more quickly.

_"What is she doing?"_

"GIVING UP HER WINGS IT WOULD SEEM."

_"But why would she do that now? I know she saw them as a curse but surely she would rather keep them for help on saving her parents? I mean they could be useful."_

"MAYBE THE WINGS ARE THE CORE OF HER POWERS, THE ONES HER FATHER WISHES TO OBTAIN? WITHOUT THEM SHE IS LESS VULNERABLE."

_"You think? Well I suppose that makes sense but... isn't she putting herself at risk?"_

"PEOPLE WILL PUT THEMSELVES AT RISK FOR THEIR LOVED ONES. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT MORE THAN ANYONE, LITTLE DEMON."

Haya thanked the old man and ran over to... Kirara!? What was Kirara doing there so many years ago!? Was it possible that Kirara really was Midoriko's side-kick!? Inuyasha and everyone had once considered the possibility and it seemed it was true!

"PLOT TWIST."

Haya and Kirara then swiftly flew back to the village, or known as Midoriko and Magatsuhi's battlefield to stop the fighting and help her mother's miasma wound.

However, the battle was too ferocious and she could not get near her mother to help her, and the pot containing the remedy was shattered by Magatsuhi who rammed into Kirara sending both her and Haya crashing to the ground; without her wings she was very weak and she was dying anyway, she didn't have long left.

Kirara was weak, her injuries from being struck and falling were worse than expected, without treatment she could die.

"Oh, Kirara." Haya whispered, "I'll make you better."

She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cat demon's and sent her spiritual energy flowing into Kirara, she was giving her some of her lifeforce which would be enough to heal the wounds. Kirara realized what she was trying to do and hissed in refusal, the girl had little life left in her as it was, any less and she would die in a matter of minutes.

"No, stop fighting with me." she ordered firmly, "I need you alive and well so you can take care of the villagers."

_"Does she know that she's going to die?" _ Hanyuu asked sadly.

"IT WOULD APPEAR SO, YES."

Kirara stopped struggling and whimpered sadly, Haya then resumed what she was doing and was able to heal her. When she was finished she whispered, "Now Kirara, leave with everyone else, get as far away from here as you can. I need... to finish this."

Kirara flew away before she could change her mind and went to find the merchant.

Haya used what little energy she had left and rose to get feet, she looked up at her parents who were still fighting like there was no tomorrow, well there wouldn't be for them at least.

She focused her spiritual and demonic energy, something she had never attempted to do before because of the dangers her father had warned her about and waited for her parents to strike each other at the same second. They prepared their attacks and rushed towards one another, the very moment they that collided Haya sent the beam of energy up at them: both purifying and destroying their souls forcing them out of their bodies as the Shikon Jewel. Of course Haya had also released her soul so it too entered the Jewel and made it shine a glittery purple, the very colour of her eyes.

_"So that's what happened? That's how she died?"_

The merchant ran to the field of ruin riding Kirara's back and flew down to the gleaming Jewel, he could feel Haya's presence but she was nowhere in sight, "Oh Haya, Haya where are you?" he asked examining the purple sphere, "Are you in here?"

_"YES! YES! She is in there!"_ Hanyuu shouted to him.

"YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT NO-ONE CAN HEAR YOU ONE INSIDE THE RIFT."

_"I know that but... look at him, he loves her!"_

The merchant squeezed the Jewel and began to sob quietly, Kirara rubbed against him and mewed affectionately. He rubbed her ears and stroked beneath her chin still holding onto the Jewel.

Haya's voice emitted from the sphere all of a sudden, "Don't cry, you'll see me again." she whispered.

"But how?" he croaked, "You're dead."

"That may be so, but I'll come back eventually I promise. Flowers bloom in the spring and eventually die in the winter but then they come again the next spring."

"But it won't be the same flower, it won't be the same you."

"But the new flower will grow from the old one's remains."

"Alright I'll wait, I'll wait for as long as it takes."

"Good. Don't give up, I will see you again... Onigumo."

_"WHAT?" _Hanyuu exclaimed loudly, _"THAT ISN'T ONIGUMO!"_

"WATCH." Sō'unga ordered, skipping a few years ahead.

The merchant walked on through the forest and sat beneath that old oak tree where Haya's house once stood, he looked up at the highest branches where she would sit to think, how lonely it was without her. He had left the Shikon Jewel with the villagers and Kirara, they would protect it well. They had vowed to dedicate themselves to demon slaying.

A red demon spider came crawling behind him and bit him hard in the back, "Owch!" he helped stabbing the big spider with his sword, "Stupid demon!" His back felt funny so he turned to properly examine it, the bite mark was growing and forming into the shape of a large spider which engulfed his entire back.

He remembered Haya telling him about red demon spiders, she told him that their bites suspended you in time for a good few centuries, it would be quite a while before he died, "Well I've got more time to wait for you now, Haya. Just don't take too long." he muttered.

Hanyuu was silent, Onigumo was the same merchant from the story? But this was centuries before she met him! He really was cursed to remain young for a long time. He had been waiting for his angel for so long, would he ever be able to see her again?

"THAT BANDIT KEEPS CROPPING UP EVERYWHERE. THIS ISN'T HELPING YOU GET OVER HIM."

_"Onigumo..." _ she whispered sadly, _"So it's her that you love? You've been waiting for her for hundreds and hundreds of years."_

"HE IS A FOOL."

_"Yes, maybe he is. But sadly it seems I am attracted to fools."_

"THEN YOU, LITTLE DEMON ARE A FOOL TOO."

_"Yes." _she laughed, _"I suppose I am. A great big foolish fool."_

"WHAT NOW THEN? WHERE DO YOU WISH TO GO LAST?"

She wiped away the tears in her eyes and stopped laughing, _"Show me Haya when she returns, show me the new flower she becomes."_

She and Sō'unga were now in Kaede's hut where the old woman, Rin and Inuyasha were all sitting around a futon in which Kagome was laid breathing heavily. She looked across at her father who was holding a white bundle of blankets, she then peered over at what was in the nest of cotton; it was a small child with fluffy lilac hair and big brown eyes, there were also big black fuzzy ears poking out of the blanket: it was her.

_"What...?" _she choked stepping away, _"Haya is... me? What? That can't be..."_

* * *

**She knows now! Da da daaaaa! I hope this story is okay, review if you enjoyed the chapter! ~Happy**


	35. The Beginning Of The End

**Not long now until the end of the story, I hope it turns out okay for all our characters. Thank you again for all of your kind reviews, follows and favourites; I really appreciate all of them. I hope you enjoy the chapter, hope for the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

Hanyuu's eyes shot open as she quickly sat up in her futon, _"Wings."_ she blurted loudly, _"I need my wings."_

"What are you talking about? What wings?" Inuyasha asked his daughter in confusion.

_"My wings!" _she shouted before falling back onto her futon because of how frail she was right now.

"Do you think the poison got to her head?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Kirara rubbed her nose against Hanyuu's cheek and mewed quietly, Hanyuu turned her head to face the small feline and whispered, _"I know about the master of potions and the amulet that I gave him, I know about the merchant and Magastsuhi and Midoriko, I know that I'm Haya. And you know all of those things too, don't you?"__  
_

Kirara nodded and crawled into the futon with her, rubbing her nose against her arm for comfort and warmth. Hanyuu smiled, _"Thanks for your concern but my lifeforce isn't completely drained quite yet."_

"Aw look, Kirara is trying to cheer her up!" Rin giggled as Hanyuu cuddled the small two tailed cat.

Sango burst in rather unexpectedly with a few pots of soil in her arms, Kōga followed close behind with more pots as did Kohaku then Shippo then finally Miroku who was panting and rubbing his sweaty forehead. They placed the pots down in front of Kaede who seemed confused and a little overwhelmed at all the gifts she had been given.

"The demon tree was still dead thanks to Inuyasha's idiotic ways and swordplay so all we could get was the soil and some burnt bark, but you can make something out of all this right!?" Shippo screamed in the old woman's face.

"Idiotic ways?" Inuyasha snarled, "Correct me if I heard wrong, Shippo but I'm sure that's what I heard you say."

"Uh!" he stuttered holding up his hands in fear.

"Inuyasha, stop it! Now isn't the time for bullying Shippo!" Kagome scolded and warned, "Don't make me have to 'sit' you!"

Kaede examined the contents of the pots and sprinkled the dry soil in-between her fingers, "Hm, there isn't much I can do with this. The best I can do is make an incense and burn it, hopefully the smell will have an effect on her."

_"Not more smelly stuff."_ Hanyuu whined covering her nose with the blanket, _"I hated those candles that were supposed to help."_

Miroku looked down sadly, "But I bought them with my own money before I left with Sango, and they weren't cheap either! The elephants were wrong! They said that the incense would help!"

"Oh don't you start about those pink elephants, again monk!" Sango warned pulling him by his small ponytail.

"I'm telling the truth! They came to me again singing! They were singing something about 'setting fire to rain' but I wasn't quite sure what they were telling me to do, so I thought that it must be a riddle and they were telling me to buy some rain scented incense and set fire to them! So that's what I did!"

_"They didn't really smell like rain." _Hanyuu muttered as Inuyasha shook his head in agreement with her, he hadn't been keen on the horrible smelling things either.

"You need to stop drinking so much sake! All the alcohol is making you hallucinate!" Sango snapped at him.

"I wasn't hallucinating, I swear! I think that they might be my conscience or something spiritually inspiring!"

"That's it, no more sake for you."

"DID SOMEBODY SAY SAKE!?" cried Jaken excitedly rushing in pulling Ah-Un by their reins, he grabbed the pot filled with white liquid from their back and carefully placed it on the ground using all of his strength. Sesshomaru and Kikyo walked into the room shortly after and pulled out little sake cups from Kaede's cupboards, Sesshomaru then filled one of them with the white liquid and went over to Hanyuu's side.

"Aw, but she's underage! If she can drink then why can't I?" Miroku complained receiving a powerful slap across his cheek, he then whispered to Hanyuu, "Save me some when you're done, okay?" He then received another slap from his dear wife, "Owch."

_"What is that stuff?" _she asked Sesshomaru weakly, _"What good will sake do for the wound? I don't want to see any pink elephants like Miroku does."_

"It's medicine, drink." he ordered pouring it into her mouth slowly as he held her up with his hand resting behind her head. Inuyasha felt a small smile forming on his face as he watched his brother being so gentle and caring to his niece, maybe he wasn't all bad after all.

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha grinning at him as he turned and scowled, "What are you pulling that face for? Stop, it makes you look like even more of a fool than you already are."_  
_

Inuyasha simply grinned more, "Oh ignore me, please continue."

Rin whispered across to Inuyasha, "You see? Lord Sesshomaru is really a nice and loving person underneath the tough guy act."

"As much as I hate to admit it, yeah I think you may be right."

When the potion was all gone Hanyuu developed a small case of hiccups, they were like little bells jingling. Kirara mewed in amusement and snuggled up to her.

"How do you feel?" Kagome asked.

_"I feel a lot better, thank you everyone for trying so hard to help me." _she smiled.

* * *

Ren wandered around the forest kicking every tree he laid eyes on and since he was in a forest he was of course surrounded by trees, so there was quite a lot of kicking going on. Arina followed him as quietly as she could, he had been like this for days now and she was very worried about him; she had never seen something get to him this badly, those sisters of his sure had got under his skin.

He cursed under his breath and turned around agressively, "Arina!" he shouted angrily, "I know you're there so come on out!"

She sighed and walked out from the shadows of the trees and stood before him, "I'm sorry, I was worried about you." she said sadly.

He was the one to sigh this time as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "No _I'__m _sorry, I've been treating you coldly for a while now and it isn't your fault I'm being like this."

"No, it's fine. I understand those girls upset you I just don't understand why, if I had any family still alive I'd be overjoyed as long as it wasn't my father of course!" she laughed falsely.

He looked into her eyes and asked sadly, "Arina? I'm an failure of an older brother, aren't I?"

"I don't think you are, you three just had a bit of a bad history together; that's all, sweetie. And since they came through to this time it means that the portal is working again, you can go home."

"Go home? What do you mean? I'm not going home."

"But that's the whole reason we had the priestess and Naraku brought back, to open the Rift so that you could go home!"

"Wait... you mean the only reason that you wanted to travel in time was for me to be able to go home?"

"Yes, of course. I wanted you to be happy."

"So you weren't just doing it for power?"

"Well power was a nice bonus but it was mostly for you."

"Arina..."

"And the girl, Hanyuu, in my father's research it tells of how the winged people could use the Rift whilst in their dreams. With her being the reincarnation of the very last winged person, Haya she should be able to access the Rift too. If we used her power then you would definately be able to get home."

He hugged her tighter, "I really need to start questioning your plans more, I had no idea that all this time you were doing this for me. Thank you very much, you silly but fantastic woman."

"It's alright." she blushed.

"What do I do now then?" he asked, "I'm fine here with you, I don't need to go home anymore."

"But don't you want to fix things with your sisters and the Hobo boy? You still care about them, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I'm just annoyed that they betrayed me."

"Maybe they just did what they thought was right at the time, I can tell that they love you very much just like I do. Now come on." she grinned grabbing his hand, "Let's go through the portal and find them."

"But things are very different there to how they are now, you might feel uncomfortable."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, because I'll have you with me."

* * *

Naraku flew through the air towards the old collapsed castle in which Arina and Ren usually resided in, he could feel Haya's presence coming from it, had she finally returned after he had waited so long for her? He had briefly wondered if Hanyuu was the newly bloomed flower until she had betrayed him, if she was her then surely she would remember him when she saw him.

Why was he sensing Haya from that old castle? Could she be in there? Desperate for his thoughts to be answered, he flew faster and in through a large hole in the wall, the feeling was becoming stronger the further in her flew; was she really here?

He finally reached a large door with her presence coming from behind it, he destroyed it with his tentacled and entered; it was a large temple with an alter at the front of the room, this was where the Dragon and his woman had revived him and Kikyo, Haya was not here so why did it feel as if she was?

He looked up at the wall and gasped at what he saw, he had not properly examined his surrounding when he was reborn but now he had seen what was before him he was horrified.

Hung on the wall were large bones that were in the shape of wings, they were the source of the odd presence, they were emitting the same aura that Haya had; could these be the remains of winged people? There were also several tapestries that told stories of the angels, it showed them terrorizing humans and killing without mercy, they were drawn with bloodstained fangs and curled claws they used to pull out the hearts of their victims. Haya had looked nothing like any of these paintings. They were also shown being slaughtered and locked away by humans and demons alike, their numbers eventually decreased and there were not many left.

In the center of the tapestries was a large painting of what looked like the Shikon Jewel, inside the Jewel was a tiny figure: she looked to be either sleeping or dead, she had long light purple hair the very colour of Haya's eyes and the Shikon Jewel when pure.

"Hanyuu?" he whispered still looking closely at the purple haired figure. He fell to his knees in confusion and frustration, what did _she _have to do with the winged people? Hanyuu wasn't the reincarnation of Haya, was she? Haya would never treat him that way after he had waited so long for her. But maybe like Hanyuu she had been horrified by his actions as Naraku and given up on him, maybe she too was afraid and dissappointed with him. He had screwed up real bad this time and he would never let another woman in again, it never ended well for him at least. Haya, Hanyuu, Kikyo... they all despised his very existence, well how could he blame them? He truly was a monster.

In his angered state he released thick clouds of miasma that engulfed the entire castle and spread for miles around, he remained at the center of the cloud of death and released hundreds of demons from his body, they flew away destroying more landscapes around the fallen castle and attacked other demons and humans. Naraku closed his eyes and shut himself off from the world, he could just die there and save everyone the trouble of doing it; that was after all what everyone wanted deep down anyway, even Hanyuu despite her constant declarations of her feelings for him. She was just lying to win his trust once again so that she could finish him off more easily.

Of course he still loved her, but that didn't matter. He wasn't human anymore and his human emotions were all gone, all he had done was hurt her; he didn't know how to love her and he certainly didn't deserve to anymore.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up from rubbing his sleeping daughter's ears, something was coming and it wasn't friendly, everyone else could feel it too as they sat up immediately.

"Is that... a miasma?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, it must be Naraku! He's the only creep that knows how to make so much of it that's ridiculously thick and dangerous." Inuyasha snarled.

"What in the world does he want now?" asked Shippo trembling.

"Whatever it is, we won't let him have it." Kōga growled, "Come on, let's go and finish him for good!"

"Let's go, Kirara!" Sango shouted before noticing that the two tailed cat demon was sitting defensively on the sleeping Hanyuu's chest and was refusing to move, "Ah I understand, you want to stay here and protect her? Alright then, her safety is in your hands... I mean paws."

Sesshomaru said nothing, he simple walked out of the hut and unsheathed Bakuseiga, Kikyo ran out after him with her bow at the ready and the pair then ran in the direction of the source of the miasma.

"Oh wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried quickly flying after his master on Ah-Un with the staff of two heads ready. They were closely followed by Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Kōga.

Shippo was trembling with fear until Akane smiled at him and encouraged cheerfully, "Go on, Shippo. You can do it! I know you can!" He gulped and summoned his courage before running after his friends.

Kagome hugged her sleeping daughter and asked Kirara, Kaede, Rin and Miroku's children to take good care of her. Inuyasha stroked her forehead and looked across at Kaede, "Stay inside and you should be safe from the miasma for a while, if it gets worse then get the hell out of here." he ordered.

"I'll take good care of everyone. Ye have my word, Inuyasha." the old woman nodded.

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded before rushing out after their friends and into the miasma cloud.

Kaede and Rin pulled Setsuko and Hiroshi into a hug and tried to get them to fall asleep, "Ye come over here, Akane. Why don't ye try and get some rest while ye still can?" she suggested gently but Akane shook her head politely.

"It's alright lady Kaede, I'll keep Kirara company over here." she smiled rubbing the cat's chin.

"If that is what ye wish." she said nodding off along with Rin the children.

Akane sighed and looked down at Hanyuu, she looked relatively peaceful to say she was going to die; but no-one could ever tell her that. She pulled out the crystal amulet that Kikyo had given her earlier, her words still echoed in her head, _"Give this to Hanyuu when she awakens, it may help her."_

Akane couldn't help wondering just what this necklace was and what it would do for Hanyuu, Kirara saw the chain and began sniffing it.

"What is it, Kirara? Do you smell something funny?" she asked setting the amulet down for the cat to smell more thoroughly.

After sniffing wildly Kirara's fur stood up and she mewed loudly jumping up and down on Hanyuu.

"Shh! Don't wake her up!"

Kirara didn't listen to Akane's warning as she continued to jump and lick the girl's face, she mewed louder and jumped harder.

Hanyuu opened her eyes and sat up stopping Kirara from licking her any more, _"Hey, what's wrong?" _she asked as the two tail continued to mew and point at the crystal amulet in Akane's hands, _"Is there something wrong with that necklace?" _Just as the words had left her mouth she recognized the amulet, _"Ah! My wings!"_

Kirara picked up the amulet and threw it around Hanyuu's neck, how she wished that she could speak instead of mewing or growling, then things would be a lot easier for the poor cat. Before Hanyuu could attempt to remove the chain from her neck it began to glow brightly as it absorbed into her body, she shrieked in surprise.

The noise and intense light had awoken the others as they watched her in fascination, _"What's happening!?" _Hanyuu asked fearfully, Kirara simply smiled at her and wagged her two tails in excitement.

Hanyuu felt her eyes closing as she hunched over because of the odd sensation in her back, it was a little painful but bearable. Two huge white wings extended from her back and drifted in the light as a few sparkling feathers floated around the room.

Akane, Setsuko and Hiroshi gasped as they whispered in awe, "She looks like the angel from the story."

Hanyuu turned her head to see the huge feathery limbs drifting up and down occasionally, she finally had her wings back. Despite the unusual occurrence that had just taken place there wasn't much time left and she needed to get to Naraku and stop him, she had heard everything that the others had said about the cloud of miasma loud and clear and she couldn't just sit around and do nothing, _"I need to get to Naraku." _she said confidently.

"No!" Kaede protested, "I gave my word that I'd protect ye! I can't just let ye go out to your death!"

_"But it won't matter where I am or where I go because I'm dying anyway!"_

"What...? How can ye know that?"

_"Please just let me go to him! I can't let him kill my friends and family!"_

"But..."

_"No buts, take Rin, Akane, Setsuko and Hiroshi with you to a safe place! Go to grandpa Jirou, you'll all be safe there!"_

Hanyuu then turned to Kirara and asked her, _"Kirara. I may have wings but you know I can't fly, will YOU be my wings?"_

Kirara nodded and transformed into her larger wildcat form and went outside to wait for Hanyuu. The half demon girl then turned to face the four in the hut and smiled at them all, _"Thank you for everything that you've done for me, I'm glad that I was able to spend the short time I've had with you all."_

Tears began to form in the little Hiroshi's eyes as he asked sadly, "Are you going to die? Like Haya?"

Hanyuu chuckled and tried to keep her own tears from falling, _"You really do love that story don't you?" _the tears were beginning to fall now but she continued, _"You know, I know how that story ends. Would you like you hear the rest?"_

Hiroshi nodded as he began to cry harder, Hanyuu pulled him into her arms and stroked his head, _"After Haya died her soul became a part of the Shikon Jewel and the merchant vowed to wait for her until she returned, but he turned evil and killed lots of people just for fun."_

Akane and Setsuko were now in tears as they joined the hug whilst Rin and Kaede sat listening trying to hold back their tears, _"A half demon and his love interest, a young priestess along with their friends fought along side one another and defeated the now evil merchant. They got their happily ever after and had a baby girl who was secretly the reincarnation of Haya."_

"What does reincarnation mean?" Hiroshi asked still sobbing loudly.

"It means reborn as someone or something else." Akane answered croakily.

_"Well the angel reborn wasn't aware of her past life at first and she accidentally traveled back in time and met the merchant when he wasn't evil, she fell in love with him all over again but something tore them apart and she was sent back home whilst he believed she had betrayed him."_

"Oh no, what did she do?" Setsuko whispered sadly.

_"She was very upset but when she learned that the evil version of the merchant had been brought back to life, she decided to go to him and try and explain what happened to him."_

"Did he believe her?" Hiroshi asked.

The tears were silently streaming down Hanyuu's cheeks as she shook her head slowly, _"No uh, he didn't. He went crazy and spread toxic clouds all over the land in his anger, the girl re-gained her wings and knew that she had to stop him."_

"And then? What happens at the end?" the three children asked all at once.

She laughed and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, _"Why don't you three decide the ending?"_

"Okay." Akane sobbed but smiled, "Well the angel reborn got to the evil merchant and tried to stop him, she finally got through to him so he stopped spreading poisonous clouds all over and they both l-lived h-happily..."

"They both lived happily ever after!" Hiroshi shouted bursting into more violent crying and the three children cried into her lap.

Kaede and Rin looked away so that no-one would see them crying.

"I l-like that ending!" Setsuko wailed, "That's what w-will happen!"

_"Yes, I like that ending too." _Hanyuu whispered sadly as she hugged the children before standing up, _"I'll see you all in happily ever after then." _she smiled before quickly walking out and climbing onto Kirara's back.

Kirara could smell the girl's tears as they flew into the cloud of miasma, she growled affectionately and stroked her shoulder with one of her tails. Hanyuu dried her eyes and laughed sadly, _"Thank you, Kirara. I'm alright now."_

The two tailed cat demon growled again and flew faster, she needed to get Hanyuu to Naraku quickly. As they were flying onward Hanyuu asked Kirara, _"I have to do it, don't I? I have to stop him once and for all." _her voice cracked as she finished her sentence, _"I have to kill him."_

* * *

**Oh dear, things seem to be going downhill for a poor female protaganist :( Let's hope that she gets out of this okay and that Naraku won't kill her in his frustrated state. Anything could happen now but I don't think it's going to turn out like Akane, Setsuko and Hiroshi want it to though. Leave a review if you enjoyed ~Happy**


	36. Dance Into The Twilight

**Happy New Year everybody! I hope you all had a nice time! The story continues and who knows what will happen next? (Well I do obviously) Thank you all for your lovely reviews, you all seem to be very worried about poor little Hanyuu; well cross your fingers and hope that she will be okay. This is not the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime or manga.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

Arina stopped just before the bone eaters well and turned to look behind her, there was a huge cloud of miasma approaching and also several demons, "Ren! Look!" she shouted as he also turned too see the cloud of death nearing.

"What the hell is that!? Miasma!?"

"What do we do!? Do you think it's Naraku?" (haha that rhymed, sorry for interrupting)

"Most definately, we have to stop this miasma from getting to the well."

"Why?"

"Because ever since we revived him he has become even stronger, his miasma will travel down through the well back to my time choking all the people there until they die."

"So your sisters and the boy are in trouble!?"

"Yes unless I do something about it."

"Just you? What about me?"

Ren turned back to her and pushed her hard down the well.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shrieked as she fell, "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS TOGETHER!" She fell into a strange world of swirling lights before landing back at the bottom of the well, "Ren! You failed to get rid of me! I'm coming back up!" she shouted as she climbed the inner wall on the well.

However much to her surprise, she was in a strange looking shed.

"Oh Arina? You're here too?" came Yuki's voice from beside her as she turned to see the little red head with her older sister and Hōjō stood holding a few bags that were filled with medical supplies for Hanyuu.

"You three?" she muttered before finally coming to her senses, "A huge cloud of miasma appeared because of Naraku! Ren went to hold it off! We have to help him!"

"Big brother is in trouble!?" Yuki cried in panic, "Then come on, let's go help him!"

"I'm afraid that it isn't that simple, you see I'm not able to pass through the portal without someone else who can, Ren used his powers to open the gate in order for me to pass through alone but now there isn't a way back. He could die and there isn't anything that I can do."

"There must be something that can be done! Come on, think!" Hōjō insisted running to the well as did Yuki, "There has to be a way to get through!"

Tomoyo was unusually quiet for herself so Arina wondered if something could be the matter with her, "Girl? Is something wrong?"

Tomoyo looked up slightly and met her gaze, "... I think I know how to get through."

"You do? Then speak child!"

"I... well... Ren isn't exactly the _only_ one in our family with special powers."

"Are you saying that you are also a Dragon?"

"No not a Dragon, and Ren isn't really a Dragon you see; that's just his Shikigami mark."

"Shikigami mark? What are you talking about?"

"The Dragon tattoo on his back, that is the very core of his Shikigami powers. Look." she said turning around and lifting the back of her shirt to reveal the tattoo of a very large fiery looking bird.

"What is that?" Arina asked in fascination.

"It's my Shikigami mark: a Phoenix, the bird of ultimate fire. I may be inexperienced and not as powerful as my brother but we should still be able to use _my _powers to get through the well."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hōjō asked enthusiastically who had been listening in on the conversation with Yuki, "Let's go!"

Tomoyo climbed up onto the edge of the well and joined her two thumbs and index fingers as she quietly chanted something, her back began to glow the very colour of fire as did her eyes; she turned to face the three and nodded at them. They jumped down with Tomoyo at the back and ended back at the pit of the feudal well.

As they clambered out of the well they too saw the thick cloud of miasma engulfing the land just as Arina had said, however Ren was nowhere in sight as Arina looked around frantically for him.

"Don't worry, Arina." Yuki smiled taking her hand, "I'm sure that big brother is fine."

"What now?" Hōjō asked Tomoyo, "What do we do now? Where do we go?"

"You take Yuki to a safe place, me and Arina will go and search for Ren."

"But we can't just leave you both..."

She pressed her finger to his mouth silencing him mid-sentence, "No arguing. I want you both safe."

He looked down sadly and muttered, "I do worry about you, Tomoyo. Just don't go getting yourself killed, okay?"

"I won't." she smiled at him.

"Good because I need you alive if you're going to move into my apartment."

"Huh? I'm moving in with you?" she asked in surprise as he cupped her cheek and kissed her rather suddenly.

Yuki snickered as she watched her older sister's love life, she whispered across to Arina, "Do you and big brother do that a lot too?"

Arina blushed a bright red and flustered, "Uh! No! Uh! Yes! Uh!..." she panicked as Yuki snickered some more.

When Hōjō and Tomoyo finally broke away her face was scarlet, "I didn't see that coming." she laughed shyly.

"You've promised now, I expect you back safe and sound." he grinned.

Arina glanced up at the hill to her left and squinted to see properly, she saw an old woman, a teenage girl, three children and an old man who looked a lot like Jirou Higurashi: the man who had helped her and Ren when they were young children and Ren had first come to this land, "Jirou!?" she shouted up at him.

The old man peered down at her and exclaimed happily, "Ah! It's you! Arina!"

"Can you take two of our friends along with you?" she shouted up at him.

"Sure!" he nodded as the teenage girl rushed down to get Hōjō and Yuki.

"Rin?" Tomoyo and Hōjō asked in surprise.

She smiled at them and took Yuki's hand, "That's me! Well come on, we need to hurry on before the miasma catches up to us!" So she, Hōjō and Yuki all ran up to the rest of the group and hurried on away from the poisonous cloud that was getting closer by the second.

"Is Naraku creating ALL of this?" Tomoyo asked Arina.

"It seems so, he's throwing a real tantrum this time."

Tomoyo closed her eyes and began chanting again, her hair burned like fire and red feathers began to form over her skin, her mouth morphed into a large golden beak as huge red wings emerged from her back; her eyes were no longer brown, they were a fine golden colour. She turned to Arina, "Climb up onto my back, we can look for Ren from above." Arina climbed on the Phoenix Tomoyo's back and they rose high up into the air then into the miasma.

* * *

"The demons are coming!" Miroku cried readying his staff and throwing sacred sutras at them, however the purple miasma fog was too powerful and the pieces of holy paper were burnt away in seconds.

"Get down, monk!" Sango shrieked throwing her boomerang at the demons approaching, it hit with great force and ripped them apart.

But new demons grew from the shreds of the defeated ones, their numbers quickly multiplied as they slammed into Miroku and Sango; they lay on the floor badly injured. Miroku reached across for his wife's hand and squeezed it, she looked over at him and smiled.

"Look at us getting creamed by puny demons like them, we really are getting rusty." she laughed.

"Yeah." he grinned, "I love you, Sango."

"Why are you saying that now, monk? I love you too."

The pair closed their eyes and rested their heads against each other waiting for what was coming next.

"When you want to do something that's new  
And it seems really, really hard to do  
You feel like quitting, you feel you're through  
Well I have some advice for you..."

"What is that?" Sango asked opening her eyes and looking around whereas Miroku simply chuckled, "What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"Don't give up  
Keep on trying  
You're gonna make it  
I ain't lying  
Don't give up, don't ever quit  
Try and try and you can do it  
Don't give up, yeah."

Sango sat up and gasped at what she saw, Miroku joined her and grinned, "See? Do you still think that it's just the sake talking?"

Standing before the pair: were the three pink singing elephants that Miroku had claimed to see in the past, they were dancing and pointing at the pair as they continued to sing.

"Don't give up  
Keep on trying  
You're gonna make it  
I ain't lying  
Don't give up, don't ever quit  
Try and try and you can do it  
Don't give up, yeah."

Sango felt the tears growing in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands, Miroku put his arm around her and smiled, "I told you that they were something spiritually inspiring, they want us to get up and keep on fighting." he grinned.

"Miroku..." she whispered as the tears began to fall down her cheeks, "You have the weirdest things for inspiration ever. Come on, let's get up." She pulled him up and turned to thank the elephants only to find that they had vanished, "What? Where did they...?"

"Their job here is done, now let's go and kick some demons butts!" he grinned clenching his fists in determination.

* * *

"Eeeeeee!" Shippo shrieked as a demon flew towards him which was destroyed by Kohaku's bone Kusarigama.

"It's alright now, Shippo. Come on, we need to find everybody else!" he smiled at the fox.

"Y-Yeah, I'm n-n-not scared or anything." he laughed as he trembled more fiercely.

"Stop being such a wimp!" Kōga shouted punching Shippo on the head, "Man up already!"

"Ouch! Don't treat me like Inuyasha does! It's enough putting up with him!"

"Stop it, you guys! We need to focus on fighting the demons, not each other!" Kohaku shouted trying to break the two apart.

* * *

"Go on, Lord Sesshomaru! You can do it! Destroy the demons, go go go!" Jaken cheered as his master destroyed a horde of demons with one mighty swing of his sword.

Kikyo was busy shooting arrows at other demons that flew towards her which she easily purified and sent them packing. A rather large snake-like demon flew behind Sesshomaru baring its fangs at him. "Sesshomaru, behind you!" she shouted as he turned just in time and destroyed the flying serpent.

Ah-Un blew several fireballs out at passing demons succeeding on knocking a few out and bringing them crashing to the ground, "Woah! You're almost as good as me!" Jaken exclaimed in surprise as he took out a few demon birds with his staff.

* * *

"Kagome, where the hell is the creep!?" Inuyasha yelled slicing some demons up with the Tessiaga, "We've been running around in this poisonous cloud forever!"

Finding it odd that she didn't reply he turned to Kagome who was beginning to cough violently as the miasma entered her lungs, she was only a human after all and she had been in this unclean air for a little too long.

"Here." he said running to her side and pulling his outer haori off and draping it around her shoulders, "Breathe into here, the miasma might not be as thick."

"But what about you?" she coughed.

"I'm half demon, remember? I can last longer than you humans in miasma."

"Oh right, come on then let's keep looking for Naraku."

* * *

Kirara flew on through the miasma with Hanyuu still sitting on her back sword at the ready, the purple fog was so thick that neither of them could see what was up ahead. They could be incredibly near to Naraku or they could be approaching yet another horde of demons at full speed. Hanyuu was hoping for the first possibility, she had slain more demons than she could count and Sō'unga was covered in the thick gungy liquids.

The cat demon had inhaled a high amount of poison and was now struggling to keep flying though she carried on all the same, she was determined to get to the destination before it was too late this time around; she had failed to get Onigumo to Haya before she died and she was determined to get Hanyuu to Naraku before it was too late for him.

Hanyuu could see that Kirara was in pain, she knew that if the demon pushed herself any more than she already was she would most likely die, she needed to do something for her and fast. This was not a game after all, and they did not have a certain amount of lives; if Kirara died she would stay dead.

Kirara tried to go on but she was too weak as she fell to the ground with the lack of oxygen, _"KIRARA!" _Hanyuu shrieked as the two tail slowly lost consciousness, true she was a demon but she had already been badly wounded by the many demons they had flown into and barely managed to defeat.

They hit the ground with great force and landed in painful positions, Hanyuu crawled over to Kirara and examined her and saw that she was barely breathing, _"Kirara!? Kirara, wake up!"_ she shrieked shaking the cat's body.

She still refused to wake and Hanyuu panicked, _"Please get up, I can't do this without you!" _she whimpered. There was no other option so she sighed and placed her hands on Kirara's body, she sent some of her demonic energy flowing into her and restoring some of her wounds, but she still didn't wake.

Looking down at Sō'unga she whispered, _"Sō'unga. I have to leave your sheath with her, it should protect her from any more demons and the miasma. I don't want to leave her here on her own but I don't have a choice; I could die any second and I need to purify Naraku's soul so he can die in peace."_

"DO AS YOU WISH. THE SHEATH WILL ACT AS A BARRIER FOR THE TWO TAIL."

She removed the sheath and placed it beside Kirara, it created a barrier instantly which would protect the cat from any danger that came by. Picking up Sō'unga, she left the barrier and staggered on through the miasma; her leg had broken in the fall and she was bleeding from the deep gash in her side that had been created by the sharp brambles on which she had landed on, at least Kirara had just missed the sharp briars and fallen on the flat land.

_"Do you think that we'll reach Naraku anytime soon?"_

"I CANNOT SAY. BUT IT WOULD BE FASTER IF YOU FLEW."

_"You know that I can't fly. I couldn't fly before and I still can't."_

"BUT WHAT YOU WERE SAYING ABOUT FEELINGS OF LOVE BEFORE. YOU SAID THAT THEY FELT SO INCREDIBLE THAT THEY MADE ONE FEEL AS IF THEY COULD FLY."

_"I meant it as a figure of speech, I didn't mean it literally. I can't do it, I really am useless."_

"BUT YOU, LITTLE DEMON ARE THE TYPE THAT WILL NOT GIVE UP SO EASILY. YOU WOULD ALWAYS GIVE IT YOUR ALL NO MATTER WHAT. ARE YOU STILL THAT SAME BEING THAT WAS ABLE TO WIELD ME LONG AGO?"

_"Well yes, but I've failed you this time. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."_

"CEASE YOUR WORTHLESS APOLOGIZING AND TRY TO FLY."

_"Do you really think I can do it?"_

"HAVE I EVER DOUBTED YOUR ABILITIES IN THE PAST?"

Hanyuu looked down at the sword and smiled, _"Alright then, I'll give it a try." _She closed her eyes and focused on her wings, she felt them swishing in the poisonous air however they would not move up and down as she wished them to, _"It isn't working, I told you that I couldn't do it."_

"ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THE BANDIT?"

_"No why?"_

"YOU ARE EVERY OTHER TIME, TRY AGAIN ONLY THIS TIME HAVE HIM ON YOUR MIND. THINK ABOUT YOUR SILLY LINGERING AFFECTION FOR HIM AND USE THAT TO SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND SOAR."

She closed her eyes again and pressed her hands together intertwining her fingers, she imagined Onigumo smiling at her, she imagined that he was here with her now but as himself not Naraku; he was grinning his big smirk and laughing at her for something silly that she had done like he would always do. She imagined him flirting with her and acting seductive, she imagined him looking right at her with that look on his face when he had told her his feelings for her, she imagined him kissing her again. A tear fell down her cheek as she laughed sadly.

"YOU SEE? THAT WASN'T SO HARD WAS IT?"

She opened her eyes again and looked down to see that she was several feet up in the air, she gasped: she was flying. She looked at Sō'unga and beamed, _"I'm flying! Look at me! I'm actually flying!" _she laughed as she increased her speed and flew onward._  
_

A group of demons were flying towards her, teeth bared and ready to kill though she only smiled widely; she held up Sō'unga and swung it around, _"DRAGON TWISTER!" _she sung as the waves of energy made the monsters disintegrate into dust, _"That's for Kirara!" _she shrieked at their remains.

She destroyed any demon that blocked her path with ease and finally arrived at the old collapsed castle that Naraku was most likely hiding in, she gulped and looked down at her chest.

"IS THE MIASMA WOUND HURTING AGAIN?"

_"No, I can't feel it anymore because of that potion Sesshomaru gave me._ _But since I can't feel how painful it is I'm__ just wondering how long I have left."_

"THEN GO QUICKLY. GO TO THE FOOLISH BANDIT."

She nodded and ran into the castle following his scent and presence, it was a big castle but that didn't stop her; she ran into a sort of temple at the heart of the castle where his presence was emitting from to find a large sort of cocoon. She clawed her way through the fleshy substance and found herself in an odd liquid, to make it even stranger Hanyuu found that she could even breathe inside though it was a little painful.

Naraku was suspended in the very core of the cocoon with his eyes closed, he appeared to be sleeping. She swum towards him slowly as the liquid was very thick and hard to move in but she eventually reached him, she shook him vigourously trying to wake him, _"Onigumo!" _she shouted still shaking his shoulders.

His eyelids twitched as he felt someone's presence, it felt like Haya's; had he died and met with her in the afterlife? That wasn't possible, she would have gone to the Heavens whereas he would have undoubtedly gone to the Netherworld where he belonged. So why did it feel as if she was here with him?

_"WAKE UP ALREADY, YOU IDIOT!" _she shrieked raising her hand to slap him.

"Just who are you calling an idiot!?" he snapped back suddenly, grabbing her hand and preventing her from striking him. It took him a moment to recognize her, it wasn't Haya: it was Hanyuu. What was she doing here? Had she finally come to finish him off? Despite the circumstances, he found himself smiling slightly.

_"Why are you smiling?"_

"I'm just surprised that you came to finish me off yourself instead of sending Inuyasha and the others, go ahead then I'm waiting." He only just noticed the large white wings extending from her back and swaying in the liquid, he gasped, "Hanyuu... you have wings?"

_"I had wings before, do you remember?"_

"No you didn't, I would have remembered something as obvious as that. You would have reminded me even more of her..."

_"Her? You mean Haya, don't you?"_

"What? How do know about her?"

_"Let's just say that the flower might have bloomed again."_

His eyes widened at what she had just said to him, only Haya herself could know what that meant. Was Hanyuu implying that she was in fact Haya reborn? Impossible. He would have been able to tell right away!

"What are you saying!? That isn't true!"

_"But it is! It's me! I told you that I would come back and I did!"_

"After centuries!" he snapped looking away in frustration, "Stop lying to me."

_"I'm not. Look at me."_

He shifted his gaze to her briefly as she gazed at him intensely, "What?" he muttered.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stroked the back of his head with her hand, she sighed, _"I'm not lying to you, everything that I've said is the truth. I would never lie to you about something like this, and besides how could I have possibly known about the flower metaphor and everything else?"_

"You could have... used mind powers?"

She chortled, "Now_ come on, we both know how ridiculous that sounds. It is true, I swear to you."_

He looked away and frowned, "I waited, I waited for you, but you didn't come back."

_"I know. I'm sorry. You must have been lonely. I didn't mean to make you wait this long."_

She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, he looked down and sighed, "Go on then, it's alright. Let me go."

She nodded and focused her spiritual energy on his demon vortex, purifying it and destroying it. He smiled at her slightly and chuckled, "Well then Haya... Hanyuu... whoever you are. Goodbye, and good luck."

She smiled at him as the tears fell down her cheeks, _"Thank you Onigumo... Naraku... whoever YOU are. Bye bye."_

He transformed into tiny particles of light that dissolved and vanished, the cocoon withered away and the miasma evaporated; she had finally killed him, she hoped that he had been able to find peace.

Before she could turn and leave the castle to find her parents, she stopped suddenly and clutched her chest, she had almost forgotten about the poison in her heart as she fell to her knees. She sighed and chuckled.

"YOU DON'T HAVE LONG LEFT, DO YOU?"

_"... I think my heart is going to stop beating soon."_

"IT PROBABLY IS."

She laughed quietly, _"Well that's too bad, isn't it?"_

"... THEN ALLOW ME TO DO THIS ONE LAST THING FOR YOU."

_"Do what?"_

* * *

The miasma eventually thinned out as the demon that Inuyasha was fighting suddenly vanished, "What the...?"

Kagome was laying on the ground with her husband's outer haori still draped around her shoulders, she had fallen unconscious a little while ago due to the lack of oxygen. He ran over to her and shook her, "Kagome! Look, the miasma is all gone! You can breathe now!"

Her eyelids drifted open slowly as she looked up at him and smiled weakly, "Oh yeah, you're right. Man, the air tastes good!"

"Hey! Inuyasha! Kagome!" came Sango's voice from a few feet away as she and Miroku came running towards them.

"Look, Lord Sesshomaru! Everyone else was practically next to us! We just couldn't see or hear them because of that pesky foggy miasma!" Jaken exclaimed as he rode Ah-Un over to the others closely followed by Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo squealed rushing over to the half demon, "You're all alive!" Kohaku and Kōga ran after him and joined the group.

A huge familiar Dragon flew high above the group and landed beside them, "Ren!" Inuyasha snarled readying the Tessiaga only to be stopped by a red Phoenix who sounded a lot like Tomoyo landing beside him.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. He's on our side now." she exclaimed transforming into Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!?" Shippo cried in confusion as she smiled in amusement at his reaction, "You're a bird?"

Arina hopped down from Ren and explained his reasoning for acting the way that he did and the whole story behind kidnapping Hanyuu in the past, she apologized for all the trouble that they had caused and everybody understood. Inuyasha was still wary around Ren but he let it pass for the time being.

"Kirara!?" Sango shrieked noticing the cat demon laid just up ahead surrounded by a small barrier, she awoke and mewed happily at the demon slayer as the barrier disintegrated allowing Sango to embrace the two tail. She noticed the sheath of Sō'unga laying beside her, "What in the world is Sō'unga's sheath doing here?" she asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in confusion as he picked up the sheath, "But Hanyuu has Sō'unga... Kirara! Is Hanyuu out here!?"

Kirara nodded and pointed to the old ruined castle up ahead, "In there?" he asked recieving a nod.

Without hesitation he ran at top speed to the castle without waiting for the others, "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

* * *

Hanyuu sat with a very frazzled looking Sō'unga in her hands as she stared down at it, _"You've used up all of your powers haven't you? And your memory is gone too."_

The sword did not answer, it was asleep. She smiled down at it and whispered, _"I don't know if I can still use the Rift, but please send Sō'unga back to where his former master died so he can be found by Myōga, Tōtōsai and Saya. Then they will seal him and the timeline will be complete." _Just as the words had left her mouth, the sword vanished; it seemed that her plea had been answered.

"Hanyuu!" Inuyasha yelled running into the room and joining her on the floor, his mood changed when he saw her expression, "Hanyuu? Are you okay?"

She smiled at him, _"I am now. I've had a good time, but I'm ready to go now."_

Inuyasha's ears drooped at her statement as he grabbed her by her shoulders, "Don't say that. Come back home with me and Kagome?" he suggested, "We can eat lots of food, play lots of games and tell lots of stories. How about it, huh?"

She laughed weakly, _"Yeah, that does sound nice."_

"Get up then. Or I can carry you if you want?"

_"No, it's okay. Let's stay here for a little longer."_

"Hanyuu..." he whimpered, his voice cracking, "Don't... don't leave me."

_"Sorry, but I'm dying, you know that."_

He looked across at her back and noticed the two white wings that were resting weakly on the ground, they shuddered occasionally and the feathers were shedding slowly, "I didn't know that you had wings."

_"Neither did I until today, I finally got my memories back too; you know that story about the girl with wings, Haya? The one you used to read to me every night before I went to bed? Well, she's me, I'm her reincarnation. Crazy, right? But at least it means that I'm special." _she chuckled quietly.

"You'll always be special to me, Hanyuu. With or without wings." he whispered blinking rapidly trying to hold in his tears, "You're my little girl, I love you."

_"I love you, too Dad." _she smiled.

"Please stay with me." he pleaded, the tears slowly escaping his sad golden eyes, "Please?"

_"I can't."_

"But why not?"

_"I just can't."_

He stroked the back of her head and rubbed her ear, he kissed her forehead as more tears fell down his cheeks.

_"Is it okay to be scared sometimes?" _she asked.

"Yeah, of course it is."

_"Good, cause I'm terrified."_

The two laughed slightly as they stared down at each other, Hanyuu began to develop tears too as they rolled down her cheeks.

"There you go, copying me again. You copied everything that I did when you were in my arms for the first time, if I smiled you smiled, if I laughed you laughed and now... I'm crying and you're crying."

_"Dad. I have to tell you something."_

"What is it?"

She leaned up and whispered something into his ear before laying her head down on his left shoulder and closing her eyes, her wings stopped moving all together and her breathing faded away, she lay limp against him as he knelt frozen in shock, "Hanyuu?" he whispered cupping her cheeks and shaking her, "Hanyuu? Is that all you wanted to say?"

She did not stir or have any kind of reaction to his voice and touch, she remained motionless in his hold as he continued to shake her, "Come on, stop joking around. You got me, I fell for it now open your eyes."

Her head hung forward and her ears were low, not alive and perked as they usually were, her lips were parted slightly but no air was escaping from them; her shoulders were still and her arms lay hanging like a doll's even stiller. She did not respond to him at all. "Hanyuu!" he whimpered, his tears were now streaming down his cheeks and dripping onto the floor forming a tiny puddle.

He pulled her into his chest and gently rocked her from side to side, still sobbing continuously. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and snuggled into the lilac fluffiness of her hair, he kissed the base of her right ear and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Her wings shone brightly as the feathers slowly fell away, they were disintegrating as was her body; was this how a winged person died? They transformed into tiny fragments of light and floated up into the heavens?

Eventually, the light fully enveloped her and she shattered into hundreds of tiny clusters of stars and flew away out of the large window; Inuyasha walked towards the window and watched as the twinkling lights danced away into the twilight. He raised up his hand a did a slight wave, "Goodbye... my pup." he whispered.

* * *

"Should we go after him?" Miroku asked looking across at the castle which Inuyasha had sped off to, "He's been gone for quite some time now."

"We may not have to go after him, look!" Sango exclaimed pointing towards a figure that was steadily approaching them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried running towards him.

He looked up from the ground as his wife came running, she ran right into him and threw her arms around him, "Where have you been? We were all really worried about you!" she exclaimed before noticing that Hanyuu was not with him, perhaps she had not been in the castle after all. She also noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were red and puffy, "Inuyasha? Have you been crying? And where's Hanyuu? Was she not there after all?"

Inuyasha looked away at the mention of his daughter and swallowed, "Hanyuu... can't be with us anymore." .he muttered

Everyone else who had just run over to the pair gasped in horror at his statement, Kagome covered her mouth, "You mean that she...?" she asked in horror.

He met her gaze and nodded slowly, she remained silent as did everyone because none of them were quite sure what to say; they had all been rather close to Hanyuu and had some sort of relationship with her so they were all heartbroken.

Inuyasha broke the tension, "Well, come on; let's go back and find the others." he said flatly as he took Kagome's hand and walked back towards the village. She peered up at him sadly and squeezed his hand, this was the second time that they had lost her and it still hurt just as much.

* * *

**Aw, I feel sad now :( Is this the end of our half demon angel? Let's hope not! Poor Inuyasha and Kagome losing their daughter twice. But what did Sō'unga do for Hanyuu? And what did she whisper in Inuyasha's ear before she turned into tiny lights? Find out in the next chapter! ~Happy**


	37. The End? Or Is It?

**Hellooo everybody, I am VERY sorry that I have been unable to update in a while but I have been rather busy with homework and we just recently had a powercut so I was unable to post the chapter. Here most of your questions will be answered hopefully so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I only own the characters that aren't included in the anime/manga.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The air was cold and Inuyasha's breathing was hoarse, he was sitting laid back in one of the highest branches in a tree like he usually would; he was staring up at the sky and trying to figure what Hanyuu's last words could have possibly meant, they were very discrete and he worried that she may have been asking him to do something for her but he hadn't picked up on what. If she had wanted something then surely she would have just come out and said it without using such a short sentence that possibly contained a hidden meaning.

"What did you mean, Hanyuu?" he asked still looking up at the sky, "I don't understand what it is that you asked me. Did you want something? Were you trying to get me to do something?"

He pondered as he examined the pieces of worn paper that Arina had given him a little while after Hanyuu had died, she said that they had belonged to her father and contained information on the winged people as he had been studying them when she was younger; the papers were old and a few words were hard to decipher. They spoke of bloody battles, endless tortures for the angels and how they had become extinct but what did all of this have to do with Hanyuu?

True she had also had wings like they did and she had told him in her last moments that she was the reincarnation of the winged woman, Haya. Could it possibly be true that his daughter was such an ancient and powerful being?

The papers were mostly diagrams and detailed analysis's of the creatures bodies, from how they were drawn and described it seemed that Arina's father had been no friend of the winged people; in fact there were a few pages describing how to kill one if you ever came across one! It seemed that he like Arina and Ren had originally intended to consume one's lifeforce so that he could have infinite power and live forever, he had collected the remains of many angels and had a whole collection of their wings as Inuyasha had seen with his own eyes when he ran in to Hanyuu in the castle. The king had attempted to use these artifacts to revive a living and breathing Angel and use their powers for his own nefarious reasons but as written in the documents: he appeared to have failed several times in doing so.

Hanyuu had been no danger to humans and demons, nor had Haya according to the story so why was there such a strong belief of how evil the winged people were? They were precious and should be relished in love and happiness, not in blood and spears that were thrown at them.

"Inuyasha?" came Kagome's voice from the foot of the tree, "Can you come down here for a second?"

He hopped down to her and smiled falsely, "Hey. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something." she muttered hesitantly.

The pair walked through the forest in silence at first, Inuyasha peered across at his wife who seemed a little worried about something. Like him she had also been suffering because of their daughter's death though she didn't talk about it much, but now she seemed to be worrying about something else so he decided to ask what was bothering her, "Kagome? What is it? What's wrong?"

She looked across at him and opened her mouth to say something though no words came out, she looked away again and appeared to be even more stressed than before. Inuyasha stopped walking and took her hand, "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong. We're together in this thing and I'm always here for you." he said squeezing her hand.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered, "I-Inuyasha... I'm pregnant."

He froze at that last word and after a moments silence stuttered out, "What was that again? I think I must have misheard you, can you repeat that sentence again?"

She swallowed again and whispered worriedly, "I'm pregnant again. Kaede told me this morning."

Inuyasha remained silent not quite sure what to say to her. Neither of them were ready for another child so soon, Kagome had known this and obviously panicked at the thought of having to tell him; it wasn't her fault, well not entirely as it was partly his too.

Inuyasha's reaction to the news caused Kagome to panic even more, she had known that he wouldn't take the matter lightly and it would give him yet another thing to worry about. She looked down in shame and twisted her fingers together awkwardly, "So uh... yeah." she muttered.

He pulled her into a sudden embrace which surprised her, "Don't worry, we'll get through this, we can do it." he cooed as he stroked the back of her head lovingly. The news had surprised him at first but now he was more scared than shocked, he worried that this infant would end up the same way that Hanyuu had and he was determined to protect this one no matter what.

* * *

"So you gave the half demon those documents from your father's study?" Ren asked Arina as they sat at a large table in the dining hall of the great castle.

"Yes, he was very insistent that if I had anything to do with his late daughter or the winged people I should give it to him immediately. And I needed to tidy up father's study anyway..."

"Sorry... about your mother's body I mean."

"It's alright, that was where she was when I last saw her as a child when father hit her and it seemed that she didn't move from that spot. I'm sure she's okay."

"I know about your mother but just out of curiousity, where exactly is your father now? Is he ... too?"

"I'm not entirely sure, after he chased after me when I had ran away from home I never saw him again; he might be dead or he might be still alive."

"If he's alive, do you think that he's still searching for you?"

"Well I hope not! It's been years since he saw me! He should have given up and gotten on with his life!"

"Well for your sake, I hope that he has."

* * *

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all sitting around a small circular table in their hut discussing Kagome's pregnancy.

"How do you think Inuyasha will take it?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know." replied Sango, "They're both very upset about Hanyuu and having another child will make them incredibly over-protective and worry about everything, I know that Kagome was freaking out when Kaede said that she had the signs."

"Poor Kagome, Inuyasha better be supportive!" Shippo muttered.

"Luckily there aren't any major dangers like Naraku or the Dragon and his mate that will make Kagome vulnerable to an attack, if any of them were still out to destroy us then Inuyasha would never be able to rest and would never leave the girl alone." Sesshomaru said from outside the hut.

"Are you listening to our conversation?" Shippo shouted outside, "That's a little rude, come on in if you're going to make remarks."

Instead of Sesshomaru, Kikyo entered and sat down beside the three, "So Kagome left to tell Inuyasha that she is with child?" she asked.

"Yes, and everyone agrees that this isn't the best thing that could have happened for the time being since the two are still sensitive about Hanyuu." Sango explained.

"Yes I also agree." the priestess nodded, "But why did the pair... um... in the first place if they didn't want another child quite yet? Wouldn't it have been best to wait until they were ready?"

"I suppose you have a point." Sango pondered, a little relieved that Kikyo had censored what she was trying to say even though everyone around knew what she was implying anyway; yes even Shippo knew now, he was almost fully grown after all.

"But they will have felt lost and heartbroken, that activity can wash away all of your troubles for a short amount of time. You and I know that more than anyone, Sango dearest." Miroku looked across at Sango, grinning slightly.

"Now really isn't the time, monk." she sighed.

"Kikyo?" Shippo asked, "Why isn't Sesshomaru coming in?"

She peered out at the dog demon lord who appeared to be deep in thought, "He's a little upset over Hanyuu too, he was an uncle for a little while and she was just snatched away like that; he may not have shown it that much but he _did _care for her." she answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." the fox muttered.

Sesshomaru stared at the clouds that passed by as he sat outside the hut, he couldn't help but think about the poor half demon girl; Inuyasha had not told him the full details but it seemed that she _had _died and his little brother had not taken it well. Though Sesshomaru had no child of his own, he knew that losing a pup was hard especially so early on and with Kagome bearing a child once again things were a little complicated. He would have to be there for his foolish brother and mate through their tough times, Sesshomaru didn't exactly hate Inuyasha though he found him to be exceedingly annoying at times; he had at first utterly despised the half demon he was stuck with as a brother and wanted him dead many times, but after a while he had actually come to care for the stupid idiot that dressed in way too much red. Plus he was silently grieving over Hanyuu too so he could feel Inuyasha's pain.

"Hello, my Lord." came a voice from Sesshomaru's left as he turned to see Rin standing smiling at him, "May I sit with you?" she asked recieving a slight nod. She took a seat on the wooden porch beside him and after a moment of silence she asked, "Are you alright?"

He remained silent like usual, when in a conversation Sesshomaru only answered if he felt that the question required an answer and this one did not. Rin was now used to this and carried on speaking, "I know that losing your niece must have been tough and I'm sorry, if there's anything you need or want to talk about don't hesitate about coming to me. It's been a while since we last talked and I've missed you."

He glanced across at her and she smiled at him warmly, he too had missed the company of the young girl even though she wasn't as young now; Rin was a teenager and was quickly developing into a young woman. She seemed to enjoy living in a human village now despite her past and would most definately choose to stay with Kaede and Jirou who had recently become a couple (ahh cute old people romance, still a better love story than Twilight).

She edged closer to him and raised her eyebrows in a teasing fashion, "So, you and Kikyo?" she grinned in amusement.

Sesshomaru looked away awkwardly, she had found out about that had she? People seemed to find it rather amusing that he: the high and mighty dog demon lord of the western lands who claimed to have hated humans at first ended up travelling with a young human girl and was now in a relationship with a human woman.

"How did you two first start out?" she grinned widely, "Who said 'I love you' first?"

He was beginning to feel even more awkward at her final statement, those hadn't been his exact words he had simply told her that he liked her; was that enough of a hint of his feelings towards her or would he have to make it a little clearer? It did after all take Inuyasha and Kagome quite a while to realize their hidden mutual connection that wasn't... well... so _hidden_. True Sesshomaru and Kikyo had kissed but according to superior demons, human bandits and a few village women's gossiping that didn't really mean anything; in fact some beings simply kissed because they could. Sesshomaru did not approve of these ways and could not fathom on how one could bear to touch lips with another that they were not the slightest bit interested in simply for pleasure.

"Have either of you even said anything?" Rin asked with doubt in her voice.

"I informed her that I had taken a liking to her." he replied flatly.

"Is that it?"

"And we kissed."

"YOU KISSED?" she squealed excitedly, "OH MY GOSH! WHEN? WHERE? I NEED DETAILS!"

Sesshomaru edged away slightly in fear, Rin was a little too excited about a silly little kiss but maybe that was because she had not experienced one before and she enjoyed hearing about others love lives. A kiss wasn't anything that special, sure it was nice but it wasn't anything absolutely _amazing _like Kagome and Sango made it out to be but then again Sesshomaru was not the type to have such a reaction to an act of love such as that.

He peered over at her and asked the one question that had been on his mind for quite a while now, "Rin? You are human and you are a woman... tell me... what exactly... impresses human women?"

She burst out into hysterical laughter at his question and continued for several moments, "I'm sorry, I just never expected YOU of all people to come to ME for love advice! Wouldn't you be best asking someone with more experience like Kagome or even Inuyasha?"

"I will NOT ask that half breed!" he snapped. Did Rin have any idea how stupid he would look if he asked Inuyasha for advice on romance? His reputation would be ruined and the half demon would probably have an even worse reaction than Rin did! No, he would not ask him.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. You are funny!" she laughed, "If you want to know how to impress her then why don't you just ask _her_?"

Ask Kikyo? Had all these years in a human village made Rin go quite mad? He could not ask Kikyo such a thing! She would simply laugh at him or misunderstand his intentions and believe that he was trying to impress someone else!

"You don't want to do that, huh?" Rin smiled, "I guess you are kinda new to this whole thing after all."

"And you are not?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I've never been in a proper relationship but I know what it's like to be in love."

"With whom?"

She whispered into his ear so that no-one around them would hear, "Kohaku."

Sesshomaru gave her that 'really' look and she giggled, "Well I have known him for a few years and he stops by now and then to bring me flowers." she admitted shyly, "He's really sweet."

He chuckled slightly, so Rin was in love was she? And with the demon slayer too? He happened to know that the boy was rather fond of Rin as well though he seemed too afraid to tell her; of course Kohaku had not openly told Sesshomaru but it was an easy guess since he went red and stuttered every time at the mention of her name.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the village hand-in-hand when Kagome looked up and pointed, "Look Inuyasha! A bird! Way up there! It looks a little bit like a dove don't you think? How romantic." she smiled at him.

"A bird? What bird?" he asked looking up and searching for this so called dove that Kagome had noticed.

"There!" she exclaimed moving his head so that it was in the direction of the dove, "See."

Inuyasha gasped loudly at what he saw and fell to his knees in shock, this surprised Kagome as she panicked, "Inuyasha!? What is it!? Are you okay!?" she asked frantically.

He simply stared up into the expanding sky as the words that Hanyuu had whispered into his ear a few seconds before she died echoed in his head, _"Eye on the sky."_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as her husband continued to stare high into the blue sky.

High above the world and dancing in the clouds were two shimmering white wings that were attatched to the body of a young girl with lilac hair though Kagome could apparently only see the wings so she assumed that it was a bird, Inuyasha smiled as he held up his hand a little and waved up at the being up so high, "I've got my eye on the sky, Hanyuu. I understand what you were trying to tell me now." he whispered as the flying figure was suddenly gone from sight.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again waving her hand in front of his face, "Are you okay?"

He looked up and met her gaze, he grinned widely: a smile that he had not used in quite a while and chuckled, "Everything is okay now, Kagome. Everything is fantastically okay!"

Kagome was a little confused about his sudden change in mood as she questioned him, "What do you mean? What are you trying to say?"

"_She's_ okay! She's absolutely fine!" he laughed.

"She?" she asked before finally realizing what he was trying to say to her, "SHE!? Are you serious!"

"Yes, I am absolutely 100% serious!"

Kagome's expression brightened immediately as she leapt onto her husband in happiness and squeezed him, he pulled away from her rapidly which both confused and hurt her a little because of his sudden rejection, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The baby, I don't want to break it." he answered truthfully as he rubbed her stomach. However she simply burst out into hysterical laughter at his statement, "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"You don't want to break it!" she laughed harder, "I have _never _heard someone say something as funny as that about a pregnancy before!"

Inuyasha was confused but he let it slip aside, Kagome seemed to be the expert when it came to things like this.

* * *

The man chuckled darkly as he sat in the bushes a few feet away from the happy pair and observed them, like the half demon he had also seen the figure flying high in the clouds in fact he had been watching _her _from the very minute that she was born. So the foolish Sō'unga had given the remainder of it's lifeforce to the girl in order for her to survive, however it would lose it's power temporarily and all memories of the girl would be permanently deleted.

The man had been waiting for this for so long, after studying the winged people for so long and waiting for another she had finally come... and she was his for the taking. The parents thought that all of this was over but it wasn't, oh it really wasn't.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**The END! Well of Arc ****One anyway, yes there will be a sequel: an Arc Two. The story cannot end here can it? No, that would be too cruel and plus I enjoy writing this anyway so leave a review and tell me what you thought! Who is this strange man at the end? And what does he want? Find out in the sequel! ~Happy**


	38. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

** Arc Two of this story is now up, click on the link to read it or if that doesn't work simply paste it into your URL bar and hit search! :3**

s/10005873/1/Inuyasha-Beyond-Tomorrow-Arc-Two

**I hope that you will enjoy this half as much as the first one, I really am trying my best with this! Again thank you all for the support, reviews and for simply taking the time to read it; I couldn't have made it this far without any one of you! ~Happy**


End file.
